


Broken Road

by Annegsp0983



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A legit disaster area, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Daichi is a hot mess, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunken Flirting, Fist Fights, Flirting, How could I forget to tag angst?, I apologize for that shitshow, Implied Sexual Content, It won't happen., Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi, Multi, POV First Person, Post-Break Up, Reunions, So much drinking, cursing, don't expect me to write smut...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 143,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annegsp0983/pseuds/Annegsp0983
Summary: A failed marriage leads Sawamura to transfer back to Tokyo within his company. He reunites with plenty of familiar faces, and one he thought he would never see again.





	1. 1 (Sawamura Daichi)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh let me write a cute lil reunion fic.  
WAIT. What if I do it entirely in first-person?  
HOLY SHIT I need to give Daichi some worship by having corresponding chapters written from KIYOKO'S POV.  
THIS NEEDS MORE ANGST.  
...  
Bottom line: I am a glutton for punishment, and I have zero self-control.
> 
> So this is my first adventure into first-person, PLEASE have mercy on me with the mistakes. I have a friend that is actually an English teacher proofing it when he can.  
Chapters that are numbers are from Daichi's POV. Chapters that are letters are from Kiyoko's POV  
This chapter will be Daichi.  
I hope you all enjoy this hot mess...

***1

So it all started a few months after Yui asked if her high school friend Tia, could move in for a few months. She was between jobs, working part time, and having troubles making ends meet. Naturally, I agreed, because I wanted to believe it was Yui looking out for her friend. Slowly but surely, Tia drove a wedge between us. It wasn't hard, considering Yui and my relationship wasn't all that great to start with. I didn't want to believe it. I slogged on, choosing to stay ignorant to all the red flags. That is, until I could no longer ignore them.

Yui and I divorced after only being married for 2 years. She and Tia moved closer to home, and I moved into my office. I buried myself in my career. Diligence and hard work had always paid off for me in the past...I was hoping they could help me mend my broken heart, too.

That brings us to now...it has been a year since Yui left. I was given a promotion opportunity within my company. It required me to move to Tokyo...so naturally I took the time to catch up with some old friends..and rivals.

“I cannot believe someone would leave you…” Kuroo Tetsuro had not changed much since I last saw him in college. He was still a lanky beanpole with messy hair, couldn't grow a mustache to save his life, and had a smirk that made one suspicious of his motives. I cannot believe that we became such close friends. The only change that I could see was he now wore glasses. Kuroo waved at the bartender to refill his glass. 

“What happened? Seriously.” He shot me an earnest grin. 

Well that was uncomfortable. I forgot that Kuroo was capable of being a good friend. He wasn't bullshit 100% of the time...maybe 95%.

“I-I don’t really know.” I stammer a reply. I need more to drink if we were going to talk about shit. That scab was still too fresh. “I honestly feel like so many things changed after we got married. Like Yu...like she wasn't the girl I dated and fell in love with.” I accept a new glass from the bartender. Kuroo took a long sip of his freshly refilled beer, then nodded.

“That is why I refuse to get married.” Ah, there’s the asshole side.

“Wow, Kuroo, so supportive.” I mock. Kuroo’s cheeks turned red.

“Shit. I’m sorry. That was…” he chuckled. “I mean, do you ever really know a person, Daichi?” 

It always bothered me that Kuroo felt comfortable calling me by my first name. He called everyone by their first name. Why should it bother me? Kuroo kicked my shin gently under the bar. 

“My eyes are up here…” he winked. 

“Asshole.” I quip. That was not the beer talking. “You are one to talk.” Okay so that was the beer talking. Brain, stop teasing Kuroo. You KNOW how this ends. Just stop. Kuroo’s sly grin covered his face.

“Did she ever find out about our wild college days?” He took another drink. “I mean, maybe she got jealous of your adventurous side, and decided to try it for herself?”

“You are not…” I trailed off as a gorgeous creature walked past our corner of the bar. Kuroo followed my gaze, elbowing me.

“Dude.” He hissed. I punched his arm in reply. It was probably the alcohol urging me on, but I HAD to go talk to this girl. She reminded me of a crush. Maybe I was feeling nostalgic and needed to act on this feeling, unlike what I did in high school...hide from it. I got up, made sure my sleeves were rolled up evenly, because women love forearms, and mine are pretty defined. I felt Kuroo slap my ass, another thing he often did to rankle me in the name of being a good friend. I fought through the crowd’s push. She went out the door. I shoved some skinny punk to the side and burst out the door in pursuit. There she was, waiting for a cab, next to a man in a nice suit. 

“Um, excuse me?” I clear my throat. She turned around and I almost puked on her shoes. Maybe because I had drank a lot that night, but moreso because standing before me, dressed in a very expensive suit was none other than Shimizu Kiyoko, my high school crush (that I never ever had the balls to ask out).

This was unexpected.

She cocked her head to the side. Oh good grief, she got hotter. 

SPEAK TO HER.

“Sh-shimizu-san?” I fumble for some sort of words. She blinked a few times. A cab pulled up to the curb.

“Kiyoko-san, our ride..” The man next to her cut me a snide look. She nodded, never taking her eyes off me.

“Shimizu-san, wait.” I try to stop her. The jerk shuts the car door in my face, and the cab pulls away. I have no idea how long I stood there. Kuroo eventually puts a large hand on my shoulder.

“So?” He hands me my jacket.

“I missed her.” I couldn't tell him that I found the one person I truly wanted to find after all these years. Kuroo grunted.

“You pay next time, then.” He draped an arm over my shoulder and started walking. “Home?” I simply nodded. I was in shock. Of all the people and places on Earth, I run into Shimizu again? 

Here. 

Today. 

God she looked great. 

“Ah no worries, Daichi. There are plenty of fish in Tokyo.” Kuroo must have mistaken my silence for feeling sorry for myself. He nuzzled his face against my neck. 

Ah yes... **that** . It wasn't that I disliked whatever it was that Kuroo and I had in college...it was moreso I was surprised Kuroo was initiating it again. After 3 years of being apart I figured he would have moved on. 

“Kuroo...not where everyone can see…” I grumble, bumping my head against his.

“Aw Daichi, I'm just drunk.” He kissed my ear.

“Sure you are…” I muse.

“You’re drunk too…” Kuroo lead me up a flight of stairs to his apartment. He had graciously offered to let me rent his extra room until I found a place. I was beginning to wonder if taking him up on that offer was a mistake. The door clicked behind us. I slipped off my shoes and wandered to my bedroom. 

“You gonna shower tonight?” I call. Kuroo paused at my door.

“Yup. You?” I paused while getting undressed. Usually I would shower at night and leave as early as possible...but I didn't need to avoid anyone now…

“I will probably go for a run in the morning, so I'll shower after that.” Kuroo gave me a smirk. 

“Okay then, Mr. Serious.” I found a reason to turn around while continuing to undress. Since when did I give a shit about Kuroo staring at me? Since I had not seen him in 3.5 years, and I was not ready for him to make meat jokes at my expense. I mean, I’m not fat. 

I’m not. 

I just got a lot thicker after graduating (not to mention stress-eating for the past year). It is mostly muscle. I change into a shirt and shorts. It was an adjustment going back to sleeping on a futon, but I can sleep anywhere. It was also a bit of an adjustment getting used to Kuroo rumbling around the apartment like a pack of wild dogs. What was he doing? Wearing a blindfold? Bowling? There is a quiet knock at my door.

“Yeah?” I call, propping myself up on an elbow. Kuroo slides the door open, and flops onto the futon next to me. His hair is still damp. “Can I help you?” I’m not trying to hide the sarcasm. 

“Maybe…” Kuroo curls up next to me under the covers. 

“I have to work tomorrow, and I’ve been drinking.” I mumble as his fingers slip under the hem of my shirt.

“Me too.” He huffs against my neck. I try to keep my face turned away from him. 

I suddenly feel very shitty for moving in. Did he offer me a place to stay because he was hoping we would reconnect? I mean, I wasn't completely against something with Kuroo. 

Maybe. 

I am still hurting from everything that happened over the past year. It isn't smart to get involved on the coattails of an ended relationship. Things that happen on the rebound are not healthy. 

I really want to cry and feel sorry for myself. It wasn’t my fault, right? How could I have seen that coming? It was really hard for me to allow myself that guilty pleasure of wallowing in self-pity with Kuroo snoring right beside me. It had nothing to do with being unable to stop thinking about Shimizu, either... Or so I tried to tell myself.

Why was she in Tokyo? 

How was I going to find her again?


	2. A (Shimizu Kiyoko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduating at the top of her class from law school was no easy feat, but since when has Shimizu Kiyoko backed away from a challenge? While drowning her boredom in vodka tonics with her coworkers, she makes a fascinating discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we get some Shimizu love up in this place?  
All hail the queen.  
Also, please forgive me for OCs. Kenjiro started out as a plot-spoon, and I happen to like him.

~A~

A loud burst of laughter across the room pulled me from my thoughts. I realize I have been nodding, but not listening to my coworkers. I stir my drink with the little straw really serves zero purpose. The diameter is too small to let you drink normal amounts...yet every alcoholic beverage is served with one. Do they think it will slow down one's consumption of the beverage? I hold the straw to the side, taking a drink from the glass. Raucous laughter peals through from the bar again. I would never laugh in public if I sounded like that.

“Where are you from again, Shimizu-san?” A man at our table asks. I hope no one saw me jerk in surprise. Of course they saw it. I'm the only girl here. This is probably how those poor furry prey animals feel on the nature documentaries when the predator begins to hunt them down. I swirl my glass.

“Miyagi Prefecture.” I state in a flat tone. He nods. I don't know where the older man from my company's legal department is going with this, so I decide to play curt. Too many times in my education and now in my career, I have been slotted lower than my male peers. Every time I have clawed my way up over their ignorant ideas and views to show them that gender or beauty has nothing to do with being the best. 

“Why did you choose to stay in Tokyo? I'm sure you had plenty of offers closer to home...” There it was. I wasn't sure what came over me, maybe it was the fact that I had been drinking steadily for the past three hours to drown out the over-inflated egos at the table...but It was time to set the record straight.

“And by offers you mean s-” I purse my lips as a hand pats my shoulder with a laugh, cutting me off.

“We were so lucky to catch Shimizu-san before she got snapped up by a rival company! Several of my friends from school said their companies were going to offer her jobs after she finished her last internship.” 

Kubo Kenjiro is a former classmate from law school. We had met originally in undergrad. He and I had battled for the top slot in our class. I had beaten him, but strangely he got all the job offers right off the bat. 

I wasn't upset at him...it wasn't his fault the business world was misogynistic as hell. I'm sure he had ulterior motives for 'watching out for me', but I wasn't going to turn away a great job. Sometimes I wondered if Kenjiro was capable of actual feelings. He seemed to have the emotional depth of a stick... on a good day. 

Kenjiro is reasonably attractive: around 179cm, maybe 65-70kg, right handed, green eyes, and ridiculous hair. It is red and it never ever lays flat. He is confident and polite to a fault. So most girls in college swooned over him. Yes I think he is attractive, but not anything out of a fantasy. I have different preferences there.

Come to find out our parents had mutual acquaintances...which lead to my mother getting ideas. Ideas along the lines of 'wouldn't it be great if Kenjiro-san and you got married? You're not getting any younger.' 

Thanks Mom, but no thanks.  


I'm not sure if Kenjiro's parents had mentioned any of this crazy idea to him. He seemed to gravitate toward me at the office. It felt more akin to him watching out for me, or being over-protective. Thank you, but I can take care of myself. 

The older man seemed about to redouble his efforts of finding out why I wasn't married. Because the person I had wanted was now married... Why I stayed in Tokyo instead of moving back home? I didn't want to run into said person. 

I had few regrets over the years. One of them was not telling someone how I felt. Well, that was water under the bridge. If I happened to find a relatively tall, handsome guy with a smile that made my knees weak...this time I wouldn't let him go. I stood up sharply.

“I am feeling somewhat tired. Please excuse my leaving early?” I play the weak female card. More acceptable than the 'I'm bored listening to you oafs posture and sword fight.' card. 

“I'll go get a cab, alright?” Kenjiro gets up. I nod politely. 

“Kenjiro-san is a fine young man.” The old man grins.

“That he is. He will make a woman quite happy someday.” I hold my expression even. As in not me, ever. I bow to the table before the old man could retort, walking away. That gratingly loud laugh grew closer. It kept nagging at me. Why did it seem familiar? Was it because of the annoyance of the sound? I notice a set of broad shoulders hunched over the bar as I weave through the crowd. 

Had Kenjiro not been hailing a cab for me, I might have stopped for a drink. 

Might. 

I am not sure how I feel about dating people, or even socializing anymore. It all seems like such a large amount of effort for possibly no payout. I step out into the stuffy evening, lost in my thoughts. I see Kenjiro wave at me, smile on his face. I sigh quietly. Life was certainly trying to strong-arm me into this relationship. 

“The cab will be here in several minutes.” 

“I can get home from here, Kenjiro-san. You can go back and socialize.” I nod.

“Nah. Bunch of boring old farts...I'm tired.” He shakes his head.

“So you're using me as an esc-”

“Um...Excuse me...” My stomach drops to my feet. That voice. I slowly turn to the side. The source of the voice appears as if he is about to vomit. 

That wasn't the shocking part: I know him. 

His mouth opens. I wonder if I will be able to hear him speak over my pulse pounding in my ears. I look him over curiously.

“Sh-Shimizu-san?” He stammers. I swallow as questions swirl in my head. 

_Why was HE in Tokyo?_

Brown eyes stare at me in shock, almost as if he had not expected to see me as well. I still cannot get myself to speak. Is this really Sawamura Daichi? Is this a hallucination from one too many vodka tonics? Kenjiro's hand on my arm pulls me from my thoughts.

“Kiyoko-san, our ride is here...” Kenjiro's voice is harder than usual. I watch as Daichi takes an uneasy step toward the cab, features still wide in shock.

“Shimizu-san, wait!” He calls. Kenjiro hustles me into the cab, shutting the door. I watch Daichi's outline on the curb disappear into the dark.

“Weirdo.” Kenjiro huffs an annoyed breath. I don't respond. I want to tell the driver to turn around. I had to know, is that really him? What is he doing in a Tokyo bar of all places? He has obviously been drinking. Isn't he married? Of course he is married. A girl would have to be absolutely bonkers to not want that. 

I squash my jealous thoughts as the cab stops in front of my apartment. Kenjiro starts to help me out, I push past him briskly.

“See you tomorrow, Kenjiro-san.” I don't look back. As I climb the steps to my apartment, all I can think about was how to find out if that is Daichi. 

It is late, but I need answers.

(Kiyoko-chan): Suga...I have an awfully random question. Are you awake?

(Koushi-kun): Yup. Have you been drinking with the 'boys club' again?

(Kiyoko-chan): That is all I do anymore. I think if I wear pants they won't notice I am a girl.

(Koushi-kun): Pffft...pretty sure they will notice...What's up?

I exhale a shaky breath. Sugawara and I stayed in touch after we graduated. I am happy we were able to maintain our friendship. I feel a bit guilty asking him this question, but I NEED TO KNOW.

(Kiyoko-chan): I am not sure if it was too many vodka tonics, but I swear I saw Sawamura-san at a bar tonight.

It takes Suga a few minutes to respond.

(Koushi-kun): Probably because it was him...

I feel my heart pound out a strange rhythm in my chest.

(Kiyoko-chan): What?

(Koushi-kun): He transferred to Tokyo last week...He is still working for the same company. Maybe you'll see him around, huh?

(Kiyoko-chan): Okay. Thank you.

(Koushi-kun): You alright?

I stare at the message. Was I alright? Why wouldn't I be alright?

(Kiyoko-chan): Yes. I think I drank too much. I will catch up with you tomorrow, okay? Good night, Suga.

(Koushi-kun): Good night Shimizu.

What in the actual hell is going on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, what did you expect was gonna happen? *waggles eyebrows*
> 
> Okay this is how this bitch is gonna roll, basically...  
Thanks as always for comments/kudos/not sending me bags of dogshit for the bad writing.  
Much love to Nightwing and JJ!


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi starts at his new office post-transfer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's POV  
In case you haven't figured it out yet, this fic is two things: 1. Self-indulgent trope-fest featuring my fav ship. 2. A learning experience for me in grammar and writing.

***2

My alarm beeps impatiently beside my head. It took several tries to get my hand on it. Kuroo was no longer under the covers. My head is throbbing due to the blatant over-consumption of beer and too much stress. I threw off the covers and forced my ass to get up. I shotgun two bottles of water after brushing my teeth and putting on my running clothes. 

New chapter of my life time, right? 

Exercise came natural to me since I finished college. I had always been active playing sports growing up. It seemed obvious to continue with the habit of running all over the prefecture like I did in high school. Maybe when I get settled in more I can join a gym. Strength training was something I missed. That way the next time I bump into Shimizu, she won't be able to ignore me. Well she didn't actually ignore me. She just stared at me like I was a ghost. 

What was she doing anyhow? I lost touch with her after the first year of college. I knew Suga kept in touch with her, but was he still in touch? Gonna have to text him later. He is going to give me so much shit. I better not. I was happy that Suga was still living in Tokyo...albeit the opposite side of the City, but still closer than Miyagi. Maybe he would be home this weekend. 

I happen to glance at my watch and realize I ran quite a bit longer than I intended. I would have to get ready in record time in order to not be late to work. I pick up the pace, reaching home only moderately out of breath. Kuroo had gone to work. I start the shower and commenced getting ready like my life depended on it.

0750 I casually strolled into my new office building, coffee in hand. I stopped at the front to find out where I was supposed to meet with HR today. I had been doing different orientations for all of the areas the Tokyo office covered. Today I was to meet with HR about continuing on into an MBA program while working. Apparently my company only allowed five employees to participate in this program a year. Might as well start this new chapter with a bang. The girl hands me a folio of papers.

“Third floor, room 327.” I thank her, heading for the elevator. I stroll to 327, and found 3 other guys in the room. Two of them greeted me politely, one guy gave me the shittiest stare. I decided to sit near him. Screw you, pal...why did he look so familiar? A woman I remember from my interview for promotion walked in.

“We are waiting for our last employee to make it.” She began to drone on about company this and company that. I became aware that there was someone sitting to my right. I glanced over. I snapped my head back so quickly, my neck popped. It was Shimizu! I don't think she saw me. The HR president continued speaking about our MBA responsibilities, how the schedule would work, and where we would meet for classes. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate. 

I had to know if it really WAS Shimizu. 

Thankfully, the HR president released us for a 10 minute break. I whipped around, and Shimizu was already speaking to someone...that guy from last night. He frowned at me over her shoulder. This caused her to look back. Fuck me, it was her. Shimizu furrowed her brow. Mr Clingy McFrownface grabbed her wrist.

“Let's go get a coffee, Kiyoko-san.” THAT'S HOW IT IS, HUH? She shook her wrist free.

“You go ahead, Kenjiro.” Her dismissal had the man red-faced. Shimizu stared at me quietly.

“Shimizu-san?” I hoped I didn't sound as shaky as I felt. I was starting to sweat. What would she say?

“Sawamura-san?” I nearly leapt into the air. She remembered me!

“Yes!” She continued to stare. Her gaze dipped to my left hand then back up.

“Weren't you married to Michimiya-san?” She asked. Shit. I didn't know she was aware of that.

“Uh...not anymore?” This was getting uncomfortable. 

“I'm so sorry!” Shimizu covered her mouth with her hands .I shook my head. The urge to rub the back of my head was overwhelming.

“Don't don't. It...just didn't work out. So I'm here now.” I shrugged. Shimizu was cut off by the HR president starting lectures again. I spent the rest of the morning desperately trying to concentrate. I couldn't. My brain was in hyperdrive about Shimizu being there...sitting RIGHT NEXT TO ME. 

I discovered she was on the legal team, and had been at the company for one year. She is in the MBA program with me. At some point during the morning, she slid a can of coffee close to my arm. There was a tiny note under it.

'Please drink this. I do not like coffee.' I scribbled my own note and faked a stretch to slide it back.

'Do I look that rough?' She slid the note back.

'Did you forget to shave on purpose or by accident?' My hand shot up to my cheek. In my rush to get ready this morning, I had forgotten to shave. I cut a glance at Shimizu. She nodded at me like it would be our little secret. I wanted to lay on the floor and die right there. I had forgotten how beautiful she was. I could see that grouchy-ass Kenjiro guy shooting daggers at me the entire morning over her shoulder. Sorry pal, I waited long enough to ask this girl out. You snooze, you loose. 

Unless they were already going out? SHIT. 

“That concludes this morning's orientation. After lunch you will report to your departments for further assignments. Thank you.” We all bowed to the HR president. I wonder if Shimizu will think I am too forward if I ask her to join me for lunch? I look over, and that Kenjiro jerk-off is yapping at her aggressively. She gives me an apologetic smile.

“Legal has a lunch meeting, so I must hurry. See you!” I wave weakly, and manage to flip Kenjiro the bird when he tries to give me a shitty look. 

I snag a sandwich and yank out my phone.

(Dai-chan): Suga. You didn't tell me that Shimizu-san was a lawyer.

(Suga): You didn't ask :P

(Dai-chan): Jerk. Also, you forgot to mention...that she WORKED AT THE SAME COMPANY I DO!! What the hell?!

I jump as my phone rings. I am greeted by Suga's laughter.

“Seriously Daichi? Are you seriously freaking out right now?” He crows.

“Possibly.” There is scuffling in the background.

“Hiiii Dai-chan!” Oikawa is singing my name.

“DAICHI-SAN!!! COME PRACTICE WITH US!!” Bokuto's excited whoops also burst through the phone. I give the man next to me an apologetic look. 

“Gosh Daichi, I didn't realize I was supposed to report Kiyoko-chan's every move to you...” Suga sassed. My ears are turning red.

“No I didn't mean it like that.” Because I didn't, but I needed answers.

“What did you mean, then?” Suga is always so sharp.

“I meant that you knew we were going to work at the same office, and you didn't tell me.” I huff a loud reply.

“She works in the legal department. I didn't even know if you guys were in the same building, Daichi.” He replied curtly. 

“Suga.”

“No.”

“I didn't even ask anything.” I grumble.

“When you say my name like that, it always means you want a favor, Daichi.”

“I've got a favor for Daichi...” Oikawa sing-songs in the background.

“You better go stretch before I stretch you myself!” Suga hissed and Oikawa's complaining grew quieter. “So what do you want me to find out for you?”

“I-I didn't...” I am a terrible liar.

“Daichi...how long have we been friends?”

“Since high school!” Bokuto cheered from the background.

“Suga. I...you didn't tell her I got divorced.” 

“Well, you don't really come up as much, and there really wasn't an appropriate time for me to share it.”

“Okay. Well she knows now.” I stand up to start back to my office.

“Ugh...sorry.” He groans an apology.

“No. It was going to come out eventually.”

“Okay so what, you want me to casually mention that you are in town and single?”

“YAAAAAASSS!” Bokuto and Oikawa scream in the background.

“No! No. Suga no, I only wanted to know...”

“Is SHE single?” He suggests. 

“Is she?” My face burns hot. Cutting to the chase this quickly is not my style, but I NEED this information. Suga laughs in a manner that can best be described as maniacal. 

“Wouldn't YOU like to know...My best friend finally moves back to the City, and the first message I get is not OH SUGA LET'S HANG OUT. It's about a girl. Thanks, Daichi.”

“You're going to lord this over me for the rest of my life, aren't you?” I groan.

“Of course. Daichi, I love listening to you have panic attacks over girls like we're still in high school, but I have a team full of SLACKERS that aren't STRETCHING!” Shrieks could be heard in the background.

“Okay okay, be gentle on them.”

“Bye Daichi. Call me later, okay?” I hang up and leave Suga to his 'trainer's duties'. I flop into my seat and notice a flyer on the desk. Friday there is a new employees mixer party at a local bar. I mentally decide to find out if Shimizu is going. That would be the perfect chance to talk to her.


	4. B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko starts the MBA course at her office and discovers someone in her class looks familiar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko's POV

~B~

I really love my exercise class, but can't it let out five minutes earlier? I scramble along the sidewalk in leggings and sneakers. Thankfully, my company has a spacious restroom with a shower, for those ultra dedicated employees. I rinse off, deciding to not wash my hair. I fold it into a neat bun, wrestle into my tights, and slip on my suit. I drop off my gym bag in the office I share with Kenjiro before sprinting to the elevator. 

This morning we start lectures for an MBA course. Can't hurt to have more credentials, right? Plus the pay raise I am guaranteed after I finish the course. I hustle to room 327. I see Kenjiro has a seat saved for me next to a guy with incredible shoulders. I slip into the seat and Kenjiro quirks an eyebrow at me. I nod a thank you and get my things out. 

The first thing I notice is: someone smells _incredible_. 

It is not Kenjiro. He doesn't smell bad, per se, but he has never used cologne or after-shave. I realize the heavenly scent is coming from Mr. Deltoids. It wasn't overpowering, but when he would shift in his seat, or turn a notebook page, I would get a slight hint of soap...after-shave? Cologne? He glances over at me, the look not lingering. I was disappointed because I could not get a glimpse of his face. There is slight stubble lining a very strong jaw. Why did this guy look familiar?

Kenjiro grumbles under his breath, frowning at Mr. Deltoids. I kick his foot under the table. Kenjiro gives me a look I cannot decipher. This lecture is over a subject I am familiar with, so I pay minimal attention. I appear engaged on the outside, on the inside my brain is busy cataloging information on my classmates. I glance at the other two men in the class at the table across from mine. 

One appears to be related to something in the terrified furry woodland creature family- disheveled and on the verge of panic. The other is cookie-cutter Japanese man. Thin build, dark hair in a ¾ part, grey suit, maroon tie. His name was probably Suzuki or Yoshi...My boredom brings me back to Mr. Deltoids. His jacket is draped on the back of his chair, and shirt sleeves rolled up on his forearms. I cannot stop staring at his hands. They seem familiar. 

How could hands be familiar? 

Sensei calls for a break. I stand up and stretch my sore arms. Kenjiro is barraging me with offers of beverages and snacks. Mr. Deltoids gets to his feet with a stretch, glancing back at me, and I freeze.

It is Sawamura Daichi. 

I blink a few times to make sure I am not hallucinating. It IS him. He is staring at me a little bewildered. Kenjiro's hand tightens on my wrist.

“Let's go get a coffee, Kiyoko-san.” He grunts, giving my arm a steady tug. What is his deal? He knows I don't like coffee. Besides, Kenjiro never calls me by my first name at work. I shake my wrist free.

“You go ahead, Kenjiro.” I dismiss him. It was time to get to the bottom of this once and for all. Kenjiro stalks away, red-faced. I turn to Daichi, giving him an interested stare. It is definitely him. He is larger than I remember. Not any taller, but I certainly did not remember his shoulders and chest being so noticeable in high school or college for that matter. He shifts awkwardly in the silence.

“Shimizu-san?” His voice is uncertain. That is different. I remember Daichi being quite confident and often assertive. What happened to change him?

“Sawamura-san?” I question, even though I am positive it is him. His face lights up with a grin. God I missed that smile. Keep it together, Shimizu! This is no time to become a giggling brainless twit. Everyone is watching. 

“Yes!” Confidence fills his voice. I have to stop staring at him. I have forgotten how intense Daichi is with eye contact. His hair is that same 'I just rolled out of bed and look perfect' cut. Maybe his jaw is a bit thicker, or is that an illusion created by stubble. I hope he forgot to shave, because that will be distracting as hell. He is wearing a light green shirt with a dark purple tie. His suit is a charcoal grey, possibly one tone lighter than black. This is the first time I have seen Daichi in a suit. I get a pang of jealousy that our school uniforms were not blazers and ties. I take in his shoulders, trailing down his arm to his left hand. 

Damn it, Kiyoko, that was obvious.

I go back to eye contact. He is patiently watching me. Daichi always had a killer poker-face, though. I honestly cannot tell what he was thinking. Time to open this up and air it out so I can move on with my life. 

“Aren't you married to Michimiya-kun?” I ask politely while nodding at his bare left hand. A grimace passes across his face with an exhale. 

“Uh...not anymore?” He hesitates, fine crease forming between his eyebrows. 

Wait. They got divorced? I swallow down a twinge of excitement. This was certainly unexpected. I slap my hands over my mouth in embarrassment. Hello foot, meet mouth.

“I'm so sorry!” I apologize profusely. Daichi shakes his head, gaze dropping to his feet. I don't know what to say- I am mortified that I bluntly opened this can of worms, but I am also elated. Does this mean I might have a chance? He locks a cautious stare on me.

“Don't don't. It...just didn't work out. So I'm here now.” He fusses with a sleeve for a moment. I am torn. I wish I could take back the question, but I have an answer...right? This is what I wanted over three years ago when I heard he had gotten engaged from Sugawara...right?

Sensei begins to lecture again. Kenjiro places a can of coffee in front of me rather roughly. I exhale quietly, sliding a note over to him.

'You know I do not like coffee.' He makes a dissatisfied sound, sliding the note back.

'Then do what you want with it. The machine gave me two.' I know this is a lie, but I nod my thanks to him. Now that I know it is Daichi sitting next to me, I am more conscious of his activity. He watches Sensei, taking notes here and there. He seems exhausted. There are faint dark circles under his eyes and his jaw is set in a manner that I don't remember. I scribble a note, sliding it and the coffee toward his arm. If I remember correctly, Daichi prefers coffee. He deftly unfolds the note.

'Please drink this. I do not like coffee.' He huffs in amusement, scratching out a reply. He fakes a stretch to slide it back. A smile tugs at my lips. I never got the chance to share a class with Daichi, but Suga said he would get in trouble frequently for not taking notes.

'Do I look that rough?' His handwriting is immaculate. I feel a slight twinge of envy. Aren't guys supposed to be rough and sloppy? I slide a note back. This is quite enjoyable. I tease a bit to see how he reacts. Daichi always responded to good-natured teasing well in high school. He could get sharp if he suspected malicious intentions, but if Suga or I kidded around he usually laughed and replied with a smile.

'Did you forget to shave on purpose or by accident?' His hand slaps to his cheek as he reads. The tips of his ears color pink. He sneaks an apologetic glance at me. 

Accident then. I give him a secretive half-smile and nod. This will be our little secret. I will have to tease him about it with Suga whenever we hang out next. 

“This concludes this morning's orientation.” We stand up and bow. Kenjiro has a hand on my shoulder, going on about being late for a lunch meeting. Daichi turns an expectant stare toward me.

“Legal has a lunch meeting, so I must hurry. See you!” I explain. His expression falls a bit before he nods. I wave as Kenjiro and I hurry out of the room. Kenjiro clicks his tongue in frustration, grumbling all the way to elevator. We climb on alone. He is silent for a moment.

“You know that guy?” His tone is sharp. 

“Yes.” I clip. I don't care for his attitude. I shouldn't have to explain my friendship with Daichi. Kenjiro is stunned by my curt reply. My parents may want Kenjiro and I to marry, but I sure as hell don't want to.


	5. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short lil chapter...  
They get longer, I swear.

***3

Kuroo yanks me down onto the couch next to him.

“Can you bring a date to this mixer thing tomorrow?” He asks, smirk on his face growing larger. To recap, I managed to survive this week with a minimal number of embarrassing moments around Shimizu. By minimal, I mean I only tripped in front of her once (that she noticed). So things are going okay. She insists upon sitting next to me in our lectures every morning. That is a plus. That jackass Kenjiro has gotten the picture that I don't frighten easily, and has laid off on the shitty looks. My most current pressing issue is my roommate wanting to tag along to the company mixer this Friday under the guise of my 'date'.

“I'm sure if I was engaged or dating someone I could.” I answer. Kuroo bats his eyelashes at me.

“Wanna marry me?” He offers in a suggestive tone. 

“Hell no. You snore.” I push his face away gently and stand up.

“Well, when my face is crammed between these beautiful thighs...” He trailed a finger along said thigh.

“Enough.” I step away out of his reach. Kuroo is still the master of provocation after all these years. How does he not get a chair thrown at him during work every day?

“Aww Daichi, you're killing me.” He lamented.

“Sorry Kuroo, you'll have to fight Suga to see if you can be my date from now own.” I shrug.

“Dammit Suga-chan, you always beat me to the punch.” He grumbles. Suga strolls into the room with three beers.

“What have I done?” He flops beside Kuroo, handing him a beer. Kuroo takes the bottle, but continues to pout in an exaggerated manner.

“Kuroo is whining because you're always my official 'date' to any event.” I answer.

“Kuroo-chan, I have been through so much crap with Daichi...we are practically married.” Suga sips his beer then taps Kuroo with the bottle. I snort. Everyone always referred to Suga and I as the 'Mom and Dad' of the volleyball club in high school. We have been close friends since our first year of high school. Nothing more than friends. Regardless, everyone always believed there was more going on and rumors had been plentiful.

“Now Honey-Bun.” I scold him playfully. Suga laughs.

“Daichi, not in front of our friends.” He winks and nudges Kuroo. “Besides, I have the perfect idea. This mixer is at a bar? Why don't we just crash it?”

“Just us?” I raise an eyebrow.

“Of course not. We'll bring Bokuto and Oikawa. They always liven up a party.” Suga finishes his beer, grinning.

“Ahh yes, then while everyone is distracted Daichi can swoop in and whisk his beloved Shimizu-san away!” Kuroo teases. 

“I'm not whisking anyone anywhere. She's not my beloved...” I frown.

“Really? You can't stop sighing about her every fucking second of the day...” Kuroo gives me a flat stare.

“I do not!” I sputter.

“Oh Shimizu-san...you're so beautiful...” Kuroo mocks, hands clasped at his chest.

“Ass.”


	6. C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko's pov is equally short...  
I am trying to keep the chapters even.  
(why did I choose to write this in 1st person?)

~C~

I stare at the mixer flyer sitting on my desk. There is one on Kenjiro's as well, so he didn't put it there. Do I really want to go socialize with people I don't know? 

Short answer- I don't.

Long answer- I don't, but I should go make an appearance. Maybe Daichi will be there and we can catch up? I decice to sit next to him in lectures for the rest of the week. He hasn't opted to move, either. There is something comforting about having a familiar face waiting there every morning. Sure Kenjiro is there, but Daichi is this solid foundation that I didn't realize I missed until I had it back again. The same effort and diligence he poured into volleyball was now focused on his career. 

I catch him dozing one morning. After I kick the back of his calf, he was careful to not do that again. As if I would share my notes with him while he snoozed away like a slacker! He and Kenjiro haven't hit it off well. In fact, they remind me of how Daichi and the basketball team captain butted heads through high school. If the fire alarm goes off during the day, I know what happened. 

Kenjiro releases an exhausted yawn, stretching. He scoots his chair over to my desk.

“Are you going to go tonight?” He taps the paper. I inhale. Kenjiro does not smell of soap or after-shave, or anything. 

Why am I disappointed? It's not like I am attracted to Kenjiro, specifically...

“I should probably go...since I am technically a new employee.” I shrug a shoulder. He nods, scooting his chair back to his desk.

“It sucks that we work Saturdays...we can't actually stay out and have a good party night.” He chuckles.

“We are adults, Kenjiro. We don't party like college students anymore.” I point out. 

“We graduated a year ago, Shimizu-san.” He snorts. Kenjiro has a point, but appearances are important in the business world. So is working yourself to the bone. “You want me to swing by with a cab?” He offers. I shake my head.

“I'll meet you there. I need to run some errands before, so I might not be home in time.” I turn him down. I need to get a new shirt that is less business casual and more fun night out appropriate. 

“Fine, I'll see you there.” He wrinkles his nose, put out by rejection.


	7. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Company mixer, Daichi's pov

***4 

I stroll down the sidewalk toward the bar where the mixer is being held. I pause in front of a storefront to check my reflection...again. Kuroo, Suga and Oikawa had spent too much time digging around in my closet. Bokuto had fallen asleep on the couch they took so long. Everyone including myself, had decided on a dark pair of jeans, my grey hightops, a light blue tee with a grey striped dress shirt over it. Sleeves rolled up on forearms for obvious reasons. I made sure I wasn't completely disheveled from walking in this oppressive heat. I grasped the handle for the door. The bar was semi-full of people. Some catchy pop tunes were playing in the bar. Inoue from my department ambled over with a drink.

“Sawamura-san! Glad you made it.” I nodded politely as he continued to talk shop. I was focused on locating Shimizu. The bar is full of young professionals all too nervous to let their hair down. I scan the crowd for any familiar faces. I spot a guy from my department, Sosuke. He gives me a shy wave as I walk toward him. 

“Sa-sawamura-san, how are you?” He fidgets with his sleeves. I shrug and nod toward the bar.

“Not bad. I’ll be better after a drink.” I make my way to the bar, Sosuke tagging along.

“You're going to drink?” He asks in awe. I shrug at him again.

“Why not? We are at a bar…” I grin at the bartender and order a drink. “You want a drink, Sosuke-san?” He shakes his head softly. This guy reminds me of Asahi. Timid and nervous like a furry woodland creature. I lean against the bar and scan the crowd. More people have shown up. Not sure if they are from our office, or just locals. Sosuke squirms next to me.

“Oh no, it’s Rumi-san. I-I gotta go!” He darts away as a lady sidles up next to me. She orders a drink, then looks me over carefully. She was from...HR? I give her a polite smile, then go back to crowd searching. I know when my friends are showing up. I am almost desperately searching for Shimizu when Rumi speaks.

“You’re Sawamura-san, right?” She questions. I nod and sip my drink. “Why did you transfer to Tokyo? You were on a fast track for promotions in Miyagi.” Well that was blunt and to the point. I stare at my drink, formulating the best answer here. I decide telling her that my wife left me, shattering my world to pieces might be a bit heavy on the information front. I settle for:

“I felt this promotion would give me more opportunities to grow and further my career. I also have plenty of friends in Tokyo from college.” She nods and smiles at me. Somehow the smile appears more predatory than friendly. Rumi starts speaking about careers and how she scrapped her way up from the bottom. I nod and reply, somewhat disinterested. I am scanning the slowly growing crowd for Shimizu. After what seems like an hour of Rumi carrying on about misogynistic Japanese work hierarchy and how she planned to defeat it, I felt a light tap at my shoulder.

“Excuse me, Sawamura-san?” I turn to find Shimizu standing behind me, hiding a wry smile behind her hand. “I am looking for Kenjiro-san, can you please help me find him?” I give Rumi an apologetic bow, and follow Shimizu into the crowd. I use the press of people as an excuse to grasp her hand. Much to my surprise, she laces her fingers in mine. We get to a secluded area by the bathrooms and she leans close.

“Where did you last see Kenjiro-san?”

“He’s over talking to someone.” She smiles at me. “You looked like you needed a rescue.” I am glad the lights are dim because my face is red, oh so red.

“Oh. Ah...thank you! To be honest I wasn't paying much attention to her.” I fumble for an answer. 

“Sawamura-san, I am possibly disappointed in you.” Shimizu giggles, what a lovely sound. She has not released my hand. God we are close. Suga, Kuroo, Oikawa and Bokuto choose to arrive at this moment, destroying ours. Shimizu laughs, disentangling her fingers from mine. “I see your ‘Squad’ is here...I’ll find you a little later?” She smiles, heading towards Kenjiro. I nod and make my way over to the table my friends have claimed. I watch Shimizu pick her way over to Kenjiro. Kuroo draping himself over my back distracts me from what she does after that.

“Daichi, I'm thirsty.” He whines. 

“Bar’s over there.” I shrug him off, pointing at the bar.

“You're paying.” He pokes my chest. I groan and hand him money. He did pay for our drinks the other night. I think this place is more expensive. Oikawa shows up at the table with a round of shots. How did he get that order so quickly?

“Alright guys!! Here’s to an awesome Friday!” He chirps, handsome (and mischievous) smile spread across his face.

“CHEERS!!” We all down our shots. Oikawa and Bokuto go work the crowd. Kuroo and Suga scoot in next to me.

“Did you talk to her yet?” Suga fiddles with the umbrella in his drink. I shrug. 

“For a minute. I think she is with that Kenjiro guy…” I mumble. She is talking with him, slightly disinterested...but Shimizu always looks that way. That is part of her appeal. Suga puts his umbrella behind Kuroo’s ear.

“Did you ask her if they were together?” He raise an eyebrow.

“NO! I can’t ask her that!” I hiss, my face burning hot. Suga chuckles into his drink.

“Yes you can. And you should.” Kuroo laughs at me. I rub the back of my neck. Oikawa reappears with drinks and another round of shots. He winks at me while placing drinks on the table. This is a bad omen. I should fake a stomach virus and go home now. Oikawa is in my personal space adjusting the collar of my shirt.

“Dai-chan...go talk to her.” He purrs in a tone that makes me wonder if he would rather have me to himself.

“I did.” I answer stiffly. Having Oikawa Tohru's perfect self in my personal space is causing my brain to short-circuit. He arches an eyebrow. How can such a shitty person look so damn good? He taps the end of my nose with a long finger.

“I mean GO. Talk. To. Her.” He holds up a shot. “I brought you some courage.” Oikawa practically pours the shot in my mouth. “I asked the dj to play some music that is good for...dancing.” He ran his tongue along his upper teeth and I had to get the fuck away. Suga smirks, tugging Oikawa down next to him, getting his focus off me.

“Now now, Tohru. Daichi isn't used to your bullshit flirting, so go easy on him. He’s supposed to be winning a girl’s heart, not getting wrapped around your finger.” He scolds. I wipe my palms on my thighs and pick up my drink. Bass begins to pound out a dancing beat overhead. People start migrating to the dance floor. Kuroo and Bokuto drag me along. We fall into our old rhythm of dancing a song with a girl (or guy), moving to another...bailing each other out if needed. I see Shimizu leaning toward the floor. Kenjiro is shaking his head adamantly. Kuroo nudges me from behind.

“Go ask her to dance. Dude obviously doesn't wanna, and she does.” As if on cue (probably was perfectly on Oikawa and Suga’s cue), _Pony_ begins to vibrate out of the speakers. The dance floor goes from fun to hot in 3 seconds. I down my drink. Now or never. I slide to the bar, order another, and one for Shimizu. I ease past her and stop.

“Hey.” I grin. She smiles, Jackass Kenjiro scowls. “Would you like to dance?” She makes eye contact with me and I nearly lose my nerve. She turns to Kenjiro.

“I’m going to go dance. Sawamura-san won’t let any creepers touch me.” She takes my hand. We ease into the crowd, taking care to not go straight into bump and grind. Not that I wouldn't mind that… 

“Thanks.” I hand her the drink. 

“You look like you needed a break, and a drink.” Her hand rested on my shoulder. “Are you dancing salsa steps to Pony?” She giggles in reply. 

I’m fucked. 

How am I going to admit to her how I feel, when everything she does makes me need to go lie down. Shimizu pushes my shoulder gently with the music, so I follow her lead. The beat worked okay for a slower step, which meant I could work a little hip action into it. Pretty sure she liked it, because she pulls me closer.

“I didn't know you could dance this well.” She observes.

“Come on, I’m sure you heard some of the stories from Suga…” I grin over my glass. Her hand slides to my chest. God, I hope she could not feel my heart hammering out of control.

“No. I...we…” I stammer. Someone bumps her from behind, pressing her against me. My urges became much more difficult to control. My hand slides to her hip. 

I should probably find a spot to put some space between us. 

She slides her hand with her drink around my waist. 

Or I will stay right here. Our salsa slowly morphs into a hot as hell grind. Holy shit, I had no idea she could move like this. Hell, I had no idea I could move like this. Her hand slides around the back of my neck, pulling me down. I didn't so much hear her as I felt her moan against my neck at the friction.

…

..

.

Fuck. 

Time to stop. 

Gotta get some space between us befo- 

“Hey we are gonna head to Club Ace.” Kuroo appears next to me. He smirks at us, cocking an eyebrow. “You wanna go?” 

“Later? I’ll catch up maybe?” I shake my head. Kuroo winks, disappearing back into the crowd. I look back at Shimizu, and I am quite certain she looked like I felt (turned on and ready to get the fuck out of here). I lean closer (which wasn't too far).

“You wanna get out of here?” I purr and her fingers tighten on the back of my neck. My cheek against her temple had me feeling more intoxicated than all the alcohol I consumed tonight. She hums quietly and leans back.

“I need some air.” She asks. I nod and pull her gently through the crowd. Outside, my head throbs to the beat of too much alcohol. Shimizu puts space between us, rubbing her temple. 

“I-I should head home. Legal works on Saturdays unfortunately.” She states. 

“Do you live close?” I hold onto her hand. 

“Kind of. It is easier to walk than take the train.” She shrugs.

“I can walk you home.” I offer. Something passes across her expression that I can’t quite make out.

“Sawamura-san…” She exhales a deep breath. “I should tell you about..I know it is terrible timing, but I really haven't had the chance.” She looks down at my hand and grasps the other one. “My parents are trying to arrange a marriage between me and Kenjiro.” 

Okay. My head is officially spinning.

“Wait...what?” I croak, completely stunned. 

“I don’t want it. I just haven't figured out how to solve this issue…” She blinks back tears, expression forsaken. “So...I am sorry. Kenjiro should be out here soon. He will walk me home.” I nod. She squeezes my hands tight. “I don't love him. I never will. Please don't say anything to Suga...you know how he gets angry…” I step back numbly. Kenjiro emerges from the bar. I pull her into a soft hug.

“I am glad we caught up, Shimizu-san. I will see you at work Monday.” I call before stalking off to the train that will take me to Club Ace. 

Long story short, I drink way too much in my frustrated state of mind and I decide to take Kuroo up on his offer to hook up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuun!!!  
Arranged marriage? Whatever will they do?!?
> 
> Thanks for reading/comments/kudos/not sending me boxes of dogshit because 1st person is HARD.


	8. D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Company mixer, Kiyoko's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really like clothes, I feel weird describing what characters are wearing, but I think it is an important detail. FWIW, I pull a lot of Kiyoko's outfits from my closet.

~D~

After I tear through my closet three times and try on every pair of shoes I own another two or three times, I finally decide on an outfit. I picked up a loose green tank top with a small pattern of navy circles that tied at my hip on my way home. It matches a pair of gold sequined pumps I own. I pair this with a set of slim cut pants. The tan color sets off the outfit well. I fish a navy blazer out of my closet and check my hair. 

Ready. 

I take the train to the bar. I don't feel like walking all the way in pumps. I arrive about an hour after the party starts. There is a decent sized group already filling the bar. The atmosphere is nervous and electric. No one wants to go crazy, but everyone is ready to relax. I nod at a few guys I know from legal, spotting Kenjiro. I wave, but do not gravitate toward him. 

Why should I? Not like we are dating. Besides, I am on the lookout for a familiar set of shoulders. Several guys from another department try to chat. I am polite, but not interested. They are clearly unsure of how to handle my curt responses. 

Sorry, boys. I don't have time to fall all over myself at your unimpressive comments. I can hear...what is her name? Rumi-san from HR blathering on about male-dominated society. She probably has been drinking for the past hour. I bet whomever she cornered is ready to walk out into traffic. I catch a glimpse of her victim. 

Daichi is leaning against the bar, plotting how to get a car to drive into the bar and put him out of his misery. He is dressed in a casual but neat pair of jeans with his shirt half-buttoned. The tshirt underneath clings to his chest. I have to avert my gaze because, wow. What is it with him and the sleeves around his forearms? Not that I'm complaining. Definitely not complaining that his gorgeous forearms are on display. 

He is sipping a drink, randomly bobbing his head, while scanning the crowd. He is looking for someone. I feel a touch giddy that maybe he is looking for me. I order a drink at the other end, making my way over. I tap his muscular shoulder gently.

“Excuse me, Sawamura-san?” I ask. He turns slowly. I hide a wry smile behind my hand. “I am looking for Kenjiro, can you please help me find him?” He looks me over carefully. We give Rumi an apologetic bow, and I pull him into the crowd. He grasps my hand and I allow myself the guilty pleasure of lacing my fingers in his. His hand is warm and there are soft callouses on his palm. He leads me to a less crowded spot by the bathrooms. He leans closer to be heard over the music, blaring out of speakers around the room.

“Where did you last see Kenjiro-san?” He asks, breath tickling my ear.

“He’s over talking to someone.” I smile at him. “You looked like you needed a rescue.” His face flushes red. I am pleased when he does not put space between us.

“Oh. Ah...thank you! To be honest I wasn't paying much attention to her.” His brown eyes roll.

“Sawamura-san, I am possibly disappointed in you.” I giggle. He gives me a lop-sided grin. I fight to keep the color from my cheeks. I lean closer enjoying his incredible scent. Did Daichi always smell like this? His shirt clings to his shoulders _just _right. 

I want to touch him.

Okay, how do I initiate that? Just reach up and...grope the muscles pressing through the fabric of his shirt?

Is that appropriate behavior?

Bokuto's familiar laugh cuts through the din of the crowd. I glance over, spotting him, Kuroo, Oikawa, and Suga strolling over to an empty table. I am surprised and a bit irritated to see them...okay, not that much. Bokuto and Oikawa are an instant party starter, and this mixer needs a jump-start desperately. Why I didn't think to invite them myself? That would have been an interesting conversation. Oikawa probably would have thought I had a crush on him. 

Not that he is unattractive. 

How the man ascended from god-like levels of beauty to something even higher in the past few years, is a mystery to me. He remained on the leaner side, whereas Bokuto had managed to get even more buff. Oikawa's chestnut hair was a bit shorter around the sides than years past, but he still had that aggravating smile that made my insides feel giddy. 

Ugh.

I watch him drape an arm over Suga's shoulder, and Kuroo's awful laugh reaches my ears. I slip my fingers from Daichi's grip. 

“I see your 'squad' is here...I'll find you a little later?” I peel off after giving him a smile. I shouldn't monopolize all his time. What if he has some girlfriend or something? I just found out he isn't married anymore. Not if he was single. I sidle next to Kenjiro. He looks bored out of his mind at his current conversation. Might as well give my friend a break. We migrate to a table by the bar. He fiddles with a napkin, uneasy.

“Are you regretting your choice to come?” I ask. Kenjiro stares at me, confused. “You look uncomfortable.” I clarify. 

“I just don't know everyone yet, so it is awkward.” He shakes his head, handing me a drink. At least he remembers I drink vodka tonics. I spot Oikawa slithering from the bar to their table, passing out shots. I want to drag Kenjiro over and join in. Suga launches a wink my way. I missed the time the three of us spent together in high school. The music changes and people started dancing. Kenjiro grunts, watching the crowd. 

“You don't like to dance?” I am curious. He scowls. “Or you're no good at it?” I tease and his face turns red in the dim light. 

_Bingo_.

“I-I can dance. I just don't like it.” He quips. By now, 'the Squad' is out on the floor, dancing, mingling, getting everyone else into the groove. I turn back to Kenjiro.

“Come on, I'll teach you.” I offer. 

“No.” He shakes his head, shoulders stiffening.

“Come on...” I purse my lips. He is resisting. I don't want to leave him completely alone because Kenjiro is my friend and I shouldn't be rude to him, but I want to have some fun. I am about to drop his hand and go by myself when Daichi appears at my side with two drinks.

“Hey.” He grins. A scowl passes across Kenjiro's face. “Would you like to dance?” Daichi grins at me. We make eye contact and I cannot look away. Daichi is a little flushed, but he has probably been dancing...and drinking. I glance at Kenjiro.

“I’m going to go dance. Sawamura-san won’t let any creepers touch me.” I take Daichi's hand. The music has gotten hotter over the past few songs. I am relieved Kenjiro did not want to dance. While I am not uncomfortable with Kenjiro being around me, I didn't think the first time we dance together needed to potentially involve grinding. We find a spot and start moving. Daichi stands close and sways in time. 

“Thanks.” I smile. He hands me the other drink. Incredibly it is a vodka tonic. I do not recall sharing my preferred drink information with Daichi. I put a slow salsa-step to this song's beat and Daichi gives me an incredulous grin. 

“You look like you needed a break, and a drink.” He states, gesturing at me with his glass. I rest my hand on his shoulder. “Are you dancing salsa steps to Pony?” He watches my hips with a smirk. I giggle, shooting him a wink. I press against his shoulder in time with the music. Daichi picks up what I want, following my lead. I am impressed he knows HOW to salsa as he works a little hip action into it. 

I find it more hot than amusing to be honest. 

Well, if he wants to play this game, he better play to win. I pull him closer.

“I didn't know you could dance this well.” I point out. 

“Come on, I’m sure you heard some of the stories from Suga…” He shoots another grin at me. My hand slides to his chest, fingers trailing over muscles pressing through his shirt. I am embarrassed to admit I haven't asked about him since I got too busy to keep in touch during college.

“No. I...we…” I start. Someone bumps into my back, pressing me against Daichi. My heart speeds up as his hand slides down to my hips. I respond, sliding my other hand around his waist. I curl my fingers in his shirt, preventing us from separating. I don't care if Kenjiro spots us...or anyone else for that matter. Our salsa becomes much more sensual with the pulse of the music. I tighten my grip on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He smells incredible- the scent of soap or cologne fills my nostrils. I long to press my lips to his neck, and never come back up for air. I couldn't help myself. I will admit, I moaned a little. I was about to suggest we get out of there when a somewhat unwelcome interruption occurred.

“Hey we are gonna head to Club Ace.” Kuroo appears next to us. He is wearing the most obnoxiously attractive smirk. “You wanna go?” Daichi shook his head. I was glad. I wanted him to stay close to me.

“Later? I’ll catch up maybe?” He answers. Kuroo winks and disappears into the crowd. Daichi glances back at me, cheeks flushed. He leans even closer. I could feel his breath on my neck. I fought every urge to catch his lips right then.

“You wanna get out of here?” His voice was rough. My grip on the back of his neck tightens. Yes I want to get out of there. I want to muster up the courage to go home with him, or take him home with me. I want to act impulsively for once in my life. 

There are just too many things... I hum quietly and lean back. I can't do this to him. I have to tell Daichi about my stupid predicament. That means I need to get out of the club before anything else happens.

“I need some air.” I request and Daichi parts the crowd, leading me outside gently. He hides his intoxication quite well, never taking a misstep. Outside, the air hits us and my head starts spinning. I step away putting a bit of space between us. Now that we are not pressed against each other in lustful want, I have lost my nerve. All my courage I had worked up to ask him to come home with me is gone since I cannot feel his body pressed against me. I only feel guilt because I haven't told him about my parents meddlesome behavior with my life. 

“I-I should go home. Legal works on Saturdays unfortunately.” I stammer out. He drags a thumb across the back of my hand. 

“Do you live close?” His voice is deep with desire. 

“Kind of. It is easier to walk than take the train.” I shrug a shoulder.

“I can walk you home.” He nods. I feel a frown pass across my face before I can stop it.

“Sawamura-san…” I take a steadying breath. “I should tell you about...I know it is terrible timing, but I really haven't had the chance.” I take his other hand in mine. “My parents are trying to arrange a marriage between me and Kenjiro-san.” I wait quietly.

“Wait...what?” He clears his throat. When I am finally able to make eye contact with Daichi, I nearly loose control. My frustration and sorrow come boiling to the surface. 

“I don’t want it. I just haven't figured out how to solve this issue…” I can feel tears welling up. I can't cry in front of Daichi. Not over this. “So...I am sorry. Kenjiro-san should be out here soon. He will walk me home.” He nods slowly. I squeeze his hands. He looks so rejected. I want him to know I don't want Kenjiro. “I don't love him. I never will. Please don't say anything to Suga...you know how he gets angry…” He nods numbly again. As Kenjiro emerges from the bar, Daichi envelops me in a warm hug. I feel awful...like I have ruined everything. 

“I am glad we caught up, Shimizu-san. I will see you at work Monday.” Daichi mumbles, voice thick. I watch him shuffle away. Kenjiro puts a hand on my shoulder. 

“You okay?” 

“I was feeling ill, I needed some air.” I nod, swallowing to hide my wavering voice. “I want to go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading/comments/kudos!


	9. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi has to work around Kenjiro...play nice now boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi PoV  
Apologies for the gap between updates...proofreading has been tough, and I have been under the weather a bit.  
Also, I have no idea how balance ledgers and do bookkeeping correctly. I watch my friend do it, and it makes me want to barf. So keep in mind this is a work of fiction lol.

***5

0650 the following Monday I stroll in the door of my company, heading toward the elevator. There is a dull throb in my skull from the weekend's adventures. Friday's outing turned into Saturday's party, which made for a very wicked hangover on Sunday. I was beginning to regret moving in with Kuroo...maybe. As I step onto the elevator a girl calls for me to hold the door. 

“Please hold the door!” Shimizu is sprinting across the lobby in a suit and heels. She explodes into the elevator and freezes. Her face turns even brighter red when she sees I am the other person on the elevator. 

“Oh...Sawamura-san, thank you.” She gives me a polite bow. We watch the doors shut silently, awkwardness levels climbing in time with the elevator. Her stare burned a hole in the side of my head until I give in and glance over. I am sure she can tell I had a wild weekend. I don't want to discuss my stupid party-boy activities.

“So you guys work on Saturday?” I toss out a casual question. She tucks some hair behind her ear before answering. 

_Fuck me, why is that so hot? _

“Yes. Did you do anything fun the rest of the weekend?” She nods and continues to hold eye contact. I shrug, thinking I probably shouldn't tell her I spent close to two days drunk like a frat boy...

“Well, we really didn't stop partying Friday...it kinda...rolled into Saturday...” I muse. 

_BRAIN. Stop sharing the information._

“I am sure everyone was glad to see you again.” She gives me a slight smile. 

_That and I was really fucking crushed to find out you are engaged to this guy I really don't like so far._

“They were. You think Bokuto is hard to rein in on the court, you should try partying with him.” I chuckle as the doors open with a ding. Kenjiro is waiting in the hall holding a tray of coffees.

“Good morning, Kenjiro-san. You remember Sawamura-san?” Shimizu shoves me toward the other man with a smile. We might as well try to get along. 

“Good morning. Yes I remember. Here is one green tea, and one large coffee with cream and one sugar. I thought you didn't like coffee.” He purses his lips. Much to our surprise, Shimizu takes the coffee and places the cup in my hands. 

“I don't like coffee. I will pay you for the drinks when I set my things down. Thank you very much.” She smiles at Kenjiro. I thank them both and scurry into the conference room. Shimizu sits in the chair next to me. On the other side of the table is timid and shaky Sosuke and another guy (I cannot remember his name). 

Our instructor arrives and begins the lectures. The classes are much more intense and very hands on compared to university lectures. I like the small group...even though I keep getting stuck with Kenjiro, probably because he terrifies Sosuke with those sparkly white teeth of his. 

“You really used to play volleyball?” Kenjiro thumps a stack of papers next to my arm. “Those are your end of year numbers. Make them zero out.” He orders in a casual tone. I wrinkle my nose at the thickness of the stack. 

“Yes. I did. You find out from Shimizu-san?” I scan across the page of numbers. He looks away for a moment.

“Yea. I asked her how you two knew one another. You were awfully friendly at the mixer Friday.” He gives me a scrutinizing look, then runs a hand through his spiky red hair.

“She was our manager for all three years of high school. I was the Captain our third year.” I tally numbers in silence for about five pages. Kenjiro sits on the table beside my arm.

“She has all these photos from volleyball on her shelves at her apartment. I think she misses it.” He speaks, turning a pen in his fingertips. 

“I'm sure she does. I know I do.” I admit, pausing my number crunching. He rests his elbows on his knees.

“I miss baseball. It was simple. I am not sure I made the right choice going into law...” He clears his throat, standing up. I don't think I was meant to hear that part.

“My younger brother plays baseball. He is at Southern University right now.” I offer. Kenjiro's head snaps around.

“Your brother plays baseball for Southern?” He asks, expression incredulous.

“He pitches.” I nod slowly. Kenjiro stares at me for a moment then whips out his phone. He pulls up the latest score from the weekend. My younger brother had pitched a no-hitter.

“THAT Sawamura is your kid brother?” He gestures at the photo of my kid-brother, grinning at the camera. I nod again. “Holy shit. No way. You guys aren't related.” He squints at me then his phone. “So why don't you play baseball?” 

“Because I like volleyball more.” I slap the stapler a bit harder than necessary for it to do its job correctly, shoving the first stack of papers at him.

The next day, Kenjiro is sitting at the table, there is a cup of coffee sitting at my place, and a green tea at Shimizu's seat. I hand him some money. Shimizu scurries in the room right before the instructor, nudging me gently after she gets settled. I unfold her note.

'I don't know what you said to Kenjiro-san, but you appear to be his best friend now.' I frown at the note and give her a perplexed glance. She shrugs offering me a slight smile. Kenjiro is watching us carefully. He doesn't scowl, so I don't flip him off. 

Our instructor begins to lecture. I cannot stop glancing at Shimizu's immaculate notes. How can someone keep shit so neat and organized? She flicks my arm, refocusing my attention to the lecture. Sosuke is scribbling furiously. The few times I have seen his notes, they looked like they had been thrown out a window they were so messy. He is great with numbers. 

Myself? I am decent with numbers, okay I am very good with numbers, I just didn't spend all my time working at math in high school. 

The instructor hands out several sheets to each of us.

“This is your first group assignment. I want you to balance this year. Bring it to my office when you are finished.” He stares at us. “Kenjiro-san, you are the group leader today.” Kenjiro gave him a slight bow as he exited the room.

“Okay, so get to work, right?” He waves his paper at us. 

“Do you want us to split this up or something?” Sosuke and the other guy, Tetsuya, frown.

“This is numbers, you guys are the numbers guys...” Kenjiro stares at Tetsuya flatly.

“So you're just going to take credit for our work?” Sosuke grumbles quietly. Kenjiro clicks his tongue and jabs a finger in our smaller coworker's direction. Shimizu gives me a prompting look to diffuse the situation. I can't deny that I'm used to dealing with arguments.

“Why don't we all work through it, and compare what we get?” I speak a bit louder than I should have, but everyone shuts up. I shrug. “I mean, it's only three pages...” I slide my calculator toward Kenjiro. “I'll even let you borrow this.” I do my best impression of Kuroo's shit-eating grin. It pulls a scowl out of Kenjiro, and everyone else starts working. I start processing through the numbers. On the last page, I realize something is wrong. It won't balance. I go back and start over. Again, it won't balance. I notice everyone else is struggling. I work the numbers a few different ways, still won't balance. Sosuke is scribbling and erasing with such fervor he tears his page.

“This is why I think you number jocks should take care of this.” Kenjiro slaps his paper on the desk. “I keep screwing this up.”

“It's not just you, Kenjiro-san.” Tetsuya pauses. Sosuke appears ready to continue ripping his paper to shreds.

“This is impossible.” I glance at Shimizu. She is tapping her lip with her pencil. 

Stop staring at her lips. They will not help you work through this stupid assignment. I am sure they would help me work through some other problems...but now is not the time to think about THAT.

“Sawamura-san, what do you think?” She yanks me from my somewhat impure thoughts. I look away, hoping my ears are not as red as they feel.

“I think this is a trick assignment.” I could sense everyone staring at me so I continue. “I have worked this number set enough times to know I could not have made a mistake.” Kenjiro snorts.

“So what now? We march into the instructor's office and tell him he made a mistake?” Kenjiro raises an eyebrow at me.

“If the mistake is not in this set of numbers, where is it?” I shake my head. Shimizu looks up.

“It doesn't matter. We were told to balance these numbers.” Kenjiro shrugs.

“But we can't.” Sosuke interjects.

“Not go digging around for someone else's mistakes.” Kenjiro stares at me. I scrub a hand through my hair. There is no way I have made a math error. I know what I am doing.

“Kenjiro-san, we can't balance these numbers. It won't work.” I stand up. “We need last year's sheets.” 

“I'm not going to ask for them. That is not what Sensei told us to do.” Kenjiro waves a hand at me. I exhale and start for the door.

“I'll go ask.” I walk down the hall and tap on the instructor's office door.

“Come in.” I can feel the man's eyebrows arch as I walk into the room.

“Excuse me, Sensei, but may we please have a copy of the previous year's numbers as well?” 

“Why?” He demands.

“The numbers you gave us won't balance. There must be an error somewhere.” I explain.

“You are so confident that the mistake is not your fault that you bypassed your team leader to make these complaints?” The man is extremely close to shooting lasers from his eyes at this point. 

_Shit. Think brain, think_.

“All respect to our team leader, he is not an accountant, or trained to balance ledgers, Sensei. I am confident in my skills.” I rattle out a quick reply. The older man is quiet for a time, possibly contemplating how to can me for insubordination. I want to squirm under his glare.

“Bring me your calculations.” He grunts. I bow, walking back to the room. I pick up my sheets and extra papers where I have worked through everything. I hand them back to the instructor. He flips through them studying each page. 

“This still doesn't explain why you are here making this request.” He fixes a fed up stare on me and my stomach turns over.

“Kenjiro-san felt that requesting the previous year's ledger was beyond the scope of our duties. I tried to explain to him that there could be an error in there, causing our year to not balance.” I explain, although I think this isn't helping. How was it my fault that a legal team member didn't understand how to balance numbers? 

“Do you feel this request is beyond the scope of your duties?” He quips. I clench my fists, exhaling a deep breath. Did the man want the job done correctly or not?

“No Sensei. You instructed us to balance this ledger. I cannot perform this duty correctly without having more information.” I manage to keep my tone even.

“How is that not beyond the scope of your duties.” 

“Would you like this done correctly or not, Sensei?” I snap. As the words spill out of my mouth, I realize I have made a grave mistake. Newer employees should not raise their voice to a superior. I school my face to stay even, waiting for the man to cut loose. 

“Send your team leader in to speak with me...Sawamura-san.” His face pinches into a scowl. I bow stiffly, marching down the hall. 

_I am gonna get fired._

“Kenjiro-san, Sensei wants to speak with you.” I thumbed at the door. I sit down, clenching my jaw. Shimizu is staring at me curiously. Hell, everyone was. After several minutes, Kenjiro returns. He slaps a stack of papers in front of me.

“You are beyond dogshit if your stupid plan doesn't work, Sawamura-san.” He hisses through his perfect straight teeth. “All of us are.” I leaf through the pages finding my work and the previous year's ledger. I rip the staples out, handing everyone a page.

“Add it up.” I prompt and everyone scrambles into action. My page is balancing. Shimizu nods at her page. She checks Kenjiro's page. It is fine.

“I found it!” Sosuke slaps his palms against the table in excitement. We all circle around. 

Sure enough, Line 27 had been omitted. I put all the pages together, finishing the calculations. Adding Line 27 back into the mix allowed our year to balance correctly. 

“Holy shit, Sawamura-san...how the hell did you know that would happen?” Tetsuya double-checks my work. I steal a glance at Shimizu. Her head tips with a slight nod, like she knew I would figure it out.

“There was no way the error was due to myself with the original hand out. I worked through it fifty times.” I explain. The room grew silent.

“Right right, man!” Sosuke laughs. He trails off as he realizes I am not joking.

“You did this shit fifty times? In twenty minutes?” Tetsuya and Kenjiro both gape at me.

“Uh, yea?” I shrug. Why wouldn't I recheck my work before I went to complain about a mistake?

“With no calculator?”

“I never use a calculator...” I point out. Our instructor stalking into the room interrupts our celebrations.

“Well?” He crosses his arms over his chest. Kenjiro gathers the papers up from in front of me.

“There was a mistake.” He squints at the top page. “Line 27 was omitted. Once it was added in, this year's ledger balanced out to zero.” He offers to papers to our instructor. “Sawamura-san was right, Sensei.”

That incident caused me to become a god among the new employees. Tetsuya jokingly calls me Balls of Steel Sawamura. Can't say that I didn't enjoy showing everyone up in front of Shimizu. It didn't change the fact that she was still engaged to Kenjiro, and I was running out of reasons to dislike him.

Aside from having zero polite people skills, Kenjiro was not a bad guy. He was just blunt and smart. Okay, so he likes baseball way too much. There is no way I was going to admit that I ever played or enjoyed it. At least it isn't basketball... Kuroo body slamming me onto the couch interrupts my thoughts.

“Daichi!” At least Kuroo is light for his size. I try to tip him onto the floor.

“What, you giant asshole?” 

“You wanna go out tomorrow? We could tell Suga to invite your dream girl...” He cackles softly against my neck.

“I have a project...I should finish that instead of partying.” I exhale, wrestling free of his limbs. I get to my feet, fixing him with a stare. “And she's not my dream girl...” Kuroo smirks at me.

“All work and no play, Daichi.” He scolds gently.

“Besides, legal has to work Saturdays, so she won't stay out late on a Friday.” I add.

“But would she stay out on a Saturday?” 

The grin on Kuroo's face tells me I may not like his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi reverts to exhausted and tired of this shit captain mode!  
Thanks for reading/comments/kudos!  
Again, sorry about the time gap with posts...I have many regrets with this 1st person business, but I've gone really far with it...


	10. E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko's PoV  
Kiyoko tries to assess her situation with Daichi and Kenjiro to come up with a solution.

~E~

I hustle into the restroom at my office. My shower and changing resembles a magical girl's transformation sequence...except less sparkles and more wrestling into my tights. After this weekend's chaos at the mixer party, I desperately need the therapy my exercise class brought me.

I am so damn confused. Maybe confused is the wrong word...at odds? One the one hand, there is no denying how I feel about Daichi. I don't seem to be the only one feeling this way, either. Why else would you eliminate every centimeter of space between someone, and proceed to...ahem. So yes, I really wanted to drag Daichi back to my apartment after the mixer, but...

The other hand keeps getting in the way. It was horrible timing, but at least Daichi knows about my predicament with Kenjiro and our families. He also knows that I don't want to marry Kenjiro.

I hope Daichi understands that I don't want it.

I am ready to change back into my exercise clothes and go back for a second class. This is too much stress. I don't remember high school or college being so emotionally stressful. There were stresses, but everything feels akin to life and death choices now.

The world isn't going to end if Daichi and I kiss one another, will it? I step out of the restroom. The elevator door pings. I can make it. I call for whomever is inside to hold the door as I channel my sprinting skills. No one super important is here this early, so I don't really care if I am seen sprinting in heels. Actually, people need to see this. They need to fear me and my abilities...this would probably get the old geezers to try arranging marriages to their families.

Gross.

I burst through the doors as they start to shut, catching myself on the back wall of the elevator. I turn around to thank whomever held the doors and my ability to breathe ceases to function.

Daichi is staring at me. Heat floods across my face. Why am I embarrassed about this? I chased after volleyballs for three years around him. I give him a bow.

“Thank you Sawamura-san...”

_It is only Daichi, why are you fumbling with words? Pull yourself together, woman!_

The elevator smells amazing. Daichi leans against the wall, trying to not stare while I catch my breath. He is clean-shaven today, but dark circles under his eyes betray his exhaustion. He fusses with his collar and tie, quickly buttoning his collar.

Not before I caught a glimpse of...was that a...

“So you guys work Saturdays, huh?” He adjusts his tie, watching as I push a stray bit of hair behind my ear.

“Yes. Did you do anything fun the rest of the weekend?” I reply, wanting to find out if that really is a hickey on his neck. Who in the hell did that?

“Well, we really didn't stop partying Friday...it kinda...rolled into Saturday...” He shrugs. I school my face to stay even. That means it probably is a hickey. I am quite surprised. My impression from Suga during college was that Daichi would go out on occasion, usually to keep an eye on the wilder members of the 'squad'. I never knew Daichi had a partying side to him. Maybe Suga glossed over these details and made everything sound less questionable? Daichi rambles on for a bit, trying to not sound like he had a frat-boy party weekend, which is exactly what it sounds like. His ears are turning red. I want to grin and give him hell about it, but is that too familiar?

The elevator saves him from incriminating himself anymore. Kenjiro is waiting patiently in the hall with a tray of beverages. First order of business: if I am going to have to work with these two muscle-brains I need to teach them to get along. I gesture at Kenjiro giving Daichi my best smile. He glances at Kenjiro.

“Good morning, Kenjiro-san. You remember Sawamura-san?” I make sure that they both know by my tone they need to get along.

“Good morning. Yes I remember. Here is one green tea, and one large coffee with cream and one sugar. I thought you didn't like coffee.” Kenjiro purses his lips and I smile at him.

“I don't.” I take the coffee, passing it to Daichi as he starts toward the room. “I will pay you back when I set my things down. Thank you.” Kenjiro gapes at me, then tries to pretend he is not irked by my actions. Lectures start, but my thoughts keep drifting back to Friday night. Daichi's scent is distracting, causing my brain to circle back. I can feel him sneaking glances at me.

Thankfully, our instructor breaks from lecture to divide us up for group work. I am paired up with Sosuke and Tetsuya. They are both polite and diligent which will allow me to focus on the assignment. I sit so I can keep an eye on Kenjiro and Daichi.

Kenjiro's body language says he shouldn't have to do any of the work. Daichi doesn't roll over, but he doesn't try to pick a fight. That is a plus. I spend the rest of the day trying to quarantine Friday's events into a corner of my mind. Not that I don't want to remember how Daichi's muscles pressed through his shirt, or how his thigh...

_Stop_.

It is distracting. Extremely distracting.

I have work to do. I have to come up with a plan how to get out of this arranged marriage crap. I do not have time to sit here and think about how sensually pleasing it was to be wrapped in his arms, his breath on my ear.

I smack my hands on my cheeks. It is 2245, I am in my apartment, I need to get my things ready for tomorrow and go to bed. Unfortunately (or fortunately), my dreams do not give me much relief from reliving that moment.

I wake up the next morning rather agitated due to lack of sleep and my alarm cutting into my dream as it reached the best part. I don my exercise clothes and trudge out of the apartment to my class. Today I cannot focus, so I botch moves several times. My frustration continues to build until class is over.

By the time I reach the office and change, I am cranky and exhausted. I enjoy the elevator ride alone. I am not in the mood for small talk today. Kenjiro and Daichi are not having a stare-down for once when I stroll into the room. There is coffee in front of Daichi and a cup of presumably tea waits in front of my seat. Kenjiro nods at me, polite smile on his face. Daichi quirks a brow at me, but says nothing as I sling my bags onto the table. I am too tired for it to only be the beginning of the work-day.

I slide Daichi a note once I am settled.

'I don't know what you said to Kenjiro-san, but you are probably his best friend now.' He frowns at the note and gives me a perplexed shrug. The fact that Kenjiro actually brought Daichi a coffee without his or my asking says volumes. Kenjiro is polite, but he doesn't go out of his way to do nice things for people he doesn't know. If it was Suga, I wouldn't be surprised if there was coffee and pastries waiting for everyone every morning. Kenjiro isn't like that. I shrug and smile in reply. Kenjiro is watching us carefully, but he doesn't scowl at Daichi.

Lecture begins. Today I am able to engage and concentrate despite my fatigue. Daichi's head keeps turning toward me, glancing at my notes.

_What is he so distracted by?_

Probably reliving his weekend adventures, too. I flick his arm when he stares at my page for too long. His collar is buttoned today, so I can't catch a glimpse of the hickey. A twinge of jealously stabs me because I am not the one who made it.

Our instructor proceeds to give us a handout and has us work as a group. Kenjiro is named the group leader. He shrugs and begins to defer responsibility, as usual. Kenjiro is great working by himself, but his delegation and negation skills are lacking. He mouths off to Sosuke. I cut a glance at Daichi. This feels suspiciously like volleyball practice with our first years who couldn't get along. Daichi gets the hint that he should step in, sighing with resignation.

The firm tone of his voice fills me with nostalgia. I didn't recognize that I missed being around someone with good leadership skills until I hear Daichi stop the bickering with one sentence. Much to my relief, Kenjiro does not fuss with his command.

I get started working through the numbers. Something isn't right. I was not an accounting major, but I can do math well. I took pride in my statistical skills with the volleyball team. I should not be struggling to make this work.

Sosuke starts griping about numbers not adding up. Kenjiro seems to think this isn't relevant to the assignment. Daichi is tapping his paper with the end of his pencil, deep in thought. His brown eyes slide to me, watching as I tap my pencil against my lip.

Something is not right here. I give him an encouraging nod, trying to get him to step in before Kenjiro and Sosuke come to blows. He finally stands up and says there is a mistake. This leads to bickering between everyone over what to do. Daichi walks out of the room, stomping back in moments later to snatch up his papers. Minutes after, he returns and thumbs at the door, telling Kenjiro to go talk to Sensei.

The room is beyond tense. I think Daichi might have overstepped his bounds as a younger employee, but I am not going to voice that thought.

Kenjiro marches back in and slaps a stack of papers against the table. Daichi hands us all a page. A surge of pride runs through me when I find the mistake. I am pleased Daichi's confidence in his skills is paying off. Our instructor acknowledged the mistake and everyone is starstruck with Daichi after that. I hear Tetsuya calling him 'Balls of Steel Sawamura-san' around the office. I cannot help but smile about it. There is our captain...my captain standing confidently before everyone again.

I am slogging through the last stack of paperwork in my office the next evening when my phone buzzes in my bag. I check it, eager for a break from the monotony of document review.

(Koushi-kun): Hi Shimizu. Question. Would you want to come to a match Saturday night? I have enough tickets that your friend Kenji-san can come too.

I stare at my phone. I haven't watched a volleyball match since college. I this will be a good change of pace.

(Kiyoko-chan): Sure. I'll make sure Kenjiro isn't busy. Thank you!

(Koushi-kun): You're welcome! I'll send you the time and our venue address.

Kenjiro is asleep at his desk.

“Kenjiro...go home if you're that tired.” I shake his shoulder. He yawns and rubs and eye.

“I was finished...I think.” He watches me gather my things. “I'll walk you home?”

“No thank you. I am fine.” I shake my head. A disappointed frown crosses his features, creasing his brow. “My friend Sugawara has extra tickets to his volleyball team's match Saturday. I am going, there is a ticket for you if you want.” I offer. Kenjiro wrinkles his nose, mirroring my getting ready to leave for the day.

“Volleyball?” He follows me onto the elevator.

“Yes. He is the athletic trainer for a professional team.” I elaborate. His eyes narrow at the comment. “Sugawara was the vice-captain of our team in high school.” I continue.

“You are awfully close to those guys...” He huffs, pressing the lobby button on the elevator. I don't think Kenjiro meant for me to hear that. I do not reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading/comments/kudos!


	11. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Suga decide to help Daichi with an 'excuse' to hang out with Kiyoko.  
Also appearing this chapter:  
*Alcohol consumption at a stupid level  
*Spin the bottle!  
*shirtless Iwaizumi!  
*ANGST*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's POV

***6

“Wow! I haven't been to a volleyball game since you all played in college. I forgot how much I loved watching matches.” Shimizu fangirls as we stroll out of the arena. “It was so nice of Sugawara-san to get us tickets.” She continues. Kenjiro rolls his eyes, stopping beside her.

“Kinda makes you miss playing, eh Daichi?” Kuroo laughs. Shimizu gives me a guilty smile.

“Eh sometimes I miss playing. I don't miss all the practice.” I muse.

“Oh oh no fibbing now. You loved practice. You were such a demon at practice matches.” Kuroo drapes an arm over my shoulder.

“No, you were just lazy.” Shimizu comments. Kuroo cackles and grabs Kenjiro's shoulder.

“You should have seen Kiyoko-chan. She could break down stats in a game faster than a coach! She always had this notebook with her...Maybe someone's name in a heart written on the front?” I elbow Kuroo. Shimizu is scowling at him, cheeks red.

“I wasn't good enough to play sports in high school. Don't try to cover up the fact that you were lazy, Kuroo-san.” She quips.

“So cruel! No wonder the entire team was in love with you...” He covers his heart in mock defeat. Shimizu and I share an awkward glance. I am not sure if she was aware of the large group of adoring fans Shimizu had amassed in high school. Thankfully, Oikawa, Suga, Bokuto, and Ushijima show up and end the conversation before it gets incriminating.

“Sugawara-san, thank you for the tickets!” Shimizu gives him a soft hug. Suga grins at her.

“What's this -san crap? No need to be formal.” He nods at Kenjiro. “Hi, I'm Sugawara Koushi.”

“SHIMIZU-SENPAI!!!!!!” Nishinoya explodes from the building, bounding over to her. Kenjiro cuts a glance at me. I have not seen Noya since he signed Pro. He catches sight of me and holds his hands up. “DAICHI-SAN!” My hands sting after that high-five. “YOU GOT BUFF.” He punches Kuroo in the side. “You're still skinny and shifty-eyed as ever, Kuroo-san! How's Morisuke-senpai?”

“Married. He is doing well. His wife is expecting any day now.” Kuroo laughs. Noya grins putting his hands on his hips.

“I will have to pay them a visit now that I live in Tokyo.” He eyes Kenjiro, offering a hand. “Nishinoya Yuu. Thanks for cheering us on.”

“Kubo Kenjiro. Thank you for the invitation.” Kenjiro shakes his hand, starting the introductions. Kenjiro shifted closer to Shimizu, in awe and a bit uneasy around this many tall guys. 

“I can't stay for long guys, I promised Ryu I would come visit this weekend, but I have to eat, so I might as well eat with friends!” Noya pumps his fist into the air, leading the way to a hole in the wall restaurant the team frequents post-game. The hostess leads us to a private room while making doe-eyes at Ushijima. He said nothing, but always managed to focus his attention on someone every time she came by to check on us. 

It was pleasant to see everyone again. There is a part of me that sorely missed playing. I think it is time to look into joining a neighborhood league team. 

We eat our fill, saying goodbye to Noya and Ushijima. Oikawa settles everyone down and holds up an empty beer bottle.

“Now now why don't we play a drinking game, since no one has to go to work early tomorrow?” A sly smile forms on his lips. Bokuto pumps his fists into the air, enthusiastic as ever. Suga shoots me a warning glance, knowing that if Oikawa is involved, we are going to end up drunk.

“Ahahaha maybe we shouldn't subject our new friends to such...” Suga starts.

“Nonsense. I won't be drank under the table by you volleydorks.” Kenjiro slammed his palm on the table. Shimizu's face wrinkles into a strained grimace.

“Is he a lightweight?” I whisper.

“He doesn't know it.” She replies. Even better.

“Volleydorks? You're on basebalk.” Kuroo turns his thumb down. Oikawa gives me a sinister grin.

“The game is spin the bottle. The rules are simple. Take a shot, spin the bottle. Whomever it lands on, you gotta kiss.” He explains. 

“Uh...there's only one girl.” Kenjiro glances around the table. Oikawa leans forward.

“That's the fun part, Kenji-chan.” He winks at Kenjiro and lines up shots.

“Uh Sawamura-san...is he joking?” Kenjiro gives me an uneasy smile. I shake my head.

“Unfortunately, Oikawa never jokes. He has terrible party games.” I flip Oikawa off as he protests. “You don't have to kiss anyone on the lips unless you want to.” I assure Kenjiro. He looks relieved until Kuroo interjects.

“Yea, you could ask to kiss someone's dick.” Kuroo Tetsuro was never one to beat around the bush.

“Kuroo, no.” Suga swats at his arm. Oikawa takes a shot and spins the bottle. It stops at Bokuto. 

“Ko-chan?” He grins at the wing spiker. Bokuto flexes his arm and Oikawa kisses his bicep. He holds up his hands. “See? Easy peasy. Next!” Bokuto follows suit. 

The bottle lands on me. Bokuto nearly crushes me in a hug, kissing my forehead.

“Did someone get a picture of that? It NEVER lands on Daichi-san! NEVER!!” He pumped a fist. “I got to kiss him first, bitches!” Bokuto returns to his chair, laughing. Kuroo is next. He gets Oikawa. They share a chaste kiss on the lips. Kenjiro watches the bottle with increasing apprehension as it draws closer to his turn. In a different situation, I might feel bad for him, but this is my turf and Shimizu is...She's not my girl, but I'm not giving up on her just because their parents want to arrange a marriage.

My turn. I get Suga. We share a laugh.

“Everyone in high school would pay to catch us doing this you know?” Suga taunts. I snort and roll my eyes. “So sexy, Daichi.... I really wanna kiss you now.” He coos. Don't get me wrong, Sugawara Koushi is one of the most beautiful people I know with his sandy blonde hair and soft eyes. He's just not my type.

That and his attitude is terrifying if he gets rubbed the wrong way.

“I know I know.” I kiss him on the cheek. I am comfortable enough around Suga to have kissed him on the mouth, but no sense in causing Kenjiro to spontaneously combust in the first round. He takes a shot and hesitantly spins the bottle. It stops at Bokuto. 

“Bro...loosen up. You look like we're gonna take your money and run.” Bokuto rubs Kenjiro's shoulders with a chuckle. “I'll close my eyes if it makes you feel better.” Bokuto leans over and the collar of his v-neck gapes down, giving everyone a peek at his toned chest. Kenjiro's green eyes follow the faint trail of hair into the collar before snapping his gaze back to Bokuto's face. He grabs Bokuto's wide hand, pressing his lips the back of it.

“So chivalrous.” Oikawa drapes his hand across his forehead. I swallow a mouthful of my beer to hide my nerves. It is Shimizu's turn. If she is anxious, she doesn't show it. She knocks back a shot and the bottle stops on Oikawa.

_That lucky gorgeous bastard._

“Maybe I should send a picture to Yuu-chan?” He grins, laying it on thick.

“Would you prefer if I squeal and faint like all the other girls?” She sasses back, stopping in front of his chair. His eyebrows arch as his forehead is blessed with her lips. 

_Lucky fuckin' forehead_. 

Suga finishes out the first round getting Kenjiro. He presses a kiss on the inside of Kenjiro's wrist along with smoldering eye contact. Kenjiro may actually be starting to smoke his ears and neck are so red. I feel guilty he got sucked into a game the rest of us are quite comfortable playing. I don't do anything about it because I am starting to feel the buzz of alcohol in my veins. The next two rounds stay on the tame side and Oikawa gets impatient. 

“This round, you have to kiss them twice. Everyone takes a shot before we start.” He declares, refilling the shot glasses. The alcohol starts to hit and suddenly lips are not so off-limits. I manage to maintain my lucky streak of not getting picked until it is my turn. Kuroo and Suga have started some sort of war involving where is the least appropriate place to kiss someone without actually kissing a dick and Oikawa is taunting them on. I sneak a glance at Shimizu. She grimaces as my spin lands on Kuroo. He rubs his hands together.

“No really, Kuroo. Make me not worry about getting you.” I grouse. He cackles that awful laugh of his. I guess I feel a competitive or I am buzzed and I want to show Shimizu that I am capable of kissing someone...reasoning through that sober makes zero sense. Regardless, I pull his mouth to mine. We don't part immediately. I pull back and Kuroo presses forward, not wanting the kiss to end. His teeth rake over my bottom lip and I hold up two fingers. 

“That counts as two.” I grunt, voice rough. ”Now I would like another shot to wash the taste of jerk out of my mouth.” Kuroo leers at me. He has always been a good kisser.

_Asshole_. 

Kenjiro takes the bottle, spins, and it lands on me.

_Terrific_.

“Don't worry, I won't kiss you like that.” I wink at him.

“Unless you want him to!!” Kuroo taunts over my shoulder. I forget that Kenjiro is a fucking lightweight with alcohol. I forget he is a competitive asshole, like myself. I did not expect him to grab my face and press two sloppy kisses on my mouth.

_Well, that was a surprise._

“I don't back down from a challenge, Sa-sawamurrrasan.” He slurs through my name with a glare. Shimizu raises an eyebrow at me and guilt pinches me. The guy is drunk and we are using that to our advantage.

I'm a better kisser than he is, is what I want to say. 

Shimiz spins her turn. The bottle lands on me...again. Flustered anxious nerves and more alcohol than I should have consumed cause my feelings to default to nausea. Oikawa and Bokuto hoot loudly, arms slung over one anothers' shoulders.

“Your streak has been broken, Daichi-san!” Bokuto pounds his fist on the table. “Kiss him on the lips, Shimizu-san!” He cheers. Everyone starts cheering along: ON THE LIPS! ON THE LIPS! Even Kenjiro? He must be pretty damn drunk. She pulls me close.

“You don't have to-” I start and her first kiss cuts me off.

“Don't try to baby your way out of this one, Sawamura-san. I won't lose to anyone at this table.” She hisses, pulling me back in for the second kiss. 

_Shit_. 

I am sure I have died and ascended to Heaven because her lips are soft and the kiss is so damn hot. 

It is over before I can slide my hand behind her neck. I bite my bottom lip to ground myself. Mainly because my brain is swirling with questions right now.

First question: What in the actual fuck was that? 

Second question: Did she mean that? 

Third question: Did she actually MEAN that? 

My internal debate is cut short as Suga gets me on his spin as well. He kisses me on the forehead and my left cheek politely avoiding my still-tingling lips. I am thankful that it is his turn. I am reeling from Shimizu's kisses. She saves the night by standing up.

“I am sorry to end this exciting game, but Kenjiro-san really needs to go sleep this off.” She tries to pull him to his feet. He drapes over her, somewhat akin to the way Kuroo always drapes over me. He laughs, rubbing his forehead against her cheek. 

“He's a bit of a lightweight.” She eases his face away from hers.

“Understatement, Kiyo-chan.” Oikawa laughs and hands money to the waitress. She purses her lips at the nickname. I steady myself on my feet then offer to help with Kenjiro.

“Here, I'll help you get home.”

“I will be fine. I'll call a cab.” She sniffs, independent as ever.

“But getting him into your apartment will be a pain.” I point out.

“He isn't going to my apartment. Kenjiro-san is going to his own apartment.” She scowls at me. 

_ Wait. They don't live together? _

“Uh sorry...I...”

“Now now, you can't leave poor Kenji-chan all alone with no coffee or breakfast in the morning.” Oikawa loops his arm around Kenjiro's back with me. “Let's sleep it off at my place. It's closer than anyone else's...and no one is in any state to be staggering home this time of night.” He taps the end of Shimizu's nose with a long finger, earning a dangerous glare. Suga sweeps in, saving Oikawa's life.

“Tohru-chan is right. We should keep an eye on Kenjiro-san.” He gives Shimizu a polite smile. “Please please don't take a cab home this time of night... Tohru-chan has an extra bedroom you can use.”After a few moments, Shimizu agrees to accompany us to Oikawa's apartment. He helps me support Kenjiro as we all teeter down the sidewalk.

“It's actually Iwa-chan's room when he is in town, but he won't mind if you use it, Kiyo-chan.” Oikawa elaborates. The sidewalk lists left and right and I am thankful I have Oikawa and Kenjiro to mask my staggering. I did not realize I had gotten quite this drunk. Bokuto is giving Kuroo a piggy-back ride. Kenjiro sings pop songs somewhat off-key between us. My hand brushes another hand. I peek over to see Shimizu staring at me red-faced.

“I'm sorry! I must have drifted a bit.” She shakes her head. I grin. She is just as drunk as the rest of us.

“Are you professing to be a lightweight as well, Shimizu-san?” I tease.

“Kiyoko.” She offers and my face flushes even brighter red.

“Excuse me?” I stammer.

“You and I have known one another long enough, Saw...Daichi-san. You can call me Kiyoko...” She states. “And I make no such professions to being a lightweight. I can hold my own in a battle of alcohol.”

“I noticed.” I smirk. Our group staggers into the elevator at Oikawa's apartment building. I pretend to not mind when Shimizu leans against my side because the elevator is quite crowded. We get into the apartment with minimal laughter and stumbling, Oikawa points at a door in the hallway.

“That is the room, Kiyo-chan.” He turns the knob as we continue on to the bathroom. While we make Kenjiro a bed in the spare bathroom floor there is shouting and Shimizu screaming. She sprints into the bathroom.

“SOMEONE'S IN THERE!!!” She ducks behind me. We all stare at the door. Oikawa releases an uncomfortable whine as Iwaizumi shuffles into the bathroom wearing a pair of pajama pants. He squints at us, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“I forgot you were going to be here, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa flashes a mortified smile that looks more like a grimace. Iwaizumi sighs and stalks toward the bathtub.

“How fucking drunk are you guys? What are you all doing in the bathroom? Who is this guy?” He is scowling until he spots Shimizu behind me, then relaxes a little. Oikawa is babbling on about the evening, he glosses over the part where he told Shimizu to go sleep in the spare room.

“Why did you tell her she could use my room?” Iwaizumi flicks Oikawa's forehead.

“Because you wouldn't care if you weren't here?” He offers.

“Yea, but I'm obviously here.” Iwaizumi crosses his arms over his chest. Oikawa rests his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder.

“I forgot Iwa-chan. I am horrible. I'm so sorry.”

“Not fuckin fair.” Kuroo grumbles. “You are so fuckin' ripped.”

“I know man...he's like the god of muscles.” Bokuto and Kuroo are holding one another up.

“Good grief you guys are fucked up. How much did you drink?” Iwaizumi studies us.

“A few.” Suga suggests.

“One.” Bokuto holds up four fingers.

“I'm sober.” Kuroo raises his hand with a leer. Iwaizumi glances at me and I shrug. I am not confessing to how much I drank because I lost count. Kuroo reaches out and gropes Iwaizumi's chest with a sigh voicing all of our drunken thoughts.

“Kuroo. NO.” Suga swats his hand away. Iwaizumi crosses his arms over his chest, self-consciously. 

_Like he has anything to be ashamed of. What is he? 5% bodyfat?_ I think, getting to my feet.

“If we have Kenjiro settled in, why don't we move to somewhere less crowded?” I suggest. We spill out into the living room, drunk as hell and hitting the proverbial wall. Everyone flops onto the couches and floor. Iwaizumi reappears with a shirt on.

“Maybe I should make some coffee...” He offers and Suga gets up, following him into the kitchen. 

I sneak a glance at Shimizu. She is doing her best to not lean over against me. I decide to rest my arms on the back of the couch. Partly because it will keep me from sagging over drunkenly in my spot...partly because it gives Shimizu the excuse sag drunkenly against my side. No one else is faring much better. Bokuto gives up trying to get onto a couch and sprawls on the area rug. Kuroo flops face down on the couch, draping his feet across Oikawa. The setter cradles Kuroo's feet, watching the kitchen intently. 

“I'm sorry Kenjiro-san got so wasted.” Shimizu leans her head against my arm. I shift so facing her is easier. 

_God, she is even hotter when she is wasted, or maybe it's because I'm wasted...eh details._

“Where did you find him?” I shake my head. My brain to mouth filter is not working. “I mean where did you guys meet?” I correct myself. Shimizu doesn't seem to notice or care.

“Law school. I did my internships with several companies. Kenjiro got on with our company right out of school. When they were looking for someone, he reached out to me.” She answers, speaking in a deliberate manner to hide her inebriation.

“So you guys didn't really stay in touch?” I fish.

“Not really.” She shrugs. “Why would we?” Shimizu twirls a strand of hair on her finger.

“Uh you're engaged?” I clarify. She scowls at me.

“We are not. My parents WANT it. I'm sure Kenjiro wouldn't mind.” She huffs. “I don't want it.”

“What do you want?” My face burns hot as the words tumble out. 

“I-I really don't know.” Shimizu stares at her hands, dazed. “I'm not saying Kenjiro is an awful person. He is a hard-working, honest man. Terrible at holding his alcohol. Kenjiro isn't a bad guy, just not what I want.”

“And not great at kissing...” I snort.“But you already know this?” She gapes at me. 

“Kiyo-chan, Daichi is an amazing kisser.” Kuroo leers at us from the couch. A throw pillow floats into my view, and I spike it at him. Shimizu grins at me. “What? I'm telling the truth!” He squawks. Bokuto laughs from his spot the floor. “Bokuto wants to remind you of Daichi's incredible thighs.” Oikawa hisses and stalks into the kitchen. Bokuto mumbles something that I cannot understand.

“I didn't realize everyone was so...gay...” Shimizu whispers to me.

“Ah, well...not everyone is...” I shrug.

“It's obvious that you and Kuroo are not straight.” She stares at me flatly.

“We had this thing in college...I dunno...Then I moved home after college and...” My face gets warm trying to explain how Kuroo and I were friends with benefits without it sounding questionable.

“You got together with Michimiya-san?” A pang of remorse hits me. Now does not seem like the ideal time to dredge up past mistakes that I have not finished (or started) dealing with yet, but here we go.

“I guess. I mean we just hung out at first, then she kept telling me she wanted to date. I went along with it because why not?” I shrug rubbing the back of my neck. “I liked her. She was nice and cared about her job. She wanted to get married, but I kinda wanted to move back to Tokyo. Her job kept her in Miyagi...so I compromised.” I offer Shimizu an apologetic half-smile. “So here we are.” 

“What happened, Daichi-san?” She grasps my hand.

“That girl was stupid, that's what.” Suga slides onto the couch next to me, holding up a mug. “You guys want coffee?” I shake my head. I do not want to discuss my failed marriage with Suga AND Shimizu so I am desperate to change the subject.

“So did you get to chat with your man-crush?” I whisper.

“NOT SO LOUD.” Suga flushes pink. I wink at Shimizu. “Okay okay so yea we talked.” He sips his coffee, shooting daggers at Oikawa's back in the kitchen. “Then Tohru has to come in and Iwa-chan Iwa-chan Iwa-chan cry for attention...” He grunts.

“You know Iwaizumi is straight, right?” I comment. “Like Ushijima straight? Oblivious to the world of romance around him to the point I'm suspicious that he is ace straight?” I tap a finger on Suga's nose.

“Yea so? I can still be his friend and admire.” He snorts at me.

“That isn't healthy, Suga-chan.” Shimizu crosses her arms.

“Yea, well what else am I supposed to do? I can't just not talk to him ever. Tohru and I are kind of close friends. This Venn diagram intersects.” Suga gestures at us, nose wrinkled in irritation.

“Just don't start competing with Oikawa-san for his attention. Then none of you will be friends.” Shimizu points out.

“So what's up with your lightweight boyfriend guy?” He jests.

“He's not my boyfriend.” She sputters, wrinkling her nose. I think she is deciding if she wants to tell Suga about the engagement situation. “We met in law school. When the company was looking for another person for their legal team, Kenjiro reached out to me.” She shrugs. “He has his strengths. It's not like I want to marry him though.”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa appear with a tray full of coffee mugs and milk.

“It's decaf.” Iwaizumi sets the tray on the coffee table. Oikawa makes hard eye contact with Suga while planting himself on the couch next to Iwaizumi. Kuroo reaches over for a mug. Bokuto is asleep on the floor. Suga leans his forehead on my shoulder.

“I want to go home.” He mumbles, tone dejected.

“No. Your drunk ass is staying right here.”

“I don't want to watch this shit.” He complains.

“Then go check on Kenjiro?” Shimizu offers.

“Fine.” Suga sets his empty mug on the table releasing a sigh.

“Then you and Oikawa need to talk.” She points at him.

“I second this.” I nod.

“I don't like you two ganging up on me.” Suga gets to his feet.

“You know it is usually you two ganging up on ME.” I remind Suga as he stomps down the hall.

“So you're obviously not married anymore...” Iwaizumi gesturs at me with his mug.

“Yea. Pretty much.” I grimace, rolling a shoulder.

“She cheated on you.” He states, face serious. This causes me to falter with my reply. “I have family in Miyagi, too. I'm sorry it happened, but you are better off.” Iwaizumi sounds annoyed, but concern is etched across his features. I nod, throat choking up. If I speak my voice will betray how broken I am underneath all my layers of bravado. He smiles at me, genuine. “It will work out. Things always do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha didn't think I could cram ALL that in and make this thing slightly coherent! *waggles eyebrows*
> 
> Thanks as always for reading/comments/kudos (NGL It made my WEEK to get those two kudos on this!)  
Also, huge thank you to NightWing for inspiring me to write this in first person AND to add the Kiyoko side...  
(WHO IS STOKED FOR S4 AND THE BEEFY REDESIGNS? HAVE YA'LL SEEN DAICHI??????????)


	12. F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: Kiyoko struggles to rein it in around a bunch of hot volleydorks.  
In this side of the chapter we see:  
Kiyoko LOVES watching volleyball.  
Kenjiro cannot hold his liquor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko's POV, and she admires some manflesh...which is the ONLY reason I decided to write her POV.  
Oh yeah, italics are the pov's thoughts...which are usually eloquent AF because I am writing this.

~F~

Wow.

I forgot how much I enjoyed the thrill of a good volleyball match. I instantly regretted not bringing a notebook or something to jot down information on. Between Oikawa and Ushijima, I couldn't tell which serves were more accurate. Bokuto seemed to be the exact same mix of power and overflowing enthusiasm. Nishinoya's receives were so good, he appeared to suck every loose ball into his arms. There was another player I recalled...Oohira? had played for Shiratorizawa when we battled back in high school. He was an extremely well-rounded player. Aone from Date-Ko was in the line-up handing out fierce blocks, one after the other. There were several other players on the team I didn't recognize at all. The opposing team didn't stand a chance. If they could get the ball over the net, Noya would pop it back up to Oikawa to set it perfectly for any of the attackers. I remembered a few players on the opposing team from teams we played in high school. I sneak a glance at Daichi. He is leaned over, elbows on his knees, watching intently. He and Kuroo are discussing plays quietly. Kenjiro is unfocused, and seems frustrated as he bounces his foot restlessly.

“You look like you're about to vomit.” I whisper. His face matches his hair briefly.

“I just don't get all the moving...” He tries to clarify. I nod. Volleyball can be baffling if you do not understand it.

“They are running plays...like basketball, or American Football.” I state. 

“It seems like if they just keep giving it to the big dude...number 2...No one can stop him.” He scoffs.

“Well, you can do that. Ushijima-san is powerful...but if you have three or four people blocking on you, it can be more difficult to make a clean spike. That is why you change it up. You make the defense spread out.” I answer. He grunts, brow furrowing.

“It is the same as why you don't throw 145 kph fast balls right down the middle every pitch. Sure most guys won't be able to hit them, but the ones who can will nail them out of the park.” Daichi offers a better explanation.

“So sending the ball to different guys is like throwing different pitches?” Kenjiro asks.

“Using Ushijima exclusively for the first five plays, then doing a quick with Bokuto or Oohira-san is like throwing a change-up.” Daichi grins.

“Thanks.” Kenjiro makes a contented sound, scowl easing. 

After watching the team win in straight sets, we head to a small restaurant that they like to frequent. Noya and Ushijima join us for dinner. I was surprised to discover Ushijima is quite polite and social. I always figured he would be a cocky jerk because he put off a cool air on the court. Off-court he is friendly, but a tad awkward. After dinner he and Noya leave us. Oikawa makes a snide comment about Ushijima's not-girlfriend, clapping his hands together.

“Shall we play a game?” He taunts. Judging by the shitty smirk on his gorgeous face, I can tell no good will come of it. He holds up an empty beer bottle “Now now why don't we play a drinking game, since no one has to go to work early tomorrow?” He sing-songs, eyebrows arching into his perfect bangs. Bokuto approves of this proposal, pumping his fists into the air. Suga gives Daichi a warning glance. This is probably an omen of the shitshow that is to come.

“Ahahaha maybe we shouldn't subject our new friends to such...” Suga starts with a nervous chuckle.

“Nonsense. I won't be drank under the table by you volleydorks.” Kenjiro slams his palm on the table. I grimace. Kenjiro notoriously cannot hold his alcohol and he is competitive as hell. The perfect combination for getting drunk and doing something stupid.

“Is he a lightweight?” Daichi leans over.

“He doesn't know it.” I exhale quietly. Kuroo piles on, teasing Kenjiro, which has me regretting the choice of inviting him even more. Daichi chuckles, nudging my arm and I decide playing a game of spin the bottle will be fine. It might give me an excuse to kiss Daichi, right? Kenjiro quiets down but fumbles with the label on his beer as the rules are explained. There certainly are more guys than girls (me) at the table. Everyone else is comfortable with the gender breakdown, laughing and taunting each other. Kenjiro cuts a nervous glance at me. 

Even Daichi is not bothered by the male to female ratio. This is interesting information to me.

Daichi and Suga reassure Kenjiro that one didn't have to kiss someone on the mouth if they were not comfortable with it. I discovered in college Suga had no gender preferences when it came to romance and the like. I always assumed everyone was straight in high school. I don't know if Kenjiro's brain was capable of seeing guys as anything but friends or rivals. I never felt it was an appropriate topic of discussion for our level of friendship.

The first round starts out tame. Daichi seems to have a streak going where the bottle never lands on him, judging by the jesting. Which means they play this game on a regular basis? Is this where the hickey came from?

I hope I can end his streak. Kenjiro squirms growing more anxious as his turn draws near. Daichi's turn passes and he shares a laugh with Suga about all the weird rumors that had circulated about them in high school, pressing a kiss to Suga's cheek. Kenjiro manages to kiss the back of Bokuto's hand without passing out. Oikawa pokes fun at him as I take my shot and spin. 

_Shit_. 

Of all people for me to get, the bottle had to land on Oikawa 'Perfect' Tohru. He is beautiful on the outside, but I am not quite sure about the inside. He always struck me as someone with ulterior motives to everything he did. His lip curls with a smirk. 

“Maybe I should send a picture to Yuu-chan?” He waves his phone at me. I stand up from my chair, shooting him a withering look. 

“Would you prefer if I squeal and faint like all the other girls?” I hiss, stalking over to his chair. I hear a collective 'Oooooh nice burn.' from the others. Oikawa's eyebrows climb into his hairline. I push his bangs to the side and kiss his forehead. 

He smells good. 

Really good. 

Up close he is indeed attractive with flawless skin and long lashes. His mouth pulls into another smirk that promises of more later if I want as I lean back. No wonder the girls go apeshit over this guy. I turn around to break eye contact. 

Well, I know where to find one booty call...I do not miss the glower Daichi has aimed at Oikawa. He glances at me then looks at his glass, red-faced when I return to my seat next to him. 

The game continues on for two more rounds in this manner. The alcohol is seeping in, loosening inhibitions so Oikawa ups the ante a bit. You have to kiss someone twice each round. The attitude at the table is changing from lighthearted fun to a competition to one-up the others. I never had the opportunity to watch two men kiss one another on the mouth before, but I will admit, it is hot. 

Daichi's spin lands on Kuroo, they exchange barbs before Kuroo initiates a kiss that seems like this isn't the first time they have done this. I try not to stare, but I cannot help the jealous pang I feel. 

It's just a game, right? 

What if Kuroo was the one that put that hickey on Daichi? They're only roommates, right?

Kenjiro's spin lands on Daichi as well. He tries to diffuse the situation as Kuroo talks more smack. It surprises me when Kenjiro yanks Daichi over, kissing him on the lips twice. It looks awkward as hell, but Daichi doesn't mention it when they part. He squints at me, scooting my shot closer. 

Yes, I am aware of how clumsy a kisser Kenjiro is, but I will never admit my past actions in present company. 

I take my shot and the bottle hears my prayers. It comes to a stop pointing at Daichi. He has a flustered expression on his face that gets even more so when the entire table begins to chant 'On the lips!' loudly. Kenjiro drunkenly joins in. Daichi stammers about not having to do something I am uncomfortable with. I silence him with a kiss. His eyes are wide and cheeks are flushed. He swallows. I stay close. I have wanted to do this since high school.

“Don't try to baby your way out of this one, Sawamura-san. I won't lose to anyone at this table.” I pull him back for another kiss. I don't want to stop. I can tell he doesn't want it to end as Daichi melts against me, lips parted. The room grows silent and I reluctantly end the kiss. Daichi stares at me in a daze. I hope he realizes I am not playing games. He bites his lower lip and I have to scoot away before I pull him back in for a third kiss. Suga ends the round with Daichi. He politely avoids Daichi's lips. 

“I am sorry to end this exciting game, but Kenjiro-san really needs to go sleep this off.” I decide it is time to get Kenjiro home before he passes out, and before I end up getting Daichi on a turn again. My self-control is dangerously low right now. “He's a bit of a lightweight.”

“Understatement, Kiyo-chan.” Oikawa laughs and pays our tab. I scowl at the nickname. 

_Don't you think you can be all familiar with me just because I kissed your perfect fucking forehead._

Daichi offers to help me get Kenjiro home. I guess Daichi hasn't understood my hints that Kenjiro and I are simply friends and coworkers when he implies we live together. I make sure he knows that Kenjiro will by no means stay at my apartment overnight, drunk or not.

Oikawa talks everyone out of going home. He has a nice apartment close by, so we all drunkenly trudge that way. He and Daichi help Kenjiro. I do not realize my inebriation level until I stand up. The ground is listing dangerously and I teeter roughly on the sidewalk with each step. I bump into Daichi's arm trying my best to walk in a straight line. He grins drunkenly at me and I want to kiss him again.

Getting wasted was a bad choice. Kuroo and Bokuto are taking turns carrying each other. Kenjiro is singing somewhat off-key. Bokuto joins in on a few songs as we stagger along in an amorphous blob of intoxication. We arrive at Oikawa's apartment building. Daichi teases me about my inability to walk in a straight line. I decide it is a good idea to inform him that he is allowed to use my first name.

“You and I have known one another long enough, Saw...Daichi-san. You can call me Kiyoko...” I state. He gapes at me. “And I make no such professions to being a lightweight. I can hold my own in a battle of alcohol.” 

“I noticed.” Daichi gives me a smirk that has my drunken heart racing. We all pack into the elevator. I decide leaning against Daichi is a good choice for several reasons: he looks steadier than myself and falling with this group might result in teasing for the rest of my existence, and I am trying to decipher all Daichi's mixed signals. First he kisses me like he wants me, but then he insinuates Kenjiro and I live together? Daichi did always seem a bit dense when it came to relationships..he was completely oblivious to Michimiya all but throwing herself at him in high school. 

Daichi does not move away from my contact. We spill out into the hall, everyone shushing each other drunkenly to not disturb Oikawa's neighbors. He unlocks the apartment, urging us all inside. He nods at a door close to the entryway, specifying it is the spare room I can use for privacy when I passed out. Strangely considerate of Oikawa... 

The group trudges down the hall with Kenjiro toward the bathroom. I open the door, staggering into the dark room. I find a lamp and switch it on. There are some clothes hanging in the closet and a few things stacked on a simple desk. Oikawa mentioned Iwaizumi uses this room when he is in town. He must leave things here for luggage sakes. I slide a drawer open and find a tshirt. I'm sure Iwaizumi won't mind if I borrow it to sleep in. No sense in making tomorrow's walk of shame even more noticeable to the general public. I slide the drawer shut, and as I'm half out of my own shirt, I hear a voice.

“Wait...Wha?” The voice croaks. I turn around, eyes meeting a person in the bed. “What the fuck?” He scrabbles out from under the covers. In my drunken haze, my brain cannot make the connection this is probably Iwaizumi. I yank my shirt down, making a run for it. I stagger down the hall, finding everyone in the bathroom. I duck behind Daichi. Relief and embarrassment wash over me when Iwaizumi stalks into the bathroom clad only in pajama pants. He gripes about how we woke him up. Oikawa tries to explain and play off the fact that everyone is wasted.

“I forgot you were going to be here, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa is definitely mortified. I'm not sure why he's trying to put up a front for Iwaizumi.

“How fucking drunk are you guys? What are you all doing in the bathroom? Who is this guy?” He demands, gesturing at the lot of us. I am beginning to get the feeling this is not the first time Oikawa has brought a drunken get-together back to the apartment and disturbed Iwaizumi's sleep. He spots me and Iwaizumi pauses in his interrogation. Oikawa is blabbing on about how things ended up this way.

“Why did you tell her she could use my room?” He grunts, crossing sculpted arms over his equally sculpted chest.

_Holy shit._

“Because you wouldn't care if you weren't here?” Oikawa shrugs awkwardly.

“Yea, but I'm obviously here.” Iwaizumi frowns and he looks hotter.

“I forgot Iwa-chan. I am horrible. I'm so sorry.” Oikawa put his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder. Kuroo and Bokuto are enamored with Iwaizumi's physique, singing its praises. I will not lie, I am impressed as well. Daichi and Bokuto need to loose their shirts so I can compare. 

Purely scientific purposes.

“Good grief you guys are fucked up. How much did you drink?” Iwaizumi is trying to get a straight answer out of us. Kuroo has the audacity to slur out that he is sober, then grope the poor man. Suga steps in as Kuroo's non-existent conscious.

“Kuroo. NO.” Suga scolds, yanking his hand off Iwaizumi's abs. It surprises me to see Iwaizumi act self-consciously. Then again, I think I am in relatively good shape and I wouldn't want my friends drunkenly groping me. 

Maybe I should get him a shirt. Daichi is two steps ahead of me, herding everyone to the living room. We are beginning to run out of the giddy momentum portion of being drunk and into the 'what have I done?' portion of the night. Iwaizumi heads into the kitchen to make coffee. Suga follows and Oikawa keeps a close watch on the kitchen over the back of the couch. Kuroo is face down on the couch with his feet in Oikawa's lap. Bokuto has come to rest face down on the floor. Daichi relaxes into the opposite couch and doesn't seem to be suffering like the rest of us. Maybe he is putting up a good front. I flop onto the couch next to him. The desire to lean over and sleep is almost too much for me to handle. I gotta keep it together here. 

“I'm sorry Kenjiro got so wasted.” I apologize and then lean my head on Daichi's arm. He shifts around so we can actually talk without our heads turned at awkward angles. He is warm and quite comfortable to lean against. Does this count as cuddling?

“Where did you find him?” Daichi is obviously having issues with his brain to mouth filter. “I mean where did you guys meet?” He corrects himself. It is noticeable he is fishing around about Kenjiro. I am not going to complain though. I have questions of my own about Daichi's personal life.

“Law school. I did my internships with several companies. Kenjiro got on with our company right out of school. When they were looking for someone, he reached out to me.” I explained quietly.

“So you guys didn't really stay in touch?” He comments. I roll a shoulder.

“Not really.” I wrinkle my nose. Kenjiro and I weren't dating. Maybe we went on one date in law school, but that was 3 years ago. “Why would we?” 

“Uh you're engaged?” Daichi offers. I frown. 

_This again._

Okay Daichi, time to get it through your thick skull.

“We are not. My parents WANT it. I'm sure Kenjiro wouldn't mind.” I huff. “I DON'T want it.” Daichi's brows knit together. He is silent.

“What do you want?” His face flushes red at his statement. I can tell he didn't mean to say it. My dazed brain cannot put together a coherent answer. I do not know what I want exactly...I mean I have ideas. Ideas very rarely translate to real life, though. I don't think answering 'You.' is appropriate at this point.

“I-I really don't know. I'm not saying Kenjiro is an awful person. He is a hard-working, honest man. Terrible at holding his alcohol.” I stammer along. “Kenjiro isn't a BAD guy. Just not what I want.”

“And not great at kissing...” Daichi snorts. “But you already know this?” He teases. My face grows hot at Daichi's observation. 

_I am not confessing to anything._

“Kiyo-chan, Daichi is an amazing kisser.” Kuroo leers at us from the couch. I toss a pillow in front of Daichi, and he spikes it at Kuroo. “What? I'm telling the truth!” Kuroo squawks. Bokuto's laughter and some unintelligible words drift up from his position on the floor. “Bokuto also wants to remind you of Daichi's incredible thighs.” Kuroo smirks. Daichi's ears turn red. I'm not sure if he is flustered by the remark, or at the guy making it.

“I didn't realize everyone was so...gay...” I whisper.

“Ah, well...not everyone is...” He rubs the back of his neck. 

“It is obvious you and Kuroo are not straight...” If Daichi wants to pry about Kenjiro and myself, I'm prying about him and the smirking rooster-head across the room. 

They don't deny it.

“We had this thing in college...I dunno...Then I moved home after I graduated and...” Daichi trails off, furrowing his brow.

_Thing? How much of a thing? What does he mean THING?_ I don't find this information off-putting...moreso strange they are still close friends after having a 'thing'. I file a mental note to find out details regarding the 'thing' and move on.

“You got together with Michimiya-san?” I suggest, helping him stay on track. Daichi's features take on a crushed expression.

“I guess.” He exhales, continuing to explain what went on. This isn't adding up. There is more to this story. How could he appear so forsaken right now, if they just grew apart? It makes me angry to hear that Michimiya forced all this on him then changed her mind. It isn't fair that she hurt Daichi like this. I grab his hand.

“What happened, Daichi-san?” I implore. He swallows, unsure of how deep he wants to get into this discussion. 

“That girl was stupid, that's what.” Suga slid onto the couch next to Daichi. He held up his mug. “You guys want coffee?” Daichi takes this chance to change the subject. He gently teases Suga about Iwaizumi. I interject my thoughts that Suga needs to be careful, or he will ruin his friendship with Oikawa over a crush when Suga doesn't want to hear any of it. I inform him of my not-relationship Kenjiro, apparently Suga thought we were dating as well. 

Just because I'm nice to someone doesn't mean we're dating. 

Suga goes to check on Kenjiro. Iwaizumi comes in and instigates a serious conversation with Daichi. Daichi squirms in his spot, unease with the conversation obvious.

Wait. Did Iwaizumi say cheated on? I try to not stare at Daichi as he staggers through the rest of the conversation. Iwaizumi goes back to his room after the discussion is finished. Oikawa and Suga are having an intense conversation that is heading into argument territory. 

“Some of us want to sleep...” Kuroo shoos them out of the room. I doze on the couch, leaning against Daichi. Daichi and Kuroo are discussing something, but I cannot make out words in my current state of exhaustion and inebriation. 

Curse my drunkeness! I need to know what is going on. 

I wake up a bit later, it is dark in the apartment. Kuroo is on our couch, Daichi is leaning on him, and I am leaning on Daichi. My arm is numb. I shift around, rousing Daichi. 

“Sorry I woke you...” I look at the other couch. “I'll move so-” Daichi loops an arm around my waist. His brow pulls together, dark eyes betraying how broken he is. I scoot closer and curl up next to him. He is probably just upset because he is drunk. I feel him shudder out a deep breath, so I turn to face him.

“Sorry...” He mumbles into my hair. 

“Don't.” I pull him closer, resting my head against his chest. “Iwaizum-san is right. It will all work out.” He relaxes a bit at this comment. I quickly drift off to sleep, conflicted about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alllllllrighty then, the angst train is going to start boarding, so get ready.  
So is the stupid decisions train....which is part of the angst train.  
Note to self, never post chapters while drinking...
> 
> Thanks as always for reading/comments/kudos!!!


	13. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-drinking game hangover time!  
Daichi starts down the road of self-loathing and triggers Mount Koushi.  
Kuroo is the supportive friend (tm).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's PoV, italics are Daichi's thoughts.  
Angst and some violence/fighting in this chapter.

***7

My head is throbbing, there is a foot in my ribs, and someone is laying on me...oh yea and I can hear someone paying homage to the porcelain throne. Okay so this wasn't the best way to wake up. I crack an eye to start doing damage control. I am on Oikawa's couch. The leg I am using for a pillow is attached to Kuroo. 

_Okay_. 

He is clothed so it is safe to assume nothing happened with him. The person on top of me shifts, drawing my attention to several things. 

First, SHIMIZU is the person laying on me. 

Second, she looks incredible. 

Third, I am 100% sure I have a raging hard-on. 

She stretches and judging by the look on her face, she felt it. How could she not feel that?

_Holy shit who the fuck is puking their soul up?_

“Uhm...Sawamura-san?” She blinks at me, sleepy-eyed. Disappointment fills me when she reverts to my formal name.

“Morning...” I croak my throat dry and scratchy from dehydration. I need water. Shimizu leans across me to reach her glasses on the coffee table. She clears her throat, realizing that is in fact my dick poking her thigh. She sits up on my thighs and studies my current state. I am too hungover to do anything but give her a weak smile when her gaze travels lower and stops on the offensive jerk.

“Fine fine...keep staring at his dick. I'll go check and make sure Kenji-chan hasn't puked himself into oblivion.” Kuroo grumbles, yanking his legs out from under me. He winks at us over his shoulder. Just great. Now for the awkward conversation...

“Sorry.” I start. Her gaze snaps back to my eyes. She glances around, features wrinkling as she recalls how we ended up here last night. Or maybe she doesn't remember any of it?

“Oh...dammit...” She hisses, struggling to get to her feet. “I-I am so sorry, Sawamura-san.” She gives a wobbly bow and topples forward onto my lap. 

“Shimizu...it's okay. We all got wasted and did stupid shit last night.” I give her a reassuring chuckle. She tries to prop herself up, rubbing her forehead.

“No! I forgot Kenjiro and I are supposed to have brunch with my parents today.” She groans, face pressed against my chest. Embarrassment grips my stomach as it turns over. Here I am, acting like a selfish prick assuming our friendship was going somewhere deeper, and she is still dealing with her family and his family. How would she even begin to deal with something like an arranged marriage? 

_Fuck_. 

“Shimizu-san, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't...” My voice strains so I ease her onto the couch next to me and decide to go help Kuroo. I need some time to compose myself. Suga and Oikawa emerge from the bedroom looking exhausted and pissed off. I get the impression they are not  currently  on speaking terms . 

I am such a dick. Here I was trying to have a good time, and I have ruined how many friendships in one night? Frustration presses at the back of my eyes and clenches my throat. I silently help Kuroo get Kenjiro cleaned up and looking more presentable. We congregate into the kitchen, nursing our terrible hangovers. Kenjiro is finally able to hold down a few swallows of sports drink before he thanks us. Suga starts passing him pieces of pancake to eat. Iwaizumi sets down a plate of eggs on the table.

“You all look like dogshit. Who's bright idea was this?” He chastises us. I duck my head, apology ready.

“Sorry everyone. I just wanted us all to catch up since we are all living in the same city again.” Suga mumbles, beating me to the punch. “I am terribly sorry we got you so drunk, Kenjiro.” He gives Kenjiro a weak smile.

“Ah no worries. I haven't partied that hard since college! It sure did bring back some memories.” He laughs. “Thank you all for taking care of me and Kiyoko-san.” Kenjiro shakes his head. 

I am officially out of reasons to dislike Kenjiro. He stands up slowly, testing his sobriety.

“We better leave if we are going to meet your parents for brunch, Kiyoko-san.” She agrees, getting to her feet.

“Thank you for the tickets and the fun evening.” She gives a polite bow. I want to get up and see her out. I want to tell her things would be okay if she turns down the engagement. I want to tell her how I feel about her...how I've always felt about her. 

I don't move a muscle because I am a huge chicken-shit. I sit at the table and wallowing in my guilt over my bonehead actions. I fail to notice her giving me one last wistful glance before they exit the kitchen.

I remain in a stupid, self-depreciating funk for the next few days. I learn Suga and Oikawa have not spoken since that night for some reason. Things are tense between Kuroo and I, mainly because I am struggling with my feelings and keep being short with him. 

I don't have the balls to speak with Kenjiro or Shimizu, either. I don't want to know what happened at brunch. Kenjiro continues to bring me coffee every morning. Shimizu tries to speak to me, but I avoid her. I don't want to find out they worked everything out. I can't handle the thought of discovering they decided to move forward with the marriage.

Wednesday during lecture, Shimizu nudges my arm.

'Are you alright? You haven't seemed yourself this week.' I stare at the note, devastation pressing at the backs of my eyes, throbbing in my temples. So she knows something is up with me.

_Shit_.

Where do I start apologizing or even explaining my actions from last week? Sorry I acted like a drunken ass Saturday? Sorry I got your fiance drunk as fuck? Sorry I made you both very hungover and very late for a brunch date with your parents where you probably discussed your engagement? I wasn't sure what to write as a reply that wouldn't involve me losing the tight grip I had on my emotions.

'I am okay. Just tired from Saturday.' Was my safe answer that hopefully will deflect any further questions. I slide the note back, resisting the urge to watch her reaction. I bite the inside of my cheek, carefully counting my breaths.

Now was not the time to get upset. There was never a good time for that.

We finish lectures and Kenjiro follows me out the door.

“I have to catch up with Inoue-san.” He explains, clearing his throat. “Thanks for inviting me along on Saturday. I mean, you guys were all really close in high school and college. You didn't have to include me, but you did.” He tags along as I take the stairs.

“Don't worry about it.” I shrug as we reach my floor, hoping he will break away to find my manager.

“For real, man...I had a fun time. I feel pretty bad about getting so drunk though!” He grins, lowering his voice. I stare at his perfect teeth before depositing my bag on my desk.

“Well, you're friends with Shimizu-san...and seeing as we are going to be working together, you might as well come out and get to know our friends.” I tap my foot against my chair. “Look, I'm sorry I was a jerk to you the first few weeks here.” I offer. 

“It's only because you're a volleydork.” He scoffs. “Catch you later, Sawamura.” He waves, heading toward Inoue's office. Even after hearing and seeing Kenjiro treating me more like a friend, I don't feel any better about this entire situation.

Several days later, my phone buzzes on my desk impatiently with a text from Kuroo. Looks like I forgot to tell him I was working late today, and wasn't able to pick up groceries...oops!

(Churroo): Um Suga is here.

(Thigh-chi): Okay? I'm working late today.

(Churroo): Let me rephrase this. Suga is on the loveseat eating all of our ice cream being cranky and moody.

I groan, reading his text. Suga's emotional eating was never a good sign.

(Thigh-chi): Fuck. Why?

(Churroo): I am not asking...I don't want to get a spoon in the eye. 

(Churroo): Please come deal with this.

(Churroo): He scares the fuck out of me, Daichi...seriously...

I check my pile of paperwork, figuring out how quickly I can get back to the apartment to diffuse the eruption of Mount Koushi.

(Thigh-chi): I'll be home in an hour, okay?

(Churroo): If I die, my porn stash is in my top drawer.

(Thigh-chi): Ass.

An hour and five minutes later, I arrive at the apartment. Kuroo fidgets nervously in the entryway as I take off my shoes and set my satchel down.

“Dude, he was just on the couch when I got home. Scared the shit out of me.” He hisses, shaking the wrinkles out of my jacket. I peer into the living room. There is a blanket shaped like a human on the loveseat.

“What happened?” I set my shoes in their cubby.

“I don't know!” Kuroo insists. I exhale a long breath, pulling a small container of chocolate plus chocolate with extra chocolate ice cream out of a bag, and toss it at Suga, strolling into the living room.

“So?” I start, flopping onto the couch across from him. He glares at me from behind his knees wrapped in blanket, dark circles under his eyes and hair unkempt, Suga looks terrible. He rips into the ice cream without a word.

“You are going to die.” Kuroo hisses from behind the couch.

“Are you going to speak to me, or do I have to play twenty questions?” I inquire, frustration building in my temple.

“No.” Suga retorted, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

“Great. No ambiguity there.” I comment, rubbing my hand over my eyes, hoping to ease the dull throb in my skull. “Suga, just fucking tell my why you look like shit. I am tired.” I grunt and the half-eaten pint of ice cream collides with my head.

“You have ZERO room to act like an asshole, Daichi!” Suga bellows, jabbing the spoon at me. “This is your fault!” He stresses with a snarl.

Great. I've managed to set off Suga's fury AND I have a knot on my head from a pint of ice cream. Tonight is going to end well. Suga and I usually get along fine, but we have gotten into a few fights over the years . Depending on how much of an asshole I decide to be, they can get rough. 

“Really? Please enlighten me.” I quip, my raw emotions swirling. He jumps to his feet, dragging the blanket like a cape.

“Yea, if you weren't walking around with your head up your own ass, and trying to get it up Kiyoko's ass, you would see that the rest of us are also not doing too hot!” He stands over me, brandishing the spoon angrily. 

“Oh I'm sorry that I have been dealing with life issues like I don't know, my marriage falling apart, and trying to get back on my feet.” I challenge, sitting up straighter.

“That hasn't stopped you from trying to run game on Kiyoko...” He observes, quirking an eyebrow with a sneer. My temper flares at the accusation and I get to my feet. Suga and I are a few centimeters apart height-wise, but I easily have 40kgs on him. He does not relent at my invasion of his space.

“I haven't been running game.” I enunciate, jabbing a finger against his chest.

“Right right...what was the mixer bullshit then?” He sneers. I scowl because he is right. “Game.” He pokes my chest with each word. “This weekend? GAME, Daichi. You're just trying to use her to get over Michmi-” 

I sock him in the jaw to silence his recitation of all my bullshit actions. It wasn't the smartest move, but I never use my brain when I get angry. Suga staggers back a step and straightens, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. His face contorts with fury and he launches at me, tackling me onto the loveseat. His hands land punches and he screams curses. I struggle to push him off when I don't succeed, I start punching back. Kuroo pleads with us to stop, his hands grasping for purchase to separate us. He finally manages to yank Suga away, depositing him on the carpet. I leap to my feet, ready to continue and Kuroo shields Suga, clutching his shoulders

“STOP DAICHI!” He bellows. The metallic tang of blood fills my mouth and my right eyebrow stings, the tickle of blood on my cheek tells me it has been split open. Blood flows out of Suga's nose, down his chin, spattering on the carpet as he screams profanities at me.

“Fucking asshole, Daichi! You always pretend to have it so rough! Stuck in your own stupid world!” He snarls, continuing until Kuroo gives him a rough shake.

“Suga that is enough!” He commands, glancing between Suga and I in shock. “What the fuck you guys?” He gasps, voice shaky. “You're friends....you don't try to beat the fuck out of each other...” Kuroo swallows. Suga pants, his trembling hands grasp Kuroo's shirt. I know he is running out of momentum, but I am still ready for another round. I clench my fists when he raises his glare, light brown eyes meeting my darker.

“Yea well we're not friends right now.” He spits.

“Go run to Tohru...he can give you a pity blow.” I seethe. The rational side of me knows Suga's explosion due to a disagreement with Oikawa, probably concerning their unhealthy crushes on Iwaizumi. The furious side of me can't help but lash out. Right now, I don't care whose feelings I hurt.. Suga's face contorts in despair. Fat tears start to roll down his face.

Looks like I was right on the money.

“Fuck you Daichi.” He bites, struggling to his feet. “I'm sorry I ever thought that you were my friend!” He stalks toward the door, and Kuroo grabs him.

“Wait, Suga,” Suga swats his hand away. “Please let me help you wash the blood off your face before you go outside.” Kuroo pleads. Suga allows himself to be herded towards the bathroom.

“I'll do it. I have to do everything on my own anyways.” He slaps the door shut. Kuroo stands in the hall motionless. His hands clench and unclench at his sides before turning a pissed off glare at me.

“What the FUCK, Daichi?” He demands. I clench my jaw, barely holding my anger in. Kuroo rakes a hand through his hair, further disheveling it. “Seriously? What is going on?” He urges as I shove past, slamming my bedroom door in his face. I hear Suga storm out moments later, spitting curses. Kuroo's footsteps pause at my door. I wait for the knock.

“Go away, Kuroo.” I warn. The door opens anyways.

“What in the actual fuck was that?” Kuroo steps into my room, anxiety creasing his brow.

“You told me to take care of it. So I did.” I remind him, facing the wall. Kuroo is not satisfied with my shitty explanation.

“Take care of it?” His voice cracks. “There is fucking blood and chocolate ice cream everywhere! You two were beating the shit out of each other! How the fuck is that taking care of it??” He demands, grabbing my shoulder. I whip around, taking care to gently shove Kuroo out of my room, then I slam the door in his face.

“I fucking told you, I took care of it. Go away.” I warn, staring at my desk chair, hands shaking. Shit like this is why it was easier for me to avoid and ignore all the issues in my marriage. I would try to stay calm but everything always boils over. Screaming and kicking my furniture feels like the best move, but how well that help? Beating the shit out of my best friend sure didn't make things any better.

I force myself to take a several deep breaths and get my hands to stop shaking. It was time to get to the bottom of this, or get into another fist fight. Either way, something had to be done. I change into jeans and a tshirt and I march out of the apartment.

I exit the train, picking my way through the crowd. I soon arrive at my destination, stepping inside the building, ride the elevator to the floor I want, stalk down the hall, and finally bang on the door of Oikawa's apartment. Iwaizumi opens the door with a scowl.

“Where's Oikawa.” I demand.

“Doesn't matter. What the hell happened to you?” Iwaizumi frowns at me.

“I've had a rough afternoon. Now where the fuck is he?” I reiterate. Iwaizumi exhales slowly, rubbing his temple.

“He's back in his room sobbing.” He blocked the door with his arm, making it very clear I was not welcome inside the apartment. “Why do you want to know?” He asked firmly. My answer is interrupted by Suga's voice calling behind me.

“The hell are you doing here?” He stalks down the hall, fists clenched at his sides. Iwaizumi steps into the hall, closing the apartment door.

“I guessed right.” I muse, taking a deep breath. The last thing I need is to get into it with Suga again, or worse, start something with Iwaizumi. It would be in my best interest to leave now. As I suspected, Suga and Oikawa are obviously fighting. Iwaizumi eyes us cautiously.

“Look...you really need to talk with Tohru.” He holds his hand up, stopping Suga's advance and keeping himself between us. “All I have gotten out of him so far are curse words, and your name, Suga.” Iwaizumi states in a calm tone, but I can see the ripple of muscles under his shirt. Iwaizumi is one guy I do not want to ever get into a fight with.

I whip around, heading for the elevator. There is no need for me to stick around for anymore of this discussion. Suga's protests are silenced by the elevator doors clunking shut. I stalk out of the building, steps deliberate. What in the hell was I thinking? What could I have done to help this situation out had Iwaizumi actually let me speak with Oikawa?

My luck, I would have ended up hurting his feelings as well, making the entire situation worse. That would still end up infinitely better than the last time I tried to talk to Oikawa Tohru about something important (and ended up sucking his dick.)

He is persuasive.

Persuasive and hot.

I return home to a clean apartment. Kuroo had managed to erase all the evidence of our epic battle. His bedroom door is shut and there is no light visible from underneath.

“Kuroo?” I call, tapping on the door. 

No response. Unsurprised, I wander to my room, flopping onto my futon. Exhaustion washes over me. I slip off my socks and fish my phone from my pocket, checking my calendar and schedule for tomorrow. At least I had finished my projects before I had to leave work. There are several messages waiting to be read.

(Suga): So my nose is broken...

He must have sent that before we ran into each other at Oikawa's. I tap out a reply.

(Dai-chan): Sorry.

He responds quickly.

(Suga): I know you are.

I stare at his answer before slapping the phone to the futon. I am at a loss as to how I should respond to that barb. Now that the adrenaline has worn off, my emotions and desire to fight back is crushed. Self-doubt rears its ugly, yet familiar head.

Will I ever be able to get something right?

Fuck. Is hurting my friends all I am good at?

I bury my face in a pillow, muffling a sob. The last thing I want is for Kuroo to hear me sobbing like a wretch over shit that is 100% my doing.

Everything I have tamped down, tied up, boxed away, and ignored in general for the past 3 years strains to get out. I grit my teeth against another sob. 

_ No. Do not cry. Just suck it up and keep moving. Things will work out.  _

Footsteps sound in the hall drawing close to my door. I desperately try to get myself under control, crushing my face under my pillow. I cannot let Kuroo see my despair. No one needs to see it. I don't lose control. I don't get defeated. I'm the steady hard-working guy. 

_I don't do this!_

“Hey...whoa...you alright?” Kuroo perches on the edge of the futon, voice soft. I shake my head under the pillow.

“Fine.” I hiss, voice thick. 

_ Just go away, you rooster-head. Go away.  _

Kuroo does not go away. He settles next to me, rubbing a hand on the back of my head, stroking my hair for a moment, then his hand goes still. 

“How long are you going to try to do everything by yourself?” He murmurs. I shake my head. If I open my mouth, everything will come out. I can't break down in front of him. Kuroo pulls me around to face him. He studies me, expression much more afraid than I thought he would be. I scrunch my eyes shut. 

Having someone care about me after a long time of being unwanted really makes my emotions raw. I bite my bottom lip as it starts quivering. I am acting like a lousy weak mess of a person right now. I wait for Kuroo to reject my emotional vulnerability and leave me to myself. 

“Shit man...did you even let yourself cry about it?” He chuckles mirthfully, pulling me into a clumsy hug. He's all ribs and elbows, so it isn't the most comfortable hug, but his acceptance rips open the wound I have been patching up for three years. “Grief is a normal thing. You have to get it out and deal with it.” He murmurs in a soothing tone. 

I take his advice and I try. I sob so hard it hurts. I am certain had I eaten dinner, I would have puked. I have no idea how long I cried. Kuroo held me quietly the entire time. I wonder if he fell asleep, so I squirm to get up. He won't let go.

“I have to pee.” I state. He slowly releases me. There is a hesitant expression on his face I have never seen in all of our years of friendship.

“I'm sorry I couldn't stop any of this...” He apologizes. 

“Kuroo, none of this was your fault.” I shake my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi needs to dress in caution tape.
> 
> Thanks for reading/comments/kudos!


	14. G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko has to deal with a hangover, pushy parents, a clueless friend, and the eruption of Mount Koushi in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko's PoV, italics- Kiyoko's thoughts.  
Lots of cursing, folks.  
I also realized I had not posted a chapter...it was chilling in draft mode, waiting for me...sooooo apologies for the snafu!!

~G~

I have the most wonderful dream. I am riding a horse along a beach on some faraway island with Daichi. He is shirtless, olive skin soaking up the sun. The birds chirp and retch in the background. Daichi opens his mouth to speak romantic nothings, but it sounds like retching... 

Wait. 

I stretch my ankles, feeling the soft suede of Oikawa's couch. The retching is much more distinct now. The couch shifts under me. I take a deep breath. It smells like Daichi. I recognize that scent, even though it is a day old, and probably just as hungover as myself. He mumbles something, and I realize the shifting isn't the couch. I am laying on Daichi. I crack an eye to survey the situation. Daichi is using Kuroo as a pillow. I am using Daichi as a futon. Not a bad place to wake up except...I hope that is a remote pressed against my side. He shifts again and definitely not a remote control.

I slowly sit up, vestiges of alcohol causing the room to spin. I forgot how ridiculously attractive Daichi is when half asleep. He croaks out a good morning. I decide I have no reason to hide the fact that I am taking my time looking him over. His shirt slid up, exposing a strip of olive skin along his waist. I cannot stop myself as my gaze traveled lower. 

_Kiyoko, stop staring at his erection, he is going to notice._

I glance at Daichi and his cheeks are turning red.

“Um...” He starts. Kuroo makes an awful snorting sound and stands up. He teases with a snide comment about us continuing to stare at Daichi's, ahem, dick while he goes to check on whomever was retching so loudly. 

Then I remember...

Kenjiro is undoubtedly the one vomiting up his entire existence. I should go help. It is my fault he got pulled into the drinking game last night. I attempt to clamber off Daichi without touching...well to be honest I wanted to hear what he would sound like if I drug my hand along it...but everyone was starting to emerge from their drunken naps, and I was feeling a tad bit nauseated. Not the best time to instigate a heavy petting session on someone else's couch...

_Shit_. 

I look at the clock, 1037. Kenjiro and I are supposed to be having brunch with my parents in one hour and twenty-three minutes. I think we are going to be late. I start apologizing to Daichi for having to leave so quickly, but I end up falling back on to him and the couch.

_Damn hangover._

He stammers an awkward apology and gets up to go help Kuroo. I watch him stagger down the hall. I can faintly smell him on my clothes. Iwaizumi emerges from his room. He helps Daichi and Kuroo with Kenjiro. They deposit Kenjiro next to me on the couch. Kuroo returns from the kitchen with a few bottles of sports drink. 

“Drink it slowly.” He passes one to me. 

Yes, I know all to well the error of drinking large volumes of liquid whilst hungover. I dislike vomiting so anything I can do to avoid it... 

“This is embarrassing.” Kenjiro mumbles beside me. I shake my head. At least I know my abilities when it comes to drinking alcohol.

“It will be even worse if we are late for brunch.” I muse. My parents aren't exactly supportive of the consumption of alcohol, or partying heavily. Discipline, focus, drive...those are qualities my parents drilled into me growing up. Not playing questionable drinking games with college friends. Suga plops next to me, swiping my barely consumed sports drink. 

“I have several regrets about the past 24 hours, Kiyoko-chan.” He squints at me. There are dark circules under his eyes. I wonder if Suga has even slept. Daichi surfaces from washing his face. He sits on the sofa across from us. Oikawa slithers over until he is curled up on Daichi's lap, whining about feeling like shit. Suga grunts, pissed off. Bokuto sits up under the end table, hitting his head with a loud bang. Kuroo oozes off the couch to help disentangle his friend. I study Daichi carefully. He is either comfortable with Oikawa on his lap, or too hungover to do anything about it. He scrubs a hand in Oikawa's hair, causing Oikawa to whine louder. Suga stands up with a hiss that sounds like 'bitch', and he stomps into the kitchen to help Iwaizumi make breakfast. 

“I'm sorry I got so wasted, Kiyoko-san.” Kenjiro apologizes, halfway through his sports drink. That is a good sign.

“No. You are not the only one that lost control last night.” I pat his hand. How in the hell are we going to rally for brunch? Bokuto finally gets out from under the table and flops on top of Oikawa.

“Ko-chan get off.” Oikawa is whining louder.

“No. It's not fair that you get to monopolize Daichi-san. I want to snuggle with him, too.” He nestles his face into Daichi's neck. They bicker over who gets to snuggle until Daichi threatens to shove them both on the floor.

“But you love me more, right Dai-chan?” Oikawa pouts. It is unfair how attractive Oikawa is, even when he is a hungover mess. Suga glares around the corner of the kitchen doorway. 

“Stop. I love both of you morons equally.” Daichi pats their heads, giving me a slight smile.

“Kiyoko-san, did we play an outrageous game of spin the bottle last night, or am I hallucinating?” Kenjiro rubs his eyes. His unruly hair is plastered to one side of his head.

“We did.” I exhale a sigh. My brain drags the memory of sharing a kiss with Daichi to the surface. I suddenly do not want to go to brunch with my parents and Kenjiro at all. I want to spend the rest of the day nursing my hangover with Daichi. 

That is an irrational thought. 

I need to go to brunch so I can convince my parents that marrying Kenjiro is about as far from what I want out of life as anything. Iwaizumi and Suga herd us to the table, interrupting my brooding. Suga is acting extra sweet, making sure Kenjiro continues eating small bites of pancake. He apologizes for inviting everyone out. Suga shouldn't apologize for that, we are adults and we all made the poor choice to get drunk as hell last night. I get the impression that something is strained between him and Oikawa. I hope they aren't bickering over Iwaizumi. I am able to eat a few bites of pancake and eggs without feeling overwhelming nausea. I notice Daichi sneaking glances at me. Guilt paints his features, but he won't say anything. I check my watch. 

_ Shit. Time to go.  _

Kenjiro voices my thoughts, thanking everyone for taking care of us in our drunken state. I get to my feet, room spinning much less than before.

“Thank you for the tickets and the fun evening.” I thank the guys as we head for the door. I steal a few last glances at Daichi, hoping he will at least say good-bye. He stares at his plate as we walk out the door. 

The fresh air is welcomed, and I am thankful it isn't humid today. Kejiro groans while we walk briskly to the train.

“I feel like I might puke again.” He complains. I click my tongue.

“Please do not.” I scold.

“That is the way to make a good impression on your parents, right?” Kenjiro laughs. I honestly hope he does puke at the table. It will aid my arguments against this arrangement. We shuffle onto the train, riding in silence. 

Our stop comes, and Kenjiro puts a hand on the small of my back to guide me along. All I can think is Daichi wouldn't expect me to lead, he would cut a path through the crowd for me. I check my reflection in a storefront and sigh. I am quite sure my parents will be able to tell we had a long night. This will probably convince them that I like Kenjiro. He stops next to me, fussing with his unruly red hair. 

“Kenjiro, I'm sorry that you got sucked into a brutal drinking game last night.” I apologize again. He chuckles, squeezing my shoulder.

“Don't apologize, Kiyoko-san. I really had a fun time. Your friends are crazy as hell, but they all seem like really nice guys. Except for the really pretty one...we stayed at his place?” He taps his chin in thought.

“Oikawa-san?” I offer.

“Yea, him. He seems like he could be a petty jerk.” Kenjiro starts down the sidewalk again. I laugh quietly, quite sure Kenjiro is right about that. 

We take our seats at the table with my parents. My father is already giving us scrutinizing looks. We order drinks and a few plates to share. Mom takes my hand. They know something is up. 

“Why don't we go freshen up before the food comes, dear?” She all but drags me to the restroom. “It looks like you two had a fun evening...” She leans against the sink, examining her eyeliner (it was perfect). I roll my eyes.

“A group of us went out after catching a Royals' match last night.” I step into a bathroom stall, hoping she will give me a break. 

It doesn't work. 

“Are you still enamored with volleyball? Honey, you are a lawyer. I think you should focus on your career more.” She chides. I exhale slowly as I flush the toilet. 

_Don't lose your temper, don't lose your temper._

“I can't focus on work all day, Mom.” I wash my hands. Mom is brushing her hair. She runs the brush through my hair as well. “I think it is healthy to have a hobby or two. It relieves stress.” I finish. She clicks her tongue.

“Are you still taking that awful kickboxing class?” Her eyebrow arches as I nod. I don't want to tell her the class was canceled, and I found a class that was even more physically demanding. We step out of the restroom and she takes my hand. “I am glad you were able to have fun with Kubo-kun, even if it involved drinking heavily.” Her smile makes me think she is plotting harder now. I try to hide the sneer that passes across my face at her pet name for Kenjiro. 

I have to put a stop to this. 

We arrive back at the table as the food is being set out. Kenjiro helps me with my chair. I wonder what inane topic he and my father discussed while I was getting grilled by mom in the bathroom. 

“So Kubo-san tells me you two are in the same MBA program at your company.” He starts. I stuff a forkful of egg in my mouth to avoid conversation. Father presses on. “I think it is good you are both focusing on furthering your careers.” He sips his coffee.

“Yes. It is important to always continue to grow professionally. Complacency leads to a lackluster career.” Mom starts in as well. Kenjiro raises an eyebrow. 

Yes Kenjiro, welcome to my life. Saying my parents are intense is an understatement.

“Do you plan on staying with the company long?” My father nods at Kenjiro. For Kenjiro's sake he was handling this 'interview' quite well.

“I would like to stay on with the company as long as they will have me...as long as I am able to advance myself in the ranks. If I reach a position where there is no longer opportunity for advancement, I will look to other choices then.” He rattles off a well-put together answer with a comfortable smile. My father seems satisfied with this answer. 

“Any plans on starting a family?” Mom does not waste any time. I manage to not spit a mouthful of water on the table. I shoot my mom a nasty glare. So much for being low-key about things. Kenjiro's face matches his hair.

“Gosh, Mom, a little personal for only the third time meeting Kenjiro-san. Maybe you should co-”

“Kubo-chan can answer if he likes, dear.” She cuts me off. 

_ Screw this.  _

I stand up as calmly as I can.

“I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have an assignment to work on, and housework to catch up on.” I bow to my parents curtly. As I stalk out of the restaurant, I hear Kenjiro scrambling to catch me.

“Kiyoko-san, please wait up!” He huffs. I do not stop. I don't want to listen to any more of THEIR plans for MY life. I stomp along, stewing in my anger. Kenjiro's hand closes on my wrist, and I am unable to stop the reflex. I have his wrist bent awkwardly and his back pressing against a wall in seconds. Kenjiro gapes at me, caught off-guard. His mouth works silently, searching for words. I release him, avoiding eye-contact. I continue on toward the train station in awkward silence. His footsteps stay close, walking behind me. We live in the same area, so it makes sense that he is following me. I board the train. Kenjiro stays near me, but does not speak for a few stops.

“Kiyoko-san, I'm sorry. I don't understand what I did to upset you, but I'm sorry.” He offers, brows knitted in confusion. I know he is not being manipulative about the subject. Kenjiro is more than dense when it comes to social situations. I look up at him.

“Kenjiro, I'm sorry. I am not angry with you.” I assure him. “My parents continually try to manipulate my life...I don't appreciate their meddling.” I explain. He worries his lower lip for a moment.

“They're trying to make you move closer to home?” He clarifies. I sigh. I am too hungover to explain this mess to Kenjiro on a train. 

“No. They're...” I pause. Will voicing my thoughts about my parents and my differing views on marrying Kenjiro hurt his feelings when he figures out that I am not interested in marrying him? “They're putting pressure on me to settle down and start a family.” I decide to leave out the key details for the moment. He stares at me then drops his gaze to his feet.

“But why would they do that when they are also want you to further your career?” He asks, perplexed.

“That is my family. Perfection in all areas of your life as soon as possible.” I shake my head. Thankfully, my stop is next, and I am able to extricate myself from this awkward conversation. 

“Bye, Kenjiro. See you Monday.” I wave as I exit the train.

Monday arrives, and I am nearly late for lectures again. I notice Kenjiro continues his polite habit of getting myself and Daichi beverages in the morning. Daichi is off. He is withdrawn and extremely quiet. He does not speak up in lecture like usual. I try to catch his attention on breaks to no avail. I feel like he is avoiding me. Is it because of what happened this weekend? Did he misunderstand how I feel? If he would stop avoiding me I could explain everything. 

By Wednesday, I am fed up with the avoidance games. I slide a note to him during lecture. It takes him a while to respond.

'I am okay. Just tired from Saturday.'

I wrinkle my nose at the lie, then glare at the side of his head. He will not look at me. After lecture, Kenjiro follows him toward the stairs. I wonder if he will get any further than I did. 

Monday night I allow myself the luxury of catching up on my favorite tv drama. The romance is so well written. I am three hours when my phone rings. It is Suga.

“Hello?” I can hear him breathing heavily.

“Kiyoko are you home?” He barks.

“Yes?” I reply, hesitant.

“Okay.” He hangs up and my doorbell rings. I answer the door and Suga is standing in the hall, quite unkempt.

“Can I come in?” He asks. I slide the door open further. He steps inside and I see the blood dripping from his nose.

“Suga...what happened?” I ask in shock. His shoulders tighten.

“Fucking stupid Sawamura Daichi is what happened.” He stomps into my apartment, muttering curses.

“As in?” I am sure they fought, but I ask for clarification. Suga and Daichi usually get on grand, but they both have irrational tempers that often flare at the wrong times. That would explain why his nose was bleeding...and leaving a trail across my floor. Suga whirls around, fists clenched.

“As in he is a fucking moron that doesn't realize the world does not revolve around him and his stupid fucking problems that he creates by doing fucking nothing about them! So you're upset about something that happened three fucking years ago? Get the fuck over it!” He fumes. It hits me that Suga is ranting about Daichi and Michimiya's relationship. 

Wait...they got married three years ago. Does that mean Daichi didn't want to marry her in the first place?

“Suga...why are you bleeding?” I ask.

“Because Daichi is a fucking moron!” Suga jabs a finger at me. I understand he is angry, but gesturing at me is unacceptable. I cock an eyebrow. “He lets fucking Tohru hang all over him, and won't stop it. It drives me fucking insane. I keep telling him if he doesn't like Tohru's flirting, he needs to say something. But what does he do? NOTHING. Not a fucking thing, Kiyoko!” He drags a hand through his hair. “The same with Kuroo! Oh my gods are you so fucking insecure with yourself that you will let anyone and everyone use you? Then when I try to talk to him about it, he shuts down and tells me he is fine.” Suga is gaining momentum, voice growing louder and tears start running down his cheeks. “Fucking liar, you are not fine! Then I call him out on shit, and he gets an attitude about it? Fuck you, Daichi! Fucking Tohru playing his bitch games with you, showing off. I tell him to stop, what does he do? Fucking tells Iwaizumi that I have a crush on him, which I don't but I mean he is hot, but American Jesus why would you do something like that!?!?” Suga takes a breath. He has been pacing, tracking the blood around. I decide to let him finish before I make him clean my floor. “Then I stupidly try to talk to Daichi, because he IS my friend...I thought he was...” He mutters as his hand closes on a book on my coffee table. 

Time to stop this tirade before he launches the book through my wall.

“Suga.” I implore. He is shaking with fury. I gently take the book from his hands. “Suga...”

“I am just trying to help him...” His voice wavers. I grasp his hands...they are bloody and bruised.

“I know you are.” I lead Suga to the kitchen. “Sometimes people don't want to hear the hard truth, Suga. Not everyone appreciates brutal honesty.” I wet a cloth, and press it into his hands.

“But...he's just...” He protests.

“Suga, I know Daichi is a dense brick, but you're getting blood everywhere.” I point out. Suga blinks rapidly. “Your nose looks like it is broken.” I continue.

“Shit...” He stares at me mortified. I smile and fetch an ice pack from the freezer.

“You should clean up the blood before it dries, then we can see about your nose?” I get out some cleaner, and help him wipe up the blood trail. Never have I been so thankful for the tile floors in my apartment. Suga plops down at the table and rests his head on his arms.

“I am so sorry, Kiyoko. I didn't know who else to talk to.” He puts the ice pack to his nose. I sit across from him.

“You should start with Oikawa...” I fold my arms over my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I forked up the chapter posting. *sigh* I had gotten paged out for an emergency call in the middle of trying to post the chapter, got home afterwards, finished editing it, and forgot to hit post!  
adulting...  
Anyhow, thanks for the kudos/comments/reading!!


	15. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi PoV  
Daichi deals with the aftermath of his fight with Suga and levels up his self-loathing angst skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo.  
life.  
can I have a few spare minutes in the day to just type some fanfiction?
> 
> Sorry about the gap in updates. I have been busy.
> 
> Also the angst train is leaving the station, hope you're buckled in.

***8

The incessant beeping of my alarm pulls me from sleep. There are more arms in the way than usual thanks to Kuroo sleeping in my room. I pull on some clothes to go running, leaving him in my futon. I return 45 minutes later, and he is still asleep.

“Kuroo, you need to get up.” I nudge his leg with my foot. I go start coffee and grab a shower. Kuroo has migrated to the table once I return to the kitchen, dressed and ready for my day. He is napping with his head in his arms.

“Please text me when you make it to work on time.” I slide a mug in front of him. He gives me a thumbs up as I scoot out the door. The sky is threatening rain today. I text Kuroo to not forget his umbrella. The deluge opens up when I am two blocks from the office. I stroll along, thankful for my umbrella when yelling reaches my ears. I turn and Kenjiro is sprinting, full on, with a tray of coffees in one hand, briefcase in the other.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” He dashes past me into our office building. I catch him in the lobby. He is completely soaked. I take the tray of coffees on the elevator.

“Did you forget your umbrella?” I tease. He strips off his jacket and shakes out. His hair is still sticking up despite being water-logged.

“Nah, it was in my briefcase.” He rubs his sleeve across his face. The action probably spread the water around. “I just figured I would get more wet if I stopped to get it out.” He tries and fails to pat his hair down.

“You...uh...put a lot of gel in it?” I ask. He shakes his jacket again.

“No. It's always been hard to tame. I had the monk-head cut through high school, and I got tired of it.” He grins. I try to imagine him with closely shorn hair, and all I can muster up is a very friendly version of Tanaka. We stroll down the hall, reaching our classroom. Everyone else is dry. Shimizu walks in after us. Her hair looks damp, but she puts it up in a bun before she sits down. 

Lecture starts, and we are given projects right off the bat. Today, I am blessed to be paired up with Shimizu. She gives me a concerned look, scooting her notebook closer.

“Are you feeling alright?” She questions in a quiet voice. I shrug. 

Honestly, I do feel a bit better after sobbing in front of Kuroo for three hours last night, but I don't really want to tell her that. Not to mention the fight with Suga...

“Didn't sleep great.” I lie.

“What happened to your eyebrow?” She studies my face. 

_ Oh. Shit.  _

I forgot there was physical evidence Suga had punched me in the face yesterday.

“Something stupid.” I shake my head.

“Does this have anything to do with Sugawara having a broken nose?” She cross-examines me like a criminal on the stand. I stare at my notes. It has everything to do with it, but how do I tell her that?

“Probably.” Is what I settle for. She exhales. “Wait, how did you know about his nose?” I hiss.

“He texted me.” She leafs through her papers.

I wonder how much else he told her. 

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, scanning through our handouts. The action effectively short circuits my brain for a moments. We start to work in silence. I cannot stop sneaking glances at her. I think she is looking at me as well. She slides a piece of paper with a phone number onto my notes.

“I realized I never gave you my new number. We can text about things like we did in high school if you would like.” There is a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

“Like what time practice is?” I tease with a smile.

“If you're going to tease, you can loose the number.” She shoots me a ruffled glare. I tap my pencil on her notes.

“We should get this answered before Sensei returns...” I scrawl part of the answer on a page of my notes. She nods, working the answer onto our sheet. We finish the assignment in silence. 

I get home from work quite frustrated with my current issues. The guilt of not checking on Suga today is eating at me. No one has asked me to specifically, but that is what good friends do. 

I don't think I am currently on the good friend's list with Suga... 

We have had our share of minor squabbles over the years, usually around the fact that I should not whip the basketball team's captain's ass. There had been one real fight between us before I moved back home after college. Suga told me I wasn't happy with Yui, and I was lying to myself. Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't, but that was my choice. 

Fucking stupid choice, to be honest. 

Before I can stop myself, I start yanking on clothes for a run. I already ran this morning, but my brain is in need of the therapy it gives me.

I set out into the evening, letting the humidity plaster my shirt and hair to my skin. My mind unfolds all the events of the past three years, picking through them. I want to ignore every choice I have made being reevaluated, so I pick up my pace. This gives me no relief in quieting the rampage of self-depreciating thoughts in my head. As the thoughts wander through all the stupid shit that happened in my marriage, I am aware of all the red flags. 

Why did I ignore her comments? 

Why didn't I say something? 

Was I even happy? 

I wish I had never reconnected with Yui in the first place. 

What would have happened had I stayed in Tokyo? 

Would I still be friends with Kuroo? 

Would our friendship be more, or would I managed to have screwed that up as well?

How dare I expect something good to work out.

I arrive home winded and my stomach growling impatiently. I peel off my shirt and go rummage in the kitchen. Kuroo comes home, catching me stuffing cold leftovers in my face.

“You are the posterchild for peak performance man in his twenties, Daichi.” He drapes his jacket on a kitchen chair. I smack the back of his hand as he reaches onto my plate. “You're like a starving dog...” He murmurs. I can feel Kuroo taking his sweet time looking me over. 

I honestly don't know if he is fucking with me to get me to take the bait, or does he just want to fuck me. 

_Damn unreadable shifty-eyed asshole. _

I continue to shove the remaining food into my mouth. Kuroo holds up a beer. I shake my head. I have been drinking too frequently these past few weeks. He shrugs, opting for a glass of water.

“What do you want?” I grunt between bites. His eyebrows raise.

“Want? I...clarify?” He hesitates.

“What are you,” I gesture at him vaguely, “What is this?” I push my empty plate back.

“I'm checking on my friend, to make sure he is okay? He's been acting really weird.” He shrugs.

“I'm acting weird?” My eyebrows arch. Kuroo purses his lips.

“Fine. That's a bad choice of words... You have been disconnected lately.” He leans his elbows on the table. “Not yourself.”

He's right. Like I will ever admit that to his face, though.

“I'm fine.” I stare at my plate. I dislike lying to friends, but I hate feeling vulnerable. Kuroo releases a derisive snort. My stare snaps up, catching his hazel-amber eyes. They are still impossible to read after all these years. I break eye contact, knowing I cannot bullshit my way out of another heart to heart if I keep staring at him.

“You're lying.” He retorts. edge to his voice. I rinse my dishes off in the sink. I know he is watching me. I turn around to find Kuroo right behind me. 

“Daichi, we're friends.” He offers, hands resting on my bare shoulders. I shake my head. I have to get him to back away so I can get my emotions under control. “Good friends.” He frowns. I clench my jaw, afraid to speak. I don't want to break in front of him again. 

“I know.” I mumble as I back away. I escape to the bathroom, hoping to get the impending implosion defused before I finish showering off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone starts with me...  
I love angst, adverbs and commas.  
Thanks for reading/comments/kudos!!


	16. H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyok'so PoV  
Kiyoko finds a way to help get Daichi and Suga speaking again.

~H~

_Damn rain._

I am two blocks from the office when the sky opens up. Of all days to forget my umbrella. I get changed quickly, deciding a bun will be the perfect disguise for my damp hair. I wonder what shape Daichi will be in today. Did his fight yesterday involve Suga swinging back? I wonder, stepping off the elevator. 

Of course it involved Suga swinging back. He never backs away from a fight once provoked. I slip into my seat, nodding my thanks at a drenched Kenjiro for the green tea. He leans over. 

“Check out the left side of Sawamura's face when he turns around...it looks like he got into a fight.” He whispers. I school my expression to stay even. 

There is my answer.

“Did he say anything?” I ask in a hushed tone.

“I didn't ask.” Kenjiro shrugs. “I don't think we are close enough that I can ask about personal things.” 

Lecture starts. I spot bruises over the knuckles of Daichi's right hand. Sensei assigns us a project to do in small groups. For once, he pairs me up with Daichi. After an awkward half-smile revealing the extent of their fight, Daichi starts to read through the assignment quietly. I cannot focus on the work. His left eyebrow is bruised and held together with two steri-strips. There is also a bruise on his left jaw, his lower lip is split, and his left hand is bruised up.

“Are you feeling alright?” I tap his right hand making it obvious that I have noticed the bruises.I can tell he is trying to find a neutral answer. I am unsure if he knows Suga showed up at my apartment last night. 

“Didn't sleep great.” He offers with a quick shrug. 

_Daichi...are you seriously going to try to gloss over the giant bruises on your face and hands?_

I stare at him for a moment. 

“What happened to your eyebrow?” I press. He shakes his head, searching for an answer.

“Something stupid.” He answers, expression is flustered. I groan in exasperation. Am I going to have to drag this out of him? I decide to get to the point.

“Does this have anything to do with Sugawara having a broken nose?” I continue on. He keeps his eyes fixed on his notebook.

“Probably.” His voice is quiet. I exhale. “Wait, how did you know about his nose?” He asks. I look down at my notes, jotting down a few numbers. He doesn't need to know that Suga showed up at my apartment, ranting about the fight while trailing blood everywhere.

“He texted me.” I point out. Daichi works on his numbers for a few minutes. I feel some hair slide loose from my bun and absentmindedly tuck it behind my ear. Daichi lets out a quiet gasp so I glance up. His cheeks pink and he looks down quickly. 

What was that about? 

I continue to work. I know he keeps sneaking glances at me, but I'm not sure if he wants to talk or is he just looking? I glance over a few times, but he won't make eye-contact. I decide work is not the best place to discuss personal matters. I jot my number down and slide the paper onto his notes.

“I realized I never gave you my new number. We can text about things like high school.” I can feel my face getting hot.

_Why is this embarrassing?_

I'm just giving him my number. It's not like I asked him prying questions about his past relationships. 

“Like what time practice is?” He smiles. Can't he be serious about things for once?

“If you're going to tease, you can loose the number.” I narrow my eyes. He gives me a lopsided grin.

“We should get this answered before Sensei returns...” He writes part of the answer on his notebook. We finish the assignment quietly. We pass in the assignment, finish up lecture time, and part ways for the day. 

So now that he has my number, I wonder if he will actually text me?

After lunch, my phone buzzes on my desk.

(Unknown Contact): I saved your number. Now you can't complain that I never text you.

I snort. Pretty sure Sawamura Daichi texted me the exact same thing years ago when we traded numbers in high school. I save his number.

(Shimizu): I think you said the exact same thing in high school, Sawamura...

(Sawamura Daichi): I can't believe you remember that.

(Shimizu): My memory for fine detail is one of my strong points.

(Sawamura Daichi): That is for sure. 

(Sawamura Daichi): Okay I have to get back to work. Sorry to bother you.

(Shimizu): Not a problem.

Kenjiro sets a paper on my desk. There is an address, date and time on it.

“Wanna go?” He grins, pressing his teeth into his lower lip.

“Is that a karaoke bar?” I examine the address.

“Yea, some of our classmates wanna catch up, and someone decided to make a small party out of it.” Kenjiro nods, sinking into his chair, rifling through a pile of papers.

“I guess I can go be social.” I decide.

“You kept to yourself through law school, so this will surprise everyone.” He chuckles.

“What? That I've become wild in my old age?” I purse my lips. Kenjiro laughs loudly.

“You are anything but old, Kiyoko-san. Hey, you should see if your volley-buddies wanna come. They seem to enjoy a good party.” He suggests. 

That is a terrible idea. Mixing all the stiff legal people with Daichi and his 'Squad' seems like a recipe for disaster. I can picture Oikawa getting Toshio to play spin the bottle.

“You think that is a good idea, Kenjiro?” I double-check.

“Yea, why?” His head tilts slightly.

“You seem to forget how drunk you got the last time you mixed with my Volley-buddies...” I huff. Kenjiro laughs again.

“I'll watch myself this time, Kiyoko-san, I promise.” He puts his hand to his heart. 

Somehow, I get the feeling am going to regret this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasps* a MIXER PARTY!!  
Thanks as always for reading/comments/kudos!


	17. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's PoV  
Kiyoko invites Daichi to a karaoke party. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-indulgence is the best type of writing, ya'll.  
Alternative chapter title:  
Daichi: I better not...  
Kuroo & Tequila: DAICHI YES!  
Daichi & Tequila: DAICHI YES!

***9

I am unlocking the apartment as my phone vibrates in my pocket. I check my phone once inside. It is a text from Shimizu.

(Shimizu): Have you and Suga apologized yet? 

I scowl. How do I answer this because honestly, we haven't spoken since our fight two weeks ago. I am simply not ready to deal with it. I dislike feeling raw and vulnerable. I know Suga is my best friend and we basically know everything about one another.

It still doesn't make me feel any better when I have to admit that I was: 

      1. wrong

      2. stupid, and don't forget 

      3. this is pretty much all my fault.

(Sawamura Daichi): Um. Not really.

(Shimizu): Yes or no Sawamura-san.

(Sawamura Daichi): I guess it is no then. 

This makes me feel extremely shitty. I never remembered Shimizu being quite so...assertive. She was no wet noodle, but she has definitely gotten more intense since college.

(Shimizu): Hm. You should talk. Suga is your best friend.

(Sawamura Daichi): I know. Thank you.

(Shimizu): Um also...if you guys aren't busy Saturday, a group from Legal and some of our classmates from law school are meeting up at a karaoke bar. I can send you the information. Everyone from your 'squad' is welcome to come along.

So she is asking to hang out? Things can't be that bad between us if she wants to hang out.

(Sawamura Daichi): My 'Squad' eh?

(Shimizu): Well, yes, the 3rd Gymnasium Bros, you, Suga, Oikawa, and if Iwaizumi is in town...

(Sawamura Daichi): Okay, I'll ask. I think the team is traveling this weekend, so it might be Kuroo and myself...maybe Iwaizumi?

(Shimizu): Well, now you have a reason to talk to Suga. Let me know a headcount.

(Sawamura Daichi): Thank you. I will.

I set my phone down on the floor so I can finish taking off my shoes. I hate karaoke, but any chance to hang out with Shimizu I will have to take. 

(Dai-chan): Suga

The message is read relatively soon after I send it. It takes Suga ten minutes to respond.

(Suga): Yes?

(Dai-chan): You busy or don't want to talk to me?

The message again is read. Several minutes later I get a photo of Oikawa's ass in uniform and him flashing an A to B quick sign.

(Suga): A bit of both. We have a double-header tonight.

(Dai-chan): Alright. I'll leave you to your work then.

(Suga): What do you want? I don't have to stretch or tape anyone for a few minutes.

(Dai-chan): two things. Shimizu invited everyone to karaoke on Saturday with some of her friends from school and the legal department at work.

(Dai-chan): two- I am sorry.

(Suga): Awww dammit we are still traveling. One last game on Saturday. Boo.

The phone is quiet for a few minutes.

(Suga): I know you are sorry. 

(Dai-chan): Are things between you and Oikawa better?

(Suga): I guess. I mean I wish he would believe me when I tell him I am not trying to seduce Iwaizumi. Holy shit...I wouldn't know what to DO with him!

(Dai-chan): Wow, Suga...

(Suga): Dammit, Daichi! Look at him! He is fucking gorgeous. I would probably have a massive nosebleed and die...

(Dai-chan): Speaking of, is Iwaizumi in town? Shimizu instructed me to invite him as well.

(Suga): You better ask Oikawa about that...

(Dai-chan): Right thanks.

(Suga): Okay, I gotta put on some Ktape and do a few last things before our game starts.

(Dai-chan): Okay. Tell everyone I said good luck.

(Suga): I will.

Kuroo comes home while I am texting. He sets his things down and stares at me expectantly. I hold up my phone, getting to my feet.

“You up for karaoke Saturday?” I don't need to ask. Kuroo is always up for karaoke.

“You hate karaoke.” He snorts.

“Yes, but Shimizu invited us.” I point out, like it is the solution to every problem in the world. 

“Daichi Daichi Daichi, you are so in love with this unicorn of a woman.” Kuroo flops onto a chair across from me with a groan.

“She is not a unicorn.” I fuss.

“She seems quite mythical and unobtainable.” He stretches his long arms.

“She is neither.”

“So what? You're gonna woo her with your shitty singing?” he leers.

“No. I won't sing.” I roll my eyes. I am terrible at singing.

“What are you going to do then?” Kuroo gives me his extra-shitty grin. 

“I dunno, maybe talk to her?” I deadpan.

“I'll sing, you dance.” Kuroo laughs.

“I do not dance, Kuroo.”I purse my lips.

“You certainly do dance, Daichi. You dance very well.” His grin widens. “Especially lap dances.”

Saturday night Kuroo and I get off the train and spot Iwaizumi leaning against a pillar in the station. He nods at us and strolls over. I am surprised he was down to come out with us. I always thought Iwaizumi was a decent guy since we met off and on in high school. He is down to earth, smart, and has interesting taste in movies (sci-fi of all things). 

I do have body envy when it comes to Iwaizumi. If I could get my arms to look anything close to his...

“Fellas.” He is wearing a jean jacket over a black v-neck and grey jeans. I went with my usual going out choices of dark jeans and a button-up with tshirt underneath. Sleeves obviously rolled over forearms. Kuroo is wearing light colored pants that look like skinny jeans. They make his legs appear to be 9 feet long. He has on a red shirt and is wearing his leather jacket. Girls (and some guys) keep staring at us as we walk toward the karaoke bar. Shimizu is waiting out front with Kenjiro. He waves when he recognizes us.

“Hey, I am glad you guys could make it.” He shakes Iwaizumi's hand. “Thank you so much for letting us crash at your place, Iwaizumi-san!” Iwaizumi shrugs and pats his shoulder.

“Yea everyone else is playing tonight, so you only got part of the squad.” I chuckle. Shimizu leads us inside.

“But you got the best part of the squad.” Kuroo smirks. We get to the private room for the group, and the place goes silent. Apparently no one in legal is into physical fitness. I feel like I am being undressed repeatedly from all the stares. Iwaizumi slips his jean jacket off and the room becomes electric. I glance at Kuroo. He grins at me as a girl gasps somewhere in the room.

“So...are we the only guys here?” Iwaizumi leans over, whispering. I scan the room.

“The only ones that can do more than five push-ups in a row, I think.” I mutter back. He covers a laugh with his hand.

“My dudes, we are going to show these legal people how to party.” Kuroo sets his jacket on a chair. We are definitely the most in-shape (and tallest) guys here.

“Man, I need to come work out with you guys!” Kenjiro slaps me on the back. We order a round of drinks. People start to sing nervously breaking the ice. Shimizu comes to our table after a while.

“Are you guys going to sing, or sit back here and talk about sports?” She flicks Kenjiro's arm. I try to hide a frown. Kuroo elbows me.

“I might sing in a bit. I am worried those ladies might rush the stage.” Kuroo laughs. Shimizu rolls her eyes.

“You would think they have seen guys that don't work in an office all day.” She points at me. “You are not singing, Sawamura-san.” Kenjiro and Iwaizumi stare at us curiously. I guess not everyone knows of my inability to carry a tune.

“You got that right, Kiyo-chan! What about you, Iwaizumi?” Kuroo laughs.

“I can sing I guess.” He shrugs. We all look at Kenjiro. He turns red like his hair.

“Ha ha ha no no I don't really sing.” He steals a guilty look at Shimizu. “Much. I don't usually do karaoke.” Kuroo drags him away to go pick out songs. Iwaizumi and Shimizu start chatting easily about things. Turns out Iwaizumi is a world-class photographer. He mainly does sports, but has recently began doing magazine shoots. The conversation shifts to back home and family things.

“You guys work together?” He points at the two of us. We nod.

“I'm in the legal department of the company.”

“I'm in accounting.” I give him a half-smile. “Not the most exciting job ever, but it pays the bills.”

“Are you seeing anyone, Iwaizumi-san?” Shimizu's bluntness catches me off guard, but it doesn't seem to faze him.

“Nah. Too busy with work, and I've been working on a car.” He pauses. “I like to restore old muscle cars...” Is there anything Mr. Perfect Body can't do? This guy is ridiculous.

“You were born in the wrong country. You are so American.” I laugh.

“Yea whatever Baka-mura.” He gives me a mock scowl. Shimizu stifles a snort. One of her friends comes over and drags her away from the table. I watch her walk across the room. 

_God she looks fantastic._

Iwaizumi watches me curiously. “You two got something going on?” He nods at Shimizu.

“Ah...not...” I stammer for an answer. Iwaizumi stands up.

“If you haven't said anything to her, you should. She really likes you. Want another?” He collects my glass. I nod and try to not lay my face on the table to hide the blush. Kuroo and Kenjiro return.

“All the songs are picked out, I'll leave the interpretive dance up to you, Daichi.” Kuroo gives me a wink. 

No good can come of this.

As the evening wears on, people begin to loosen up and the singing gets better. Girls keep skittering past our table, sighing and squealing at Iwaizumi and Kuroo...okay at me, too. Shimizu finally steps up to the mic. She chirps out a pop tune while maintaining her usual disinterested expression. Everyone cheers loudly for her, including myself. I was happy to see Shimizu is well-liked by her peers. 

(Dai-chan): In case you need to pump Noya up, tell him Shimizu just sang the number three song on the popular countdown for karaoke.

(Suga): I don't think I'll need that. Have you been staying away from the mic?

(Dai-chan): Of course.

(Suga): Has Iwaizumi sang?

(Dai-chan): He is about to sing now.

(Suga): Okay we are starting the third Set. 

(Dai-chan): Good luck!

I put my phone in my pocket. I spot Shimizu looking bored stuck in a conversation with several guys I don't know. Kenjiro is talking with several coworkers, so it is up to me to bail her out. I make my way over to the group, perching at the end of the table. I cross my arms and prop my elbows on the table, making sure everyone knows that Iwaizumi is the only person here that could possibly beat me at arm wrestling. Shimizu studies me carefully. Several of the guys glance in my direction. I give them a polite nod. One of the group, the one doing most of the talking, speaks up.

“Can I help you?” He sneers, obviously annoyed I am invading his conversation.

“Oh no, I need to speak with Kiyoko-san when she has a moment.” I smile and wave dismissively.

_Yea Pal, I did that._

I cut her a sly grin, getting to my feet. She politely excuses herself, following me to a corner of the room that is somewhat quiet, and out of Kenjiro's field of view. 

“What did you need?” She cocks her head to the side. It is noisy, so we have to lean close.

“You looked like you needed a save there...” I nod at the bar. “Would you like a drink?”

“I am trying to take it easy tonight.” She shakes her head.

“I think we all are.” I finish my drink with a chuckle.. “You did great on your song.” 

“Thank you. Thank you for not singing.” She smiles.

“I know my weaknesses and my strengths.” I shoot her a grin. She laughs.

“Did you talk to Suga?” She asks. I nod in reply. “Good. You two are too close of friends to ruin what you have over something that can be easily fixed.” I nod again. She is right.

“Kiyoko-san...” I take a deep breath. I should tell her how I feel. I slip my fingers in hers. She looks at our hands for a moment, then back at me. I swallow, failing to not stare at her lips because I want to kiss her until I run out of oxygen. 

“I-I...should have told you sooner...” I begin...and chicken the fuck out, “About what happened with Yui and me.” She nods and furrows her brow.

“You don't have to apologize for not forcing something, Daichi-san. If you weren't ready to talk about it, you weren't ready.” She smiles gently. I cannot stop staring at her mouth. 

“I am happy we have gotten back in touch.” I lean over. My forehead rests against hers and she stiffens. 

“D-daichi-san. What are you...um...what?” Her words falter.

“I wanted...to...” I murmur in her ear, trailing off. The intoxicating scent of her hair is derailing my thoughts. Where am I going with this? I should be telling her how I feel about her. How she is always on my mind. How her beauty and elegance distract me whenever she is around, but I don't care.

“Next up is Kenjiro-san and Kiyoko-san singing a duet!” Someone calls over the mic. I step back quickly as people start looking for her. She gives me a searching glance, heading up to the stage. Before I can get frustrated over not having the balls to confess my feelings, Kuroo's hand squeezes my shoulder.

“I tried to talk him out of that song.” Kuroo produces another drink for me.

“I know you did.”

“So?” He nudges me.

“Not really.” I shrug, defeated.

“Oh ho ho? You looked pretty hot over here.” He waggles his one visible eyebrow.

“I still chickened out.” I sigh.

“There is still time. Remember, I told you the interpretive dance was your job tonight.” Kuroo winks.

“That is the second time you have said that.” I eye him warily. He claps me on the back.

“It is because I am trying my damnest to be an incredible wingman.” He hands me two shots. “But you are not drunk enough to go along with my plan yet.” I dawns on me what plans Kuroo is implying.

“NO! Kuroo we are not doing THAT.” I plead. He grins. “Besides, we can't because Bokuto is not here to rap.” I extrapolate, trying to figure out an escape plan. Kuroo gently pushes one of the shots towards my face.

“Oh ho ho, but Iwa-chan agreed to do the rap, so no chickening out now, Dance-chi.” He gives me the smuggest, most annoying Cheshire Cat grin in existence and I groan.

I am fucked. There is no getting out of this.

In college, I had gone along with Bokuto and Kuroo's hairbrained plan to win a karaoke night battle. It had worked. I could not believe that here we were, about to do it again. I am curious to hear Iwaizumi rap and add that to the list of things I am entirely too jealous over. Groups and individuals continue to sing, some talented, some just drunk. Iwaizumi appears next to us.

“We next?” He runs a hand through his dark brown hair.

“Yup.” Kuroo rolls a shoulder.

“You ready, Daichi?” They turn expectant stares on me.

“I guess so.” I exhale slowly the soft hum of alcohol starting to ease through my veins. Maybe I will get through this without making a total fool of myself.

“Next up we have Kuroo-san, Iwaizumi-san, and Sawamura-san to entertain us.” Kuroo takes the mic and grins at the crowd. Several drunken girls squeal loudly.

“Oya oya! So you guys having a good time?” He works the crowd a bit. “Can we please get Ms Shimizu-san up here to thank her for such a great night?” Everyone cheers as Shimizu steps up onto the small stage. Kuroo bows to her.

“As a thank you for the invitation, and such a wonderful time, I want you to sit in this chair here.” Kuroo hums. Iwaizumi places a chair next to her. She sits down, eyeing the two of them. “We have a special song for you.” He drops to a knee in front of her chair, blocking her escape. I cannot believe he is doing this.

The first few bars of the song play and Kuroo starts to sing, quite well. He takes Shimizu's hand and serenades her for a few lines. Then the beat drops, and Iwaizumi comes in with the rap. The crowd is clapping along, girls are screaming at his incredible arms and Kuroo's fluid dancing. Kuroo sneaks me a look. 

There is my cue. 

I stalk out, meeting Kuroo in the middle. We mirror each other as we dance, then Kuroo breaks off to sing. I wiggle out of my button-up, tossing it at Kuroo. This earns some squeals from the girls, much to my surprise. I drop low, popping my hips. Kuroo and Iwaizumi mirror my moves here and there as they sing and rap. I slowly back up as I dance until I am straddling Shimizu's lap. Kuroo waves his finger at the crowd as they hoot and cat-call. 

Suga and Oikawa have told me many times before, I can do body rolls like no other...so I make sure everyone was screaming by the time I was done. I turn around to face Shimizu. She is an unhealthy shade of red. I can't tell if she wants to kiss me, or light me on fire...possibly both. I shoot her a smirk and a wink, and rolled my hips. I tune out the drunken cheers behind me. I want Shimizu to know this was for her. I slide my shirt from my waistband, exposing abs. 

Okay okay, so they aren't washboard sex appeal abs like Kuroo's, but they're decent enough. 

Her eyes quickly shift from my abs to my eyes several times. I slide my hands down my torso, over my thighs and freeze as the song ends. The room erupts. I am pretty sure everyone is yelling because they are drunk and they think we are some striptease group. I step back and Shimizu is on her feet. She thanks us and darts off the stage. Kuroo laughs, handing me my button-up. 

“Iwa-chan that was awesome!” He puts an arm around Iwaizumi's shoulders.

“You didn't tell me Sawamura could dance like that.” Iwaizumi eyes me carefully. Kuroo cackles as we walk back to our table. Kenjiro is staring at me. He doesn't look excited and giddy like everyone else. 

Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all. I duck out of the room to get some air and find Shimizu standing in the hallway. She whips around. I can tell she wants to say plenty of things, but she is at a loss for words.

“Next time you want to pull a stunt like that, make sure you ask my permission first!” She hisses, hands balling into fists. She stalks to the bathroom, slamming the door. 

My stomach hits my feet.

I have fucked up.

Bad.

I hustle down the hall to the exit, composing a hasty text to Kuroo and Iwaizumi that I am heading home. Shame floods through me, spurred along by the alcohol that I have consumed all evening. Again, my plans have backfired because I didn't think about how everyone would react. How fucking stupid of me, completely forgetting about Kenjiro and his involvement with Shimizu. 

There is no solitude from my condemning thoughts now that I am alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still cannot decide what song the boys perform...  
Raise your hands if you need Daichi pulling some Magic Mike dance moves in your life.
> 
> Thanks again for reading/comments/kudos!


	18. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko's PoV  
Kiyoko gets more than she bargains for when she invites Daichi and the 3rd Gymnasium Bros to a karaoke party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More self-indulgence, comin' atcha!

~I~

I stare at Daichi's contact information in my phone. I had assigned him a picture from our National Tournament adventures in high school since I had not found a reason to obtain a more current photo of him yet. Daichi had not changed much since then. Maybe a bit thicker? I compose a text.

(Shimizu): Have you apologized to Suga yet?

I don't want to pry, but Suga and Daichi need to get over their fight. 

(Sawamura Daichi): Um. Not really.

I scoff at his answer. I am noticing some truth to what Suga had been ranting about the other night. Daichi, who was usually assertive and did what had to be done, had become passive in some respects. So of course he had not apologized. I push the issue.

(Shimizu): Yes or no Sawamura-san.

It takes a few minutes for him to respond. 

(Sawamura Daichi): I guess it is no then. 

I purse my lips. This is ridiculous. Why are men such infants when it comes to social situations? Just apologize. 

(Shimizu): Hm. You should talk. Suga is your best friend.

I scold.

(Sawamura Daichi): I know. Thank you.

I exhale slowly. Now for the other order of business...that is making me feel butterflies for some stupid reason. It's only Daichi, and it's not like we're going out on a date by ourselves. I am not saying I would be opposed to a date.

(Shimizu): Um also...if you guys aren't busy Saturday, a group from Legal, and some of our classmates from law school are meeting up at a karaoke bar. I can send you the information. Everyone from your 'squad' is welcome to come along.

(Sawamura Daichi): My 'Squad' eh?

I guess that is what you can refer to them as.

(Shimizu): Well, yes, the 3rd Gymnasium Bros, you, Suga, Oikawa-san, and if Iwaizumi-san is in town...

(Sawamura Daichi): Okay, I'll ask. I think the team is traveling this weekend, so it might be Kuroo and myself...maybe Iwaizumi?

(Shimizu): Well, now you have a reason to talk to Suga. Let me know a headcount.

(Sawamura Daichi): Thank you. I will.

I set my phone down rubbing my temples. This stupid pile of paperwork isn't going to do itself. 

Daichi sends me a headcount the next day. It would only be him, Iwaizumi, and Kuroo attending. That seemed like a safe group. I was a bit worried what trouble Oikawa would cause if he came along. 

Kenjiro and I arrive at the karaoke bar early to make sure things are set up appropriately. Daichi texts me when they are getting close so we can wait outside for them.

“Holy crap Kiyoko-san...are these guys models in their spare time or what?” Kenjiro nudges me. I spot the guys strolling up the block, laughing about something. Kenjiro was right. They look like a page out of a fancy designer catalog. 

Kuroo stands out the most of the three. He is wearing light tan slim fitted pants. Can his legs get any longer? When I wear fitted pants, they make my legs appear short and very thick. He has a leather jacket on over a red shirt. 

Iwaizumi has on a jean jacket over a dark shirt and grey jeans. I make sure Kenjiro isn't watching me too closely as I continue to stare. 

My eyes fall on Daichi. I think he understands that his shoulders and forearms are an asset. He is wearing a button-up with the sleeves rolled up over his forearms. The dark jeans don't appear to be a fitted cut, but as they draw closer, I can see his thighs are still as marvelous as they were in high school. I make a mental note to take a closer look at his legs at work Monday. I can't recall if his slacks were fitted or not.

This is going to create utter chaos inside. Most of the women in legal are hot to find a husband and settle down. I may have brought gasoline to a bonfire... 

Kenjiro waves when they get a bit closer.

“Hey, I am glad you guys could make it.” He shakes Iwaizumi's hand. “Thank you so much for letting us crash at your place, Iwaizumi-san!” Iwaizumi shrugs and pats his shoulder. I am not sure if Iwaizumi looked better with or without his shirt. Daichi chuckles.

“Yea everyone else is playing tonight, so you only got part of the squad.” He gives me a half-smile as I lead everyone inside. I need to find a reason to have Daichi walk in front of me.

“But you got the best part of the squad.” Kuroo smirks at me. 

How is this man so damn attractive? He doesn't fit my ideal of what is attractive...but I can't stop staring at him. Iwaizumi and Daichi are more of my ideal male body type. The room grew silent and we were met with stares when we walked into the private room. Iwaizumi and Kuroo mutter about the lack of physical fitness in the legal department. 

This is true. Everyone is rather fixated on their career, not their appearance. Except maybe myself. I refuse to let myself go physically. 

People start nervously singing as the evening starts. I chat with some girlfriends from our law school class. Everyone is the same: working themselves to the bone all while trying to find 'a man'. Somewhere deep down, I miss the crude conversations that come along with hanging out with the old men in legal. I try to appear interested, but my eyes keep drifting across the room. 

Kenjiro is talking politely with Daichi, Iwaizumi, and Kuroo. Girls are staring over at the table. Even the other guys are too awestruck to go introduce themselves. Daichi is facing away from me, so I am able to admire him without getting caught. My gaze is drawn to his shoulders. I fell in love with those shoulders years ago, and now I feel nostalgic seeing them again. He is definitely broader than high school. Iwaizumi says something funny. Daichi laughs in his direction, giving me a view of his profile.

_That jawline... _

Iwaizumi chose that exact moment to glance over his shoulder, catching me while I oogle. He winks and nods his head at the table in an invitation to join them. Embarrassment flushes over me. 

Who cares? So you think Daichi is cute? Why stare from across the room? I should just march over to the table and join them. Iwaizumi said that with a head nod. 

Right? 

I excuse myself from the conversation, heading toward the guys' table. I scoot a chair next to Kenjiro. They are laughing about baseball or something.

“Are you guys going to sit back here and talk about sports, or sing?” I flick my fingers against Kenjiro's arm. He laughs again. A frown passes across Daichi's face before Kuroo elbows him.

“I might sing in a bit. I am worried those ladies might rush the stage.” Kuroo's laugh is such an awful cackling sound. I roll my eyes at his bravado. I know most of the girls here are plotting my demise out of jealousy because I am able to speak to the 'hot guys' without stammering and blushing. 

Most of the time. 

“You would think they have seen guys that don't work in an office all day.” I jab a finger at Daichi playfully. “You are not singing, Sawamura.” This statement earns several curious stares. Kuroo must know what I'm talking about, because he starts that awful barking sound again.

“You got that right, Kiyo-chan! What about you, Iwaizumi?” He grins.

“I can sing I guess.” Iwaizumi shrugs. The table stares at Kenjiro, whom is turning the same color as his hair.

“Ha ha ha no no I don't really sing.” He eyes me guiltily. “Much. I don't usually do karaoke.” Kuroo yanks him from his seat announcing that they will choose all the songs. I am left sitting across from Daichi and Iwaizumi. Aside from what I heard from conversations with Suga, I don't know much about Iwaizumi. 

Time to find out more about Seijoh's former Ace. 

“Iwaizumi-san, what do you do? Oikawa-san mentioned you travel frequently?” I start. He nods, his eyebrows raising slightly.

“I am a photographer. I got my start in sports. I free-lance for several publishing companies. Recently I have had the opportunity to do actual photo shoots...they're kind of fun.” He explains in an easy tone.

“Have I seen any of your photos?” I ask.

“Do you still read Volleyball Monthly?” He chuckles and leans back in his chair. I nod. “Almost all of their pro photos are mine...so yea you've seen some of my photos.” He folds his arms behind his head. It is difficult to not stare. 

“You saw last month's cover, right?” Daichi chimes in. I guess he still reads it, too.

“Yes, of Bokuto-san?”

“That was his work.” Daichi points his thumb at Iwaizumi. I am impressed. The photo was a high action shot, taken just as Bokuto was about to smash a straight. It was a beautiful photo. 

“I can't seem to get a good shot of Nishinoya-san. He moves too erratically.” Iwaizumi grouses. Daichi and I chuckle. That is putting it lightly. Nishinoya is pure chaotic energy. 

“So you have been living in Tokyo since high school?” He asks. I nod in reply.

“Yes, I managed to get an internship here, so I did not have to move. Yourself?”

“Eh I have a flat at home. My mom isn't in the greatest of health, so I try to go visit when I am in the country. I keep the room at Tohru's apartment for when I am working. Everything is digital now, so I can do my editing where ever I happen to be.” Iwaizumi shrugs a shoulder.

“That makes it easy to stay closer to home, doesn't it?”

“I have a dark room in my flat in Miyagi.” He confirms. “I still do some traditional film work. I'm using it more with the studio photo shoots. You been home much?” I shake my head. Daichi watches us carefully.

“I have been so busy with work. That and my parents have made it very clear that work comes first. I miss some of my friends, but we are able to keep in touch.”

“Doesn't hurt that some of your closer friends are still here, right?” He sips his drink.

“Yes. It was relieving to know that Sugawara and Sawamura were relatively close by. It made moving away from home less difficult.” I offer Daichi a smile.

“You guys work together?” Iwaizumi nods thoughtfully then points at the two of us. We nod in unison. 

_Oh shit..._

“I'm in the legal department of the company.” I answer, hopeful he doesn't mention my staring. 

“I'm in accounting.”Daichi smiles. “Not the most exciting job ever, but it pays the bills.”

“Are you seeing anyone, Iwaizumi-san?” I decide to beat him to the punch.

“Nah. Too busy with work, and I've been working on a car.” He pauses. “I like to restore old muscle cars...” His shoulder rises with a nonchalant shrug. Suga had alluded to Iwaizumi's disinterest in relationships or romance. It looked like he was once again correct in his observations. Suga had always been an accurate judge of character.

“You were born in the wrong country. You are so American.” Daichi laughs.

“Yea whatever Baka-mura.” Iwaizumi scowls at Daichi playfully. I cannot stop the snort that escapes with my burst of laughter. I cover my mouth and nose to ensure no more do. I will have to remember that one. Unfortunately, my coworker Ami comes over to the table, asking me to come pick out songs with her. 

I have to oblige. I nod at Daichi and Iwaizumi then follow Ami from the table. She is gushing on about how handsome my friends are. I give her curt replies. I didn't invite them for everyone else to fall in love with. I invited them so I could try to figure out what in the hell was going on with Daichi. He seemed more relaxed today than the previous two weeks. Maybe things were better between him and Suga? I watch them laughing and having a good time as Kuroo drags Kenjiro back to the table.

“Are you going to sing, Shimizu-san? You always had such a beautiful voice.” Ami turns her giant blue eyes on me. I spot a song that I don't dislike.

“Yes. I will sing.” I put my name on the list.

I step up onto the stage for my turn. I am a bit giddy and nervous, but the music starts and I imagine I am not in front of a large group of my peers. I probably don't have the most excited look on my face belting out a top 40 hit, but I can't be perfect at everything, right? Daichi is cheering when I finish. 

Unfortunately, I get snagged into a conversation with several of the younger guys from legal before I can make my way back to their table. I cannot see Kenjiro to signal for a bail-out from this boring conversation. I fake interest as they drone on about the same crap they do every chance they get- money, status, cars, living arrangements. I was about to excuse myself when Daichi saunters up to the table and sits down. One of the guys frowns as Daichi props his elbows on the table. 

His arms are gorgeous. 

He politely tells them he needs to speak with me when I have a moment, and I leap at the chance to escape. Daichi pulls me off to the side. It is loud in the room, so I take this opportunity to lean close.

“What did you need?” I ask. He flashes me a grin I know he learned from Kuroo.

“You looked like you needed a save...” He nods toward the bar. “Would you like a drink?” I shake my head. The last thing I need to do is have a repeat of a few weeks ago. I want to have an honest talk with Daichi. That is difficult to do when we are both always drunk around one another.

“I am trying to take it easy tonight.” I fiddle with one of my bracelets. 

“I think we all are.” He chuckles, downing the last of his drink. “You did great on your song.” 

Okay, going to be honest here...it made me feel way more incredible than it should to hear that from Daichi. 

“Thank you.” I flash him a smile. “Thank you for not singing.”

“I know my weaknesses and my strengths.” He admits. This makes me laugh. At least he has a good attitude about being tone-deaf.

“Did you talk to Suga?” I shift gears. Daichi nods “Good. You two are too close of friends to ruin what you have over something that can be easily fixed.” Maybe I am chiding him too much, but he needs to know how I feel. I would hate for him and Suga to have a falling out over a fight that didn't sound like its cause was something unforgivable. Daichi has moved much closer to me than he was before, trailing fingertips down my arm.

“Kiyoko-san...” He murmurs, lacing his fingers in mine. I look at our hands then back to Daichi and my heart speeds up. His gaze drops to my lips...then cuts away. 

“I-I...should have told you sooner...” He exhales slowly. “About what happened with Yui and me.” He finishes. I frown. I could have sworn he was going to speak about a different topic...namely what is this weird 'I think he likes me, but I'm getting mixed signals' shit.

“You don't have to apologize for not forcing something, Daichi-san. If you weren't ready to talk about it, you weren't ready.” I confirm. How can I ask questions about what is going on between us if he isn't ready to deal with or discuss things from his past yet? Is it really a wise choice to push to get involved with him if he is obviously dealing with issues still?

I am not oblivious to the tension crackling between us.

But do I continue to let it build without figuring out what he wants? 

“I am happy we have gotten back in touch.” He leans over, pressing his forehead against mine, interrupting my attempt to sort things out. I tense as I return to my current surroundings. 

What if Kenjiro is watching? I still have to deal with that...

“D-daichi-san. What are you...um...what?” I stammer out a query, flustered. My free hand finds its way to his shoulder, fingers curling in his shirt. 

“I wanted..to...” His breath tickles my ear. I tilt my head toward his as he trails off. What little space between us is rapidly eliminated. Our lips ghost across one another, and we are interrupted before it can progress.

“Next up is a duet with Shimizu-san and Kenjiro-san!” a coworker announces into the microphone. I feel off balance as Daichi retreats to a respectful distance away. I make my to the stage, dazed. It doesn't seem that Kenjiro saw us just now. He stiffly hands me a microphone.

“Sorry I didn't ask you, but everyone appeared quite happy with your other song.” He mumbles, cheeks flaming.

“It is fine. Singing doesn't bother me.” I nod. Thankfully, he picked a peppy showtune that had nothing to do with love. Kenjiro finally appears less robotic and awkward by the time we complete the song. We step down, and Daichi, Kuroo, and Iwaizumi take the stage after us. 

Kuroo starts working the crowd like a natural. Hard to believe he is a chemical engineer working in a lab all day, and not some famous DJ or performing artist. He is beckoning me to the stage, getting everyone to clap and cheer.

“As a thank you for the invitation, and such a wonderful time, I want you to sit in this chair here.” He purrs. Iwaizumi places a chair next to me. 

This is suspicious. 

Kuroo grins as I sit down.

Very suspicious. 

“We have a special song for you.” He bats his eyes at me. I cut an urgent stare to Iwaizumi, who winks. I cannot locate Daichi. I should politely decline whatever madness is about to occur, but the first few bars of a familiar song start. Kuroo kneels in front of me, crooning out the lines and blocking my escape. I didn't know he could not only sing, but sing very well... 

The beat drops as the song starts, and Iwaizumi steps out with the rap portion of the song. He has ditched his jean jacket. Women are screaming at his arms. I want squeal at them as well. They are gorgeous. Where the hell is Daichi? Maybe he is clapping along for moral support to the side? Hopefully he won't start singing. Kuroo gestures to the side mid-lyric and Daichi appears. 

He doesn't so much appears as he stalks over in choreographed steps.

Wait.

Since when could Daichi dance?

He and Kuroo exchange mirrored moves, then he trades to Iwaizumi. Halfway through, he strips out of his button-up, tossing it at Kuroo and earning some squeals from the crowd...and me. They continue with the song to a lyric break, and Daichi seizes everyone's attention dropping low, rolling his hips scandalously. He slithers back to a standing position, stalking his way backward. 

Toward me.

He is getting closer and my heart hammers in my chest. 

In a private setting, I would be thankful for this front row seat as he executes a series of body rolls which cause me to regret not dragging him home yet. However, I am in front of my coworkers and colleagues...and the way Daichi's hips are moving is hardly work appropriate. Regardless of my level of mortification, I am appreciative of how closely I am able to check out his thighs and for lack of a better term, that ass.

Then he turns to face me, straddling my lap. 

_Shit. _

I was not prepared for this.

My brain is struggling between helping him take it off, or keep it on so we don't get fired Monday. I am warring to keep my face even. I have given up on fighting off the blush. 

_Eye contact. Keep eye contact._

He locks gazes with me, and he bites his lower lip. The music becomes a blur, the rest of the room fades out and all I can focus my attention on is Daichi, rolling his hips seductively in my lap. I bite the inside of my cheek. It is difficult to not take in his body when it is RIGHT in my lap. 

_ Don't stare at his thighs. Eye contact. Shit! He saw me looking.  _

He slides his shirt up with a hand, exposing abs. I'm sure in the grand scale of exquisite abs, Daichi's are not the 'A Number One'...but they are defined enough that I want to reach out and touch them. I clench my fists in my lap, beating that thought into submission. My eyes follow the trail of hair below his navel to the waistband of his jeans, and my brain dredges up the memories of waking up on Oikawa's couch several weeks ago. 

_Don't stare at his crotch!_

I yank my gaze back up to his eyes, and he winks at me. His hands trail down his torso suggestively, stopping on his thighs as the song ends. Daichi is staring at me with this hazy expression, almost like he was trying to imply there was so much more waiting for me if I wanted.

_God I want more._

Kuroo tosses Daichi his button-up, breaking our moment. Reality comes rushing back to me. I was not alone with Daichi for that dance. Colleagues and peers were here as well. Kenjiro is here. 

_Shit_.

I stand up and thank them quickly then hurry out of the room. I had to get some air, clear my thoughts, before... I splash water on my face in the bathroom. My heart is pounding out a driving staccato rhythm in my chest. I take a few steadying breaths. 

I step back out into the hall, preparing to find Kenjiro and do damage control. I don't want to marry the guy, but I would like to find a more polite way to express my disinterest in an arranged marriage than having my high school crush bouncing his ass in my face. 

Daichi slips out the door into the hall behind me. He freezes when I whip around. His mouth opens, but whatever he is about to say dies on his lips when he sees my face. It doesn't take a PhD to figure out how mortifying this situation is. This is going to create such a mess at work. Anger floods through my veins. My hands clench so hard, my nails bite into my palms. 

How dare he pull some kind of seductive power play like that without talking to me first. 

Did he have any idea how that looked to everyone else? 

Does he know about how rumors already circulated legal regarding my position in the company? 

How the only way I could have gotten there was through sleeping with everyone?

“Next time you want to pull a stunt like that, make sure you ask my permission first!” I hiss before my throat clenches up. I duck back into the bathroom, slamming the door. 

I can't believe this is happening to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading/comments/kudos!


	19. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's PoV  
Daichi deals with consequences of his drunken actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sprinkles angst and self-loating about like flower petals*

**10

Kuroo gives a light knock on my door.

“Daichi, get up. Someone is here to see you.” He mumbles through the wood. I peel myself from my futon, pausing to glance in the mirror on the back of my door.

I look like I feel: complete dogshit. Perfect.

I stagger to the living room, expecting to find Kenjiro there to beat my ass, but much to my surprise, it is Shimizu. She seems angry enough to beat my ass, so I am not completely wrong.

“I want to speak to Sawamura-san alone, please.” She gives Kuroo a firm stare. He nods, disappearing into his room. She puts her hands on her hips. 

“How dare you!” She isn't loud, but her voice is sharp. “How fucking dare you!” I am sobered up by Shimizu being angry enough to curse at me. I have no idea how to respond. Everything I think to say sounds stupid, selfish, inconsiderate, more stupid, I could go on. I duck my head.

“What do you have to say about your actions?” She demands. I swallow.

“I'm sorry. I made a mistake.” Apologizing seems like it would be the best place to start.

“Yes you did. A mistake that has created a large amount of difficulty for me,” Her voice trembles as she continues on. “Clearly I was wrong about you as a person, Sawamura Daichi.” Her footsteps stride to the door, closing it with a slam. My vision blurs with emotion. 

_I can't let this happen._

I dash out the door after her. I catch up with Shimizu a few blocks from the train station.

“Shimizu please wait.” I grab her wrist. She whips around, slinging my hand off.

“Do not touch me.” Her voice snaps like a whip. I take a step back. “Do not think you can chase after me and apologize and things will be okay! They won't! Do you have any idea how people will look at me now?” She shrieks. I stare at her, completely lost. “Everyone already assumes I got my job because I'm involved with Kenjiro! Now how do you think they are going to think of me after your...display tonight?” Her face contorts with rage. “Everyone is going to think I am a slut. That I got where I am by sleeping with everyone! So leave me alone. I don't want to speak to you anymore.” She spins around and I watch dumbfounded as Shimizu marches to her train. It doesn't matter people were staring at me. I slink home, how bad I have fucked up starting to sink in. I get home, and Kuroo is waiting on the couch. I cannot meet his eyes.

“Shit, Daichi...” He starts. I shove him away, escaping to my room, leaning against the door. Kuroo remains in the hall, pleading with me to open the door, to talk to him about things, to let him help me figure this out.

I don't want to. This is my fault. I shouldn't drag anyone else into my mess.

Anguish overwhelms me. I curl up on the floor, sobbing.

When will I stop fucking everything up? 

How many more friendships will I ruin because I am so fucking stupid? 

Will I ever be able to get anything right? 

I spend the better part of Sunday morning puking my guts up...partly because the anxiety of facing anyone terrifies me, and partly because I had drank a ridiculous amount of alcohol on an empty stomach the night before. I try and fail to avoid Kuroo. I feel like a dick for keeping to myself, but I honestly cannot handle the emotional strain of discussing my mistakes with another person yet. Bad habits die hard, and I am falling back into my defense mechanism of burying the issue instead of dealing with it. 

Suga must have found out somehow. He has already called me ten times by noon on Sunday. He settles for texting when I refuse to answer his calls.

(Suga): Daichi.

(Suga): Seriously, Daichi.

(Suga): Answer me?

(Suga): I know you're reading these...

(Suga): Don't make me come over there.

(Dai-chan): Don't

(Suga): What the hell?! What is wrong with you? 

(Dai-chan): Leave me alone.

I guess he understood that I needed space, or I finally drove him away, too. Either way, my phone stops pinging with messages. I finally peel myself off the bathroom floor and take a shower later in the afternoon. Kuroo isn't around. I make a piece of toast, and stare at it for another hour. 

How the hell did I get myself into this mess? By acting like a stupid frat boy, that's how. 

I must have fallen asleep at the table. Kuroo pulling me out of the chair rouses me from sleep.

“Come on. Go lay down in your room.” He murmurs, helping me down the hall. I am too weak and exhausted to push him away. He doesn't say much else as he deposits me on my futon. 

“Daichi...I'm sorry...” He shuffles his weight uncomfortably before leaving my room.

I call in sick Monday. I am still nauseated as hell. The thought of facing Kenjiro or Shimizu does not help either. I am informed I have a meeting with HR first thing Tuesday. 

_Great_. 

At least I can eat the toast I make today. No one texts or tries to call me. That is what I want, right? To be left alone to stew over my bad decision-making skills, to mull over every choice I had made since high school, to wonder if I was doing the right thing by staying in Tokyo. 

Where would I go if I left? 

Going home would increase my chances of bumping into Yui exponentially. I am not prepared to face that. Am I any more prepared to face Shimizu and Kenjiro every fucking day? 

Running away is the worst option, but it currently seems like the best. I don't have anywhere to run to, so for the moment, I have to figure out a way to avoid everyone. The first logical step would be to move out of Kuroo's apartment. 

Can I afford to live on my own with my current salary? 

After Tuesday will I even have a job? 

I spend most of the day brooding over potential plans. By the time Kuroo gets home from work, I am starving and agitated.

“I brought home dinner. I got enough for you, if you feel like eating.” Kuroo offers, setting a bag on the table. I must appear as pissed off as I feel with the wide berth he gives me. I reply with a non-committal shrug, sitting at the table. We eat in silence. I know Kuroo wants to talk because he keeps staring at me, silently pleading. I finish dinner and disappear into my room. I need to prepare some sort of apology for the meeting with HR tomorrow. 

At 0650 I walk into the HR office. Ido-san is probably my dad's age. He nods at a chair. There is an excessive shuffling of papers on his desk before he speaks.

“I'm sure you know what this is about.” He drones. I give a curt nod. “You need to remember you represent this company. If you continue to bring negative attention to us by behaving in questionable manners, you will be fired.” He glares. I nod stiffly. He holds out a paper. “This is your only warning. You are an adult whom is employed by a well-respected company. You should behave as such.” I take the paper, scanning it briefly. “I do not want to see you in my office again, Sawamura-san.” He warns.

“I apologize for my actions. It will not happen again, Sir.” I stand up and bow deeply. He grunts in reply and I escape before he chooses to continue berating me. I stalk up to the lecture room, taking a seat away from everyone else. I read through the warning letter more closely. It did not appear that the complaint originated from Shimizu, so that was a start. I refuse to look up from my notes the rest of the time. As we are dismissed, I hustle to my own floor. Luckily, accounting and legal do not mix much, so no one knew about the weekend's happenings. I am able to bury myself in my work appropriately. I stay late to finish up things left over from Monday and to finish my assignments. There is a quarterly presentation and report due in two weeks. I might as well finish that now.

Before I realize it, I have worked until 2100. My stomach growls, angry that I have ignored it for so long.. It can deal without having any more food today. I duck into the stairwell on my way out of the office. Might as well get some semblance of a workout in today. As I exit into the lobby, a hand grabs me, dragging me back into the stairwell.

“What the hell, Sawamura?” Kenjiro's snarling face is way too close to mine. I exhale a deep breath. I can't get into anymore trouble. 

_Just walk away._

When his grip on my wrist tightens, I shove him away with that arm. Kenjiro is taller than me, but he is less solid. I push him back into the wall sharply.

“I'm going to say this once.” I lean closer. I want to punch his lights out. “Leave me alone. I'm sorry if I offended you, but I have enough issues without you trying to start fights.” I shove him against the wall once more to punctuate my sentence, then turn to leave.

“I'm not the one you should be apologizing to.” He snaps. I stop in my tracks, wanting to take out all my anger on Kenjiro. When I turn around, I think he realizes antagonizing me is a mistake. I stalk back to him.

“Then why the fuck are you acting like you deserve an apology?” I snarl. He scowls at me. “Shimizu-san is not yours, she doesn't need you to take care of her problems.” I hiss at him, turning around to leave. I have to get out of there before I totally lose my shit.

“Well, she's not your girl, either!” He retorts. I flinch. “Maybe if you treated her like a lady, and not some piece of ass-” The rest of his statement is muffled as I slam the stairwell door. I have to get away. If I listen to Kenjiro any longer, I am going to do something stupid. Stupid like beat the shit out of him. I storm home, change into my running gear, and ran for the next hour and a half. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading/comments/kudos!


	20. ~J~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko PoV  
Kiyoko struggles with the aftermath from the karaoke party.

~J~

Tears start to well up as I sit in a bathroom stall hissing out what are supposed to be calming deep breaths. I can't let this rattle me. I have to get my emotions under control and go back to the party. If I disappear now, everyone will think I snuck off with Daichi. A flood of anguish rolls over me. 

Will I even have a job on Monday? 

Will Daichi have a job?

Will we ever be able to speak in a civilized manner again? I am torn between frustration with how Daichi could not see this was not the time and place for such an arousing display, and even more frustration over how I am unable to reciprocate his feelings currently. I slam my fist into the stall door. My knuckles sting, grounding me slightly. I take one last breath, exiting the bathroom. Girls buzz on about how lucky I am as I stalk back to the room. I keep my disdain to myself. 

_Lucky? Yeah right. _

I slip back into the room, noticing Iwaizumi and Kuroo heading toward me. Kuroo's face splits into a lop-sided grin.

“Daichi said he was heading out a bit ago...if you wanna catch up...” He slides a piece of paper into my hip pocket, continuing toward the door. Iwaizumi watches Kuroo's hand carefully. His green eyes lock with mine, and he can tell I am not elated about the performance. He gives me a curt nod.

“Thanks for the invite. It was good to see you again, Shimizu-san.” I nod in reply. An arm brushes mine. It is Kenjiro standing next to me. He hands me my purse, shooting me a curious stare. I stalk toward the exit instead of explaining. Kenjiro walks behind me, making no effort to catch up. We get to the train. It is empty this time of night. 

“What was that about?” Kenjiro hesitates. I stare at my shoes before catching his eyes. His expression is strained. Like he is realizing that I view Daichi as more than just a high school acquaintance. I swallow. How do I word this, and not make it sound like I have spent way too much time thinking about how I don't want to be married to Kenjiro?

“They were simply having fun.” I start. I also don't want to discuss with him how absolutely furious I am with Daichi at the moment. Kenjiro scuffs a shoe on the floor.

“Obviously.” He purses his lips. They are thin and a chapped. Nothing like...AUGH. Why is it that I cannot stop thinking about Sawamura Daichi and how he smells, how incredible he looks even though he is hungover, his voice slightly raspy when he first wakes up...his body.

_STOP BRAIN._

“I meant the...” Kenjiro blushes, gesturing vaguely. “Dancing.” I roll my eyes. 

_Yes. Dancing. That is exactly what it wasn't._

“I had no idea they were going to do that. If I had known, I would have asked them not to.” I exhale sharply.

“Really?” Kenjiro's eyebrows quirk. My temper flares. I glare at him.

“Are you implying I enjoyed his display that will have obvious consequences at work? That I didn't realize everyone is already jealous of my position in this company, fresh out of my internship and this simply adds fuel to their fire? That I am not aware how most of the girls in legal think I got appointed where I am because of YOU, and not because I had the highest marks in OUR graduating class?!?” I realize I am yelling. I turn away from Kenjiro and exit the train at the next stop. Thankfully, he doesn't follow. I slide my hand into my pocket, retrieving the paper Kuroo had placed there. It is an address with a winky face drawn next to it. I look it up on my phone, it is relatively close to my current location, and not far from my apartment. I start walking. Someone else needs to know how I really feel tonight.

By the time I climb the two flights of stairs to Daichi and Kuroo's apartment, I am angry. Actually, angry would be tenuous understatement at this point. I had fifteen minutes to stew over everything, and by stew I mean get more and more irrationally furious versus stepping back to view this issue calmly. I pound on the door. I don't care if they are asleep by now. The door slides open revealing a still dressed Kuroo with beer in hand.

“You actually came?” His eyebrows arch in surprise. I brush past him. 

“I want to speak to Sawamura-san.” My voice is hard. His face pinches into a grimace. 

Surely he didn't think this was a booty call. 

Kuroo pads across the living room, gesturing at a couch. I take in the surroundings as I wait. Their apartment is lightly decorated, but the furniture is a very good quality. Things are neat and orderly. Kuroo reemerges, Daichi trailing behind. Before they can get comfortable, I lay out the rules. 

“I want to speak to Sawamura-san alone, please.” I state. Kuroo gives Daichi a glance then disappears into what I assume is his room. I face Daichi, hands on my hips so I don't grab his shirt. 

“How dare you!” I try to keep my voice low. It is after 2200, and I don't want to cause a disturbance. “How fucking dare you!” I usually do not curse out loud. Today is an exception. Daichi flinches at my outburst. Remorse fills his features. He clenches and unclenches his hands. His head dips. My ire is building momentum. 

“What do you have to say about your actions?” I demand. Daichi swallows nervously.

“I'm sorry. I made a mistake.” He offers. I jab a finger in his direction.

“Yes you did. A mistake that will create a large amount of difficulty for me,” My throat constricts and my voice grows thick. I cannot break down in front of him. He does not deserve to see my despair. “Clearly I was wrong about you as a person, Sawamura Daichi.” I whip around, storming out of the apartment. The door slams as I stomp down the stairs. His footsteps chase me to the train station.

“Shimizu please wait.” His hand closes on my wrist. 

_ Do not do this to me right now, Daichi. I cannot forgive you today.  _

I sling his hand off.

“Do not touch me.” I hiss. He steps back in alarm. Everything boils to the surface. “Do not think you can chase after me and apologize and things will be okay! They won't! Do you have any idea how people will look at me now?” I shriek. He stares at me as I continue to unload all of the frustrations I have kept inside for too long. I don't feel any remorse that he is not directly responsible for half of what I am yelling about. I am enraged. 

“Everyone already assumes I got my job because I'm involved with Kenjiro! Now how do you think they are going to think of me after your...display tonight?” I am losing control. 

I hate this. 

I hate feeling like this.

This is not me. I am rational and level-headed. I have to stop myself. The words continue to pour out. 

“Everyone is going to think I am a slut and I got where I am by sleeping with everyone! So leave me alone. I don't want to speak to you anymore.” I turn toward my train, ignoring several concerned stares from passengers. I cram myself into a seat, glaring at my hands. Part of me immediately regrets the things I said. Half of it wasn't Daichi's fault, so why am I blaming him? 

Do I honestly never want to speak to him again? 

Of course I want to speak to him...I simply need him to understand there are severe consequences to actions now that we were employed adults at a very prestigious company. This isn't Tokyo training camp, where you could sneakily partake in messy kisses with Suga when no one is around. Or have a week's worth of stolen glances and tension boil over with a certain handsome setter in one of the equipment rooms late at night. 

I never spoke to anyone about my tryst with Akaashi Keiji, and that was the way I plan on keeping it. Had Daichi not been attached at the hip to Kuroo, it might have been him, instead.

I slap my hands to my cheeks, exiting the train. The past is past. No sense dwelling on it and the moronic choices I made. The night is stuffy and still. Once inside my apartment, I lean against the door. My purse vibrates lightly. I have a message from my parents, and two from Kenjiro.

(Mom and Dad): Honey, would you and Kubo-chan like to have brunch again this month?

I choose to ignore this message. For very obvious reasons.

(Kubo Kenjiro): You made it home safe?

(Kubo Kenjiro): I don't want to be overbearing, but I am worried about you.

I tap out a generic reply because Kenjiro doesn't deserve to be left in the dark.

(Shimizu-san): I am home safe. I apologize, but I needed some time to calm down.

I scoff at my lie. After showering off, I flop onto my bed. The framed picture of Suga, Daichi, Asahi, and myself from Nationals smiles at me from my bedside table. I slap it face down with a grunt. 

(Kiyoko-chan): I'm sorry it is late, but are you awake?

I glance at the clock 0103. My phone chirps.

(Koushi-kun): Everything okay?

I stare at the phone. 

No. Everything was not okay. Tears start to slide down my cheeks as I text Suga the abridged version of this evening's events.

(Kiyoko-chan): So I may not have a job on Monday if the higher ups want to press the misconduct issue...

(Koushi-kun): Are you fucking serious? Daichi gave you a lap dance in front of everyone?

(Kiyoko-chan): Yes.

I can hear Suga slapping his palm to his forehead all the way across the city. 

(Koushi-kun): That moron. I cannot believe he did that. I am tempted to march over there right now and give him a piece of my mind!

(Kiyoko-chan): Please do not. I already voiced my feelings quite strongly.

(Koushi-kun): Okay, I'll wait until tomorrow then.

(Koushi-kun): You are okay by yourself?

I smile despite how awful I feel. Suga is truly one of my best friends.

(Kiyoko-chan): I will be fine. Thank you, Suga.

(Koushi-kun): HMU if you wanna do breakfast or something alright? We have late practices tomorrow so I'm free until 1300ish.

(Kiyoko-chan): Okay, thank you. Good night, Suga.

(Koushi-kun): Good night Kiyoko-chan!

The blare of sun creeping across my face wakes me the next morning. I drag a pillow over my head. I do not want to get up. My nose is stuffy from crying myself to sleep. It is already 0925, and Kenjiro has texted me twice. My mother has also texted me about brunch...again. I need to nip that one in the bud quickly today before she simply starts to make plans.

(Kiyoko): I'm sorry, Mom, but I am quite busy the next few weeks. I will let you know when a good time for another visit would be after I get next month's schedule for class.

(Mom and Dad): Okay Dear. We look forward to seeing you and Kubo-chan!

I groan. This is not going to be easy to put to rest.

(Kubo Kenjiro): I am free for lunch if you want to join me.

(Kubo Kenjiro): Are you feeling okay today?

_Not really._

I chew on my lower lip thoughtfully. Kenjiro IS a nice guy. Just not what I want. Good grief, what do I want? I am quite content with my current lifestyle. I don't feel the pressing need to start a family. Honestly, the thought of having children terrifies me. So it isn't necessarily a life partner I am interested in currently. I just want to have someone to go have dinner with, travel and see new places with...have sex with... I don't feel like I am being too picky. 

(Shimizu-san): I am feeling okay today. I must decline lunch, I have errands to run. Thank you for the offer.

(Kiyoko-chan): Breakfast?

(Koushi-kun): You said the magic word.

Suga and I agree on a spot to meet. Kenjiro replies back, I can't help but feel that he seems a bit put out that I did not want to spend time with him. 

About halfway through breakfast, Bokuto shows up. Apparently, he and Suga really like this restaurant. He scrubs a hand through Suga's hair, leaning over to give me a hug. Suga gives me a dismissive hand wave, implying that being enveloped in 107kg of very muscular hug at 1030 on a Sunday is perfectly normal. Bokuto sits between us, reaching for food off both our plates.

“So what happened?” Bokuto turns his freakishly large eyes on me. Maybe it's not that his eyes are big, but his eyebrows are accentuating them? I sneak a glance at Suga.

“Bo and I usually have breakfast here, so I told him you and I were catching up.” He explains. I nod.

“Kiyoko-san, if I may put my ten cents in...” Bokuto waves down a waitress to put in an order.

“Two cents, Bo. The saying is two cents.” Suga chides. The waitress walks away and he snorts at Suga.

“Well it's gonna be ten, because I have more to say on this matter.” He pats Suga on the arm. “You forget that I played in college with those two dorks.” He winks at me. “Whenever Kuroo is in the mix, Daichi-san gets really really stupid.” My eyebrows arch. How much did Suga tell Bokuto?

“Kiyoko-chan, I figured if anyone can give you insight into the moronical behavior that is Kuroo and Daichi, it's Bo.” Suga gives me another dismissive hand wave. Bokuto laughs, finishing Suga's drink. 

Did this owlish man have any personal space boundaries?

“I experienced it first hand for three years. Trust me, the intentions usually start out good, but they always get derailed half way through, and things go to shit pretty quick.” Bokuto chuckles again. “Those two are always competing over something. Daichi-san forgets to behave like the old man he is, Kuroo keeps egging him on, and then you end up skinny-dipping in the fountain in front of the university library at 1430 on a Tuesday.” Suga snorts a laugh. My eyebrows continue to climb at this outrageous story. The waitress arrives with food and drinks. Bokuto eats quietly for a minute.

“What was that debacle over again?” Suga ponders.

“Who could eat the most french fries.” Bokuto clarifies, head bobbing as he shovels more food in.

“I forgot how that started.” Suga nods thoughtfully.

“Excuse me.” I set my fork on my plate. “You are saying that Daichi-san, Kuroo-san, and you swam naked in the fountain in the center of Southern University's campus...in the afternoon...over who could eat the most french fries?” I call bullshit.

“Yes.” Suga voices his affirmation.

“Bullshit.” I narrow my eyes. Bokuto almost chokes on his toast.

“Kiyoko-san, I swear it happened.” He rummages in his pockets, producing his phone. He turns the screen toward me and I am met with several selfies of the alleged incident. Bokuto grinning while chewing his remaining toast.

“Over french fries?” I ask again.

“Yea?” Bokuto rolls a shoulder. 

I decide to stop asking questions. I might end up in another dimension if I dig too deeply. We finish breakfast in silence. Bokuto slides his plate back and puts a large hand on my shoulder. 

“All I'm trying to say, Kiyoko-san, is that I'm sure that Daichi-san did not go into last night with intentions to give you the most scandalously hot lap dance of the night. Kuroo was probably trying to be a Bro and wingman it for him....which is where the problems usually start. Kuroo has no idea how to do a relationship like regular people. Don't trust him for reliable relationship advice. Sex advice?” He winks at Suga. “Kuroo is your man.” Suga rolls his eyes and snorts. “Aww come on Suga...You know you're curious.”

“I am not curious in regards to anything to do with Kuroo's sexual prowess.” Suga purses his lips.

“Bullshit.” I sip my drink. Bokuto explodes into laughter.

“Kiyoko, it has been lovely, but we must be on our way. Practice starts in half an hour.” Suga stands up. I get to my feet and Bokuto pulls me into another smothering hug. I pat his back feebly. Shit, my arms barely reach half way around him.

The lats on this guy...

“Trust me, Kiyoko-san, Daichi-san is probably hungover as hell, wallowing on the floor, regretting his stupid choice of playing along with Kuroo's shitty plan.” He holds me at arms length, grinning. Suga pulls out his phone.

“I'm calling him.” Suga heads toward the exit. Bokuto takes care of the check, keeping a muscular arm draped over my shoulders. 

“I'm serious. Give him a few days, tell him he's stupid, but you forgive him...it'll work. I promise.” He gives me one last hug outside the restaurant.

“Answer your phone Baka-mura...” Suga is dialing repeatedly.

“Oh by the way, Akaashi-san told me to tell you hi next time I saw you.” Bokuto grins. I stare at him cautiously. Does he...no, there is no way Bokuto knows. 

“Ah, how is he?” I test the waters. Bokuto runs a hand through his hair, and nods to his left. There is a billboard for a famously expensive clothing designer. I squint. The model is... I shoot Suga an urgent look because SOMEONE forgot to tell me about Akaashi Keiji actually becoming a supermodel. 

“I keep telling him he doesn't need to go to med school. He can just live off these earnings the rest of his life!” Bokuto laughs. Suga pauses in his mad phone calls to Daichi to give me a hug.

“You forgot to mention that Akaashi Keiji is a famous supermodel now?” I hiss at him. Suga winks at me. I am pretty sure Suga figured out something went on between us, but I will never admit it.

“You never asked, Kiyoko.” He hugs me again. “Take it easy today, huh? I'll try to beat some sense into Daichi later.” I wave as they walk in the opposite direction of me.

Monday morning, Daichi is not in class. He called out sick. I am summoned to HR and they give me a speech about honor and behaving in a dignifying manner. I politely but curtly tell them had I known that was going to happen, I would have declined the offer. This seems to satisfy several of the supervisors enough for me to return to my work. Kenjiro is clingier than usual today, not leaving me alone except for bathroom breaks. I recall he behaved like this in law school whenever he was stressed out. 

Tuesday Daichi returns to class and work. I catch wind someone reported him to HR, and he was given a very strict warning. He separates himself from everyone in lecture. I notice Kenjiro did not bring him coffee this morning. The entire day, Kenjiro is restless and cranky. I have so much work to do, but I cannot focus with him fidgeting around at his desk like he is covered in ants. I stuff paperwork into my bag to take home. He stands up to follow me as I leave.

“You're leaving?” He questions as I pause in the doorway.

“Yes. I don't feel like I can be productive here.” I state. He frowns and gestures to the elevator.

“I'll walk you out?” Kenjiro offers.

“You're acting strange today.” I note.

“I'm fine.” He grunts, mashing the down button with obvious frustration. We get on the elevator. Again he crams the ground floor button way too firmly.

“Did you put in the complaint about Sawamura-san?” I stare at him cooly as the elevator begins its descent. His eyebrows arch in surprise. He blinks rapidly, trying to cover his surprise. “Should I take that as a no?” I press.

“Someone turned him in?” He stammers. Kenjiro cannot lie for shit. I can tell he knows, but I think he is being honest in that he did not file the complaint.

“That is what I heard.” I shrug.

“Did he get fired?” He shuffles around uncomfortably.

“Not to my knowledge.” I shake my head. He grunts as the doors open.

“Well, it's his own doing.” Kenjiro grumbles.

“See you tomorrow, Kenjiro.” I brush past him into the lobby, hopeful he understands I don't want him following me any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is the best friend anyone could ever ask for, period, the end.  
He may not know how to utilize vocabulary words correctly in sentences at all times, but he understands people. (if you want a cannon example of the vocabulary thing, read vol 35 of the manga- the between chapter extras had me rollin')
> 
> Thanks as always for reading/comments/kudos!


	21. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's PoV  
Suga to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short, but it felt weird lumping it into the next pile of occurrences.  
(I am proofing this without my glasses, so...typos may slip thru the cracks!)

***11 

The next few days are like a game of cat and mouse. It seems like everyone wants to confront me to some degree and I am becoming quite adept at avoiding them. I start and end my day with running. The weather has been rainy lately, so I resort to doing a large amount of push-ups and other bodyweight exercises in my room. I eat on the go to avoid Kuroo sitting near me to talk. I know I am acting rude towards him, but I can't help it. I already sobbed in his lap for three hours last month. I don't want to repeat that anytime soon, or ever. 

Classes are a bit more difficult. I am able to avoid sitting next to Shimizu and Kenjiro, but I am paired off with one or the other at random during assignments. I struggle to remain as concise as possible and do not look at anyone. 

Well, that is a lie. I sneak glances at Shimizu only when I am certain no one else will see me. She appears extremely stressed out. I've noticed things are strained between her and Kenjiro lately. 

One morning she hustles into class several minutes late like always. While she is getting settled, her sleeve pushes up revealing a large bruise on her wrist. She shoves it down quickly. I don't think she knows I saw it.  


Several days later, her left hand is bandaged up. Shimizu assures everyone that she merely sprained it when she tripped on her steps. I don't buy it, but I'm not going to ask. 

I shuffle through my day, keeping my head down, avoiding interaction with anyone. I have yet to figure out a solution to my issues...that and I think I might be overreacting a bit when I consider moving out of Kuroo's apartment. I check my phone on break to find a text from Suga.

(Suga): Hey there, Magic Mike, what are you doing this weekend? 

I rub my face in irritation. Suga and I have been speaking, but not much.

(Dai-chan): I think I'm going to borrow one of your moves and just eat my bodyweight in ice cream. Why? Wanna avoid being an adult with me?

(Suga): Haha. So funny. You want to come over and eat Saturday?

(Dai-chan): Just eat?

(Suga): Sure. We can watch a movie or something if you want.

(Dai-chan): Just me?

(Suga): Only you. No pressure.

(Dai-chan): Why does this feel like a trap?

(Suga): It's not. I am worried about you. You are such a brick of a human. 

(Dai-chan): Brick? Is that a fat joke?

(Suga): NO. 1830. Bring what you want to drink.

(Dai-chan): Okay. 

Saturday rolls around and I stroll over to Suga's apartment. I stop to pick up some beer on the way. Might as well and Suga notoriously drinks wine...which I dislike. I knock on his door.

“Daichi. You actually showed up...with beer.” Suga gives me an impressed grin and goes back to the kitchen. His apartment smells incredible. I slip off my shoes, following him inside. 

“Suga who-” Kiyoko freezes in the kitchen doorway. I freeze and we both shoot daggers at Suga. He calmly takes the beer from my grip.

“Okay, bye.” I turn on my heel. 

“Daichi, stop.” Suga orders. Much to my frustration, I stop. Suga sighs. “Look. I know this was underhanded, but you two need to talk.” He points at the table. “We have been close friends for a long time. I hate to see you two at odds like this.” For once in my life, I keep my mouth shut and sit down. To my surprise, Shimizu snatches one of the beers from Suga and plops into a chair across from me.

“Suga, I came here to eat, not get reminded of all the mistakes I've been making.” I grumble. Shimizu huffs, opening the beer to cover her ire. Suga leans his hands on the table.

“Look. Everyone makes mistakes, right? So this was just a mix-up? It isn't worth trashing a good friendship over.” He cautions with a very fake smile that says 'you two better work this shit out or else'. Shimizu turns the beer in her hands.

“Are you going to drink that?” I gesture at the beer. She frowns at me. “Because I will if you don't want it.” I exhale a slow breath. The desire to take my beer and go home is overwhelming.

“See? You two are capable of speaking politely.” Suga claps his hands together. “Keep going.” He turns to the kitchen. Shimizu makes hard eye contact with me and starts drinking the beer. She slides the now half empty can across the table.

“Thanks.” I acknowledge and drink the rest of the beer. We sit in silence until Suga puts a pan of lasagna on the table. How in the hell does he find time to do this shit?

“Am I allowed to go get another, or do I have to stay in time-out, Mom?” I point at him with the empty can. His eyes narrow at me. I get up to fetch myself a beer. “Would anyone else care for a beverage while I am up?” 

Okay so I am acting like an ass, but I am angry as hell about being tricked. I know Suga is trying to help his closest friends get over something stupid, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. 

“I would like a beer, please...since you are already up.” Shimizu grumbles. 

“My drink is by the oven, Daichi.” Suga sings, serving the lasagna. I fetch beverages and sit back down.

“Thank you...” Shimizu concedes.

We eat in awkward silence. Suga presses conversation. We both keep it short. As Suga gets up to clear plates and fetch dessert, I give Shimizu a guilty look.

“You know I really am sorry...” I start. She purses her lips. Whatever Shimizu thought about saying, she keeps to herself. Suga returns with ice cream and homemade cookies. I eat, even though guilt makes me feel more like puking. I can tell she is cutting glances at me.

“These cookies are good, Suga.” Shimizu hums.

“I have been working on this recipe for a while.” He grins, making an ice cream sandwich. My shame and other feelings of self-loathing are becoming more than I want to deal with, so I gather my dishes. 

“Daichi?” Suga pauses.

“I need to go.” I state, rinsing my dishes quickly.

“Daichi...” Suga is next to me in a heartbeat, hand on my arm. 

“I can't talk to her right now.” I mumble, shaking my head. “Thank you for dinner.” I nod at Shimizu on my way out of the kitchen. I shut the door quietly, leaving the apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga giving these two a lecture like the angry team mom he is while feeding them homemade lasagna is the best.  
"You two will eat your food and get along...DON'T MAKE ME GET THE GETALONG SHIRT."
> 
> ahaha  
Thanks for reading/comments/kudos!
> 
> I got up halfway thru proofing and got my glasses bc screens give me a headache... :P


	22. ~K~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko's PoV

~K~

I glance at my phone during lecture break. Over the past week, I have given up on trying to actually speak to Daichi about things. Between him making it quite clear he was avoiding me and Kenjiro hovering around me like a vulture, I am exhausted with attempts at being social. 

(Koushi-kun): Hey what are you doing Saturday? I wanna make lasagna.

(Kiyoko-chan): I guess I will be eating homemade lasagna.

(Koushi-kun): Great! Come over whenever. Bring some wine?

(Kiyoko-chan): Sounds good. I will let you know when I am heading over Saturday.

(Koushi-kun): Okay! Bye.

I make sure my phone is on silent, stowing it in my bag. I am thankful for Suga's friendship and his ability to not misconstrue my being open with him as anything more than me trusting him as a friend. If only everyone else was this easy to speak to. I steal a glance at Daichi. He is leaning over an assignment, working diligently. I hear a grunt. Kenjiro is staring at me. I exhale slowly. Maybe Suga can help me figure out a polite yet firm way to set this arranged marriage crap straight. I pointedly take one last look at Daichi before lectures start again.

Saturday is humid and hot. I am close to melting by the time I reach Suga's apartment. I let myself in and deposit my wine offerings on the kitchen counter. His apartment smells like garlic and tomatoes and I love it. Suga's hands are covered in flour.

“Are you making pasta from scratch?” I open the wine and pour us both a glass. He makes a crude gang sign at me.

“You know it.”

“Please do not pretend to be gangster or street around me, Suga.” I jest. His laughter is welcome as he continues on with the pasta making. I tidy up and put dishes in the dishwasher for him. Suga is a terrific cook, but he creates an enormous mess.

“Have you spoken to Daichi yet?” He yells over the mixer as he is rolling pasta. I stare at my glass.

“No.” Is my answer. He purses his lips. “He has made it clear that he does not wish to speak to me.” I explain. Suga turns off the mixer.

“Moron.” He finishes the dough and washes his hands. “What are you going to do about it?”

“I'm going to leave him alone. If he doesn't want to speak with me, I'm not forcing the issue.” I finish my glass. “On the subject of forcing the issue...” I pour more wine. “I need to do something about this arranged marriage business.”

“Have your parents been pushing the issue?” Suga's eyebrow quirks. I shake my head.

“Not aggressively. Mom keeps trying to set up brunch dates with myself and Kenjiro though.”

“What about Kenjiro?” Suga stirs a pot.

“He has gotten a bit more...territorial since the lap dance incident.” I sigh loudly.

“You gotta say something to him, Kiyoko.” Suga gestures at me with a spoon, slinging marinara sauce everywhere. “Shit! Did that get on you?” I laugh, helping him wipe up the splatters. 

“I know, but how do I do this politely? It's nothing against Kenjiro bu-”

“Are you sure? Because it sounds like you don't like him.” Suga interrupts. “Will you pass me that pan please?” I oblige and help Suga construct the lasagna.

“I don't mind him as a person.” I state.

“But?”

“I don't want to marry him, Suga.” I scowl earning a friendly laugh from him. 

“Why?” Suga slides the pan in the oven and shuts the door. “I mean why are you so against marrying Kenjiro?” Suga plops down at the table and I follow suit.

“He is not what I want.” I pause. Suga refills my glass.

“Okay, so do you know what you want?”

“I think I do, but since you're grilling me, I'm not so sure.” I shrug. He gives me a prompting look. “Okay so I want someone to go do things with?”

“Seriously Kiyoko? You are way more organized and precise than that.” Suga snorts into his glass. My face is getting hot. “I was expecting something along the lines of 175cm, ehhh 75-80ish kilos, dark brown hair...” He gives me a playful grin. “Dreamy brown eyes?” 

“Stop it.” I grunt.

“Or do you prefer green eyes and a slimmer build?” Suga winks.

“You are not helping!” I slap my palm on the table. Suga cackles maniacally.

“Or is it skinny guys with sandy blonde hair that can cook like a pro?” I cover my face with my hands.

“Suga, no.” I squint at him. “What about you?” He blinks at me innocently. “181cm, roughly 80kilos, killer serve, too pretty for his own good?” I fire back a salvo.

“As if.” Suga scoffs. I am getting close to striking a nerve there.

“What about 191cm, possibly 80 kilos, and hair that has probably never seen a comb in its entire life?” His cheeks pink. “Shitty grin that makes you want to go along with his equally shitty ideas?” Suga rolls his eyes, but his blush intensifies.

“Um. NO.” He holds a palm up. I laugh.

“That doesn't look like a no reaction, Suga...” I tease gently. “I just know Kenjiro well enough to know he is completely not my type. I share an office with him. His desk? Complete chaos.” 

“Well there is that saying about opposites...” Suga sing-songs.

“Yes, when you put two opposites in a room, someone is going to die.” I grouse. Suga bursts out laughing.

“What the hell? No one says that!” He crows. I gesture at the wine bottle with my glass. Suga gets up. “Empty already?”

“Kenjiro and myself are like Daichi and Asahi. Oil and water...they could not find a comfort zone. I feel like everything he does is antagonizing to me, but I know he is not emotionally capable of being that manipulative.” I attempt to explain how I don't MIND Kenjiro, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life with him. Suga fills my glass. “That is the other thing. He is so unemotional and flat. Plus he loves baseball.” Suga wrinkles his nose.

“Ugh.” He gets up to check the lasagna. I cannot believe an hour has passed. As Suga fusses with cookie dough, there is a knock at the door. He gives me a strange look before going to answer the door. 

“Daichi. You actually showed up...with beer.” I hear his happy chirp from the entryway. 

My temper flares up hot. How dare Suga trick me! I get up to see what is going on. 

“Suga who-” My teeth click shut. It's actually Daichi. I shoot a murderous glare at Suga. He extricates a six pack of beer from Daichi's grip.

“Okay, bye.” Daichi reaches for the door when Suga puts a fist on his hip. 

“Daichi, stop.” Suga orders and he freezes. “Look. I know this was underhanded, but you two need to talk.” Suga points at the table. “We have been close friends for a long time. I hate to see you two at odds like this.” Daichi slowly ambles over to the table. I don't think I am imagining him dragging the chair out extra loud. I grab a beer from the six pack as Suga walks into the kitchen. 

I am pissed, but Suga is right. I hate it when I am not right and someone else is. I flop into my chair across from Daichi. He grumbles at Suga angrily. I cannot stop the angry breath that huffs out of me. I pop the top of the beer in an attempt to cover it up. Daichi's glare slides to me. 

Guess that didn't hide it. Suga leans on the table. I feel like a misbehaving teenager getting a lecture. I don't want to be reminded that part of this mess is my fault.( A very small part.)

“Look. Everyone makes mistakes, right? So this was just a mix-up? It isn't worth trashing a good friendship over.” Suga lectures. I turn the can in my hands. I do not have much to say because I feel like I should not be the one initiating the apology.

“Are you going to drink that?” Daichi points at the beer, sharp edge to his voice. 

_Don't take this out on me._

“Because I will if you don't want it.” He finishes. Suga claps his hands together.

“See? You two are capable of speaking politely.” He starts for the kitchen. “Keep going.” 

I did not cause this. I glare at Daichi and make a point of keeping eye contact while drinking half the beer. I slide the can across the table and cross my arms over my chest. He grunts a curt thanks and finishes the beer. I don't want to talk. 

Okay maybe I do, but not this way. Daichi obviously does not want to talk. We maintain silence as Suga sets the pan of lasagna on the table. Daichi gestures at him with the can.

“Am I allowed to go get another, or do I have to stay in time-out, Mom?” He smarts off. Suga gives him the nastiest look. 

Of all the people in the world, only Sugawara Koushi can give Daichi mean looks and get away with it. Daichi scoffs and gets up. “Would anyone else care for a beverage while I am up?”

“I would like a beer, please...since you are already up.” I grumble. Since we had already finished the wine, I guess I'll drink beer. 

“My drink is by the oven, Daichi.” Suga calls. Daichi reappears with drinks. He opens the beer and sets it in front of me.

“Thank you...” I offer. Suga smiles at me. I feel like such a bitch for not being more open and polite, but dammit he tricked me. I am not ready to talk to Daichi. I am quite angry at Daichi for not allowing me to try to talk to him before now. Suga tries to get Daichi and I to hold conversation during dinner. We both give him curt answers. I don't feel as bad since Daichi is acting sore over this. Suga gets up to finish preparing dessert. Daichi shifts in his seat then gives me such an ashamed look.

“You know I really am sorry...” He mumbles. I school my face to stay even. I want to lay into him again, but how would that help this situation? I'm sure he is sorry, but hearing it doesn't make me feel any better. Suga sets down a plate of cookies and a tub of ice cream on the table. I don't touch it. I watch Daichi slowly eat a few cookies. He looks like he is going to be sick. I finally take a cookie.

“These cookies are good, Suga.” I hum, because dammit, Suga can make the best cookies I have ever tasted. Suga grins at me.

“I have been working on this recipe for a while.” He makes a messy ice cream sandwich. Daichi is quiet for a moment, then he gathers his dishes. He puts them in the sink. 

“Daichi?” Suga is on his feet.

“I need to go.” I hear Daichi mumble. They share a few quiet words at the sink. 

“Daichi...” Suga pleads. Daichi shakes his head and dries off his hands.

“Thank you for dinner.” He gives me a curt nod before putting on his shoes. The door shuts gently and Suga makes a sad noise. I don't have anything to say. I scoot the ice cream closer.

“Kiyoko, I'm sorry I tricked you guys...” He slides into his chair dejected. I understand what he was trying to do. Fights are difficult on all friends whether they are involved or not.

“It is okay, Suga. I know you were trying to help.” I jab my spoon into the ice cream. “I'm sorry I wasn't more receptive of your help.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading/comments/kudos!


	23. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's PoV  
Daichi's attempt to fall into self-loathing is interrupted by an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys want some fluff?  
Well, if you squint it's in there...right behind the angst.
> 
> Sorry about being a little lax on the updates, I am 3/4 the way through this beast, I have the end...just gotta...connect the dots, and GDI the creative juices are not flowing atm. Part of me wants to take the easy route and just toss the rest into 3rd person, but that feels cheap. Also work and life have been relentless with things (a good mix of decent news and late night emergency shifts...)  
Thank you for patiently (or impatiently lol) waiting for me to get this shit done! <3

***12

Kuroo knocks on my door the next Friday.

“She's here!!” He brandishes his phone. There is a blurry picture of a baby. “Yaku's wife had the baby!” He shakes my shoulders gently. “Let's go say hi!” 

I agree. We get on the train, Kuroo calls everyone from Nekoma VBC to let them know the news. I text Suga. I know he is traveling with the team, but I am sure he would like to know.

(Dai-chan): Morisuke-kun's wife had a little girl.

There was a slight pause before he replied. They must be warming up.

(Suga): THAT IS AWESOME! Give our regards to 'DAD'!!!

When we reach the hospital, Yaku is swarmed with family and friends. I shake his hand. Kuroo engulfs the shorter man in a hug.

“Way to go Dad! How is your wife?” Kuroo crows, ruffling his hand through Yaku's tan hair.

“Alisa is resting.” Yaku grunts with a smile. Who would have thought Lev's supermodel sister and Yaku would end up getting married?

“What did you name her?” Kuroo asks and Lev takes this opportunity to explode from the room, with a baby held in the air.

“Look at my niece, Avery!! Isn't she beautiful!” He cheers. Yaku's eyes narrow.

“Lev, what are you doing with my newborn daughter, give her to me!” They begin to squabble gently over the baby. I spot several familiar faces in the room. Kenma lurks off to the side. His hair is a bit shorter. He stares at me before nodding politely. I nod back. 

I decide to take this chance to slip away. I do not feel like talking about my life at all. Seeing someone celebrating such a milestone reminds me of my failures and setbacks. 

I hustle home, managing to catch express trains. It was 2100, but I need to run. I change and head out. Tonight I am thankful for the stifling humidity. Passers-by could not tell if I am extra sweaty, or if I am crying. 

Definitely a bit of both. 

I round the corner for home completely exhausted. I am ready for a shower and hopefully sleep. I wipe my face on the hem of my shirt, climbing the stairs to the apartment. There is a person sitting on our stoop. I get closer and...

“S-shimizu?” I sputter. She jerks upright. What in the hell is she doing HERE?

“Ah, Daichi-san...” She stands up. Something isn't right. “I'm sorry...I didn't...” She fumbles for an answer. I unlock the door.

“You can come in, if you want.” I lean over to untie my shoes. She steps in, closing the door slowly.

“Thank you.” Her shoulders are clenched in a tense manner. She almost looks angry. “I didn't...Suga is out of town...” I nod at the table.

“Are you thirsty?” I ask, fishing out a glass. She shrugs. I fill a glass with water, and bring her one as well. She paces in agitation. 

“Kenjiro...” She rubs her forehead. “We fought.” 

“About?” I quirk a brow. Shimizu makes some vague gestures and slips off her jacket. My breath catches. Her arms are covered with bruises. Bruises that look a helluva lot like someone had been grabbing her.

“Everything.” She starts pacing. I realize what is going on. I stand up sharply.

“Where is he?” I growl.

“Kenjiro? Why?” She frowns at me. I look at her arms.

“Because, where the fuck is he?” I feel like the largest asshole douchebag in the world. How could I have missed this?

“It doesn't matter.” She shrugs. I start for the door. Someone was getting their ass beat tonight.

“Like hell it does! He can't do this shit to you and get away with it.” I snap. She pauses.

“Daichi...”

“Come on.” I am yanking my shoes on.

“Daichi, wait.”

“Kiyoko, let's go. We're going to have a chat with Kenjiro.” I point at the door.

“Daichi, that's not...” I start for the door and then I am on my back, with my right wrist twisted by my face. Shimizu is sitting on my chest. “Daichi, will you listen to me?” She insists. 

_How the fuck did I end up on the ground?_

“Wha?” I blink in surprise. Shimizu exhales through her nose. 

“These bruises aren't from Kenjiro.” Her face starts turning red. “It's from krav maga.”

“Excuse me, crab macaw?” I squint.

“Krav maga. It's a self-defense martial art.” She turns even darker red. My wrist is singing.

“Can you please let go of my wrist?” I squirm. She gasps, releasing my wrist. She then takes it, gently rubbing it between her hands.

“I used to take kickboxing classes. The instructor moved, and one of the classmates invited me to try out krav maga.” She pushed some hair behind her ear. “I was hooked. It is very violent, so my arms and legs are always bruised up.” She gives me a sheepish smile. “I'm sorry you thought the bruises were from Kenjiro.”

“You said you fought...” I point out. She nods.

“About things...but there were only words exchanged.” She furrows her brow. “Kenjiro has always been respectful of my space.” She fell silent. I could tell she did not want to talk about the fight, but she wanted to talk. Her hands cup my hand. I am quite aware that she is straddling my chest. I am also sweaty from my cathartic run around town. 

_I hope I don't smell sweaty._

Shimizu seems lost in her thoughts, sitting on my chest. She worries her lower lip. I pat my free hand on her knee.

“Shimizu...Ah...” Her gaze focuses, and blush spreads across her cheeks.

“Oh! Daichi, I'm sorry!” She stands up, reaching a hand down to help me up as well. She starts for the door. “I will...I'll let you get to bed, it is late.” I gently tug on her hand.

“Shimizu. You don't have to leave...unless you w-want?” I am losing my nerve.

“Are you sure?” She stares at my hand. I nod.

“If you would excuse me for a moment, I would like to shower, but if you want to talk...” I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. “I don't make the best choices, but I am a good listener.” I offer. She fidgets briefly.

“Okay.” She plops onto the couch.

“Would you like me to start coffee before I get in the shower?” I offer. She shakes her head slowly.

“I do not need to get more wound up, Daichi.” She wrinkles her nose. “I don't care for coffee...” My cheeks pink. 

_ Bakamura, how could you forget that!? _

“Right. I think Kuroo has tea in the kitchen somewhere...” I shoot her an apologetic look. She waves me toward the bathroom. 

“I will be fine, Daichi. Thank you.” I pad to my room, collect my clothes, and duck into the bathroom. I leave the water a bit cooler than I prefer. Better keep myself from getting any bright ideas... I dry off. My phone has several texts.

(Suga): Daichi have you seen/heard from Shimizu? I got a weird text from Kenjiro...

(Kenjiro): Sawamura-san. I'm sorry this is late, but have you heard from Shimizu-san? She left her phone with me, and she is not at her apartment.

I stare at the texts. I yank on a black tshirt and some grey sweatpants. I walk into the living room, drying my hair. I hold my phone up.

“Any reason I am getting texts asking where you are?” I show her the texts. She huffs.

“Do you mind if I make a call?” I shrug. 

Honestly, I would rather she deal with Kenjiro. She puts the phone to her ear.

“Kenjiro.” She scowls. “Are you at my apartment?” She purses her lips. “I do not care. Put my phone in my mail slot. I will get it later. No I did not run crying to Daichi! That is what you want to believe, then fine.” Her jaw juts out. “That is enough. I do not want to talk about this anymore. I will speak to you Monday. Do not pester Daichi about my whereabouts. Good night.” She hung up the phone. “You can tell Suga I am here and I spoke to Kenjiro.” I nod.

(Dai-chan): So Shimizu is here...and apparently she and Kenjiro got in some sort of argument. She is okay. She spoke to Kenjiro. She does not have her phone.

(Suga): You better not be an ass...

(Dai-chan): Come on Suga. I really want to help her.

(Suga): Then just listen, okay? You're a good listener.

(Dai-chan): Thanks, Suga.

I set my phone down on the coffee table. Shimizu is tucked into a corner of the sofa with her legs folded under her. She leafs through one of Kuroo's Sports Illustrateds from the coffee table. I finally decide it is now or never, so I plop onto the couch next to her. 

“Um so...” I rub the towel on my hair. “Are you alright, Shimizu?” She sighs. Her expression is empty.

“Define alright...” She trails. I slide the towel off my head and fold it. “I honestly don't think either of us is alright, Daichi.” I cut a glance at her carefully. This is treading on thin ice. She knows me well enough to know I am barely keeping myself together. I notice she is quite hesitant. That usually means she is extremely upset. Physically she looks well enough. Who am I kidding? She looks incredible. She glances over at me suddenly and her cheeks darken. I catch her gaze trailing along the collar of my shirt, across my chest, my thighs. Shimizu stares at the magazine in her lap. She sets it on the coffee table quietly, then turns on the couch to face me. I mirror her, shifting myself so I can face her fully. The irrational part of my brain is trying to convince me to scoot closer. 

_No, Brain__. That would be unwelcome right now...  
_

She closes her eyes.

“You don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to.” I shrug uncomfortably. “I know how it feels...” Her head bobs once. She pulls her knees to her chest, looping her arms around her shins.

“Thank you...” Her voice is soft, uncertain. She keeps eye contact with me silently. Neither of us move. Her gaze drops to my lips. I unconsciously do the same. Her lips are beautiful. She huffs an angry breath. I jerk my eyes back up. 

My stomach chooses this tense moment to voice its opinion, rather loudly, about skipping dinner tonight. My face heats up. She smiles slightly.

“Wow, is it dinner time already?” I bark a nervous laugh.

“Did you eat?” I shake my head. “Daichi...you have to take care of yourself.” She scolds lightly.

“Um well...would you like me to make something?” I offer. She nods. I get up and realize: A. I am a mediocre cook. B. Kuroo and I have not done much grocery shopping this week. C. I am so damn hungry, I can't ignore this.

“Would you like help?” She follows me into the kitchen. I take stock of the fridge.

“Maybe. How do you feel about breakfast...like pancakes and eggs?” She nods in agreement. I get things out to make breakfast at 2350 at night. I can make a mean breakfast, so hopefully this works in my favor. The clock passes midnight. Soon the kitchen smells delicious, and my stomach is singing loudly. Shimizu helps me put out plates. She finds Kuroo's stash of tea. I pile the table with eggs, pancakes, and bacon. We sit down to eat.

“Thank you, Daichi.”   


“Will you accept this as part of a much needed apology for being a enormous douche-bag?” I duck my head. She clicks her tongue.

“I will, as long as you promise to ask me before you pull any ridiculous stunts like that.” I duck my head again.

“I promise.” She smiles at me. I want to lay on the floor she is so beautiful. “Eat up!” I pour syrup on my pancakes, then pass it over to Shimizu. She quietly starts to eat. Several bites in, I hear a sniffle. She is staring at her plate, tears streaming down her face. I pause.

“Eat.” Her voice cracks.

“Shimizu...” She shakes her head. 

“This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me in weeks.” Her voice wavers. She takes a bite, continuing to cry. 

“Is that because of what I did?” Her head shakes in reply. 

“My parents...” She pushes a pancake slice around. “I tried to tell them I didn't want to marry Kenjiro.” She clears her throat. “They wouldn't listen.” She finishes eating in silence. We wash the dishes together quietly. 

“Shimizu..”

“Kiyoko...” She corrects.

“Kiyoko-san, I'm sorry I pushed myself on you while you were dealing with all of this. I was...inconsiderate.” She traced her fingers along my jaw.

“No. I should have resolved the situation quicker.” I blink.

“You resolved it?” She sighs dejectedly, flopping on the couch. She pulls me down next to her.

“My parents invited Kenjiro's parents out to dinner tonight, and invited us...unbeknownst to me. They spring this whole arranged marriage on me in some fancy restaurant, like it is the best thing ever.” She rests her forehead against my shoulder.

“I take it you were pissed?” She snorts. Her fingers idly rest on top of mine.

“Understatement, Daichi.” after a pause she continued. “I lost my composure. I was so furious.” Tears drip onto my hand. “I ended up screaming at them. I threw my phone at Kenjiro when he tried to follow me out of the restaurant. What have I done?” She starts to cry harder. I slied my arms around her shoulders.

“Hey...hey...just breathe.” Her body shudders in despair.

“I am a terrible daughter!” I hold her tighter.

“You're a good person, Kiyoko-san. You're independent, strong, smart, tough as nails. Just because you don't want to follow some old tradition, your family won't disown you.” She stares at me, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“What if they do?” I furrow my brow. 

“Then you can borrow my family...and I-I'm sure Suga will loan you his family, too.” My face burns hot. 

_Shit, that sounded like a fucking marriage proposal..._

“What if they don't speak to me again?” Her hands clutch my shirt. I rest my chin on her head.

“That is their problem, Kiyoko-san. You can't live your life to the fullest trying to please everyone else.” I rub my hands on her back slowly. “Don't forget you have plenty of friends who love and care about you. We...I'm here for you, okay?” Her head nods against my chest. I think she has calmed down a bit. I forget myself, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head. She sinks into my embrace more. I don't know how long we sit there, but eventually we drift off to sleep. Two friends, reunited much more broken than when we first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am shit at expressing myself verbally to friends, so whenever I want to express my love or support my go to is, can I feed you? (self-projection much?)  
On a side note, my job is pretty physical, I get bumped around (that and I am a huge klutz). In the summer when I go anywhere with friends, I can FEEL other humans staring at me bc my arms and legs are covered in bruises, like who have you been getting into fights with? I actually had a mutual friend ask me why I always looked like I had been in a fight. 
> 
> Thank you as always for reading/comments/kudos!  
Thank you NightWing for just being so damn enthusiastic about this shit when I text you at 4am.  
Also, WHO IS STOKED FOR S4?? The OAV?? ARE YOU GUYS KEEPING UP WITH THE MANGA CAUSE I AM LIVING RIGHT NOW.


	24. L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko's PoV  
Kiyoko does not play along with her parents' plan for her life and shit hits the fan.  
Alt Title- do not push Kiyoko to the edge.

~L~

Maybe I am imagining it, but Daichi seems a bit less reclusive in lectures this week. He will actually speak more than three words at a time when we are in group assignments. This is a start. I am less angry about the lap dance debacle than before. I think we should talk about this over lunch or something. I decide to text him later. Kenjiro bumps my arm with his elbow as we walk back to our office.

“Did you get a message from your parents about them wanting to meet for dinner tomorrow?” He cocks his head to the side, brow furrowed. I set my bag down.

“Yes.” I huff. I don't want to deal with this right now. I have contracts to review, a presentation to finish. Kenjiro leans against his desk.

“Your parents sure like to visit a lot.” He muses. I roll my eyes as I dig through my bag for the folder of contracts. I honestly don't know if Kenjiro is really this dense, or he is fishing. “Weird how they keep inviting me too, right?” He rummages through the chaos that is his desk for a file.

_Are you serious?_

“Not really.” I answer, glancing at him. He stares me for a moment then shrugs.

“I guess. Dad and your father are pretty good buddies.” He notes, strolling out of the office. I want to bang my head on the desk. How can he not see this?

~

Friday arrives. I look desperately for excuses to get out of dinner tonight. No one needs last minute work done. I am filled with a sense of dread over what my parents are plotting. Suga isn't home so I can't have him fake an illness. Faking an illness myself won't work, either.

_Shit_.

I guess this is my chance to officially voice my opinion on the arranged marriage issue. I tell Kenjiro I will meet him at the restaurant at 1900. I change after showering, picking something to wear that is a bit closer to work clothes than party wear.

I need to be concise and clear. Keeping my nerves in check is more difficult than usual. I spot Kenjiro waiting outside the restaurant. He fusses with his sleeves. He sees me and swallows.

“Hey. There...” He stammers. Something is up. Kenjiro is way too nervous. I stay quiet. He gestures at the door. “They're waiting.” Maybe he's figured it out.

I take a deep breath, following the hostess into the dining area. This restaurant is fancy.

Too fancy.

My stomach sinks to my feet as I spot Kenjiro's parents sitting at the table with mine.

_ They are going to do this to me now? Here? _

“Ah you remember my mom and dad?” Kenjiro clears his throat nervously. I nod politely then bow. I give my parents a curt bow.

“You look professional, Kiyoko dear.” My mom quips. She is making it known that she wanted me to dress fancier for the 'occasion'. I take my seat. Everyone makes small talk. I purposefully stay silent. I have to find the right time to shut this down. The waiter seems to be in on the occasion as well. He keeps interrupting us before I can screw up my courage enough to speak. My mom's eyebrows crawl into her hairline as I order a vodka tonic.

_ Yes, mom, I drink hard liquor. _

I have to be cautious about how much I drink. Dinner should be delicious, but I cannot taste anything. My whole body feels numb. Everyone at the table probably thinks I am excited and nervous. I am not excited. My dad pushes his plate back.

“Well, I hope you two have some idea of why we are gathered here for dinner tonight.” He smiles at us. Kenjiro gives me a curious glance. My hands are clenched in my lap under the table. “Your mother and I and the Kubos have had a few discussions about...future plans.”

_ Shit. Here it comes. _

“We think it would be in everyone's best interest if you and Kenjiro-chan got married.” He finishes. My mom is grinning broadly. Kenjiro's parents are smiling. I feel Kenjiro grab my hand under the table. He looks awestruck.

_You seriously did not see this coming?_

He gives me a nervous smile, and all I can think about is how little it affects me. I don't feel warmth and a touch of giddiness like I do when Daichi smiles at me. Kenjiro's hand is sweaty. I realize everyone is staring at me expectantly. I want to vomit. People in the restaurant notice what is happening and start to clap. The waiter is pouring champagne.

_No._

_ Stop. _

_ I do not want this! _

I stand up from my chair before I lose my nerve.

“No.” I utter. My parents freeze. Kenjiro's parents stare at me. Kenjiro cocks his head to the side in confusion. I exhale a shaky breath. “I am sorry, but I do not wa-”

“Kiyoko dear, you're simply nervous. Have a seat.” Mom cuts me off. I shake my head, and my dad's eyes narrow.

“Kiyoko. Think about what you're doing.” He cautions. My temper starts climbing. I clench my hands.

“I do not want to marry Kenjiro.” I give him an apologetic grimace. “I'm sorry, but-”

“Kiyoko. Sit down.” My dad stands up.

“No.” My voice shakes.

“You are embarrassing me.” Dad hisses. I close my eyes. I am about to snap.

_Focus._

“I am sorry, Dad. I ca-”

“If you're really sorry, you will sit down, and apologize to everyone at this table for your stupidity.” He growls, jabbing a finger against the table.

_That's it. Fuck this._

“My stupidity?” I snap. “I'm being stupid because I don't want to follow along with your plans? Your plans for MY life?” I jab a finger at him. “No. I am not being stupid! I am being myself.”

“You will apologize and sit down right now, Kiyoko.” His face is turning red. I glare at him, snatching up my cellphone.

“No, I will not. This is not your choice to make for me. I am an adult, and I will make my own choices about my future.” I bow politely to the Kubos. “I am sorry, but I cannot marry Kenjiro.” I bow to Kenjiro. He gives me a disconnected look. “I'm sorry this happened to you, Kenjiro. You are a nice man, but this is not what I want.” I offer.

“Do not walk away from this table.” My dad growls. We glare at each other. “You are making a very grave mistake. I hope you realize that and sit down.” I take a step back. “If you walk away from this table, there will be repercussions.” He warns.

_ Threatening me? Dad was threatening me if I didn't go along with his stupid plan? This is ridiculous! _

I turn on my heel and storm out of the restaurant. I am so angry, I don't hear Kenjiro chasing after me until he grabs my hand.

“Kiyoko-san! Please stop!” He pleads. I stare at his hand. “What...I don't...” He struggles to form a coherent thought. I pull my hand back, and he will not let go. “Wait.” He begs.

“I'm sorry, Kenjiro. Obviously, my parents did not talk this over with me before deciding what they thought was best for my life.” I snap.

“But...” He gives me a hurt frown. I pull my hand free. “I like you, Kiyoko...”

“I know, and I have tried my best to not lead you on or give you ideas that I feel the same way.” I cross my arms over my chest.

“Our parents...” He trails off, voice thick.

“Made this choice for us. I am not okay with that.” I explain. “I can't make myself feel something for you that isn't there.” He swallows, eyes brimming with tears.

“Why?” He sounds utterly defeated.

I hate this. I wanted to be able to talk things over with him on our own, without getting flung into this mess. Now I am going to look like a selfish bitch because I am choosing my wants and needs over what my parents think is best.

“I don't dislike you, Kenjiro. I think you are a good friend and a hard-working colleague.” I sigh. “You're just not what I want.” I clarify.

“What you want?” His eyes narrow. “I'm not good enough for you?” He sneers. “Or is it I'm not a big enough fuck-up for you?” I clench my jaw at the comment. So that's where he is going with this. “Just because I don't have some pretty boy face and constantly trying to kiss you? Or is it because I'm not drunk or partying every weekend with my Bro-friends? Because I treat you with respect and honor because you are a lady, and not some notch on a belt?”

“Enough.” I bite the inside of my cheek. Kenjiro saying these things is making me extremely angry. He takes a step toward me.

“No! It's not fair that I am getting passed over for some pushy fuck-up just because you had a crush on him in high school!” Kenjiro curses, making the mistake of stepping into my personal space. He looms over me, scowling.

“Kenjiro, please step back.” My voice shakes with rage. How dare he assume that he is better than Daichi. How dare he assume anything about mine and Daichi's friendship.

“This is what I'm most pissed about. Anytime I get close to you, you ask me to step back. If HE gets close, you can't stop yourself from pressing up on him like a dog in heat!” His finger jabs in my face to punctuate his sentence, and I lose control. I slap his hand out of my face, and shove him back roughly. It takes all of my exhausted self control to keep my fist from driving into his ribs. His face contorts in anger.

“I asked you to step back.” I articulate and turn to walk away. “Never put yourself in my space like that again.”

“What, you're not going to apologize?” He barks. “You're just leaving?”

“I already apologized to you. I don't owe you anything else.” I enunciate.

“Fine. Go. Run to that loser fuck-up Sawamura an-” His sentence is cut off as I sling my cellphone and it collides with his face.

Yea, I am pissed as hell.

“Don't you ever speak badly about Sawamura Daichi. You don't know anything about him! I am not running to anyone.” I scream. People are stopping to stare. Kenjiro rubs his hand on his cheek. “If you feel the need to continue speaking ill of people, you can go join my parents.” I snarl, stomping off angrily. Thankfully, Kenjiro does not follow me this time. I duck down a side-street as tears spill down my cheeks. I am so frustrated and angry, I cannot think straight.

How could everyone do this to me? Aren't your parents supposed to love and support you? I wasn't making a bad choice by not marrying Kenjiro. I refuse to spend the rest of my life with someone that I do not have any romantic feelings for. How would marriage be any different than work?

I kick a trashcan in fury.

Why am I the bad person because I want to live my own life and make my own choices? It's not like I'm quitting my job, or doing drugs! I just don't want to marry a guy!! Why did Suga have to be out of town today? I reach for my purse.

_ Shit I left it in the restaurant. Dammit all! _

I threw my phone at Kenjiro. Now I can't even call Suga to calm down. I march on, enraged.

I can't go home like this. My parents might be there, and Kenjiro will more than likely be there. At least it is not pouring rain out, so I can walk off my frustrations...or try to. I pass a familiar intersection and stop.

_ I could talk to Daichi. _

I shake my head.

_That is a terrible idea._

He obviously does not wish to speak to me judging by last week's dinner at Suga's. Kenjiro's words sting me again, and I stomp down the street. It is late, so there is very little, if any, foot traffic around Daichi and Kuroo's apartment. I start up the steps.

I will simply knock on the door, and ask for a beer. Yes. That will work.

I get to their door, and all my bluster leaves me.

I can't do it. I've already had two confrontations today and I am emotionally drained. I stare at the numbers on the door. I make a fist to knock three times but I cannot get the power to actually knock. I finally sit on their stoop, resting my forehead on my knees. I am a blur of emotions. In my fury, I keep replaying the conversation with my dad and it makes me even more angry. Then I replay the conversation with Kenjiro. I am about to pound my fist into the pavement in rage when a voice stops me.

“S-shimizu?” I glance up to see Daichi walking over in running clothes. He is drying is face with the hem of his shirt. I drag my hand across my cheeks, hopefully I didn't smudge my make up.

“Ah, Daichi-san...” I get to my feet. “I'm sorry...I didn't...” I stutter, not sure where to start with the evening's drama. I stare at my hands.

“You can come in, if you want.” He offers, unlocking the door. I follow him inside as he unties his shoes.

“Thank you.” I shut the door and slide off my shoes. I need to pace. “I didn't...Suga is out of town...” Daichi starts for the kitchen. His shirt is soaked from his run and clinging to his shoulders.

“Are you thirsty?” He asks, filling a glass with water. I shrug.

“Not really, but thank you.” I appreciate the gesture. He sits at the table, watching me carefully. I can't stop pacing. I decide to try to explain some of this mess.

“Kenjiro...” I rub my thumb and forefinger on my forehead, attempting to relieve some tension. “We fought.”

“About?” His eyebrow quirks.

Okay, so he isn't telling me to shut up and go home. I wave my hands slightly, trying to figure out where to start with the explanation. I am getting warm, so I slide off my dress jacket. Daichi sucks in a small breath.

“Everything.” I begin pacing again. Daichi stands up sharply.

“Where is he?” He growls. What is this?

“Kenjiro? Why?” I furrow my brow. Surely he is not going to go punch Kenjiro in the face just for fighting with me.

“Because, where the fuck is he?” Daichi demands. I shake my head.

_This is not an issue that you need to take care of, Daichi._

“It doesn't matter.” I wave a hand. To my surprise, Daichi starts marching for the door.

“Like hell it does! He can't do this shit to you and get away with it.” He growls.

_Do this..._

I realize what has Daichi so furious. I have forgotten my arms were covered in bruises from my self-defense classes I started taking in lieu of the canceled kickboxing class.

_Daichi thinks that Kenjiro has been putting his hands on me._

I chase him to the door.

“Daichi...” I start.

“Come on.”He is yanking his shoes on.

“Daichi, wait.” I try to reason with him.

“Kiyoko, let's go. We're going to have a chat with Kenjiro.” He stabs a finger at the door. I exhale slowly.

_Stop interrupting me when I'm trying to explain._

“Daichi, that's not-” I try again. He is not listening. I don't want to have a third confrontation tonight, so I grab Daichi's wrist and toss him onto his back. I have been tossing larger men in my class, but I am still surprised it is easy on someone not expecting it. I habitually straddle his chest, pinning his other arm with my knee.

“Daichi, will you listen to me?” I insist. He is in shock, blinking several times in confusion. Honestly it is amusing to watch him come to the realization that he is on the floor.

“Wha?” He croaks. I exhale through my nose.

“These bruises aren't from Kenjiro.” I point out, feeling embarrassed to admit that I take and enjoy an extremely violent self-defense martial art. “It's from krav maga.” His eyes narrow. Doesn't look like he has heard of it.

“Excuse me, crab macaw?” He echoes, botching the pronunciation.

Why is this embarrassing? So I like to exert myself in a physical manner to relieve stress? So what, it means I learned how to crush a trachea with three different strikes and I can effectively disarm a threat.

“Krav maga. It's a self-defense martial art.” I explain.

“Can you please let go of my wrist?” He squirms. I gasp.

_Shit!_

I forgot I was holding it so awkwardly. I let him go, taking his wrist to rub it with my hands gently. I am such an oaf.

“I used to take kickboxing classes. The instructor moved, and one of the classmates invited me to try out krav maga.” I push some hair behind my ear nervously as I continue. “I was hooked. It is very violent, so my arms and legs are always bruised up.” I feel so foolish for enjoying the class. “I'm sorry you thought the bruises were from Kenjiro.” I apologize.

“You said you fought...”He clarifies. I nod.

“About things...but there were only words exchanged.” I frown. “Kenjiro has always been respectful of my space.” I trail off. I want to talk about the fight, but I really don't want to. It is embarrassing. I don't think Daichi would look at me any differently if I told him everything. I just don't want to hurt his feelings by telling him what Kenjiro said. Or cause him to want to really beat Kenjiro up. I hold his hand quietly. Part of me is curious why Daichi hasn't simply told me to leave yet. I know things are more than strained between us. I should probably leave. He frees his hand and pats my knee.

“Shimizu...Ah...” He clears his throat, pulling me from my thoughts. I am now well aware that I am straddling his chest...in a skirt. My face grows hot.

“Oh! Daichi, I'm sorry!” I get off and help him up.

_Time to go._

I reach for the doorknob. “I will...I'll let you get to bed, it is late.” There is a soft tug on my hand. Daichi is giving me a concerned look.

“Shimizu. You don't have to leave...unless you w-want?” He offers.

I do not want to leave. I want him to hug me and tell me things will be okay.

“Are you sure?” I ask. His head bobs.

“If you would excuse me for a moment, I would like to shower, but if you want to talk...” He rubs the back of his neck and it is cute. “I don't make the best choices, but I am a good listener.” I fight to not start pacing again. Maybe if I sit down I can focus a bit.

“Okay.” Daichi is probably as nervous as I am because he offers me coffee. I politely remind him I don't like it. He looks like he wants to crawl under the couch in embarrassment. He disappears down the hall. The shower starts and my brain chooses this moment to distract me from my current situation by replaying the vision of Daichi with his shirt pulled up, straddling my lap.

_ Brain. Do you not understand the situation I am currently in with my parents? I may or may not be disowned by choosing to not marry Kenjiro, and all you can give me is Daichi's sexy abs?_

I snatch a magazine off the coffee table. As I leaf through the pages, I become cognizant of the fact that Kuroo is not home.

Great. It is past 2100 at night, and what am I doing? Sitting on Daichi's couch waiting for him to take a shower so...my face gets hot. What are we going to do anyways? Talk? Fight? Make out? Is he in the shower thinking the same things? I know he offered to listen to me talk about my fight with Kenjiro, but how much do I want to tell him right now? He needs to know the basics, because of work. I am not looking at the pages of the magazine when Daichi emerges from the hallway, drying his hair with a towel. I glance at him hesitantly. He's wearing sweatpants.

_ Great. Do not stare at his thighs. _

He hands me his phone.

“Any reason I am getting texts asking where you are?” I read through the texts and huff angrily.

_Damn it, Kenjiro needs to leave me alone._

“Do you mind if I make a call?” I ask. He shrugs. I dial the phone. “Kenjiro.”

“Kiyoko-san, where...Right figures you are with Sawamura...” He grumbles.

“Are you at my apartment?” I scowl.

“Yes. Your parents locked your purse in your apartment before they caught the train home earlier. I have your phone. You should come home.” He lectures. I purse my lips.

“I do not care. Put my phone in my mail slot. I will get it later.” I comment.

“I can't believe you went ru-”

“No I did not run crying to Daichi! That is what you want to believe, then fine.” I retort, trying to not yell out of consideration of Daichi's neighbors.

“Then why are you with him?” He hisses.

“That is enough. I do not want to talk about this anymore. I will talk to you Monday. Do not pester Daichi about my whereabouts. Good night.” I tap the end call button somewhat more forcefully than necessary. I hold the phone out for Daichi “You can tell Suga I am here and I spoke to Kenjiro.” He taps out a text and sets the phone on the coffee table. I tell he is deliberating over where to sit in my peripheral vision. He finally flops onto the couch next to me.

“Um so...” He rubs the towel through his hair. “Are you alright, Shimizu?” Daichi's expression is earnest. I sigh quietly.

Short answer no.

Long answer definitely no.

“Define alright...” I mumble. He finishes drying his hair and folds the towel. “I honestly don't think either of us is alright, Daichi.” He watches me carefully. I don't feel like it is a judgmental look or he is waiting for me to expose weaknesses. I believe that Daichi cares about me as a friend. For whatever reasons we have gotten off to a rocky start since he moved back to Tokyo. I inhale deeply, catching his scent. Everyone keeps asking me what I want from a partner and it hits me.

_This_.

Someone that I can turn to at any time of the day or night for help, and they will be there for me.

I look over at Daichi, my cheeks turning red. Of all times to finally be able to put to words what I have been feeling...

As I am processing my thoughts, I begin to look Daichi over slowly. I've never had the chance to simply sit and study him without fear of someone else seeing me. Someone other than Daichi obviously. There is no trace of the hickey on his neck from last month.

I silently thank every deity I can think of including, as Suga says, American Jesus for the creation of v-neck tshirts for men. I spend too much time admiring Daichi's collarbones. I take note of how the shirt stretches across his chest, then glance at his thighs. I look down at the magazine in my lap. Might as well get the painful part over with. I set the magazine on the table then turn on my cushion to face him. Daichi follows suit and is facing me with his legs folded in front of him. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Where do I start with this mess?

“You don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to.” He gives me an awkward shrug. “I know how it feels...” I nod, pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I am grateful for how understanding Daichi is.

“Thank you...” I hold eye contact with him. We stare at one another for a while. I can't help myself. My gaze drops to his lips. He does the same. This is the last thing I should be doing right now. I should be doing damage control with my parents, not staring at Daichi's slightly parted lips like a vulture on some nature show. I huff a frustrated breath and he jerks his gaze back to my eyes. I am about to start with the explanations when Daichi's stomach growls with such fury, I cannot help but smile. His face goes red up to his scalp.

“Wow, is it dinner time already?” He laughs guiltily.

“Did you eat?” I stifle a giggle. He shakes his head. “Daichi...you have to take care of yourself.” I chide him.

“Um well...would you like me to make something?” He asks. I nod, and he starts into the kitchen.

“Would you like help?” I follow. He is staring into the fridge pensively.

“Maybe. How do you feel about breakfast...like pancakes and eggs?” I nod in affirmation. I do like breakfast if it is done well. I help Daichi get out dishes and prepare food. I find Kuroo's tea in a cabinet to make us a pot. The kitchen is filled with the tantalizing scents of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I must say, I am impressed that Daichi has some decent cooking skills. We set all the plates on the table and take our seats.

“Thank you, Daichi.” I smile. He bows his head.

“Will you accept this as part of a much needed apology for being a enormous douche-bag?” He ducks his head even lower. I click my tongue at him.

_At least we are getting this out of the way._

“I will, as long as you promise to ask me before you pull any ridiculous stunts like that.” I concede.

“I promise.” He bows again. I smile at Daichi. After all this time, I still feel like I can trust him at his word.

“Eat up!” He passes me the syrup. I pour it over a pancake and pause. It was extremely thoughtful of Daichi to do this for me. To allow me to work through my anger instead of sending me home. I take a bite of pancake and the whole day overflows. I am overcome with anguish. At the same time, I feel so much relief that I am able to depend on Daichi. Tears start rolling down my cheeks uncontrollably. Daichi looks up in surprise.

“Eat.” My voice cracks.

“Shimizu...” He gives me a concerned look. I shake my head. I am not sure how to word this but here goes.

“This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me in weeks.” My voice wavers so I shove pancake into my mouth and keep crying.

“Is it because of what I did?” He mumbles. I shake my head.

_I have to tell him everything._

“My parents...” I try to wipe up all the syrup on my plate with a slice of pancake. “I tried to tell them I didn't want to marry Kenjiro.” My throat keeps trying to close up from emotions. “They wouldn't listen.” I finish my breakfast in silence, then help Daichi with the dishes.

“Shimizu..”

“Kiyoko...” I have told him once already. My first name is okay.

“Kiyoko-san, I'm sorry I pushed myself on you while you were dealing with all of this. I was...inconsiderate.” Daichi apologizes. I stare at him for a moment. Impulsively, I reach up and run my fingers along his jaw.

_Why did I do that?_

“No. I should have resolved the situation quicker.” I state.

“You resolved it?” He blinks in surprise. I start for the couch. I sigh deeply, pulling Daichi down on the the couch with me. I probably should use a different term than resolve.

“My parents invited Kenjiro's parents out to dinner tonight, and invited us...unbeknownst to me. They spring this whole arranged marriage on me in some fancy restaurant, like it is the best thing ever.” I lean my forehead against his shoulder. It is warm and comforting.

“I take it you were pissed?” He states. I can't stop the snort from escaping. I rest my hand on top of his.

“Understatement, Daichi.” I take a breath. My emotions are threatening to overflow again. “I lost my composure. I was so furious.” Tears start streaming down my face. I am frustrated and irate about everything that happened. “I ended up screaming at them. I threw my phone at Kenjiro when he tried to follow me out of the restaurant. What have I done?” I realize that I may never speak to my parents again. Was there some other way to have diffused the situation? Why did it have to end in a fight? Daichi's solid arms wrap around my shoulders as I shudder out a sob. This makes me feel so much more vulnerable.

“Hey...hey...just breathe.” He murmurs, voice soft and cheek pressed against the side of my head.

What will everyone at work say if they find out I have been disowned by my parents?

“I am a terrible daughter!” Grief overtakes me and Daichi's arms tighten around me as I sob harder.

“You're a good person, Kiyoko-san. You're independent, strong, smart, tough as nails. Just because you don't want to follow some old tradition, your family won't disown you.” I push back and stare at him. How does he know what my parents will do?

“What if they do?” I press. His brow knits.

“Then you can borrow my family...and I-I'm sure Suga will loan you his family, too.” He answers with a huff. I lean my head on his chest.

_That was almost a bold statement._

The thought is reassuring, but it doesn't help me feel much better. I am angry with my parents, but I don't want them to refuse to speak to me over this.

“What if they don't speak to me again?” His chin rests on the top of my head.

“That is their problem, Kiyoko-san. You can't live your life to the fullest trying to please everyone else.” His hands are warm on my back. “Don't forget you have plenty of friends who love and care about you. We...I'm here for you, okay?” I nod, and he unfolds his legs so he can pull me closer. I am upset, but I feel some relief after crying. Daichi plants a soft kiss on the top of my head and I sink into him.

I have never craved physical contact from Kenjiro. The few times that he held my hand or hugged me felt empty and stiff. With Daichi, I feel comfort and steadiness, like shelter in a storm. I try to soak in as much of this feeling as I can. I feel him shift around, propping a throw pillow behind himself.

“Where is Kuroo?” I mumble. Last thing I wanted was that shifty-eyed cat showing up, ruining the mood. Daichi leans back slightly, pulling me closer.

“He is visiting Morisuke-san. He and Alisa-san had the baby today.” He answers. I release a content sigh. So there is zero chance of Kuroo walking in on us while I am crying my eyes out. I can hear Daichi's heart beating slowly through his chest. His breathing evens out and I am quite sure he is asleep. I slip out of his arms to turn out the light. I get back on the couch and he stirs.

“You can sleep in my room if you want.” He offers sleepily.

“This is comfortable.” I slide under his arm. He makes a happy sound, wrapping his arms around me.

“It is.” He drifts off again.

“Thank you.” I whisper silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading/comments/kudos!
> 
> Kiyoko has had enough of everyone's shit. Just let her eat some fuckin pancakes and cuddle with Daichi already!


	25. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Daichi begins to realize he has feelings for Kiyoko and he should DO something about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's PoV

***13

The alarm on my phone chirps happily. Yes, it is the weekend, but I still get up and go running...usually. This morning, I awoke stiff and one of my legs is numb. It is numb from Kiyoko laying on it for half the night. She stirs drowsily. I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She mumbles something unintelligible. I shift around until my leg is free, so I am face to face with Kiyoko. Her eyes flutter as sleep slowly releases its hold on her.

“What time is it?” She nuzzles her face into my neck. I must have died in my sleep, because this is heaven.

“Um 0745?” I answer. She sits upright, then sinks back down with a groan.

“I'm late for work.” She tenses in my arms, struggling to push herself upright.

“Are you alright?” I ask. Shimizu's complexion is green.

“Fine. Fine...just...” She placates, getting up. “I don't feel well.” She hustles down the hall to the bathroom. The door cracks a few minutes later. “Can you please bring my purse over, Daichi?” She calls. I look around.

“I don't think you brought it.” I walk down the hall, peering in the door. Kiyoko is resting her forehead on the vanity. “I didn't see it anywhere...” I answer. She hisses a few quiet curses. 

“I need to go then...” She straightens unsteadily. “May I borrow money for a train pass?” 

“Kiyoko-san...if you're not well, you can stay here.” I stop her in the doorway. She shakes her head.

“No...” She sits on the toilet lid. “I need to get my phone so I can let work know I won't be able to come in today.”

“You can use my phone.” I frown.

“Thank you, but I should go.” She exhales a shaky breath. I am hesitant to ask her what is wrong.

“If I did something, I'm sorry...” I begin.

“No. It's nothing you did. I am quite thankful for last night, to be honest.” She grimaces, folding over at the waist. I cock my head to the side, perplexed.

“So? What is wrong?” I press.

“You were...married...” She watches me uncomfortably. I nod. “So I'm assuming you've dealt...with...periods...” She grunts out.

“Yes.” 

_ That is when no matter what you say, the girl throws shoes at you...OH shit.  _

I realize what is going on now. “Oh. OH. Shit.”

“I'm not going to have a meltdown, I just feel very sick...and...” She frowns at me. I hold up my hand.

“I will go get things for you...” I open the cabinet over the vanity. “Ibuprofen.” I set the bottle down on the sink. I go fill a glass with water. “Just...wait here.”

“No. Daichi-san, I will be fine.” She protests weakly. I put my hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her back onto the toilet lid.

“You will be fine, because you're going to wait until I bring stuff back, okay?” I insist.

“You're not going to my apartment alone.” She grumbles. I roll my eyes.

“Of course I'm not. I'm just going to run to the corner store. I'll get what you need to get home, okay?” I offer. She isn't buying it. “I've done this before.” I urge. She huffs reluctantly and tells me what to buy. I walk out of the apartment and bump into Kuroo at the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey...you alright?” He furrows his brow. I grab his arm.

“Come on. We have an errand to run.” I fill him in on the evening's excitement on the way to the store. 

“Yikes...so she is just chillin in our bathroom?” He asks. I nod. “Isn't there blood involved with this?”

“You truly never had a girlfriend, have you?” I scowl.

“I keep telling you guys, I am not interested in romantic relationships, but no one believes me.” He holds up his hands innocently. I snort.

“Yes there is blood, but it is manageable. You pick up some stuff to eat.” I shove Kuroo in the food section's direction as we enter the store. I find what Kiyoko had asked me to get and search for Kuroo. He is staring at bags of chips.

“Don't girls want junk food when this happens?” He ponders. An older lady snickers as she walks past. At least Kuroo is trying. I see a familiar brand of snacks and grab them. We pay for our things and head home. Once back in the apartment, I walk to the bathroom, tapping on the door.

“Um, Kuroo met me when I was coming home. He offered to make lunch.” I call through the door. Kiyoko takes the bag, giving me a weak smile. I plop on the couch. Kuroo gives me a curious look. I shrug. “Aren't you supposed to be cooking?” I tease. He smirks, turning back to the stove. Kiyoko wanders out, sinking into the couch. She looks ill.

“Thank you.” She manages a weak smile. I slide the bag of snacks toward her on the coffee table.

“In case you...” I shrug because I'm honestly not sure what to say. I remember Yui having terrible moods that would change with no real reason. Kiyoko huffs a laugh.

“I'm okay.” She leans over on the arm of the couch.

“Well, Kuroo is a better lunch cook than I am, so eat, and I'll walk you home after so you can rest.” I pat her foot.

“Kenjiro is probably sitting on my door step since I didn't come to work today. It would probably be better if you didn't walk me home.” She sighs. I huff an annoyed breath.

“He needs to give you some space.” I grumble.

“Kenjiro is respectful of my space.” Kiyoko cuts a sharp glance at me. 

_Right, got it._

I am frustrated by Kiyoko putting distance between us again. I have not been the most shining example of boyfriend material since we reconnected. Not that I don't want to be...just everything is complicated. I thought I would be over everything that happened between Yui and myself. Kuroo pulls me from my thoughts.

“Lunch time.” He set a mug of tea in front of Kiyoko. “I hope you are feeling better, Kiyo-chan.” She nods.

“Somewhat. Thank you for cooking, Kuroo-san.” We eat in silence.

Kiyoko allows me to walk her to her block. We don't say much on the train ride over. Honestly, I am not sure of what to say. I want to tell her it will be alright, but will it? I want to tell her that I am here for her, and I care for her...I do care for her, right? This isn't some crush that will pass, is it? Before I realize it, Kiyoko stops at the corner.

“Thank you for...many things, Daichi. I am glad to see you are still...” She scuffs her shoe on the sidewalk. “You are still you after everything that has happened.” I nod. The statement makes me feel quite lost. 

I don't feel like me. I haven't for several years. I swallow, squeezing her hand instead of speaking. Pretty sure I will cry if I make the attempt. She pulls me into a hug, her fingertips pressing into my back firmly. I finally find my voice.

“Everything will work out, Kiyoko-san.” I don't know whom the statement is meant to comfort: me or her... She nods against my chest. I press my lips to the top of her head and let her go. I walk home. The extra time alone gives my head time to get its shit together before I have to see Kuroo. My phone vibrates in my pocket halfway home.

(Kiyoko-san): I wanted to thank you again for last night, Daichi. Today, too. I have my phone back. 

I chuckle as I wonder how many texts and missed calls she has from Kenjiro.

(Sawamura Daichi): My pleasure. I am very sorry about how much of an ass I have been. I am glad I could make it up to you.

(Sawamura Daichi): I assume no one is sleeping on your doorstep? 

I couldn't resist asking. A few minutes pass before she responds.

(Kiyoko-san): No one was sleeping on my doorstep. I do have several uncomfortable conversations to have with my Parents, Kenjiro and his Parents at some point.

(Sawamura Daichi): I am sorry. I would offer to help, but I am not sure if that would go over so well...

(Kiyoko-san): I appreciate it, but this is something I must do myself.

(Kiyoko-san): I am going to rest for a while. I will talk to you Monday?

(Sawamura Daichi): Of course. Rest well. Let me know if you need anything.

(Kiyoko-san): Thank you. 

I stare at the messages for a few minutes, then stuff my phone in my pocket. I arrive home a short while later. Kuroo emerges from his room.

“So?” He raises his eyebrows. I shrug while taking off my shoes.

“I walked her home...” His eyebrows creep higher. I am assuming they both do. One is already hidden under his unruly bangs.

“And?” He presses.

“I walked her home, Kuroo.” I lay back on the floor. He leers at me over the back of the couch.

“Is that all, Daichi?”

“Yes.” I fix a glare on him.

“No confessions of your undying love?”

“No. Now is hardly the appropriate time for that!” I scowl. Kuroo laughs.

“Then why do you look like you got shot down?”

“I...I don't...” I pause. Kuroo holds out a hand.

“C'mon...the floor is hardly a comfortable place for your back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs*
> 
> Thanks for reading/comments/kudos!


	26. M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko figures out how to deal with the fallout of turning down the arranged marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko's Pov  
I love Kiyoko and Suga's friendship so much.

~M~

Of all fucking times to get my period...let's recap the past 24 hours of my life. 

My parents finally sprung the arranged marriage on me. I did not go along with their plans. This caused them to get angry. I refused to back down and stormed off. I also threw my phone, hitting Kenjiro in the face. In my anger, I ended up on Daichi and Kuroo's doorstep at 2200 at night. Daichi and I were able to work out our differences. I ended up sobbing in his arms for nearly an hour, then we passed out on his couch. 

Which brings us to now...where I am currently in the fetal position on their bathroom floor, suffering from ridiculously painful menstrual cramps. I forgot my purse at the restaurant, so Daichi offered to go pick up pads at the corner store. If things weren't such a disaster at the moment, I would be quite pleased that he is unfazed by normal occurrences of the female body. I hope the ibuprofen he gave me will start working soon, or I might puke it up. 

That is the last thing I need. Daichi will insist I stay here, and honestly, I don't want to leave. When I leave, I have to deal with the mess I created last night. My parents are pissed. I'm sure the Kubos are pissed. Will Kenjiro speak to me anymore? I need to apologize to him for not talking this over before it was sprung on me. 

I inhale slowly as a stab of pain wracks my body. I catch hints of Daichi mixed with my own perfume. 

_ This is your chance to see what soap that is, Kiyoko. Muscle through the pain!_

I push myself to a sitting position, glancing into the shower. There is a bar of soap and a container of body wash. Before I can investigate any further, there is a soft knock at the bathroom door. 

Daichi has returned. He informs me that Kuroo is back from visiting Morisuke and he is aware of my illness. I thank him quietly. 

_Well this is embarrassing._

I don't think there is anything wrong with friends knowing about my issues...I just...Explaining the shitty inner workings of the female reproductive cycle is just not my favorite topic amongst my male friends. At least Hitoka and I had a good system of covering for each other in high school. I splash water on my face. My nausea is subsiding to a degree. I have not mentioned or spoken to Kenjiro regarding...periods. I feel they were not his business, we never became that close of friends. Suga is aware of how ill I get...but he has an older sister, and had several girlfriends over the years, so he knows enough about periods to not get freaked out.

I stagger out of the bathroom. So much for thinking I was feeling better. I melt into the couch without appearing as weak as I am. Daichi watches me carefully. I thank him and he slides a bag of one of my favorite snacks along the coffee table, hesitant smile on his face.

“In case you...” He gives an awkward shrug. I try my best to smile despite the pain. It is a sweet gesture.

“I'm okay.” As I drape myself over the arm of the couch, Daichi tells me how Kuroo is a better cook than he is. He offers to walk me home after we eat. If I can eat... I want him to, but it is probably not a great idea. I don't know who will be waiting for me.

“Kenjiro is probably sitting on my door step since I didn't come to work today. It would probably be better if you didn't walk me home.” I inform him.

“He needs to give you some space.” Daichi gives an aggravated grunt. I am not sure if he meant for me to hear his grumblings. I glare at him. Of all people to accuse someone of not giving me space...

“Kenjiro is respectful of my space.” I try to not start something. I am quite ragged at the moment. Now is not the best time to argue over petty things. Daichi turns red. 

Thankfully, Kuroo changes the subject with lunch. I eat what I can...which is more than I thought. Kuroo holds polite conversation with me. I find Daichi is correct in that he is a kind person under all the layers of snark and jerkish wit. I discover Kuroo is an only child, enjoys music, and doesn't mind the solitude of working in a lab 16-18 hours a day. He apologizes for the ruckus at the karaoke bar, trying to take sole responsibility for it. I find this admirable, but Daichi is an adult and responsible for his actions, regardless of how many shots Kuroo handed to him over the course of the evening. 

I concede defeat, allowing Daichi to walk me to my block. I do not want to take any chances of him stumbling upon Kenjiro. I will not be able to intervene if they decided to come to blows. I am happy Daichi is insistent upon making sure I get home in one piece. That is a start...or a continuation of what I knew about him from high school. He always made sure Hitoka and myself were okay to get home when it was late. In Hitoka's case, he usually assigned a certain orange-haired ball of energy to walk her to the bus stop. I pause as we get close to my building. Daichi has been silent the entire trip. I am okay with not speaking. I have so much to think about. I glance at him.

“Thank you for...many things, Daichi. I am glad to see you are still...” I fidget, allowing myself time to make sure I say this the way I want. “You are still you after everything that has happened.” I did not mean for the statement to stir up as much emotion as it did. Daichi nods, appearing quite wounded and vulnerable. He squeezes my hand, unable to make eye-contact. I feel like a jerk for saying something that has him reeling, but I want him to understand how I feel. I feel emotions that are rare for me to experience around him. He causes me to feel calm, regardless of the turmoil I am ensconced in. How I want to bury my face in his chest and let out every pent up emotion. I want to tell him he is safe talking to me about painful things. I am also a good listener, and I understand people make mistakes and irrational choices sometimes.

Words are not good enough for what I want to convey, so I pull him into a tight hug. I allow myself to enjoy his scent. I hope he finds this embrace as comforting and supportive as I do.

“Everything will work out, Kiyoko-san.” His voice is thick. I press my fingers into his shoulders, lump welling up in my throat. 

_Things WILL work out, right?_

I nod against his chest. 

_ Yes. Things will work out.  _

He kisses the crown of my head, retreating back a few steps. I bow slightly and turn for my building. I feel a sense of dread building as I take the spare key up to my floor from the office. I warily approach my door. There is an envelope taped to it with my name written in Kenjiro's hasty scrawl. I take the note down. I set the envelope on my dinner table. My purse is sitting on a stack of papers, which I realize is a very long angry note from my parents. 

I don't read it. 

I fetch my keys and my phone before heading down to the front desk to give the spare key back. I apologize for my forgetfulness and any inconvenience I may have caused them. I check my phone on the elevator ride back to my floor. Twelve missed calls. Thirty text messages.

_Shit_.

I do not want to deal with any of this right now. I want to take a bath and go back to sleep. Several voicemails were coworkers checking on me. One was from my mother, requesting a prompt call-back. One was from Kenjiro's mother, asking for a call. There was one from Kenjiro after he dropped off my phone simply saying 'I'm sorry.' It makes me feel even worse. I start weeding through the text messages. Again there are a few from my coworkers. My mother is also texting me to call her. 

(Koushi-kun): I know you don't have your phone, but I am home late Saturday night if you need anything.

(Koushi-kun): Daichi told me you stayed over at his place, and you weren't feeling well this morning. He wasn't an ass, was he?

I cannot help but chuckle.

(Kiyoko-chan): Daichi was not an ass. I have my phone back, and I am at my apartment.

(Koushi-kun): You feeling okay?

(Kiyoko-chan): I feel like crawling under my bed and dying.

(Koushi-kun): That bad, huh?

(Kiyoko-chan): We need to catch up, but I also am having terrible cramps today...

(Koushi-kun): Gotcha. Rest up. HMU when you feel better!

(Kiyoko-chan): Thank you, Suga.

(Koushi-kun): Anytime!

I smile. Suga is such a valuable friendship to me. I skip over the seven messages from my father and the final 9 from Kenjiro.

(Shimizu): I wanted to thank you again for last night, Daichi. Today, too. I have my phone back. 

(Sawamura Daichi): My pleasure. I am very sorry about how much of an ass I have been. I am glad I could make it up to you.

(Sawamura Daichi): I assume no one is sleeping on your doorstep? 

I purse my lips. He can't resist checking up on that situation. Insecure is a word that comes to mind.

(Shimizu): No one was sleeping on my doorstep. I do have several uncomfortable conversations to have with my Parents, Kenjiro and his Parents at some point.

(Sawamura Daichi): I am sorry. I would offer to help, but I am not sure if that would go over so well...

I sigh. That is an understatement.

(Shimizu): I appreciate it, but this is something I must do myself.

(Shimizu): I am going to rest for a while. I will talk to you Monday?

(Sawamura Daichi): Of course. Rest well. Let me know if you need anything.

(Shimizu): Thank you. 

As much as I want to continue messaging Daichi, there are several glaring issues at hand. I tap the envelope against the table. My parents can stew and wait for what they did to me. This is not Kenjiro's fault. Kenjiro deserves an explanation. I open the note.

_Kiyoko,_

_ I am truly sorry for what happened tonight. I should not have taken out my frustrations on you or Sawamura-san. I had hoped that you would understand that although I don't say it, I do care about you and I would not be opposed to having a relationship in some way.  _

_ I guess that is not going to happen. _

_ Please allow me to apologize in person for everything: For my parents being irrational and old fashioned, for me not voicing my feelings sooner, and for me treating you harshly. _

_ I am sorry again. Please forgive me of my actions. _

_ Yours, _

_ Kenjiro _

I fold up the note. His text messages are similar to the note, but more scattered in thought. There is one from early this morning asking me to please let him know that I got home safe, and another from a bit later asking how I was feeling.

(Kiyoko-san): I am home. I still feel quite sick, however.

(Kenjiro): I'm sorry you're probably sick from everything that happened yesterday...

(Kiyoko-san): It was a stressful evening. 

(Kenjiro): May I bring you dinner after I finish work? I would like to apologize to you in person.

(Kiyoko-san): As long as it is not too late. I owe you an apology as well.

(Kenjiro): I will text you when I am finishing up. Is ramen okay since you are sick?

(Kiyoko-san): Yes, that is fine. Thank you.

I put my phone down. I stagger to the bathroom, and spend the next 20 minutes soaking in a bath. I am able to nap for a few hours. I collect my thoughts as Kenjiro texts me with his whereabouts. There is a quiet knock at my door. Kenjiro holds out the food bag and bows deeply.

“Please accept my apologies for yesterday. I was out of line, and said some mean things.” He mumbles, voice quiet. I take the bag and Kenjiro turns to leave.

“Kenjiro...” I stop him. He ducks his head. “Please come inside so we can talk.” It takes him a few seconds to face me. His eyes are puffy. He looks so crushed. I feel like such a jerk. He stands just inside the door. I set the bag on the table. Kenjiro sits down in the foyer with his back to me. I sit next to him.

“I'm sorry, Kiyoko-san.” His voice wavers.   


“I am sorry as well, Kenjiro. I saw this coming, and I was afraid to speak to you about it. Because of my inaction, you were hurt.” I apologize. He rests his forearms on his knees.

“You knew they were planning that?” He asks in a small voice. I shrug.

“My parents aren't exactly quiet in their plans for my life.” I grumble. “I should have spoken to you before this became such a mess.” He leans his forehead on his arms. 

“If you would like me to see if Toshio-chan wants to trade offices, I will ask him Monday.” I click my tongue at his offer.

“That will not be necessary.” I state. Kenjiro raises his head. “I am frustrated by the situation, but I am not angry at you. Kenjiro, you did not try to manipulate my life...my parents did.” He looks utterly forsaken. “I hope you understand that, and forgive me of losing my temper at you last night.” Fat tears roll down his cheeks. Kenjiro gets to his feet, turning away from me.

“Thank you.” He opens the door. I don't know what else to say. 

“Thank you for stopping by. I don't want this to ruin our friendship.” I state, unsure of what I can say to make him feel better. He ducks his head, walking out of my apartment. I unpack the food. I am not hungry to be honest. I eat a portion of the soup then go to bed. 

The next morning my phone chirps with a text from Suga, checking on me.

(Koushi-kun): I hope you are feeling alright. Breakfast? Brunch? Cookies?

(Kiyoko-chan): I am feeling a bit better than yesterday. I don't feel like getting out of sweatpants today.

(Koushi-kun): Kiyoko, it is summer...it is too hot for sweatpants.

(Koushi-kun): I can bring something over and tea?

(Kiyoko-chan): Sure that would be great. I need to discuss the disaster area that is my personal life with you. I need your unbiased opinion on some matters.

(Koushi-kun): See you in an hour?

(Kiyoko-chan): Perfect.

There are more emails and texts from my parents. I choose to ignore those for now. I have no idea how I am going to convince them to leave my romantic life out of their manipulative plans. I love my parents. I simply do not care for how they are trying to force their dreams and aspirations onto my life. I don't have an issue speaking to them about my feelings. I do have issues with them listening to me and deciding their ideas are better than mine. I need to speak to the Kubos about everything on top of this.

I climb out of bed to freshen up, making sure I don't look like warmed over death when Suga knocks on my door exactly 58.5 minutes later. I don't think Suga has ever been a morning person, but work has created his habit of waking up entirely too early on weekends. He sets a bag down on my counter, unpacking food.

“So...let's start with Friday.” He passes me a to-go cup with tea. I lean against the counter while he arranges a plate with pastries...and tempura?

“Let's start with where you found tempura shrimp this time of the morning?” I sip my tea. He rolls a shoulder.

“Made them last night...I just need to warm them up.” He flips on the toaster oven.

“Where do you find the time to cook?” I scoff. He laughs.

“I make time. Seriously, I don't sleep for shit, so I cook to try to relax. It doesn't help me sleep, but I find it soothing.” He slides a tray of shrimp into the toaster. “But enough about my weird habits...Friday.” I sigh, beginning to tell Suga about Friday's events. We pause to eat a bit and keep talking. I tell him about Kenjiro's note, my parents' five page letter, and all the texts. 

“I spoke to Kenjiro yesterday. I felt he needed an apology since this obviously wasn't his plan.” I turn the tea cup in my hands. Suga nods.

“How did he take all of this?” 

“Like any emotionally stunted man in his twenties that just got rejected...he appeared quite upset when he came by.” I shrug.

“How are you going to handle sharing an office with him?” Suga plays with a shrimp tail quietly.

“I already told him I didn't want this to ruin our friendship, and he did not have to move to a different office. He is an adult, Suga. I think he will be able to function properly.”

“Ughhh, Kiyoko, you are so harsh.” Suga gestures at me with a fork. “Seriously, this poor guy just got hard core rejected in front of his parents, and you're expecting him to be able to disconnect and move on, like that?” I stare at my hands. 

“Since you put it that way...” I frown. “I am not that cold, am I?” His eyebrow quirks. “Okay fine fine, I am trying to be mature about this. I think personal life and work life should not overlap much.”

“Still, I would expect him to need some time to deal with this...so you can't be frustrated when Kenjiro seems distant or doesn't want to talk as much, okay?” Suga instructs.

“This is Kenjiro we are discussing, Suga. He barely talks about anything other than work and sports.” I roll my eyes. Suga purses his lips.

“He's still human. What about your parents?”

“They can stew. I'll deal with them later.” I snort. His eyebrows arch. “I am more concerned with doing damage control with Kenjiro's parents.” 

“Yikes. Um. How well do you know them?”

“We've met twice.”

“Counting Friday?” Suga cringes.

“No. Before that...and it wasn't a meet my parents kind of thing like you're dating. Once was in law school. They were in town visiting, and I happened to see them on campus together. The other time was when I first started with the company after my internship. Again, they were visiting, and he invited me out to eat because they stopped by his office and I was unpacking my stuff. Not very romantic or insinuating of a romance.” I explain. Suga nods thoughtfully.

“Okay so you should probably sit down with them alone to apologize and explain things. Honestly, do you think Kenjiro told them he liked you?” He asks.

“I don't think so...We discussed how our parents knew each other. Kenjiro and I never talked about ourselves really. It was almost all work.” I wrinkle my nose.

“But he has been to your apartment several times?” 

“Yes. We were usually going somewhere and I wanted to change or drop my stuff off...so it was short amounts of time. I never invited him over to hang out like you.” I answer and he nods.

“Okay. Yes. You need to go to their house, with a gift, and apologize and grovel. Those people probably did not know your parents never discussed this with you, and you need to convey that...strongly. Also make sure they know that you did not want to hurt Kenjiro or their feelings, but things never worked out for you to be able to handle the situation appropriately.” He gets up to make more tea. “Don't tell Kenjiro you're doing this, or that you did it. He can find out from them.” I nod. Suga sits back down while the water is heating. “What are you going to do about Bakamura?”

“What do you mean, what am I going to do?” I laugh quietly. 

“I mean, what exactly are you planning on doing with our dumbass friend, Sawamura Daichi, whom is terrible at dealing with emotional issues, and even worse at making smart decisions when it comes to romantic subjects?” The kettle whistling buys me some time to think. 

I wouldn't mind just spending time with him while I am putting out the fires from Friday.

“Kiyoko, you like him, right?” Suga slides a mug of tea in front of me. I nod slowly, blush creeping across my face. “He obviously still likes you.”

“Still?” My brow furrows.

“Um yes? He was infatuated with you in high school.” Suga points out. I blink. “And you didn't notice this how?” I rest my forehead on the table.

_ Are you freaking kidding me? How did I miss that? _

“Daichi was pretty normal around me...” I mumble. Suga barks a laugh.

“You never saw him hyperventilating in the equipment room trying to work up the nerve to talk to you. Or how he was always wiping his palms on his shorts.” Suga snorts another laugh. “Daichi's normal is not what you think. He's an ass, always running his mouth. He would get all uptight and quiet and polite around you. So damn hilarious!” He cackles. I do not want to raise my head from the table. 

_Did I have him all wrong?_

“Don't worry about it, Kiyoko. He's still an ass. Why do you think he gets along with Kuroo so well? They are quite similar, even though they pretend they are not.” Suga laughs again. I groan quietly.

“Speaking of...What is your deal with Kuroo-san?” I snipe. Suga nearly spits his tea all over the table.

“N-nothing!” His face is red up to his scalp. “There is nothing there. No deal, no thing, no nothing.” He thumps his mug on the table to punctuate the sentence. 

“And Oikawa-san?” I press.

“What about him?” Suga groans loudly.

“Are you two still skirting around the fact that you are infatuated with each other?” I raise my eyebrows. 

“No. No. No there is nothing there! Why does everybody think there is something going on between us?” Suga sputters a reply letting me know I am right on the money. 

“Because he stared at your ass the entire night after we went to that game last month.” I squint at him. 

“Come on, Kiyoko, everyone stares at my ass.” He points at me. “Even you.” Suga is trying to play this off and failing miserably.

“Really? You're going to play this game?” I accuse.

“Why am I attracted to cocky asshole humans?” He throws his hands in the air.

“I understand, but none of your girlfriends were cocky...” 

“That's because girls aren't like that...they're all weak and helpless.” He points out. I give him a flat stare. “Okay okay not you.” He wrinkles his nose. “I've known Tohru for a long time. Yea he's cute, but there is so much insecurity mixed up in there. I don't know if I can deal with that every day.”

“How does Oikawa-san feel about you?” 

“I can't get past the layers of self-defensive wit and habitual over-working enough to figure things out. I am lucky, Kiyoko. My parents didn't go ballistic when they caught me kissing a boy after a festival. Of course, they had already caught me with a girl in my room, so...”

“Wait. Who did you go on a festival date with?” I demand.

“Who did you hook up with during Tokyo training camp?” Suga folds his arms on the table.

“I don't know why you keep thinking something happened.” I purse my lips.

“I know something happened. I will find out who it was before I die.” He narrows his eyes with a grin. We both laugh. 

“It wasn't Daichi, was it?” I tease.

“Not even.” Suga snorts.

“Really?” 

“So not my type, like not even remotely close.” He crows.

“Not even close, hm?” My expression becomes more scrutinizing.

“Like I said, he's a snarky jerk and I know him too well.” Suga pokes the table.

“Snarky jerk sure sounds similar to cocky asshole...” I muse.

“He is definitely not cocky. Daichi is good at things and confident about what he is good at. But the confidence stops there.” 

“Asahi?” I try again.

“American Jesus, NO. I am not into the facial hair thing...” He chews his lip. “Since you're so hung up on him, was it Kuroo?” Suga retorts. I cannot contain my laughter.

“Oh my Suga, not even close.”

“BUT YOU ADMIT SOMETHING HAPPENED!” He slams a palm on the table. I freeze. 

_ Dammit. He got me. _

“I knew it!” Suga's phone buzzes impatiently. He grins at it. “Let me grab this, it's Bokuto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one:  
Absolutely no female ever:  
Uteruses around the world: HOW DARE YOU NOT GET PREGNANT THIS MONTH! *throws chair* AFTER ALL THIS TIME I SPENT REDECORATING THIS PLACE!!!! *punches hole in drywall*  
fuck you, uterus...  
Soooooooooooooo detective Suga is on the case to find out who Kiyoko hooked up with in high school. LOL  
Thanks for reading/comments/kudos!!  
Real talk, yo...  
I am so fuckin stuck on this story. I have hit the 3/4 mark and my brain has decided to go on strike. Worse comes to worse I will roll this bitch into 3rd person and finish it because I can't leave it undone, but...that feels cheap. I have several other WIPs that I have been working on, but I want to get this thing wrapped up before I post anything else that is more than a one-shot.  
I know how I want this to end, it's just....getting there...  
that's my fatal flaw that keeps me from being a professional writer...that and I have a 3rd grade grasp of grammar.  
Thank you for reading this self-indulgent steaming pile of verbal vomit and enjoying it with me!


	27. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's PoV  
This sounds an awful lot like a date...  
Kuroo is not fooled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of me getting my shit together and a. figuring out how many more chapters I need to finish this and b. the creative juices seem to flow best after bad insomnia attacks...  
HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER.  
Also, I'm gonna be busy af this week at work, so here ya go!

***14

Monday comes along like it always does. There is a cup of coffee at my seat surprisingly and a cup of tea waiting for Kiyoko. I nod my thanks to Kenjiro like I usually do, sliding some money his direction. He nods, but does not speak to me. I understand his silence. Kiyoko scurries in, sitting right between us like always. I sneak a questioning glance at her. She shrugs. Later in lecture, a note slides over.

'What was that look about?' 

I slide the note back.

_ ' _ Because you sat right next to Kenjiro?'

'He is an adult, we share an office, he needs to deal with it.' 

Ah yes, the no-nonsense side of Kiyoko I truly did enjoy having around for volleyball. I smile. 

Later that evening I get a text.

(Kiyoko-san): Meet me at the elevator in ten minutes, please?

I stare at the text. 

(Sawamura Daichi): Oooookay?

(Kiyoko-san): I'll explain later.

I gather my things, starting down the hall. Kiyoko steps out of the elevator, smiling at me. I notice most of the legal higher ups are watching carefully from the elevator.

“Sawamura-san, thank you for agreeing to meet with me after work to discuss our assignments. I appreciate it.” She is laying it on thick. 

I catch on.

“Oh no worries, Shimizu-san. Would you like to grab a bite to eat first? I found this killer ramen stall.” I give her a grin. She smiles again. Every eye in there is burning holes in me as the elevator door shuts. She leads me to the stairwell. 

“So...what is this about?” I ask. She shakes her head.

“Not now, Daichi-san.” She pauses when we get to ground floor. “I should have known you would find a ramen place.” She continues. I shrug. What can I say, I like ramen. I grab the door, leading the way out of the lobby and into the evening. We walk close, bumping hands and arms. Once seated at the restaurant, I cross my arms.

“Alright, you wanna explain what this is? If anyone needs advice about our assignments, I wouldn't think it is you.” I question. She smiles then sips her drink.

“I'm sorry for the deception, but I needed a reason to not get drug along with the old legal geezers. So you and I are going to go somewhere and do something on occasion if you don't mind?” She states. I mull this over. Sounds an awful lot like a date, but I better keep that to myself.

“I guess I can go along with it.” I fidget with my chopsticks. “Would you maybe want to try to catch another volleyball game sometime?” Her eyes light up, causing me to nearly faint.

“That would be fun! I'm sure you would prefer to be on the court, though?” 

“I do miss playing. I've thought about dragging Kuroo with me to a neighborhood team practice. I think he would enjoy playing again, too.” I shrug.

“You and Kuroo-san are close, aren't you?” She swirls her drink around. I pause.

“I guess we are. I never expected to find such a good friend with him. Once you get past the layers upon layers of snarky sarcasm, he is a very good person.” Our dinner shows up, so we eat quietly for a bit.

“So what was going on between you two...the thing?” She asks. I freeze, chopstick-full of noodles in my mouth. That was unexpected. I chew slowly.

“Well...we were roommates in college in the dorms. We moved out our third year of college to a small apartment. I dunno how things started, probably because we partied a lot.” I rub the back of my neck. I really didn't want the conversation to steer in the direction of mine and Kuroo's weird friends with benefits relationship...or the fact that I feel infinitely more comfortable around guys than girls. Not that I don't find girls attractive, I just don't feel as comfortable talking to them. I've known Kiyoko since our first year of high school, and she still makes my palms sweat. I am uneasy about how she will handle all of this.

“Did you date?” She asks. I shake my head.

“No...” I take another bite, thinking of how to word things. “It wasn't like that. It was more...”

“Sexual?” Kiyoko leans over, staring at me intently. I stare at my bowl, then lean sideways, bumping my shoulder into her.

“Did you have to say it so loud?” I chide. Her head snaps around, surveying the tiny counter. No one is paying attention thankfully.

“I'm sorry!” She hisses.

“Look, I don't think a ramen counter is the place to be discussing things like this.” I chuckle. She chews then points her chopsticks at me.

“Then where do we go for this discussion, because Suga won't tell me anything other than, you gotta ask Daichi about his thing with Kuroo.” She points out. My ears are burning. “It doesn't bother me that you like guys and girls, Daichi. I am just curious about your relationship with Kuroo because...” She trails off.

“Because?” I echo.

“I don't want to interfere if you two are involved still.” She won't look at me. I shake my head and motion for another bowl.

“No no it isn't like that.” I confide. 

“You had a hickey on your neck...” She purses her lips. 

_ Fuck. She saw it.  _

“Okay. Yes, that happened.” I turn on my stool to face her. “Kuroo is not into romantic relationships. He is in it for the pleasure and wants zero strings. So yes, we were involved physically, but there was never anything more to it.” I elaborate.

“Did you ever feel like you couldn't stop from developing feelings for him?” I shrug. A fresh bowl is set in front of me. Kiyoko reaches over and snags a slice of pork.

“I think it would have been easy to do, but I knew from the start there would be nothing reciprocated. That did make it easier to keep my head clear.” I continue. Shimizu motions for another drink. I eat for a while.

“Which do you like better?” She raised an eyebrow.

“As in?” I cut a wary glance. She smirks and slides money across the counter.

“Girls or guys?” She clarifies.

“Depends?” I shrug. We stand up and duck into the sidewalk.

“Bottom or top?” She smirks. I stop. Did Shimizu Kiyoko just ask me my preferred sexual position? She turns. 

“Depends?” I shrug again.

“Evading the question.” She punches my arm firmly.

“Witness is uncomfortable with this cross-examination.” I clear my throat.

“Dismissed.” She bumps her shoulder into my arm. I unconsciously throw my arm over her shoulders and hug her to my side and she stiffens slightly.

“Look! Gelato.” I pretend I am simply trying to steer her into the ice cream and gelato parlor, not that I feel comfortable with Kiyoko, and want to touch her. “On me, since you didn't give me the option of paying for my dinner.” She pats her hand against my back.

“It was my treat for going along with my story so well.” 

“Ah thank you, but you didn't have to bribe me with food.” I chuckle. Her hand rests on my hip. Yes, I am comfortable with this.

“What do I bribe you with, then?” She hums.

“Wouldn't you like to know?” I couldn't stop the words from tumbling out. Her face turned red slowly. I put some space between us, pretending to examine the flavor choices.

“Is vanilla still your favorite flavor?” Thankfully, she senses I am really embarrassed, and changes the subject.

“Yes. I like other flavors too. Everyone teases me because I like vanilla. It is a really complex flavor.” I grumble quietly. “Matcha for you?” I nod at the green ice cream in front of us. She shrugs.

“I like it. I like most flavors. I want to try a new one though.” She decides on a coconut and chocolate flavor. I have to go with vanilla after everything because it is my favorite.

We start to stroll toward the train station. Kiyoko pauses. I am worried she caught me watching her lick her ice cream like a pervert.

“Is it good?” She asks.

“Yours?” I nod.

“Yes. Taste?” She holds the cone up. I take a bite and hold my cone close to her.

“That is good. Have some vanilla, and see what I mean by it is really good.” I offer. She licks the gelato, and my brain does an excellent job funneling the view into somewhat explicit context. 

_ Yes, Brain. I see her licking the gelato like a...nevermind.  _

I gesture to the train. “Would you like me to walk you home?”

“Sure.” She smiles. We finish our ice cream on the train ride. I walk silently next to Kiyoko as we get off the train and start up the street her building is on. She pauses at the entrance to her building. 

“Thank you for going along with my ruse today.” She pushes some hair behind her ear.

“Not a problem at all. I have to eat dinner anyways.” I shrug.

“Right right. I will ask Suga when their next home game is so we can get tickets?” She gives me a sly smile. A giddy thrill passes through me. She wants to hang out again. 

“Yea, that would be great.” I squeeze her hand. “Listen, if you ever need an out...” I put a finger to my lips. “Mum's the word.”

“I'll hold you to that, Daichi.” She giggles quietly.

“I hope you do.” I hum. She grabs the strap of my bag, pulling me down to kiss my cheek. 

“Goodnight, Daichi. See you tomorrow.” I smile and wave as she disappears into the building.

As I walk in the front door, Kuroo is staring at me over the back of the couch.

“Uh...hi?” I close the door. All I can see are his eyes...well honestly one and a half eye thanks to his ridiculous hair.

“Where ya been?” He sings.

“Out.” I slip off my shoes.

“With?” His eye crinkles with a smile the cushion is hiding. I deposit my bag next to the couch.

“An esteemed colleague.” I decide to play snarky with Kuroo. His grin is visible.

“Esteemed you say?” He winks. “So what did you do?” I flop on the couch and Kuroo leans over to smell me. “You didn't go drinking.”

“Nope. We had dinner.” I enunciate.

“Just dinner?” He cocks his visible eyebrow. I tap my lip in thought.

“Ah yes dessert too.”

“That is a date.” Kuroo snorts and loses his poker face to his awful laugh.

“It was not. She asked me to go eat with her as an out so she didn't have to go out with the old creepers from legal.” I huff as blush creeps up my face.

“You went to eat dinner and dessert with a girl that you like. Just the two of you.” Kuroo points out.

“Yes.”

“Date.” He confirms

“Dammit Kuroo, it was not!” I sputter. He cackles, so I hit him with a throw pillow.

“Was too, Daichi!” He chuckles. “Let me have her number so I can ask if she thought it was a date!”

“No. No. Definitely not.” I shake my head violently. The last person I want to have Kiyoko's number is Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, I have this vision of Kuroo with his long-ass arms and legs all hunched up in a ball on the couch WAITING for Daichi to come home because his 'my trainwreck of a best friend is out on a date' senses were tingling!  
THANK YOU for reading/comments/kudos!!  
Apparently not sleeping for shit = my brain figures out how to end stories...so yay?


	28. N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko's PoV  
Kiyoko asks ALL THE BURNING QUESTIONS.

~N~

Monday morning has me rushing to get to lecture on time, as usual. I feel better about things after talking with Suga yesterday. I have scheduled to meet with Kenjiro's parents Wednesday after work. Now I have to deal with my parents. Out of habit, I slide into my seat between Daichi and Kenjiro. Daichi's head snaps around. He gives me a strange look. I shrug. There is a tea on the table. Kenjiro does not look at me. I slide a note over to Daichi.

'What was that look about?' 

He pushes it back.

'Because you sat right next to Kenjiro?'

I reply:

'He is an adult, we share an office, he needs to deal with it.' 

Seriously, Kenjiro will be fine. Daichi needs to stop worrying about things. Suga was right about the insecurity thing. Lecture finishes and I bury myself in the pile of contract review paperwork on my desk. Hours pass before I know it, Kenjiro's soft snores interrupt my thoughts. I get up to shake him awake.

“Kenjiro...you're going to get a stiff neck.” I point out. He grumbles, so I leave him be. I cringe internally, reaching the elevator. All the older higher-ups are waiting there.

“Shimizu-san, join us?” One of them beckons me over. I need an out, fast. I yank out my phone. I hit the first contact I see.

“Oh I would love to, but Sawamura-san from my MBA classes asked me to go through some of the lecture notes with him. You know how dense those accountants are...” I titter with a smile. My phone vibrates as I climb on the elevator. 

(Sawamura Daichi): Oooookay?

(Kiyoko-san): I'll explain later.

I look up and shrug.

“He is waiting for me on the fifth floor...” I mash the floor button a bit more aggressively than I should. The elevator ride is quiet. The car stops at the fifth floor. Daichi is standing in the hall, staring at the elevator curiously. I step off.

“Sawamura-san, thank you for agreeing to meet with me after work to discuss our assignments. I appreciate it.” I pour it on thick. One of his eyebrows raises slightly.

“Oh no worries, Shimizu-san. Would you like to grab a bite to eat first? I found this killer ramen stall.” I grin at him. The elevator doors ping and the old vultures watch astutely as the doors slide shut. I drag Daichi to the stairwell.

“So...what is this about?” He asks. I shake my head. Can't he wait until we get OUT of the building before asking what is happening?

“Not now, Daichi-san.” I pause at the ground floor entrance. “I should have known you would find a ramen place.” I grin at him. He shrugs, embarrassed. It is stuffy out, so I try not to stare as Daichi slips off his suit jacket while we walk. People are out in droves tonight. I keep bumping into Daichi as we walk along. He also brushes against me. I want to take his hand. He nods to a side street. There is a ramen counter halfway down the block. We duck in and take a seat. Luck for us, there is space between us and the other two guys at the counter. We order drinks. Daichi crosses his arms over his chest, tipping his head toward me.

“Alright, you wanna explain what this is? If anyone needs advice about our assignments, I wouldn't think it is you.” He smirks. I take my glass from the server.

“I'm sorry for the deception, but I needed a reason to not get drug along with the old legal geezers. So you and I are going to go somewhere and do something on occasion if you don't mind?” I state. Yes, this sounds an awful lot like a date, but I am okay with us just reestablishing our friendship at this point. Daichi shrugs.

“I guess I can go along with it.” He starts to fiddle with his chopsticks. “Would you maybe want to try to catch another volleyball game sometime?” I cannot help but grin. Of course I want to watch a volleyball game with Daichi. He will definitely be okay with my need to take notes and dissect plays.

“That would be fun! I'm sure you would prefer to be on the court, though?” I ask.

“I do miss playing. I've thought about dragging Kuroo with me to a neighborhood team practice. I think he would enjoy playing again, too.” He shrugs. I sneak a glance at him. Kuroo, again...time to get to the bottom of this.

“You and Kuroo-san are close, aren't you?” I pry. Daichi stares at his hands.

“I guess we are. I never expected to find such a good friend with him. Once you get past the layers upon layers of snarky sarcasm, he is a very good person.” I mull over his answer as bowls are set in front of us. This is hardly the place to have a serious talk about the 'thing', but I need to know what I am getting into here.

“So what was going on between you two...the thing?” I continue. Daichi freezes, mid-bite. He chews slowly before answering.

“Well...we were roommates in college in the dorms. We moved out our third year of college to a small apartment. I dunno how things started, probably because we partied a lot.” He rolls a shoulder. 

That is awfully cryptic. I can't press too hard for details right now, can I?

“Did you date?” I ask. The question is not detail oriented. It is a simple yes/no question. Daichi shifts in his seat uncomfortably.

“No...” He chews another bite. “It wasn't like that. It was more...” Okay, one other option left then.

“Sexual?” I stare at him seriously. His ears turn red and he bumps his shoulder into me.

“Did you have to say it so loud?” He hisses. I glance around frantically. No one is staring. 

_Shit_. 

I duck my head and apologize. Daichi exhales slowly. His cheeks are still pink.

“Look, I don't think a ramen counter is the place to be discussing things like this.” He states.

“Then where do we go for this discussion, because Suga won't tell me anything other than, you gotta ask Daichi about his thing with Kuroo-chan.” I point my chopsticks at him. He pinches the bridge of his nose. “It doesn't bother me that you like guys and girls, Daichi. I am just curious about your relationship with Kuroo because...” Why is it so hard to admit how I feel about him? I take a deep breath and stare at my empty bowl.

“Because?”

“I don't want to interfere if you two are involved still.” I point out.

“No no it isn't like that.” Daichi shakes his head. He fills the awkward silence by ordering another bowl. 

_ Isn't like that? You had a hickey on your neck last month. How is it not like 'that'? _

“You had a hickey on your neck...” I purse my lips. Daichi stares at me, mortified. 

“Okay. Yes, that happened.” He turns toward me, hands on his knees. The fabric of his trousers is clinging to his thighs. 

_ Eyes up, Kiyoko._

“Kuroo is not into romantic relationships. He is in it for the pleasure and wants zero strings. So yes, we were involved physically, but there was never anything more to it.” Daichi explains.

Wow. I did not expect such a plain answer. My brain wants to run with the mental images. 

_ Not now brain. _

“Did you ever feel like you couldn't stop from developing feelings for him?” I ask as Daichi's second bowl is set on the counter. I reach over and take a slice of pork off the top. He watches me carefully.

“I think it would have been easy to do, but I knew from the start there would be nothing reciprocated. That made it easier to keep my head clear.” He states. I order another drink. Daichi eats in silence again. I have thought about my own preferences quite often. I simply do not find women attractive. I can appreciate when someone is beautiful, but I do not find women arousing. I sneak a glance at his thigh next to mine while Daichi's attention is on his ramen. His legs are still just as glorious as they were in high school.

Okay, curiosity question time. 

Let's see what I can find out before he gets too embarrassed.

“Which do you like better?” I pry.

“As in?” His eyes slide over to me. I push money across the counter for dinner while Daichi is preoccupied.

“Girls or guys?” I clarify.

“Depends?” He finishes the last of his bowl, shrugging. I guess that makes sense. We both stand to leave. It is still stuffy out. I slip my jacket off, putting it into my bag.

“Bottom or top?” I continue. Daichi freezes. I am not sure what I expected him to do or say. Suga and I are definitely more comfortable with these conversations. He narrows his eyes, face reddening in the dim street lights.

“Depends?” He rubs the back of his neck. 

_ Come on. You have to give me something more than depends. _

“Evading the question.” I punch his arm playfully. Daichi starts walking again.

“Witness is uncomfortable with this cross-examination.” He clears his throat. Okay then. That is as far as he will let me question for now. I bump my shoulder into him gently. 

“Dismissed.” I reflexively stiffen as Daichi's arm wraps around my shoulder, pulling me to him. I am not against physical contact, but I did not expect him to act this way after being so embarrassed just now.

“Look! Gelato.” Daichi steers us toward a parlor, his arm still on my shoulders. “On me, since you didn't give me the option of paying for my dinner.” I pat my hand on the small of his back. If he is comfortable touching me, I assume he will be alright with me touching back.

“It was my treat for going along with my story so well.” I tease.

“Ah thank you, but you didn't have to bribe me with food.” He smiles. My hand drops to his hip. It is simply more comfortable for my shoulder went the line I repeated in my head. Not that I want to determine if there are lovehandles hidden under there.

“What do I bribe you with, then?” I quip. It is pleasing to know we are able to joke around. We step into the sweet smelling parlor.

“Wouldn't you like to know?” Daichi hums, squeezing my shoulder. His tone of voice sends a giddy thrill through me. My brain unearths every hot sensual moment we have shared over the past few months right then. My face flushes an unhealthy color of red. I don't know if Daichi meant for that to sound quite so...seductive. His ears turn red. He steps away from me, examining the different ice cream and gelato flavors. I am thankful for the space. I cannot get my mind to focus on the task of what flavor I wanted today. 

Sawamura Daichi does not seem to be one of the flavors they offer. 

“Is vanilla still your favorite flavor?” I decide an abrupt subject change will be most welcome.

“Yes. I like other flavors too. Everyone teases me because I like vanilla. It is a really complex flavor.” Daichi grumbles about his favorite flavor. “Matcha for you?” He nods at the case. I shrug. I get matcha all the time. I want to try something different today. I see a chocolate covered toasted coconut. 

_I need that._

“I like matcha. I like most flavors. I want to try a new one though.” I point out my selection to the staff. We order our treats, Daichi gets vanilla gelato. I follow him out of the parlor. My flavor is insanely delicious. I notice Daichi stealing glances at me. I am trying to show some semblance of self control, but this ice cream is amazing. Hopefully he doesn't find me too crude. We make our way toward the train station slowly. I stop. I want to try his gelato before he inhales it.

“Is it good?” I ask.

“Mm-hm. Yours?” Daichi nods.

“Yes. Taste?” I nod and hold my cone up. I start to feel self conscious about my offer as Daichi tastes my ice cream. 

_ This is shit couples do...isn't it?  _

He offers his cone...oblivious to the whole sharing stuff couple moment we are having.

“That is good. Have some vanilla and see what I mean by it is really good.” He grins. 

I am impressed, his gelato is quite tasty. I have always enjoyed vanilla, not with the passionate extent that Daichi does. Maybe next time I will have to get my own vanilla. I want to ask for a second bite, but that might be pushing it. Daich grins at me and I want to go scream into a pillow. He has to realize how attractive he is...has to. He nods at the trains. 

“Would you like me to walk you home?” He offers. I cannot help but smile.

“Sure.” This is definitely something couples do. 

Why is it so easy to just _exist_ around Daichi? We don't speak much on the train ride. Silence always felt awkward around Kenjiro, like neither of us felt comfortable around the other. It is totally opposite around Daichi. There is a comfortable rhythm that we have from being around each other so much in high school. I feel myself fall back into it. It is a bit different from high school in that I am sure this is more than a silly crush, so I quietly plot my possible actions. 

“Thank you for going along with my ruse today.” We stop outside my building.

“Not a problem at all. I have to eat dinner anyways.” Daichi shrugs, nonchalantly. It is too soon to ask him to come up for whatever excuse girls make to get the guy into their apartment. 

Way too soon...yet I still consider it for a few moments. I push some hair out of my face. 

_Focus_.

“Right, right. I will ask Suga when their next home game is so we can get tickets?” I confirm. He nods.

“Yea, that would be great.” He squeezes my hand. The contact is nice. “Listen, if you ever need an out...” He puts a finger to his lips. I really want to kiss him. “Mum's the word.”

“I'll hold you to that, Daichi.” I giggle.

“I hope you do.” He grins at me. Time to make my move. I tug on his bag strap getting him to lean over so I can kiss him on the cheek. That is all I feel safe doing currently. I step back and wave.

“Goodnight, Daichi. See you tomorrow.” He waves back. I ride the elevator up to my floor, calmly walk to my apartment and let myself in. I snatch a pillow off the couch and hold it over my face. 

“That was a date. That was a date. That was a date!" I crow into the pillow. "We didn't discuss it beforehand, so it doesn't count, does it? Stop. Stop. Stop. Calm yourself.” I muffle my panicky over-analization with the pillow. I need to talk to Suga about this. I pause, seeing the pile of judgment from my parents on the table. I should probably deal with apologizing to the Kubos then hash over this impromptu hang out with Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sawamura Daichi is my favorite ice cream flavor.
> 
> Thank you for reading/comments/kudos/believing in me to get this thing DONE.


	29. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So things aren't going too bad for Daichi...  
Self-depreciating thoughts: LOOK AT HOW YOU HAVE FAILED AS AN ADULT.  
Daichi- #surprised Pikachu face# I'M SUCH A LOSER. WHY DO I HAVE FRIENDS?
> 
> Daichi struggles with his self-worth.  
Suga decides to take a stroll beyond the caution tape without any ppe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's PoV  
clarification- caution tape = flirting with Kuroo  
PPE= personal protective equipment
> 
> Pretty sure Kuroo comes with his own MSDS safe handling of contents manual XD

**15**

The week continues on, and Kiyoko does not seem to act any different than before. I understand rules of conduct at work. She seems to be taking it to extremes though. I am on the same playing field as every other person at the office. She doesn't even try to scrape out time to talk to me for an extra two minutes. 

I understand, but it doesn't make this any less frustrating for me. I finally cave and text her Wednesday after I finish work.

(Daichi-san): Did you find out from Suga when the next game is? I can ask him if you're too busy with work?

The phone is silent. I stare at it for the whole train ride home. Still silent. It is only 2100...she wouldn't be asleep now, would she? I walk in the apartment, fully intent on going for an extra long run and it smells incredible. Kuroo can't cook like this.

“Daichi!”

“Surprise!” Suga and Kuroo are in the kitchen, finishing dinner. I loosen my tie.

“What is this about?” I set my jacket on the back of the couch.

“I dropped by to see how you were doing, and you were still at work.” Suga rolls a shoulder.

“You dropped by?” I narrow my eyes at him.

“Hungry?” Kuroo set a platter on the table.

“Is this an intervention of some sorts?” I pull out a chair. Suga glances at Kuroo and they melt into raucous laughter.

“No! I seriously came by to see you. I felt a disturbance in the force...like you went out on a date Monday or something?” Suga winked at me.

“You TOLD him?” I shoot a murderous glare at Kuroo.

“Noodles?” Kuroo grins, plopping into his chair.

“You told Suga about me catching up with Ki...Shimizu-san Monday?” I hold my plate out. Suga sets a piece of pork cutlet on top of the noodles.

“Tell me everything. I need to know. Especially the details about how this does not count as a DATE.” Suga commands, piling food onto Kuroo's plate. I shovel food into my mouth, perturbed. How is this anyone's business? Granted, I was going to talk to Suga about what exactly to say to Kiyoko about my previous failed relationship...eventually. Suga and Kuroo eat silently, staring at me.

“Okay. So she texted me, asking me to meet her at the elevator. Apparently, she was about to get roped into drinking with the old farts in legal, and didn't want to go. So she told them we had agreed to discuss our class assignments.” I begin.

“Did you actually discuss assignments?” Suga isn't satisfied with my answer.

“No.” 

“What did you discuss?” He continues his cross-examination. I eat for a moment, gathering my thoughts. I really don't want to get into how the conversation devolved into very personal questions about me.

“Stuff.” I answer rather eloquently.

“Stuff?” Suga and Kuroo side-eye one another.

“Yes.” I clip.

“Why are you turning red, Daichi?” Kuroo purrs. He knows I am the shittiest liar on the face of the earth.

“I am NOT.” I jab my chopsticks at him and he leers at me, mouth full of noodles.

“She asked about the'thing' didn't she?” Suga gestured at the two of us. Kuroo's eyebrows raise slightly. I set my chopsticks down because the urge to fidget with them was too strong.

“Yes. Only because she was worried something was going on and she didn't want to get into the middle of it.” I state.

“Oh she could get into the middle of it anytime...” Kuroo sips his beer. I am glad I did not have a mouthful of food, because I would have choked. 

“American Jesus, Kuroo...not out loud!” Suga punches his arm.

“I assured her there was nothing currently...going on.” I clear my throat.

“So that was it?” Suga presses.

“I guess. I mean, we just kind of...caught up.” I shrug. Suga has this laser glare that says 'I am not buying your lame-ass excuses' that the team used to refer to as his 'Mom-Vision'. Mom-Vision is currently fixed on me. 

“And I apologized for being a complete douche-bag at the karaoke party. AGAIN.” I huff.

“Did you ask her out for another not date?” Kuroo points at me with his chopsticks.

“Actually I did ask if she wanted to try to catch another Royals' game.” I muse. They share a knowing look. “What?”

“You would ask a girl to go watch sports with you, Daichi.” Kuroo laughs.

“Hey. She LIKES volleyball, in case you have forgotten. I figured we would both enjoy the game, and it wouldn't be like a forced outing.” I explain.

“Next Thursday okay with you? I will get you Bokuto's spare tickets tomorrow. His parents can't make it.” Suga pulls out his phone. I nod.

“I will ask her at work.” That is a bit of a lie. The minute I get out of these two's field of vision, I'm going to text her. We finish dinner and dessert with more trash talk than personal matters. Suga informs me that Akaashi Keiji is in town for a few weeks and he wants to catch up. Suga is also plotting to introduce Akaashi and Iwaizumi, seeing that Akaashi is a world-famous model now...and Iwaizumi is a famous sports photographer. 

“You have any plots that I should know about?” Kuroo laughs at Suga's plans. Suga blinks at him. “Like you're not gonna try to marry me off to your sisters, right?”

“Sister, as in I only have one and she is already engaged to a thoracic surgeon...so no such luck, Kuroo.” He smirks.

“You mean you don't have one little plot or ploy for _moi?_ I'm hurt.” Kuroo simpers. Suga snorts. Probably just me, but Suga looks red. Like more red than he gets from drinking.

“Not a single one.”

“Bullshit.” Kuroo leans forward, grin covering his face.

“Nothing.” Suga glances at me. How many times have I warned him about kicking this hornet's nest?

“Why are you so red then?” Kuroo purrs. I stand up to fetch everyone's plates and interrupt the flirting because, not right now guys. Suga helps me rinse plates at the sink.

“You're going to get into trouble if you're not careful.” I mutter.

“I can take care of myself, Daichi.” Suga huffs.

“Trust me Suga...one minute you're discussing the polarity of water as a molecule, the next minute he's in your pants.” I caution. Suga gives me a scrutinizing look.

“So you're saying he uses chemistry?” I knee the back of Suga's thigh. That was an impressive dad joke, for certain, but no.

“No. I'm saying he doesn't use segways. He just...” I gesture vaguely with a dish and a cup.

“Right. Okay, I'll be fine, Daichi. Unlike you, I am not a dating disaster area.” He winks at me. I want to retort, but honestly, Suga is right. I am a disaster area. I glance over my shoulder. Kuroo is texting someone.

“Who is texting you this late?” I ask. Kuroo looks up.

“Oh I was finding the latest baby pictures from Yaku-chan.” He strolls over with his phone. 

“Do you guys ever feel like you've failed as an adult because you're not married or having kids yet?” I blind-side them with a deep question. Kuroo's expression is calm.

“Never. When am I home enough to have time to worry about a family, Daichi? Besides, volleyball taught me that I am not really a...kid person.” Suga scoffs.

“Are you serious? You were great at wrangling your team of oddballs.” Kuroo laughs.

“Just because I was good at it, doesn't mean I want to do it again.” Suga mumbles. We both stare at Kuroo.

“Ahhh I think it would be great to have a couple of kiddos, do the dad thing...if I had any idea what a real dad is supposed to do.” Suga's head cocks to the side in question. “My uh dad...wasn't...around much.” Kuroo shrugs. I recognize this as his body language for wanting to drop the subject.

“I guess sometimes I feel like I have messed up at the whole adult thing.” I trail off. I did not mean to ruin the mood. Suga kicks my calf.

“Daichi, you didn't mess up. SHE messed up.” He shoves a beer in my hand before stalking to the couch. I slip my phone out, and text Kiyoko.

(Sawamura Daichi): So Suga said we can come to next Thursday's game, if that works for you.

I plop on the loveseat. Kuroo drops a box with a trivia game inside on the coffee table.

The next day, Kiyoko seems out of it. I leave her alone aside from making sure she got my note about the game. She tells me we can go, but doesn't say much otherwise. Kenjiro isn't speaking to me yet, but he isn't giving me shitty looks when I speak to Kiyoko, so that is a plus. I get several texts from Suga discussing plans to go out Friday night. I decide that this is boys' night, so I won't mention it to Kiyoko. 

Friday, Kuroo and I take the train over to Suga's part of the City where the 'Squad' has assembled. We meet at a nice restaurant, where a significant crowd is gathered out front. I don't know if it is because the place is a five-star establishment that has a week long waiting list to get in, or there are celebrities inside. Probably a bit of both. Thank goodness Kuroo had the foresight to help me pick out my clothes. My usual dark jeans were not fancy enough. The hostess leads us through the dining area to a private room. 

“Daichi-san!” Bokuto crushes my ribs. Iwaizumi punches my shoulder gently. Oikawa gives me a quick kiss on the cheek (tame for him). Bokuto shoves Akaashi at me before I can get a hand out to shake it. Bokuto ends up smooshing us against one another awkwardly.

“Bokuto-san, please stop.” Akaashi sounds the same. Quiet, even, almost bored. He appears about the same as well. Maybe a bit taller? He doesn't look much heavier. His face is still angular with heavy lidded eyes. His mouth barely turns up at the corners. That is Akaashi body language for a huge smile. 

“Nice to see you again Sawamura-san.” He touches my shoulder briefly.

“Sounds like you're doing well.” I grin. 

“I start medical school in the spring. Hopefully I will be able to handle the coursework.” He rolls his eyes and we sit down.

“You will be FINE, Akaashi-san. Trust me, you are way smarter than anyone else I know.” Bokuto scoffs. That earns a snort from Kuroo. Everyone begins teasing Bokuto about his not so stellar coursework marks. I'm sure Bokuto could have better grades if he could stay focused. Iwaizumi sits next to me.

“How are things with Shimizu-san?” He isn't loud, but Akaashi's eyes dart to us.

“They are...things?” I shrug. I am not sure how much Iwaizumi knows, or how much I want to tell him about my not relationship with the most beautiful woman on the planet.

“Things? Now you're starting to sound like Tohru.” Iwaizumi chuckles into his beer.

“I need to work on that.” I laugh.

“I can hear you both.” Oikawa's head snaps around to glare at us.

“And?” Iwaizumi shrugs. Oikawa's mouth opens, but he decides against a retort. He goes back to antagonizing Kuroo and Suga.

“You found some gorgeous model yet?” I nod at Iwaizumi. He laughs.

“Hell no. Too much work.” He wrinkles his nose. “I don't care for that crap.”

“Cars then?” I suggest. Iwaizumi smiles. Even his teeth are perfect.

“I love cars. The faster the better.” He finishes his beer. “You should come to the local short track with me sometime.”

“I haven't touched a steering wheel since I got my license at 18.” I laugh. 

“Ehh it's like volleyball, you never forget how to do the basics.” 

The evening wears on and Akaashi slowly gravitates toward Iwaizumi and me. The other side of the table is getting unruly. They are playing a drinking game that I refuse to partake in. I need to keep my head on straight for at least one weekend. 

Iwaizumi and Akaashi get to discussing work. The amount of money these two must earn has to be more than I will ever hope to see in my lifetime. I start to feel extremely normal and plain compared to everyone else in the room. Kuroo is a genius working for one of the biggest pharmaceutical companies in the world. Suga is the athletic trainer for the top ranked volleyball team in Japan. Iwaizumi and Akaashi are professionals in their elite field. Bokuto and Oikawa are professional athletes that are part of a group getting groomed for the Japanese National and Olympic team. 

Then here I am...bottom rung accountant for a large firm, trying to get a masters, already divorced. I must appear more melancholy than I thought. Oikawa drags his chair over, plopping down next to me. He leans against my shoulder. 

“Dai-chan, why do you look so glum?” He hums.

“Nothing really. I was just thinking.” I exhale a breath. Good thing I have not drank enough to feel more than a light buzz. If you think Oikawa is good at reading and manipulating people on the court, you should see him work someone into his bedroom. Luckily, I am clear-headed enough to recognize what he is doing.

“You shouldn't think about things that make you upset.” He rests a hand on my thigh. I shrug. “Do you want to talk about it?” His lips brush against my ear. I shake my head.

“I just need to take a leak.” I gently shrug him off as I stand up. I head down the hall toward the restrooms. Moments later Oikawa is parked at the urinal next to me. After washing his hands, he stands in front of the door.

“What is bothering you Dai-chan? You usually love to party with us.” He asks again.

“I have a lot of things on my mind right now. I'm fine.” I dry my hands. Oikawa gives me a simple look, intertwining his fingers with mine.

“Now now, we both know that is a lie...” He doesn't give me much time to explain myself before kissing me gently. I make no move to push him away. 

Oikawa is right. I am lying to everyone, including myself in regards to my being fine. He pauses, locking eyes with me. I think Oikawa can read every thought roiling inside my head. I wish he would share what he sees, so he can help me make sense of what I feel. Maybe I don't want him to read my thoughts, he would probably use it to sweet talk his way into my pants. His hand coming to a rest on my hip pulls me from my thoughts. 

“What do you want, Daichi?” The way Oikawa purrs the word _want_ made my heart race. I glance at my feet. I have to get out of here before I end up fucking Oikawa Tohru in a bathroom stall.

“I don't know...” I mumble. It was honest-ish. He slides his lips over mine again.

Really...what do I want? I am not going to lie, having Oikawa's gorgeous self pawing all over me is an ego stroke. A stroke I sorely want, but don't need the consequences of right now. I know when it comes to relationships, Oikawa is needy as hell and that is not my thing. I take a step back, putting space between us. His light brown eyes follow me, calculating every move I make. 

“This probably shouldn't...” I shrug and step past him.

“You know where to find me, Dai-chan.” He hums in amusement. We walk back into the room. No one seems to notice that we were absent for a while. The gathering wraps up shortly thereafter. Suga walks Kuroo and me to the train station. I am too caught in my own inner turmoil to notice them sharing a languid kiss goodnight. 

Once on the train, Kuroo drapes himself across my shoulders in the seat, like always. His presence is comforting, safe. I know Kuroo would listen if I chose to speak about my struggles of what did I want, where was I going in life, my insecurities. I can't bring myself to open up. 

First of all, I've never been an open person when it came to my feelings or my personal life. 

Second of all, the question of would Kuroo decide I am too much drama for him and shut me out if I happen to share feelings with him is too pressing. Would he think my needing to talk was too much like a relationship? Kuroo does not detach himself from my shoulder as we shuffle into the apartment.

“You're not okay, are you?” He mumbles into the back of my neck. I shrug the best I can, considering I have a drunken man-cat draped over me like a cape. I try to deposit Kuroo on his bed and he pulls me down with him. 

“I want to help you, Daichi.” Kuroo's brow furrows with a sad stare. Emotions push my throat closed. I shake my head, laying next to him. I make sure to keep my back to him so he can't see tears welling up. Kuroo nuzzles against the back of my head. One of his arms wraps around my shoulder as he pulls me closer. I pull the pillow up to my face to muffle the sobs that are forcing their way out. It feels like hours before I trust myself enough to take the pillow off my face. 

I want to puke. Why does thinking about everything hurt so much? I am torn between escaping to the solitude of my room to cry more, or staying curled up on Kuroo's tiny bed. His presence is calming, so I opt to try to get a few hours sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks out of trashcan*  
Hey kid, you want some uhh Iwaizumi and muscle cars? First one is free...
> 
> hahaha the self-indulgence is strong with this fic.  
Thanks as always for reading/comments/kudos!!


	30. O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko goes to smooth things over with Kenjiro's parents, while struggling with her own parents.  
The Venn diagram of Kiyoko, beautiful men she knows, and this acquaintance will cause trouble somehow continues to build.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chef's kiss*

~O~

Never have I wanted to vomit so much in my entire life. I stand up as the bullet train stops. Kenjiro's parents still live in Kyoto. I had set up a time to come by and talk with them. I don't know if Kenjiro knows. He has not said anything to me, so he probably does not. I am mapping out a route when someone calls my name. A man in front of a black sedan is holding a sign with my name on it. 

This is different. 

I walk over and introduce myself.

“I am to drive you to the Kubo estate. Please make yourself comfortable.” He opens the car door. I climb in, thankful for the air conditioning. At least I won't show up with sweat rings in the armpits of my new suit. I hope the gifts I picked out are sufficient. I gathered that the Kubos were somewhat traditional and old-fashioned. Suga helped me find a beautiful decorative comb and a striking tie tack and cufflink combination. I exhale several breaths slowly. My heart pounds as the car turns into a drive with a gate. The gate opens and I stifle a gasp. Kenjiro said his parents were well off, but he didn't tell me they were THIS well off. They live in an old castle estate. It has a koi pond out front, and wooden decks surrounding the perimeter. An older woman meets the car and opens the door.

“Miss Shimizu, please follow me.” She leads on. I walk up the steps, trying to not gawk at everything. Once inside, the woman hands me a pair of slippers. The layout of the house is exactly like feudal castles. I honestly expect the Kubos to be wearing traditional kimonos and for his father to have swords at his waist. The woman knocks on the screen then slides it open.

“Please allow me to bring you something to drink.” She offers.

“Tea is fine, thank you.” I stammer. 

Mrs. Kubo is perched on a large leather sofa with a book. Mr. Kubo was at a desk looking through paperwork as I stepped in the room. He stands, walking over to the sofa. I stop in front of them and bow deeply.

“Thank you for meeting me today, Mr. Kubo-san, Mrs. Kubo-domo.” I stay leaned over for a five count, like they taught me in HR. I open my bag, setting the gifts down on the small coffee table. “Please accept these gifts as part of my humble apology for such a humiliating evening.” I bow again. “I had no intentions of allowing my parents to believe that I would go along with such a plan. I did not realize they were moving forward without discussing it with me first. I never mean to cause you or Kenjiro-san any ill-will or embarrassment.” I straighten. I want to vomit. My face grows hot, I am so angry at my parents right now. “Please forgive me of my rude behavior last week.” I bow again. As I straighten, I notice they are watching me curiously. “That is all. Thank you for your time.” I start to turn for the door.

“Kiyoko-san, please wait.” His father motions to the couch across from them. “My wife and I would like to speak with you.” I swallow, and perch on the edge of the cushion.

“You said your parents never discussed their plans with you?” His mother's voice is soft.

“No, Kubo-domo. Had they told me their plans, I would have voiced my opinions then, not in front of everyone at dinner.” I answer with a shaky voice. She nods. “I knew they were plotting around about arranging a marriage, I did not know they had actually started making the arrangements with you until it was too late.”

“Shimizu-san, may I ask why you do not wish to marry our son?” Kenjiro's dad sits on the couch, folding his hands in his lap. I swallow. Is saying he is not my type acceptable here?

“I apologize for not having a better explanation than Kenjiro-san is simply not what I am looking for?” I start. His mother's head cocks to the side, just like Kenjiro does when he is confused. “I've known Kenjiro-san for several years now. I know he is an honest, hard-working young man with goals and aspirations for his professional life.” I look at my feet. “But after all this time of working closely with him, I do not feel anything other than friendship toward him.” 

“Have you spoken to Kenjiro-chan about this yet?” His mother asks. I nod.

“Of course. I spoke to him on Saturday. None of this was his doing, and I feel awful that he got caught in the middle of it. I feel so terrible that I was unable to keep his feelings from getting hurt.” I bow my head.

“You are saying that had this arrangement not happened, you would not have thought of Kenjiro-chan as a romantic interest?” His dad clarifies.

“That is correct, Sir. I feel I have done my best to ensure that Kenjiro-san knows that we are friends, but nothing else. Leading him on or using his feelings toward me to my advantage would not be fair to Kenjiro-san. I do not operate in that manner.” I point out. They nod at me. His mom seems sad. I stand up. “Thank you for seeing me. I apologize again for all the upset I have caused.” I turn toward the door, the woman opens it for me.

“We have a car waiting to take you back to the station, Miss Shimizu.” She states. I nod politely. I am slipping my shoes on when Kenjiro's mom stops me.

“Shimizu-san, will you please take this to Kenjiro-chan for me?” She hands me a small envelope. I nod. “You don't have to tell him how you came into receiving it if you do not wish.” I nod again. She sighs. “Thank you for being so considerate of our son's feelings. Most of the families have only been interested in status and power. It is refreshing to see a young woman stepping out of the mold her parents have tried to cast for her.” My eye catches on a crest next to the door. She nods at me. “Lineage such as mine never allowed me the freedom to seek my own career or romance. I wish you luck.” She smiles. I bow deeply, committing the crest to memory. I have seen it before.

Once I am back on the train, I check my phone.

(Koushi-kun): LMK how things went. I am having dinner with friends, so I might not respond right away.

(Kiyo-chan): I am finished. It was much less painful than I thought. His parents are more understanding than mine.

The phone is silent, so I start to search on the internet for that crest. I almost drop my phone when I find it. Kenjiro's mother is descended from feudal lords and the Royal Family? I search a bit more. This cannot be. Not dorky dense as a brick Kenjiro. Several family lineage ledgers confirm what I have read to be true. Kenjiro is distantly related to the current Royal Family AND a descendant of a prominent Feudal Lord. I lean my head back into the seat and groan. No wonder my parents were all over this arrangement. 

I unlock my door to find my parents, sitting on my couch.

“Um...how?” I croak.

“We simply told your attendant that we were your parents and they let us in.” My mother gives me a dismissive gesture. 

Meaning you probably bribed them...

“You didn't tell me you were coming to visit.” I point out.

“We don't have to tell you anything. You're our daughter, not our boss.” My dad scoffs. My blood pressure starts to rise, throbbing in my temples. I clench my jaw to keep from simply asking what they want. I set my purse down on the table. I see my mother has stacked all of their notes on the coffee table in front of her.

“You owe us an explanation.” She stares down her nose at me. I sit at the table, forcing them to turn around to face me. I am silent, choosing my words carefully. My parents take my silence as a slight.

“After everything we have done for you...you decide to ruin our hard work because of something stupid like love?” My dad stands up. I stare at my hands. 

_ Just keep breathing. Don't lose your calm.  _

He stands in front of me. “You have the audacity to humiliate us in front of a family that is offering their son in marriage? For what? Still skulking about with your thugish volleyball friends from high school?” My hands clench into fists. 

_How dare he..._

I exhale slowly through my nose. Dad leans on the table. 

“We should have forbade you from associating with that...club when you were a first year. It has done nothing but teach you undesirable traits.” He hisses. I cannot keep it in any longer. I glare at him furiously.

“Undesirable traits? Undesirable for whom, Father?” I snap. He straightens. I see my mother's eyes widen. “So my learning to work hard and follow my dreams for MY life is undesirable? How is it undesirable for ME to want to enjoy my life, and find a career that I find satisfying? How is it undesirable for me to learn to stand up for myself, and understand I have worth as a human? How is it undesirable for ME to want to find someone that I LOVE, and not someone that is forced on me because YOU can only think of power and money?!” I snap to my feet, sending my chair to the floor behind me. I slam my fist on the table, causing it to rattle. “This is MY LIFE. I will live it how I WANT. Not how YOU want!” I scream, jabbing a finger at my dad. “So listen to me for once...I will not stand for your meddling in my life.” I shoot a glare at my mother. “I will not tolerate it. I am an adult. I have worked very hard to get where I am, and I will not stop working for the things I want. I will not marry for power, influence, or money.” They gape at me. The veins bulge in my dad's temples. My mother has her lips pressed in a thin line. “Until you can accept that choice, there is nothing more to discuss.” I storm to my bedroom. I open a drawer and fish out an envelope. I toss it on the table. “This is yours. I don't want it.” My dad picks up the envelope and looks at the contents.

“How did you...” Disbelief crosses his features. I cross my arms over my chest.

“Because I worked hard for what I wanted. I will not accept hand-outs and your lording money over my head to influence my decisions will not work.” What I won't tell them is I hoarded the money they sent me as 'gifts' all through college as a back-up. I worked three jobs at one point tutoring to pay for everything so I could be independent. My dad stuffs the envelope into his blazer pocket. I march to the door. 

“If you will excuse me, I have a presentation next week, and three assignments to complete by tomorrow morning.” I grasp the doorknob to mask my shaking hands. My dad sniffs walking to the door. Mother is slower to move. I think she realizes I am serious and I will not change my mind. As they walk into the hall, I thank them for their time and wish them safe travels home.

After shutting the door, I snatch out my laptop, and bang out a strongly worded letter to my apartment's management about the unacceptable decision to let someone into MY apartment without my explicit permission, and how there would be legal repercussions if it occurred again. I took great pleasure in signing my name with my law credentials. I worked my ass off for those credentials and no one could take that away from me. I seal the envelope, taking a moment. My adrenaline and fury is ebbing, causing me to feel empty and upset. I notice I have a text from Daichi.

(Daichi-san): Did you find out from Suga when the next game is? I can ask him if you're too busy with work?

I set the phone down. Skulking about with my volleyball friends? What the hell was that supposed to mean? I'm sure my parents have heard about Daichi's failed marriage. Miyagi is a small enough place. I rub my temples slowly. 

(Kiyo-chan): Sorry it is late. Things with the Kubos went as well as I could expect. 

(Kiyo-chan): However I arrived home to discover my parents had bribed their way into my apartment, so we had a confrontation.

(Kiyo-chan): I'm going to bed. I keep forgetting to ask you about getting tickets for a home game for Daichi and I to attend if possible. Thank you.

I set my phone down, resting my head on my arms. There is no way I can attempt to do classwork right now. I guess I'll wake up early and hit it hard.

I wake up the next morning at 0500. I notice there are a few text messages on my phone from a number I don't recognize. They are photos that were sent quite late yesterday evening. I open one.

It is Kuroo's sly grin, with Daichi and Suga talking in the background.

(Unsaved contact): So I finally finally got your number, Kiyo-chan! Tell Suga to lock his phone better.

(Unsaved contact): You can thank me for the pictures in any manner you want. 

(Unsaved contact): I also take requests...

The photos are sneaky candid shots of Daichi eating. Doing dishes. The final photo is Daichi's bare back in a hallway. I stare at the photos a bit longer than I should before saving Kuroo's contact information. Looks like that rooster-head and I need to have a chat. I manage to finish two assignments and proofread my presentation before I head out to my krav maga class. I am extra pent up today. I will be sore tomorrow, but exerting myself in class is worth the relaxation I get. I don't feel so angry by the time class is over. 

I hustle to work, slipping in at the last minute. I find it hard to focus on lecture today. I have already had lectures over this subject. Kenjiro doesn't seem to be any wiser about my visit to his parents' house yesterday. I hope my parents don't actually try to disown me. That would be a legal pain in the ass. At break Daichi asks me if I got his text.

“I am sorry...I got lost in homework last night. I did get your message.” I offer.

“Is it okay?” He confirms. I nod. Kenjiro is watching us.

“That is fine. I'm sorry for the delay in response.” I answer. Daichi furrows his brow. He looks like he wants to talk more, but not at work with Kenjiro or other eyes watching. I plow through my day. This weekend needs to be free of homework so I can relax. Saturday I get a text from Suga wanting to have breakfast Sunday.

I sit down with Suga at our usual breakfast spot.

“So I heard you took Daichi out for dinner?” He gives me a sly grin.

“I didn't want to get roped into a night out with the old legal geezers, so I asked him if he wanted to catch dinner.” I grin right back. How am I not surprised he found this out? Suga gives me a flat look. “He knew exactly why I asked him. But I asked HIM. Not anyone else.”

“Sounds like a date.” Suga sips his drink.

“It was not.”

“Was too.” My retort is interrupted by Bokuto sliding into the chair next to me.

“Was?” He offers. Suga laughs and they bump fists. Bokuto grins and hugs me while waving with one arm.

“Over here!” He looks at us. “I brought a celebrity along if that is okay.” I glance past Bokuto to see Akaashi Keiji strolling over to the table. 

_Of all the people...why him, why now?_

I want to tell Suga about the run ins with both Kenjiro's parents and my parents. I guess that will have to wait. Akaashi bows politely and nods at a chair.

“That chair is fine.” Suga gives me an awkward stare. Bokuto starts eating off my plate, chatting away. “Akaashi went out with us last night.” Suga offers. I sneak a peek at the former setter. His appearance is quite similar to high school. Still beautiful. I'm sure had we attended closer universities, there would have been some sort of relationship. But that was the past and things didn't work out that way. 

“Did you talk to Daichi-san this morning? He looked kind of out of it last night...” Bokuto pulls me from my reminiscence. Suga shrugs.

“I haven't texted him yet I try to let him sleep at least one day.” Suga cut a glance at me. “I'm sure he's fine, Bo. He's just working through some shit.” Bokuto points at Akaashi with a forkful of fruit.

“You'll never believe this, Akaashi-san! He got married to this girl...what was she?”

“The girl's volleyball team captain when we were third years.” I offer. Bokuto does not catch the edge in my voice. Akaashi and Suga do.

“Right right...so she is all let's get married! So they do, and then she's all I don't wanna be married! And fuckin leaves poor Daichi-san like that!” He snaps his fingers.

“That sounds unreasonable...” Akaashi's eyebrows arch. 

“Understatement.” Suga scoffs into his omelet, turning his brown eyes to Akaashi. “She is a stupid bitch. Could never make a choice or stand up for something, and Daichi got the shit end of it.” Everyone turns their stares toward me.

“I didn't know her well...she was in class three.” I huff. Suga chuckles.

“And you were in?” Akaashi stares at me.

“Five.” I set my fork down. I hope my contempt shows. Regardless of how attracted I am to Daichi, he was a close friend in high school and now that we are reconnecting, I want us to be close again. Having someone manipulate your life for their own reasons is shitty regardless of who does it. Akaashi studies me for a moment, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. I think I spend several seconds too many staring at his mouth. Bokuto stands up and stretches.

“Well we are going to go hang out for a while until practice. Bye Kiyoko-san!” Bokuto almost squeezes the breakfast out of me. Akaashi stands up.

“It was nice to see you again, Shimizu-san.” He leans over and kisses my cheek, pressing a card into my palm. 

“Nice to see you, Akaashi-san.” I stammer. Suga waits for them to leave before slamming his fists on the table.

“IT WAS HIM!!” He accuses with a shriek. I hold as still as possible. “Oh my holy shit Kiyoko you and Akaashi??” I look at the card in my palm, ignoring Suga's tirade. I set it on the table. It is Akaashi's model card with his cell phone scrawled across the back in neat writing. My face is getting hot. Suga is shaking the table.

“Suga...people are staring.” I hiss. He tones the freak out down a bit quieter.

“Akaashi Keiji was your training camp hookup!?” He breathes. “Does anyone else know?”

“Everyone will know if you don't shut your trap, Koushi!” I spit back. “I don't think anyone else knows. We agreed to keep it quiet.” Suga motions for another mimosa. I do the same.

“So what about ridiculous timing...What are you going to do?” He pokes the card.

“I'm going to keep it, but not message him...” I slip the card into my purse. “In case you forgot, I am busy dealing with our hapless captain.” Suga smirks at me.

“Asking him out on not dates, eh?” He folds his arms over the table. “One last question about Akaashi, then we can move on.”

“What now?” I give him a flat stare.

“Was he good?” Suga grins.

“Koushi, that was over eight years ago...” I drone, rolling my eyes. “I have drank a great deal of vodka tonics since then...”

“But you never forgot it! Suga's head tips back, and he cackles out a laugh.

“Enough.” I clear my throat. “So moving on to even more stressful matters.”

“Yea, so Kenjiro's folks were okay?” He asks. I nod.

“Yes. They were very receptive once I told them my parents had not discussed any of this with me, and how sorry I was that I hurt Kenjiro.” 

“Were they rich?” I kick Suga under the table.

“They were stinking rich.” I shake my head. “Apparently his mom is a distant relative of the Royal Family, and has direct lineage to a Feudal Lord.”

“No wonder your parents were hot to marry you off to these people.” Suga let out a low whistle. I scowl. He shrugs. “It's true, isn't it?”

“So I get home, and my parents had gotten the management to UNLOCK my apartment without calling me first.” I snort.

“Did you threaten?”

“Of course I did, and I've gotten the next four months' rent free as an apology.” I huff. He laughs. “So they basically tried to threaten me and accused me of picking up undesirable traits from being the volleyball club's manager.” Suga's nose wrinkles. “I lost my temper and screamed at them, and told them that until they start respecting my choices as an adult, there would not be any more communication between us.”

“Wow...that had to hurt.” His eyebrows arch.

“I felt quite shitty about saying that afterward, but I have to draw the line somewhere.” I nod.

“You have to stand up for yourself and what you want.” Suga affirms.

“Thank you for supporting me, and giving me solid advice on dealing with this mess.” I smile. Suga pats my hand. “I have one other bone to pick with you.” I show him the texts from Kuroo. Suga's face turns red.

“That sneaky...sneak!” He gives me an apologetic grimace. “I am SO sorry!”

“I figured it was a matter of time before he got his paws on my number. It is okay.” I shake my head. 

“You're just okay because he's sending you scandalously candid photos of Daichi.” Suga smirks.

“You are quite correct.” I shrug.

“So you can come Thursday?” He asks. I nod.

“Thank you for helping us get tickets on such a short notice.”

“I already gave mine out, or you could have mine.”

“Are Bokuto-san's parents...normal?” I ask.

“Somewhat. His dad lacks any volume control, but looks like a cookie-cutter Japanese guy. His mom is quiet, but crazy gorgeous. I think they both come from old money. They show up to almost every game, decked to the nines in Royals' themed clothing, and cheer their guts out. It is really cute.” Suga chuckles. 

I want to cry. If only my parents supported me like that. 

“They send us snacks and good luck charms when we are away. They had the entire team over for a Christmas party last year.” Suga continues.

“That is why he is such a nice person.” I muse.

“I am pretty sure going to school with Bokuto would have driven me insane.” Suga nods and we share a laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely loved writing this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading/comments/kudos!


	31. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date (tm) happens.  
Alcohol...the infamous solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm feelin generous here.  
Daichi's PoV

**16**

Thursday I change in the bathroom after I finish with work and meet Kiyoko downstairs. She has changed into jeans and a tank top. She has a cute tweed jacket on to keep the outfit from being casual, and to hide fresh bruises from her insane fitness class. I have on jeans and a polo (kelly green for those of you keeping up with my clothing choices). She seems tense, like there are more stressful things happening. Probably dealing with her parents in regards to not agreeing to the arranged marriage. I decide to leave her alone on that subject for now.

“Would you like to eat now, or later?” I smile. Eating is always a safe subject. She is quiet while we stroll toward the station.

“Let's eat closer to the venue. Suga gave me the names of a few restaurants that he likes. Is that okay with you?” She decides. I grin. Leave it to Suga to have all the good restaurants mapped out.

“That sounds great...as long as it isn't Thai or Indian...” I shift the strap of my bag. “I don't do well with spicy food.”

“Suga made sure he didn't send me the addresses for any of those restaurants. You know one another well.” Kiyoko studies me for a moment.

“A little too well sometimes...” I snort as we get on the train. She gives me a half-smile. “Suga is a good friend. I am happy we are living closer again.” She nods in agreement. It is killing me to see her subdued. I bump her shoulder. “Everything alright?” I ask with a hushed voice. She stares out the window, pensive.

“Not particularly, but I cannot do much to change the current state of things except be patient.” She rubs her temple. “I have made my choices and said my apologies. That is all I can do.”

“Well, I hope this game distracts you for a bit. The team we're playing is supposed to be very talented.” I nod thoughtfully, squeezing her shoulder.

“We huh?” A smile tugs at the corner of her mouth. I rub my neck. It has been 5 years since I have played volleyball. Why is it so easy to fall back into team mode?

“We as in the home team?” I sputter. 

We arrive at our stop, and Kiyoko guides us to a pizza joint. The place is quite crowded, so it must be good...that or the beer is cheap. We finally get a table and sit down. The waitress arrives with our drinks and some breadsticks to my relief, because my stomach has been growling since 1500. She pushes the rest of the breadsticks on my plate as the pizza is set on our table. Kiyoko turns around to ask the waitress for chili flakes, and her foot rubs along the outside of my calf. I am disappointed when she retracts it after turning back toward the table. We eat in relative silence. This pizza is incredibly tasty. I am restraining myself so I don't devour the entire pie. She quirks an eyebrow as I stretch my leg out and my foot bumps hers.

“Surely you're not done eating, yet?” She slides her foot against mine with a smirk. 

“Well...” I hesitate. 

“Daichi, you eat like a horse.” She puts another slice on my plate. My face gets hot.

“Uh...not really!” I argue, quite self-conscious. She gives me a flat stare.

“Seriously I watched you eat five bowls of rice at breakfast when we were at one of the Tokyo training camps.” Her arms cross over her chest. “So I refuse to believe you are finished eating after a measly two slices of pizza.” I want to crawl under the table and die right there. She noticed how much I ate in high school? How humiliating.

“Ah well I was...growing then...” I attempt to explain.

“No, you didn't grow any taller after 2nd year.” She finishes her drink with a chuckle. Now my ears are joining in on the blush. She remembers how much I ate AND when I stopped growing? Shit, what didn't she notice? I hope she didn't hear Suga and I discussing farts or teasing Asahi about randomly popping boners.

“Lies.” I stuff pizza in my mouth. She laughs again, taking a breadstick from my plate.

“If I remember correctly, you actually shrank 3rd year...” She teases. I almost choke.

“No! You must have pushed the stick down too hard on my head.” I snap back. 

_Way to not have any chill about your height insecurities, Bakamura._

“Oh Daichi-san, I didn't think you would still accuse me of that what...eight years later? I'm sure if we asked Suga would let us use his measuring stick.” She laughs again, sliding another piece of pizza onto my plate. I feign irritation and continue to shove pizza into my mouth. 

“I apologize for teasing you, but you're too easy.” Kiyoko smiles at me.

“Easy you say?” I quirk an eyebrow. 

“To tease...” She pauses. Well thank goodness she was going to leave THAT topic alone for the moment. She cuts a piece in half to eat.

“You know, for a girl, you can eat a lot.” I muse. She rolls her eyes.

“I burn around 2000 calories in a krav maga class.”

“Seriously?” I sputter. She nods. “How have you not wasted into nothing?” 

“Now now, Daichi-san, you have to allow a lady to keep some secrets.” She winks at me. Why do I feel like I walked into a trap? The waitress set our check on the table. 

“Can I get the check this time?” I confirm.

“Split it.” She purses her lips.

“But I ate most of the pizza.” I explain.

“Split it. No buts.” Her eyebrow arches. 

_What the hell does that mean?_

If she doesn't want me to pay does that mean she doesn't want me to think this is a date? She hasn't moved her foot from where we are touching under the table, so what's the deal? We pay the tab and exit the restaurant. I put my hand on the small of her back to guide us through the crowd to the will-call booth. The woman at the counter hands us our tickets.

“Bokuto-san asked that I make sure you get these as well.” She slides two programs across the counter, both signed by the team, and bright blue Royals' headbands. We find our way to our seating section. The seats are in the first section, right behind the bench. Kiyoko leans over as I sit and ties a headband on me. She then ties hers on.

“You guys made it!” Suga waves at us, beckoning us down to the rail. He has a leg propped against his shoulder, stretching someone's hamstring. “Look who came, Ushijima.” We peer over the rail and Ushijima gives us a polite wave from the floor. Suga switches legs and grins. “Where did you eat at?”

“The pizza restaurant.” I answer.

“That place is so good.” He releases Ushijima's leg. “I might call in an order after the game.” He helps Ushijima to his feet. “Okay, I gotta get stuff taped. I'll talk to you guys afterwards?”

“Yes. Good luck.” Kiyoko calls.

“Good luck!” We both head back to our seats. Bokuto waves to us before they do the official starting lineup introductions. Kiyoko leafs through the program, finding a blank page.

“Do you need a pen?” I use this excuse to lean closer. She does not edge away.

“No, I have one thank you.” She produces a pen from her purse. “I hope I do not appear too fanatical by taking notes and stats.” She confides.

“Old habits die hard.” I chuckle. She smiles. “Hey, as long as you enjoy the game, what does it matter?” I want to put my arm over her shoulder, but I worry she will see that as an unwelcome advance, so I keep my arm where it is. 

To call this game a nailbiter is an understatement. The match goes to deuces in three of the five sets, with the Royals barely squeaking out victory in the fifth and final set. It is an awesome feat considering the rival team contains most of the current National Team. When Ushijima and Bokuto roof the last spike and the ball hits the floor, I cannot help myself. I grab Kiyoko and shake her. She yells as loud as I have ever heard. Bokuto tosses Noya around like a toy. Pretty sure Suga is crying...while screaming.

“I can't believe they did it!” Kiyoko clutches my arms. 

God I want to kiss her. We are close enough. She stares at the court. I think nostalgia from all of our wins is hitting her pretty hard. I know it is hitting me. I wish I hugged her after our wins in high school. I should have...

“This takes you back, doesn't it?” I mumble quietly.

“I miss it.” She glances at me. I try to hide a shudder as her breath fans across my cheek. 

“I do too.” I turn, not shying away from the fact that Kiyoko's face is right there. She is watching at me carefully. Her gaze trails to my lips then back to my eyes. Her fingertips press into my forearms and I start to lean in.

“Daichi-san?!?” I look over Kiyoko's shoulder. Asahi and Tanaka gape at me. I restrain my face from shooting daggers at them for interrupting my moment. Kiyoko whips around.

“Shimizu-san?”

“SHIMIZU-SENPAI?” Tanaka's eyes bulge out, his face goes beet red, and he ducks behind Asahi. We stop in the aisle. Asahi hugs my shoulder. He smells faintly of cigarettes. His hair is longer, but still in a bun. There is a tattoo peeking out of his shirt sleeve and he even has his ears pierced. Tanaka has tattoos running up his forearms and a few earrings. Tanaka bumps my fist.

“Where did you get the tickets?” Asahi nods toward the exit from the arena.

“Bokuto's parents couldn't make tonight's game. You guys?” I state, following them out of the arena. Asahi shrugs nervously. He is still as timid as ever.

“Suga-san. I didn't know you were...” He glances between Kiyoko and I. Tanaka continues to stare at Kiyoko.

“I transferred back in March.” I nudge Kiyoko. “We actually work at the same company.” Asahi gives us an impressed look.

“Are you still working for your brother?” Kiyoko smiles at him.

“Yes, he also hired Tanaka to expand our street racing clientele.” Asahi nods.

“Clientele. You make us racing thugs sound so elegant, Asahi.” Tanaka barks a laugh at the verbage. As he remembers Kiyoko's presence, Tanaka turns red and clams up. 

“You're still smoking?” Her voice is terse.

“N-not as much!” Asahi freezes.

“Smoking is very bad for your health, Azumane-chan.” She puts a hand on her hip. He ducks his head. People stare as the giant biker-gang man gets scolded by the small woman. I wonder if he and Tanaka know she takes dangerous martial arts classes.

“Aww Shimizu-senpai, he has to keep up his dangerous vibe.” Tanaka punches Asahi in the arm gently. 

“I don't want to hear any excuses. Both of you had better quit by the next time I see you.”She glares at Tanaka.

“But!” Tanaka's face turns red. She holds up a finger. A security guard is watching curiously. I give him a dismissive wave.

“No excuses, and I will not tell you when I'm coming to check on you...” She huffs. Suga and the rest of the team emerge from the locker room, saving our former teammates from a lengthy lecture on taking proper care of oneself. Asahi sneaks one last glance at me before we step outside. 

Everyone agrees to go out for dinner, but Kiyoko and I leave before the drinking starts. 

“Us working stiffs have to get up in the morning.” I laugh as we exchange good-byes. Even though the street is not crowded, I find myself walking close to Kiyoko.

“I cannot believe those two started smoking.” She grumbles.

“I guess this is the best time to tell you I don't smoke.” I nudge her with my elbow.

“I know you don't, but Kuroo does?” She elbows me back.

“Sometimes. How could you tell?” I nod, impressed.

“I can smell it. I have a well-developed sense of smell.” She points out.

“Being a manager for a boys' athletic team must have been unpleasant on your nose.” I bark a laugh. 

“There were times it was quite...unpleasant smelling.” She giggles.

“Sorry about that.” I apologize. She shakes her head. We have to stand extremely close to one another on the train ride back. We probably hit second rush hour. Kiyoko is facing me. After the first stop, her forehead leans against my chest, weight pushing against me. I realize she is asleep. I snake my arm around her and grab the pole behind her so she won't fall over when we stop. I rouse her gently right before the stop where we trade trains. She gives me a flustered grimace.

“Don't worry. Sorry to drag you out when you're tired.” I apologize again. She shakes her head as we walk across the platform. Luckily there is space to sit on our usual train. Kiyoko leans against my shoulder.

“Is it okay if I nap for a few more minutes?” She confirms. I smile and nod. It is difficult for me to stay awake for the ten minutes we are on the train. I carry her bag with mine as we exit at our stop. I insist upon carrying her bag home. I would have offered to carry her home, but I worry she might get offended at that. She stops at her building doors.

“Keep going, I'll make sure you don't fall asleep on the elevator...” I nudge her toward the door. She protests a moment, then drags me inside. I realize I have been to, but never been inside Kiyoko's apartment building. We get on the elevator. She taps the 5th floor button. I follow her down to #529, setting her bag down by the door.

“Daichi, thank you for suggesting we go to a game. I enjoyed it tremendously. I'm sorry if I was subdued tonight.” She starts. I shake my head.

“No. No. Things have been...ah lively lately. Don't worry about it. I am glad you had a few hours to relax and enjoy yourself.” I offer.

“Lively...closer to frustrating in some aspects.” She grumbles while unlocking her door. “Do you need anything before you head home?” I look at my feet to hide my blush. I can think of several things to say to extend the evening. I don't want to go home yet, but I should. I shake my head.

“I am good. Thank you for coming along. I am happy you enjoyed the game.” I smile. She gives me a tired smile before wrapping her arms around me, burying her face against my chest.

“Thank you.” She utters. I hold her for a bit before she leans back, staring at me. 

_Is not-date number two too early to kiss her on the lips?_

Kiyoko pulls me down, kissing my cheek. I kiss her cheek before she turns away to go inside. “Good night Daichi. I will see you tomorrow.” 

“Good night, Kiyoko.”

The next day is busy at work. Stupidly busy. We present projects in our class time and get assigned three more. I arrive at my desk to find out two people are out with summer colds, so naturally all the work is piled on my desk. I am able to find a comfortable pace with the ledgers. There weren't a ton of things to rehash from last night, so I am able to focus. I leap at the chance to take something up to legal when Inoue asks while I am getting a drink. I take my papers to the specified office, noting where Kiyoko and Kenjiro's communal office is along the way. I stroll towards it on my way back to the elevator. I poke my head in the door to discover both Kiyoko and Kenjiro asleep at their desks.

“Naptime is for after 1700...” I ruffle Kenjiro's hair more aggressively than I would a girl's. Kenjiro groans and stares at me in confusion. I reach over and poke Kiyoko's shoulder. I know better than to touch her too roughly when she is asleep.

“Wha...huh?” Kenjrio rubbed his eyes. “Sawamura-san?” I chuckle at him.

“Yes!?!” Kiyoko jerks up. I snort back a laugh.

“Would you guys like coffee? I am about to go on break...” I am not on break, but I can't help myself. The back of Kiyoko's neck is red. I decide she looks incredible with her hair up.

“Why are you here?” Kenjiro stretches his arms.

“Errand boy. I'll be back in a bit with an afternoon pick me up, but I need a reason to come back up here...Inoue-san is watching today.” I wave my stack of freshly signed papers at him.

“Review the numbers and return it please.” Kiyoko hands me a large envelope.

“Uh...that's something you know how to do?” I quirk an eyebrow.

“You needed a reason, now you have one.” She looks over her shoulder. I nod.

“Okay thanks. I'll be right back.” I scurry downstairs, open the envelope, find that Kiyoko has already done what she asked me to do. I double check her work, no mistakes obviously. I finish and get up. I wave to Inoue that I am taking a short break. I hustle to the coffee and pastry shop several buildings down. Black coffee for Kenjiro, green tea for Kiyoko, coffee with milk and one sugar for me. I decide to splurge and get a few pastries too. I hustle back, pick up the envelope, wave it at Inoue, and scurry onto the elevator. By the time I get back to their office, Kenjiro is asleep. I pat his head a few times, but he doesn't rouse.

“Oh thank you Daichi-san.” Kiyoko sips the tea. I scoot the pastry box on her desk.

“You both look pretty pathetic in here...” I chuckle.

“I feel pathetic now that a lowly accountant has taken pity on me....Give that one to Kenjiro.” She pulls out a lemon pastry then points at a tart slice. I wrinkle my nose at the fact that she knows which pastry he would like. Kenjiro yawns.

“Sawamura-san you are a life-saver.” He starts chugging the coffee. I set the envelope back on Kiyoko's desk.

“Your numbers match.” I wink at her, stealing the berry pastry from the box. “You two can arm wrestle for the last one.” I glance at Kiyoko one last time before heading back downstairs. I end up determining I cannot finish all my work today and decide to come in Saturday morning to finish up. Kuroo has been texting me all evening.

(Churroo): Daichi where are you?

(Thigh-chi): Work.

(Churroo): Ugh come home, I'm bored.

(Thigh-chi): Negative. I am balls-deep in paperwork that is due Monday.

(Churroo): Is your 'paperwork' named Kiyoko-chan?

(Thigh-chi): Negative. It is called rent and grocery money. Seriously, I'm gonna need to come in for a while tomorrow and finish this shit up.

(Churroo): So I should tell the 'Squad' we are goin out tomorrow night?

(Thigh-chi): Affirmative. I should be able to get everything done before lunch tomorrow.

(Churroo): Perfect. You wanna get lunch after you finish tomorrow?

(Thigh-chi): Sure.

Saturday morning, I get up to run. I come home, shower off, and get dressed. I stuff a tie in my bag. Since it is the weekend, I don't have to dress as formally as the weekdays, but I would feel odd without a tie on. I get to the office around 0710. I start on the pile I almost finished last night, slowly making my way through the papers. Something swats the back of my chair and Kenjiro laughs loudly when I yelp.

“Haha got you back for yesterday, Volley-dork!” He eyes my desk that is mounded over with ledgers. “You got the sick people's work, didn't you?” I nod. He scuffs his shoe on the carpet. “Yea we got that two weeks ago when the stomach virus was going around.”

“What are you doing here?” I quirk an eyebrow. There was no one else on my floor working.

“I saw you marching in here like you were going to kick someone's ass at 0700...” He pointed at the window. 

“Yea I'd rather do it this way then stay up all night.” I answer.

“Thanks for the life-line yesterday. I was dead in the water until you brought that coffee.” 

“Well, you do bring coffee every morning.” I offer. He shrugs.

“I gotta stop and get my own.” Kenjiro looks at me then out the windows. “Kiyoko-san...she's doing okay?” I stare at him. He will not look at me.

“We don't talk much, but she is hanging in there.”

“She only tells me she is fine and not to worry...” His head drops slightly.

“She says the same thing to me, so you shouldn't worry. Shimizu-san is smart and strong. The last thing she wants is for everyone to worry about her, and doubt she can handle things on her own.” I state with a huff. Kenjiro continues to stare out the window. I feel sorry for him. “Being rejected due to someone's preferences hurts. I've experienced it personally.” I have no idea why I am telling him about Yui. “But being turned down now is much better than letting it drag on for several years, right?” He finally glances at me and he looks so forsaken.

“Y-you're right.” His voice is thick. “Thanks.” He starts toward the elevator with a wave. 

I stare at my papers for a minute before getting back to work. I wasn't lying. It hurts like hell knowing in hindsight that Yui wasn't sure why she wanted to get married. Maybe she was trying to deny a part of herself people don't always accept and I was the closest willing victim. In the end, I got used, and my feelings got tossed out with the garbage. The thought terrifies me of having a conversation with Kiyoko about what our 'thing' is. 

Last night I was ready to sit down and have a discussion with her about what she wanted, what I wanted. Now, I would rather ride this wave and stay oblivious than face rejection again. Maybe Kiyoko doesn't want to get married at all. Maybe she wants to stay single. I decide that unless she presses the issue of our current 'thing', I'm not saying a word about it. So bad habits do in fact die hard...and I'm being passive out of defense. 

I stack the last of my ledgers neatly with dates and origins labeled on the fronts. My phone vibrates on my desk.

(Churroo): You getting finished up?

(Thigh-chi): Yup. 

(Churroo): K. Meet me here? {Address} I'm on my way.

(Thigh-chi): Sounds tasty.

I step out of the office into the sunlight. The sushi place is a short walk down some side streets. Leave it to Kuroo to find some hole in the wall sushi joint in the midst of fancy business Tokyo. He saunters up a few minutes after I get there. He tamps out a cigarette on the sole of his boot.

“Kiyoko said you need to stop smoking.” I point out.

“How did?” His head cocks to the side curiously.

“She could smell it on you last time we went out.” I open the door.

“Well, I don't smoke much.” He shuffles apologetically and follows me inside. We plop down at the bar.

“It's enough to be bad for you.” I poke his arm. “So are we going out tonight?”

“Yea.” Kuroo pouts. We order a few rolls, nursing our beers. No sense in getting shitfaced at 1226 when we have to survive tonight. Kuroo scrubs a hand through his wild hair. 

“What is the deal with Suga?” He asks. My head snaps around too quickly and my neck pops.

“Suga? What do you mean...deal?” I echo. The restaurant is pretty dim, but I can tell Kuroo is bright red.

“I mean, is he with someone?” He trails a finger along the rim of his mug.

“You mean Oikawa?” I stare at the fish parts behind the glass.

“Anyone?” Kuroo shrugs. I sniff. Honestly, I stopped trying to keep up with Suga's tangled web of relationships a long time ago.

“Don't tell me you're considering giving up your life of aromanticism?” I accuse. Kuroo downs his beer.

“No. I'm still not interested in that crap...” He trailed off.

“But?”

“It seems like he has a lot of...interested parties.” He fusses with a napkin. I chuckle. 

Yes. Suga is very good at keeping everyone coming back for more even though they aren't getting exactly what they want.

“He had five girlfriends at one point in high school.” I give Kuroo a serious look. “I will deny I said this if he asks...so listen good and don't repeat it.” I accept a new beer and a plate of sashimi. “Suga is my best friend. If you jerk him around, I'll pound your face into the pavement. Also, Suga is the only person I have met that is more manipulative than Oikawa, so you better watch yourself. He'll have you picking up his dry cleaning and doing his shopping if you don't check yourself.” I warn. Kuroo stares at me before taking a slice of sashimi.

“He told me you warned him about ME.” He accuse. 

“Of course I warned him about you. Kuroo, you should walk around with a caution sign hanging on your neck.” I laugh.

“I guess so...” Kuroo chuckles.

“This place is good.” I eat a slice of tuna. “Yea, mainly I was warning him about your lack of desire for relationships...and your insanely fast movement.”

“Okay...why do I feel like you're trying to keep us apart?” Kuroo eats another piece.

“Because you're both my friends and I don't want to get stuck in the middle...or have to deal with the fallout of you two having some eruption.” I offer.

“So it's not because of our thing?” He clarifies. I shake my head. I know Kuroo slept with other people while we had our thing. Hell, he would bring other people home and drag me into it. I simply don't want two of my closest friends getting hurt because they both suck at relationships. 

“So you won't be mad if I try to hook up with him?” He smirks. I shake my head.

“Like I said, if you do something stupid to hurt him, I will pound your face into the pavement. If Suga does something stupid to hurt you, I'll smack him around a little.” I answer.

“Hey! What gives?” Kuroo purses his lips.

“You saw us get into a fight, Kuroo. You think I'll be able to beat his ass so easily?” I point at him with a slice of fish.

“Yea, Suga seems to be kind of moody.” Kuroo swallows uneasily.

“As long as Suga is happy, things are fine.” I point out. Kuroo laughs. We finish eating and pay our tab.

Kuroo and I meet up with the rest of the squad at Club Ace later that night. I am feeling much less glum than last week, so I drink much more than I should, like always. Everyone seems to be in good spirits. Akaashi is with us, Iwaizumi went to his flat in Miyagi for the weekend. Girls are swarming our table. Too bad none of them catch my interest, or is it because I'm distracted by one girl in particular who is not here? I lose count of how many girls Oikawa has kissed. He finally disappears off to the bathroom with one. Akaashi seems quite even for how much alcohol he has consumed.

“Is he actually going to hook up with that chick in the bathroom?” His nose wrinkles in disgust.

“Eh he'll probably just get his dick sucked.” I take a drink. Akaashi stares at me. “Hey, Oikawa does his thing. We all do our own thing.” 

“What is your thing?” His eyes narrow.

“It depends.” I shrug.

“Have you hooked up in a bathroom stall?”

“Yes. What about you?”

“Not in a bathroom stall...” His face darkens.

“See? Not in a bathroom stall is your thing.” I take a drink. “It depends is my thing.” Suga drapes himself across my shoulders drunkenly.

“I need to talk to you about...important things...” He slurs in my ear.

“Bathroom is out...Boi-kawa is in there with some chick.” I bump my head into his gently. Suga snorts. He perches on the seat next to me, half on my chair. I give Akaashi a exasperated look. “Excuse me, I must tend to important drunken business.” Akaashi watches us silently with a faint smile.

“So I think Kuroo is hitting on me.” Suga leans closer.

“Did he grab your ass?” I snort.

“No.”

“Then he is not.”

“No Daichi I'm serious here. He's totally hitting on me.” Suga purses his lips.

“Do you want him to hit on you?”

“I...maybe? I don't know?” Suga blinks at me.

“Yes or no. There is no maybe with Kuroo.” I ruffle his sandy blonde hair.

“Are you okay if I say yes?” 

“Yes Suga, I am okay if you two hook up.” I give him the go-ahead to make a decision that he will probably regret, but you cannot tell Suga what to do. He squeezes my neck too tight and kisses my cheek.

“You are the best, Daichi!” He saunters off to the bar to order another round. I wink at Kuroo. He gives me a flustered shrug. I glance over at Akaashi. He and Bokuto are discussing something quietly.

“Guys, I think I am going to head out early tonight. I am tired.” I toss some money on the table, give Kuroo an encouraging slap on the ass, and stroll out into the night. 

In my inebriated state, I decide the best thing to actually do is go by Kiyoko's apartment. I stop by a stand and pick up some flowers before I catch the train. I get off at her stop. It is 2315, I better make sure she is awake.

(Sawamura Daichi): Are you awake?

(Kiyoko-san): Yes. Everything okay?

(Sawamura Daichi): Come answer your door. 

(Sawamura Daichi): It's late and I don't want to knock...

Two minutes later, Kiyoko opens her door. I know I look drunk as hell, but like I have said before, I don't make the best choices...ever. She is in pajamas and a robe. She checks the hall to make sure it isn't a squad invasion before motioning me inside, shutting the door before speaking.

“Um...what...is this?” She questions. I hand her the flowers and kiss her cheek.

“This, is I was passing by and wanted to come say hi.” I grin drunkenly. She takes the flowers and I follow her into the apartment. I am acting stupid here, but after seeing everyone hooking up and pairing off tonight, I was more than a little frustrated on that front.

“Would you like some tea? Sorry I don't have coffee.” She offers. I nod. I am too wasted to appreciate her decorating skills. I stagger into the kitchen. She puts the kettle on and is putting tea into mugs. I slide behind her, pushing her hair over her shoulder.

“So...” I kiss her neck. She turns around staring at me, torn. I lick my lips and lean in. She does not push me back when our lips brush. It surprises when Kiyoko pulls me in closer. The building tension between us finally explodes in her kitchen. Her fingers curl on my neck, pressing herself against me. My hands slide down to her hips and I lift her up onto the counter. She gasps into the kiss, wrapping her legs around my waist. My fingers slip under the back of her shirt, causing her to shiver against my touch. I yank my shirt off, tossing it on her small kitchen table. Her fingers trace over my body, carefully touching every inch of my torso. I feel brave enough to start inching her shirt up as the kettle loudly announces what both of us are feeling. I reach over and move it off the burner and shut off the stove. Her hands plant on my chest.

“Daichi...” Her face is flushed and she is staring at me like I'm the prize winning lotto ticket. I'm pretty sure that I look just as exhilarated as she does even though I'm drunk as hell.

“I want you...” I murmur, kissing her neck.

“Daichi you're really drunk.” She whispers, throat bobbing as she swallows.

“I know.” I smirk at her. She shakes her head slowly.

“No...” She cups my face in her hands. “I don't want it to happen like this.” 

“What like what?” 

“I don't want to have a drunken hookup with you.” She stares at my chest.

“No?” I watch her, dumbfounded.

“If you want me, you have to be sober.” She explains. It takes some time for this to sink in due to my drunken state. She gently scoots me back so she can get off the counter.

“I don't want there to be any questions as to how we both feel.” She pours the tea and turns back to me. 

“I don't have any questions, as you can see...” I glance at the raging hard-on pressing against my slacks, then back at her.

“When you're drunk you don't, but when you are sober Daichi, you have so much worrying you. I don't want you to get ahead of yourself and try to move on before you've allowed yourself to heal.” She exhales.

“Kiyoko...” I start. She puts a hand in the middle of my chest, pushing me back into the refrigerator.

“Don't worry, Daichi. I'm not rejecting you. I simply want us to both be sober before things become more physical.” Her fingers trail to the waist of my slacks. “I'm also not so cruel as to lead you on, then send you home like this...” I let out a moan as her hand strokes my dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I get a day off and have a few beverages with my friends, you guys get shitty proofread posts!  
Yaaayy!  
Because alcohol solves every problem.  
Thank you for always reading/comments/kudos!!!!


	32. P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko's PoV  
Kiyoko gets a great date and a late night visit.

~P~

Thursday I am extremely nervous. Possibly more nervous than when I had dealt with the Kubos and my parents in the same day last week. This is an official scheduled outing between Daichi and myself. I'm not calling it a date unless he does. I know Thursdays are one of the legal department's days to go out. Kenjiro pushes back from his desk when I grab my bags.

“Are you going out tonight?” He asks. I shake my head.

“I got someone's extra ticket to a Royals' match. Sorry to ditch you with the old farts.” I give him an apologetic shrug.

“Eh not like you'll miss much. Have fun.” He purses his lips. I step out of our office.

“I will. Thanks.” I hurry to the bathroom. I change and fix my hair. I haven't worn this cute tweed cropped jacket much, it always seems too formal for casual things, and too casual for semi-formal things. It should be perfect because it is blue AND it covers the bruises on my arms. I check myself over in the mirror before sliding on dark red pumps and heading to the elevator. Daichi is waiting in the lobby. He is in jeans and a kelly green polo. 

Thank you American Jesus for polo shirts...tight polo shirts to be precise. Daichi smiles, holding the door open. The humidity of last week has waned, so I don't immediately regret wearing the jacket. We start for the train station and I cannot get my parents' nasty words to stop replaying in my head. I should shelf all of this crap and focus on the task at hand...hanging out with Daichi, but that is easier said than done. I can tell he is watching me.

“Would you like to eat now, or later?” He asks. I pull out my phone. Suga made sure I had the names and locations of no less than twenty-four restaurants close to the arena.

“Let's eat closer to the venue. Suga gave me the names of a few restaurants that he likes. Is that okay with you?” I gesture at him with my phone. Daichi grins. I am quite sure that when it comes to food, Daichi is easy to please.

“That sounds great...as long as it isn't Thai or Indian...” He shifts his bag. “I don't do well with spicy food.” I stare at him. Surely he remembers the hot food fiasco the second years challenged everyone to during Golden Week camp. I was not sure it was safe for a person to consume that much stomach medicine and function normally the next day. Suga and Ennoshita slayed everyone, by the way.

“Suga made sure he didn't send me the addresses for any of those restaurants. You know one another well.” I answer. Maybe I will bring up Golden Week camp another time.

“A little too well sometimes...” Daichi leads me onto the train with a snort. I smile. Those two truly are best friends. “Suga is a good friend. I am happy we are living closer again.” 

I agree. I am quite thankful Daichi is living close and we are able to spend more time together.

“Everything alright?” He bumps my shoulder gently. I don't look at him. Alright is not even close to where I am, but there isn't much I can do to change things.

“Not particularly, but I cannot do much to change the current state of things except be patient.” I rub my temple. The tension has been frustrating. “I have made my choices and said my apologies. That is all I can do.” To my surprise, Daichi squeezes my shoulder. 

He is awfully touchy today...not that I am complaining.

“Well, I hope this game distracts you for a bit. The team we're playing is supposed to be very talented.”

“We huh?” I smile. Falling back into his captain habits again.

“We as in the home team?” He looks embarrassed by the slip up. 

We get off the train and I pull up a map on my phone. Daichi grasps my hand as we work our way through the busy streets. There is a crowd around the entrance to a small pizza joint that Suga assured me was the best 'pie' he had tasted in Japan. I texted for a reservation on the train and it pays off when we wait a few minutes to get seated. We order beers and I insist upon breadsticks. Daichi is a moron if he thinks I haven't heard his stomach growling the entire time we were on the train. Our drinks and snack show up quickly. It pleases me how Daichi is content to relax and not push conversation. I am exhausted from work, not counting everything else that has been happening in my personal life as of late. 

“These are really good.” I dip a piece in the bowl of marinara that came along with the order. Daichi nods.

“That or I am just really hungry.” He chuckles.

“Being hungry does make the meal more enjoyable.” I slide all the breadsticks onto his plate as the waitress sets a pan on the table. I turn to ask for chili flakes and rub my foot along Daichi's leg by accident. I pull it back as I turn around. 

How clumsy of me. 

I find it amusing to watch Daichi try to pace himself with food. I watched him inhale everything put in front of him for three years...he isn't fooling me. He shifts in his chair, his foot bumping mine. I give him a scrutinizing smirk.

“Surely you're not done eating, yet?” I press my foot closer against his under the table. Two can play at this game. 

“Well...” He starts.

“Daichi, you eat like a horse.” I put another slice on his plate.

“Uh...not really!” He blushes and looks at his plate. I stare at him.

“Seriously I watched you eat five bowls of rice at breakfast when we were at Tokyo for a training camp.” I cross my arms over my chest. “So I refuse to believe you are finished eating after a measly two slices of pizza.” 

“Ah well I was...growing then...” Daichi stammers for an answer. I cannot help but laugh. He still doesn't realize I was responsible for team stats...which means I knew exactly how much he grew each year.

“No, you didn't grow any taller after 2nd year.” I finish my beer. His ears turn red. 

“Lies.” He devours the slice, allowing himself a break from the conversation.

“If I remember correctly, you actually shrank 3rd year...” I snag a breadstick from his plate. Daichi makes a strangled noise.

“No! You must have pushed the stick down too hard on my head.” He snaps. He is still sore about that? I slide another piece of pizza on his plate.

“Oh Daichi-san, I didn't think you would still accuse me of that what...eight years later? I'm sure if we asked Suga would let us use his measuring stick.” I giggle. He scowls, shoveling the next slice into his mouth. I smile. “I apologize for teasing you, but you're too easy.” His eyebrow raises.

“Easy you say?” The tone he uses starts my brain down a path that involves several hot dances together last month. Time to take it down a few notches, brain.

“To tease...” I sniff. Hopefully he reads a bit into the fact that I was flirting. I cut a slice in half, because I want more, but I don't want to stuff myself.

“You know, for a girl, you can eat a lot.” He notes. My eyes roll. He forgets I am in a high intensity exercise class.

“I burn between 2-4000 calories in a krav maga class.”

“Seriously?” I nod. “How have you not wasted into nothing?” 

“Now now, Daichi-san, you have to allow a lady to keep some secrets.” I wink at him. I am pleased he has not put a stop to my flirtations. The waitress drops off the check and he reaches for it.

“Can I get the check this time?” 

_ No. This is not a date. _

“Split it.” I command. I am not ready for things to roll into that weird are we dating or are we friends realm yet.

“But I ate most of the pizza.” He protests.

_This is true, but no._

“Split it. No buts.” I poke the table in front of him. Daichi concedes defeat and we pay the tab. I check the map to see where we are in relation to the venue. It is a short walk. Once we are back outside, I realize the crowd is thicker than before. I feel Daichi's hand rest on the small of my back as we cut through the throng. We finally reach the will-call booth and his hand remains on my back a few moments longer. I hand him his ticket. We also got autographed programs and headbands from Bokuto. 

He is so thoughtful. 

Daichi heads toward our seating section. We are in a similar area to the previous game, but closer to the floor. We are almost behind the bench! I cannot contain my excitement. I lean over as Daichi sits, and tie a headband on him. I then don mine. 

_Now we are ready._

Suga waves at us to the rail with a leg propped on his shoulder. We walk to the rail and peer over. He is stretching Ushijima. We chat for a few minutes, then return to our seats. I rummage through my purse for a pen. Daichi offers me one. I grin, producing my favorite.

“I hope I do not appear too fanatical by taking notes and stats.” I muse.

“Old habits die hard.” He chuckles. It makes me smile he accepts my pleasure of statistics. “Hey, as long as you enjoy the game, what does it matter?” I notice that Daichi has leaned toward me in his seat. This is comfortable. I scoot a little bit closer as well. 

The starting lineup is announced and the game starts. I jot notes down. Daichi leaned forward, elbows on his thighs. He turns to me a few times making comments about plays. I rattle off serve percentages. As the game heats up, I forget to write things down. Soon, I am leaned forward with Daichi. The first set goes to the Kaiju...barely. The second set rolls into a deuce and the Royals take it. They ride their momentum into a second deuce and take the third set. The Kaiju come out on fire and wipe the fourth set.

My throat is sore from yelling by the beginning of the fifth set. The Royals have switched up their rotation and it is serve heavy. This barely keeps them in the lead. The fifth set goes into a deuce as Oikawa is up to serve. He whips out an insanely fast service ace that has the arena roaring. The Kaiju get his next serve into the air. I cannot stop grabbing Daichi's leg as we watch the play unfold.

“They're going to number 2...” Daichi mutters. Aone and Ushijima have read this as well. Their timing is impeccable as the server tosses to 2. His spike is roofed in the most intense way I have witnessed in years. The block cannot be saved. The arena erupts as the Royals win 3-2 over the Kaiju. I scream my head off. Daichi grabs me and shakes me ecstatically. I look at him and yell even louder, grabbing his forearms.

“I can't believe they did it!” I stare at the celebration occurring on the court. Nostalgia hits me like a ton of bricks. I miss this feeling of pulling out an incredible victory. It aches to know I will never celebrate wins like this with a team anymore. Daichi leans in closer.

“This takes you back, doesn't it?” He mumbles. I turn and he is very close.

“I miss it.” I murmur. I can feel chills prickle on his arms.

“I do too.” Daichi studies me. I drop my gaze to his lips then back up, searching his face and he looks like he wants me to kiss him. 

_Kiss me you big dork._

I tighten my grip on his forearms and lean in. He gets the hint and leans closer.

“Daichi-san?!?” Daichi's gaze travels over my shoulder and he puts space between us quickly. I turn to see Tanaka and Asahi sitting two rows back. Tanaka did not expecting me to be here. His face turns red. We make our way to the aisle where they are standing. Daichi punches Asahi in the arm before hugging him to his side. Asahi has let his hair get longer. It is still in a bun, but I can tell there is more of it. His ears are pierced. 

Still trying to appear more dangerous than he is. 

He pats Daichi on the back and I get a glimpse of a tattoo peeking out from his sleeve. He gives me a warm smile. Tanaka and Daichi bump fists. Tanaka has elaborate tattoos running up both of his forearms. He has several earrings and still keeps his head shaved. 

“Where did you get the tickets?” Asahi nods toward the exit from the arena. 

“Bokuto's parents couldn't make tonight's game. You guys?” Daichi falls in behind him, Tanaka brings up the rear behind me. Asahi doesn't seem to have gotten more assertive over the years. We stop in the lobby, off to the side.

“Suga-san. I didn't know you were...” The look Asahi cuts between Daichi and myself must have Daichi self-conscious of our not date. Tanaka stares at me intensely.

“I transferred back in March.” Daichi bumps me with an elbow. “We actually work at the same company.” Asahi seems satisfied with this answer. 

_Nice save Daichi._

I give Asahi a smile. Last I had heard from Suga, Asahi started working as a mechanic with his older brother after graduation. Even though his brother was rough around the edges and had ties to a motorcycle gang, Suga said he is quite friendly.

“Are you still working for your brother?” I ask.

“Yes, he also hired Tanaka to expand our street racing clientele.” Asahi nods. Tanaka laughs loudly. I knew Tanaka had gotten into mechanic work, but I had no idea he was that good at it.

“Clientele. You make us racing thugs sound so elegant, Asahi.” Tanaka's eyes fall on me and his mouth snaps shut. I guess not all of his work is on the up and up. Okay, time to have a serious chat with these two.

“You're still smoking?” I use my perturbed lawyer voice. Asahi's eyes get big.

“N-not as much!” He sputters. I am having none of this shit. I will not sit around and let my friends do destructive things to their health.

“Smoking is very bad for your health, Azumane-chan.” I narrow my eyes as Tanaka tries to deflect my lecture.

“Aww Shimizu-senpai, he has to keep up his dangerous vibe.” Tanaka punches Asahi's arm softly. This will not derail me. 

“I don't want to hear any excuses. Both of you had better quit by the next time I see you.” I fix my glare on Tanaka.

“But!” Tanaka blushes and stammers for an excuse. I jab a finger at him then I return my ire to Asahi.

“No excuses, and I will not tell you when I'm coming to check on you...” They visibly straighten and nod as Suga and the rest of the team emerge from the locker room. I decide now is not the time to continue my lecture on unhealthy habits. We are invited to join in for dinner. Tanaka and Asahi have to catch the bullet train back home. 

Daichi and I decide to join the after game party. I am not super hungry, so I sneak a few bites from Suga's plate. It does not surprise me when Daichi orders more food. I find out Suga sends most of his tickets back to Miyagi for everyone to use. I think this gesture is quite sweet, allowing everyone who didn't make the move to Tokyo to stay in touch. 

He catches us up on the latest gossip...Apparently Tanaka's sister, Saeko, and Coach Ukai got married a year ago and she is expecting. Suga thinks my lecturing Asahi and Tanaka about their smoking habits is extremely funny. He seems disappointed he missed it. Daichi tells us a security guard was watching very carefully to make sure I wasn't in trouble.

“Us working stiffs have to get up in the morning.” Daichi finishes eating and stands up. I am thankful he is calling it a night. I am exhausted and even though I would not have turned down sticking around for the drinking games...I am not up for the excitement tonight. I make a mental note to thank Daichi for the early escape. Everyone says their good-byes and we head out into the night. 

The evening is a bit cooler now that the sun has gone down. The street is not as crowded as before, but there are quite a few people out for a random Thursday. Daichi is within touching distance the entire walk back to the station. We banter back and forth about smoking. I am glad Daichi did not pick up that disgusting habit from his rooster-headed friend.

_ Why is the train so damn crowded? Is there a second rush hour on this side of Tokyo?  _

I ponder as I face Daichi, practically hugging him to reach a pole. I wonder if he would complain if I hang on to him instead. I am much more weary than I thought. It will not hurt to close my eyes for a moment, right?

The next thing I know, Daichi is rousing me, my face against his chest, his arm around me. Heat rises to my cheeks. 

_How awkward._

I hope I did not drool on him. Daichi gives me a soft smile, causing my face to continue burning up. All I can think about is how it felt to wake up tangled up with him on Oikawa's couch weeks back. I sputter apologies for nodding off.

“Don't worry. Sorry to drag you out when you're tired.” He hums leading me from the train. I shake my head, trying to dislodge the sensual thoughts as I follow Daichi across the platform. He has my bag and my hand in his grip. Our regular train is not crowded, so we are able to sit. I cannot stop my head from lolling over into his shoulder. He is warm and comfortable.

“Is it okay if I nap for a few more minutes?” I mumble. Daichi's cheek crinkle with a smile and my eyes slam shut. Daichi is pulling me to my feet gently much sooner than I thought he would be. He has my bag on one shoulder and his bag on the other. 

“Let me carry my bag, Daichi.” I fuss at him. He shakes his head. He is considerate of my exhaustion, but I am glad he does not offer to carry me home. As tired as I feel, I am not ready for that humiliation. We draw close to my building. I don't want him to leave, but I am so spent I doubt I can talk much more. I feel like we should discuss this not date business.

“Keep going, I'll make sure you don't fall asleep on the elevator...” He motions toward the building entrance. I huff. The last thing I need right now is an excuse for Daichi to be in my apartment. My self control is at zero. I am prime for rash behavior. I cannot come up with a valid excuse for him to not follow me to my door. At this point, I might actually fall asleep on the elevator. I grab his wrist, heading in the doors. I nod at the attendant. The elevator doesn't make us wait. We get off on my floor. In front of my door, Daichi sets my bag down.

“Daichi, thank you for suggesting we go to a game. I enjoyed it tremendously. I'm sorry if I was subdued tonight.” I state.

“Things have been...lively lately. Don't worry about it. I am glad you had a few hours to relax and enjoy yourself.” His head shakes and he makes a soft chiding noise. I stick my keys in the lock. That is one way of describing it.

“Lively...closer to frustrating in some aspects.” I grumble quietly. I glance back as I open the door. “Do you need anything before you head home?” Daichi gives me a flustered glance. His mind must be giving him the same pep talk mine is.

“I am good. Thank you for coming along. I am happy you enjoyed the game.” He answers. I am thankful for Daichi's suggestion of attending a game. I slid my arms around his middle, inhaling his scent. The embrace is warm and comforting. I do not want to part.

“Thank you.” I mumble into his chest. I am about to simply pull him inside when he pushes me back slightly. We share this crazy intense eye contact that has me ready to melt. I finally get my wits about me enough to kiss him on the cheek. He kisses my cheek in return. It is probably a good thing nothing escalates. We are both worn out. I retreat into my apartment. 

“Good night Daichi. I will see you tomorrow.” I wave. He gives me a tired half-smile as I push the door closed.

“Good night, Kiyoko.”

I set my bag down, resisting the urge to flop facedown onto my couch. My thoughts are swirling about despite my current state of fatigue. Daichi's back and forth over what he seems to want is frustrating to me. Is he that emotionally scarred that he is not ready to kiss me yet? I snort, starting the shower. 

_Oh he is ready to kiss me...when he is drunk anyways._

We really need to talk about this.

Friday is ridiculous at the office. I swear the paperwork piles are reproducing like rabbits or cats. I am able to slip the note from Kenjiro's parents into the mess of his desk. I drone through my work. I should not have gone out last night, but it was worth it. Daichi and I managed to not have a stumbling drunk evening together...again. He seems interested in me, but also extremely cautious. I decide to see if he wants to have lunch or something on Sunday to chat. I put my head down on my arms for a short break.

Embarrassingly, Daichi catches me napping at my desk. He goes on a beverage and snack run for us, politely. He even brought back my favorite lemon cake. I am happy when Kenjiro makes a friendly comment about Daichi after he went back to his floor. 

Maybe these two dorks will be able to get along. 

I pack up early, telling Kenjiro I feel a bit under the weather. He is happy for the excuse to leave, too. I watch him walk away from the platform slowly at his stop. He seems sad to me, but what did I expect? I get home and pass out before taking a shower.

My alarm pings angrily Saturday morning. I take a shower and stretch. There is no class on Saturdays, so I am on my own for any exercise. I figure today can be a rest day. I eat breakfast, then stroll to the office leisurely. To my surprise, I see Daichi marching into the office ahead of me. He appears to be on some sort of mission, so I do not call out. I get to our office, and Kenjiro is reading in a chair by the window.

“Good morning.” I chirp. He looks up.

“Morning, Kiyoko-san.” He leans forward. “Is accounting working today?”

“I'm not sure, why?” I shrug, setting my bag down.

“I just saw Sawamura-san marching in like he was going to throw everyone out the window.” He gives me a shrug. I roll a shoulder and decide to stay quiet about how I saw Daichi on his mission as well.

“Who knows? Maybe he is just taking an extra day to finish up assignments?” I ponder. Kenjiro jerks upright. “You HAVE finished our assignments due Monday, right?” Kenjiro gives me a guilty grin that is mostly straight white teeth.

“Why do you think I came in early today?” He lies, face matching his hair. I start organizing my thoughts, diving into the slightly smaller mountain on my desk. A few hours in, Kenjiro gets up, stretching his arms.

“I can't take it. I'm gonna go see what Sawamura-san is up to.” He grumbles. I wave dismissively as Kenjiro slinks down the hall. After 20-30 minutes, Kenjiro returns, flopping into his chair.

“Well?” I ask. His shoulders twitch.

“Ah, he got all the sick work this week.” Kenjiro sounds distracted. He makes a surprised sound and I turn around. “Kiyoko-san, did you see someone leave this on my desk?” He holds up the envelope his mother had me deliver.

“No one came in while you were gone.” I feign ignorance. He hums, then stuffs it in his bag.

“Was the game good last night?” He won't look at me.

“Yes. It kept everyone on the edge of their seats.” I grin. He nods. “Three of the sets went into deuces...” I pause. Kenjiro probably doesn't know what a deuce is. “Um...basically the game was won like extra innings in baseball.” His red hair bobs.

“I'm glad you had an exciting game. You didn't miss anything last night.” He mumbles dryly. 

“I'm not surprised.” I walk over to the window. Daichi wanders down the street several minutes later. He must have finished his work. I walk back to my desk, making a note in my planner to text him about lunch. Kenjiro is quiet the rest of the workday. 

I stroll home after work, with full intentions of cleaning, doing my laundry, and texting Daichi. I get out of the shower and pass out on my bed at 1756. My phone chirping with a text awakens me at 2315...it is Daichi?

(Sawamura Daichi): Are you awake?

I rub my eyes and slip my glasses on. Why is he texting me so late?

(Kiyoko-san): Yes. Everything okay?

(Sawamura Daichi): Come answer your door. 

My heart starts to pound. What is going on?

(Sawamura Daichi): It's late and I don't want to knock...

I jump up, yanking my robe on over a tank top and pajama shorts. I make sure my hair isn't a wild mess before scurrying to the door.

Daichi is standing in the hall with an elaborate bouquet of flowers. He looks drunk. Oh American Jesus he looks SO DRUNK. He gives me a crooked grin as I glance around. Partly to make sure the rest of the 'Squad' isn't here, too...also I don't want my neighbors to see me inviting a man into my apartment at 2315! I close the door quietly after he strolls in, casting a questioning glace at him.

“Um...what...is this?” I demand. He hands me the flowers, giving me a kiss on the cheek. He smells like tequila.

“This, is I was passing by and wanted to come say hi.” He shrugs a shoulder. I get another drunken grin, which I cannot deny is sexy as hell. I sigh, carrying the flowers into my apartment. I hear him fumble with his shoes, hitting the wall. I should probably make some tea...or something to sober him up. He is slowly following me through the apartment as I set the flowers in a vase on the table. He looks me over and smiles. 

“Would you like some tea? Sorry I don't have coffee.” I offer. He nods. I busy myself getting the kettle on so I don't stare at Daichi's arms stretching the sleeves of his shirt just right. He stops behind me, hands stroking through my hair softly, then pushing it to one side. 

“So...” His lips drop a kiss on my neck. I turn around because I know where this is leading. I should put a stop this right now. 

_He is drunk._

_ You're going to make a mistake. _

_ Just push him back gently and stop this before it gets out of control.  _

Daichi leans in, our lips brushing softly. I know what I should do, but dammit, I don't want to. For once I want to indulge myself...to behave rashly. My hand slides around his neck, pulling him closer. I kick self control out of the way, giving in to my desires. I press against him, deepening the kiss. His hands slide over my hips and he lifts me onto the counter like I weigh nothing. I wrap my legs around his waist, eliminating any space between us. Daichi strips his shirt off, tossing it somewhere. I hope it missed my bowl of ice cream I had eaten earlier...

_ I'll deal with that later. _

I have to examine Daichi's shirtless torso first. I trace my fingers along his bare skin, admiring toned muscle underneath, how soft his skin is. I kiss his neck as he starts to slip my shirt up. Before I can pull it off for him, the kettle goes off with a shrill whistle. Daichi turns off the stove, moving the kettle off the burner while kissing my neck. Unfortunately, the kettle pulls me from my sensual haze. I slide my hands to his chest.

“Daichi...” I know I look disheveled. His eyes scan my face. One of his hands is on my thigh, stroking his thumb across my skin. It is distracting as hell. He leans over, kissing my neck.

“I want you...” He breathes. My heart pounds even harder. I want him too, but...I can't do this to him. I swallow nervously, trying to regain my self-control.

“Daichi you're really drunk.” I attempt to explain.

“I know.” A smirk plasters across his face. He will not understand my line of thought right now. I don't want a tryst where one or both of us are wasted and won't remember any of it. I worry he might not be emotionally prepared for the aftermath...although I doubt there would be much aftermath.

“No...” I put my hands on his cheeks gently. “I don't want it to happen like this.”

“What like what?” 

“I don't want to have a drunken hookup with you.”I look down. 

_Drunk people..._

“No?” Daichi is lost.

“If you want me, you have to be sober.” I slide my hands to his shoulders. I am not sure he is coherent of the situation. I let him process through everything while I slip off the counter. The tea is ready, so I make us both cups. I set a mug on the counter next to him. 

“I don't want there to be any questions as to how we both feel.” I continue.

“I don't have any questions, as you can see...” Daichi glances at the erection pressing against his slacks, then back at me.

_Daichi...no._

“When you're drunk you don't, but when you are sober Daichi, you have so much worrying you. I don't want you to get ahead of yourself and try to move on before you've allowed yourself to heal.” I exhale a slow breath. I think it is starting to sink in. I hope he doesn't think I don't want him at all.

“Kiyoko...” His shoulders slump forward. 

Okay, so maybe I'll act a little bit rash. I push him back a step. His back bumps against the refrigerator. I trail my finger down his chest.

“Don't worry, Daichi. I'm not rejecting you. I simply want us to both be sober before things become more physical.” I unbutton his pants. “I'm also not so cruel as to lead you on, then send you home like this...” 

Okay, so I may not have thought everything through before deciding to give Daichi a hand job in my kitchen. I forgot how absolutely erotic a guy sounds in the midst of pleasure. Or how much I wanted to rescind my earlier statement about wanting us to both be sober and dragging him to my bedroom because...holy shit. Hearing your name shuddered out in the crook of your neck is arousing as hell. 

I also forgot how messy endeavors of the sexual nature are. 

There is no way I can expect Daichi to walk home after I miscalculated and well, let's just say his pants need to be washed before he goes home. Not to mention his shirt that had indeed ended up in the ice cream bowl...

His forehead rests on my shoulder. 

_ Don't you fall asleep on me here! You are too damn heavy for me to move. _

“Daichi?” I prod. He hums quietly, one hand trailing down my wrist. He lifts his head off my shoulder, slowly kissing his way from my neck to my jaw. He pulls me in for a long kiss, then stares at me. He is so blissed-out...I am jealous.

“So what were you saying about not wanting things to get physical?” He murmurs with a smirk.

_ Are you serious right now? You're going to argue semantics NOW?  _

“Daichi...” I groan, spotting a sweaty man-shaped print on my refrigerator. Stupid stainless steel finish is impossible to keep clean. “Why don't you take a shower, and I'll...wash your clothes?”

“You don't have to do that.” He blinks slowly, taking everything in.

“You cannot walk home looking like you...rolled around in ice cream.” I hold up his shirt. He laughs.

“Hey, it's called a walk of shame for a reason.” He pulls me back in for another kiss. I herd him through my bedroom into the bathroom.

“Just set your clothes outside the door, and I'll start the wash.” Much to my...I don't want to call it horror, but American Jesus have some modesty! Daichi simply strips his pants off without shutting the door. “You can shut the door.” I start to pull the door and he gives me this innocent look.

“You've already seen everything...” He explains. My face gets hot.

“I am not going to stand here and leer at you like some pervert!” I quip.

“You can join me...” He shrugs. I take one last look and pull the door shut.

“No, Daichi.” I lean against the door for a moment. I don't fancy myself as religious one way or the other, but I am willing to believe in the existence of a higher power because...if I may be so crude to say: 

_That ass._

I busy myself getting the washer started. His clothes need to get cleaned quickly to cover up that ass and the temptation to touch it. I finish my tea which was more room temperature by this time. I perch on the edge of my bed, giving my brain a chance to process what in the actual fuck was going on. I am so lost in my thoughts, I don't hear Daichi open the bathroom door. He flops beside me, wrapped in a towel. 

“Kiyoko...I'm tired.” He hugs me and leans back, pulling me over onto the bed with him.

“I need to find you some pants.” I insist.

“I'm fine.” He nuzzles his face into the back of my neck. 

I will not lie, I want to give into the urge and stay curled up on my bed just like we were. 

_No brain, we need to find some sort of pants for Daichi to sleep in._

I extricate myself from the human octopus Daichi has become to search through my clothing. He whimpers and tries to pull me back with his feet, paying zero attention to what the towel is covering so I get an extended glimpse of his legs. I worry I may not own a piece of clothing that isn't a skirt that will fit over his thighs. I paw through my drawers...sleep shorts...they probably won't fit his hips. I toss a pair at him.

“Try these.” I order. He releases muffled chuckle.

“Kiyokooooo...” Daichi is holding the shorts up, sprawled on his back. “My balls will fall out of these.” I want to crawl under my bed and die. This is embarrassing.

“Then give them back.”

“They fit my head.” He puts them on his head.

“Give them back.” I hold out my hand. He laughs tossing the shorts back. I unfold pajama pants. “Try these.” I toss them behind me, continuing to search. I hear a snort.

“I don't think these are gonna work either...”He chuckles. I turn around and the pants are stuck right above his knees. He is smiling, trying to contain his laughter. I grab the ankles of the pants and yank them back off.

“I'm not letting you borrow a skirt...” I snipe. 

“I'm sure I would look hot in it.” He chuckles again. I purse my lips. “I see you staring at my legs, Kiyoko.” I head into my closet. Daichi is on his stomach, watching me sleepy-eyed. “Why do I need pants anyhow?” I clear my throat.

“Because it is improper to sleep over at someone's house without pants on...and seeing as yours are getting cleaned...” I see a flash of hot pink on the top shelf of my closet. 

_YES._

I reach up and pull the pile down. In college, I had stayed over at a friend's apartment studying. She let me wear a pair of her sweats home the next day. They were four sizes too big for me and the most atrocious color of hot pink in existence, but I still had them. I set them on the bed next to Daichi's arm.

“These...” He wrinkles his nose. “Do not look like your pants.”

“They are not. I borrowed them from a friend years ago and I forgot to give them back.” Daichi rolls over and starts wiggling into the sweatpants. I'm sure this would not have been such a difficult ordeal had he been sober.

“Okay. I probably shouldn't move.” He grunts.

“Why?” I quirk an eyebrow.

“They might rip...”

“I doubt that.” I grouse. He scrunches the ankles up above his calves.

_Oh American Jesus those are tight._

“Where do I hang the towel?” Daichi slides off the bed to hang the towel up. I point at the door.

“There is a hook behind the door.” I put the rest of the clothes away, grabbing a spare pillow. “I hope those are comfortable enough.”

“They are a lot tighter than I prefer sweatpants, but it's not uncomfortable.” He shrugs. I avert my eyes as he absentmindedly readjusts himself. He sees the pillow. “So I'm sleeping on the couch?”

“Yes.” I hand him the pillow, and pick up a blanket.

“You don't trust me?”

“Of course I trust you, Daichi...” I pause. I don't trust myself. “I don't want my washer and dryer to disturb you.” I lie. He looks like he wants to say more, but takes the blanket.

“Okay.” He rolls up in the blanket while I put my mug in the kitchen. “I'm a good cuddler though...”

“I've experienced your drunken cuddling before.” I stop by the lamp. He grins at me. “I'm sure we will have another chance to cuddle.” I lean over and kiss his forehead. He shifts, catching my lips again. “Good night Daichi.” He pulls me into a tight hug, his forehead resting against mine.

“I love you, Kiyoko.” He murmurs. I freeze. 

_WHAT?_

He kisses me before snugging back into the couch.

“Daichi...” I cannot move. He smiles.

“Good night, Kiyoko.” His eyes flutter closed. I stare at him. 

_He is drunk._

Drunk people say shit like that all the time. He didn't mean it. I'm sure he didn't mean it. I stalk to my bedroom and turn out the light. I don't even get under the covers. Even though he is drunk as hell, Sawamura Daichi telling me he loved me has shaken me to the core. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh Chapter P...
> 
> Thanks again for reading/comments/kudos!!


	33. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No better feeling than waking up hungover as hell at your crush's house...in different clothes than when you last remember...  
EXCEPT getting caught fooling around.  
Alternate title chapter- Suga and Daichi vie for title of world's hottest mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi PoV!  
Sorry for the break in between updates! I was traveling for holidays and I managed to catch some sort of respiratory crud. I hope everyone had a Merry Merry holiday (whichever you celebrate)!

**17**

  


I wake up Sunday morning with a bad hangover, a crick in my neck and I have no earthly idea where I am. It smells familiar, a gentle tropical scent. Someone rattling around in the kitchen piques my curiosity, so I crack an eye. 

I have no fucking clue where I am. I have never seen this apartment before. I spot a frame on the coffee table in front of me and it hits me. 

I am at Kiyoko's apartment.

SHIT. How did I get here?

SHIT. What happened?

I shift to sit up, realizing I am wearing...sweatpants? Sweatpants that are way too small and a garish shade of pink. Where the fuck is my shirt? My arm smells more like Kiyoko and less like drunken poor choices than I thought it would.

Fuck me. 

Did we actually have sex,and I was too fucking blackout drunk to remember it? I sit up and groan, the room spinning wildly. Someone is moving toward me, but I can't focus on them.

“You're awake. Here, drink this. Your head must be hurting.” Kiyoko's voice soothes. I scrunch my eyes shut accepting a mug.

“Where are we?” I rasp. The cushion sinks next to me as she sits down.

“My apartment. My couch to be precise.” She answers. I crack an eye. The room is not spinning as hard. 

“How did I get here?” I sip whatever is in the mug. It tastes like ginger tea. She chuckles.

“You showed up at 2315 with a bouquet of flowers. They are quite beautiful, see?” She points, I gaze at the dinner table with a vase and flowers on it. Jesus fuck, how much did I spend on that?

Whatever. It was worth it.

I glance at Kiyoko again.

“And...these are obviously not my pants...” I examine the hot pink sweatpants more carefully. I can tell I have nothing on under them. I look back at the flowers, then at Kiyoko. She is not staring at my crotch (thankfully), the sweatpants are not leaving much to the imagination. 

_How the fuck am I going to get these off?_

My phone vibrates on the table.

(Churroo): Where are you?

(Thigh-chi): Um...long story.

(Churroo): I think I made a mistake...

(Churroo): You didn't tell me about Suga being a BEAST! THIS IS IMPORTANT INFORMATION TO SHARE, DAICHI.

(Thigh-chi): Kuroo, he is not a beast. I told you he is manipulative.

(Churro): No Daichi, you don't understand. He BITES.

(Thigh-chi): Okay okay. Let me deal with my current situation, and we can talk when I get home later?

(Churroo): Current situation?

I send him a picture of my crotch in the bright pink sweatpants and put my phone down. Kiyoko is watching me curiously. 

“What happened?” She asks. I furrow my brow. “You were quietly laughing the entire time.”

“Kuroo decided he was going to hit on Suga.” I shake my head. Kiyoko stares at me in shock. “I think he realizes why I told him to be careful.” A wave of dizziness hits me. Maybe I am not hungover yet...I think I'm still drunk.

“What did he say?” 

“He sent me a text in all caps that said 'HE BITES'.” I chuckle. Kiyoko tries to muffle her laughter. She puts her hands over her mouth.

“The master of provocation has met his match.” She muses, picking up her phone and releasing a loud snort. “And looks like Suga has some regrets as well...”

“He's texting you about their hookup?” I rub my temple. She nods.

“Of course he is. We talk about everything. Suga is one of my best friends.” She explains. I look down at my hot pink clad thighs.

“Are you gonna tell him about what happened here?” I gesture at the pants.

“You don't remember, do you?” She raises an eyebrow. I shake my head. “Daichi, you showed up drunk as hell with flowers.” She sighs.

“Did we?” Her face flushes red.

“N-not exactly...” She stammers. “We...things got quite heated in the kitchen.” I kick myself for not being able to remember any of this because I was drunk. She taps two fingers together. “I stopped us because I didn't want this to happen...” She gives me an honest look. “I want us to be sober so we can remember everything the next day.” 

Holy shit. 

Wait.

Did Kiyoko just admit that she wants to have sex with me?

“Um how did I end up in your sweatpants?” I rub the back of my neck. “Wait, you said it got heated...you mean we...kissed?” She blushes, glancing away. 

“We more than kissed. I felt bad stopping us, but it wouldn't be fair to you if I remembered everything, and you didn't. What if you weren't ready for this, and it hurt you?” She furrows her brow in concern. “Daichi, I know you have been through some rough things emotionally. The last thing I want to do is hurt you by being selfish.” She takes my hand. “Like I told you last night, I'm not rejecting you. I just want us to be ready and sober when things become physical.” 

Wow okay, so by being a drunken moron, I cockblocked myself? This is weird. I've never had someone take into consideration how I would feel the next day.

“Um...thank you. But what did you mean by not exactly? I still don't know where the sweatpants come in.” I press. She huffs a breath.

“Because we were both aroused and I'm not going to do that to you and expect you to walk home like that...so...” She shrugs a shoulder. “I took care of it.” She waves a hand dismissively at my dick.

“Wait...you?” My alcohol-addled brain is not getting it. She sighs a defeated breath.

“Your pants had to get washed...and your shirt because you tossed it into the ice cream I was eating before you showed up.” She pushes her glasses up. “I apologize I don't have clothes that fit you properly.” 

“So how was it?” I grin at her.

“If you cannot remember how you begged like a two dollar hooker in my kitchen last night, I am not going to tell you. That is your punishment for showing up at my apartment unannounced and drunk.” She glowers at me.

“I'm sorry...” I mumble, only really sorry that I can't remember any of this. She punches my arm.

“Don't do it anymore. You are more than welcome to visit if I am not busy, but please keep it before midnight.” She clears her throat. “So afterwards, I made you take a shower and I left you the sweatpants to sleep in. Your clothes should be dry soon.” She gets up to pour me another mug of tea.

“So we are okay? You're not never speak to me again angry about last night?” I follow her into the kitchen.

“If I was angry, you would not be on my couch in my sweatpants.” She sets the tea down. I nod, understanding that statement.

“Thank you. I mean...Do we need to talk about...this?” I gesture at both of us.

“We should...I just don't want you to feel pressure to...commit to something?” She offers. I grimace.

“Yea, I'm not...” I sip the tea as a wave of nausea rolls over me. “Can we just...stay like this for a while?” 

“Like this?” She ponders my request.

“Friends?” I try.

“Friends that kiss each other?” One of her eyebrows arches.

“If you are not comfortable kissing until we decide that dating is something we want to do, I am okay with that. Don't get me wrong, I like kissing you, Kiyoko. But it isn't fair for me to ask you to do things you are uncomfortable with.” I acknowledge.

“Let's keep things the way they were. We can be friends, no pressure. I am uncomfortable with kissing on the mouth if we are only friends though.” She explains. 

“Cheek or forehead is okay?” I ask and she agrees with a nod. “Thank you for understanding that things are...complicated and I'm trying to work through them.”

“Do not forget you have plenty of friends here to help.” She squeezes my hand. A quiet ping sounds from down the hall and she jumps up. “That is the dryer.”

  


I get home an hour later to find Kuroo and Suga slumped over the table nursing cups of coffee. Suga jerks up in surprise.

“Ah Daichi hi! I crashed here, and I was...about to...” He tries to stand and clamps a hand over his mouth.

“Sit Suga. I know you probably did more than simply crash here...” I gesture toward the hall. “Why don't you shower off? You can borrow some of my clothes to go home in?” Suga gives me a humiliated smile, slinking down the hall. I set some sweatpants and a shirt inside the bathroom door for him then head into the kitchen. I pour a cup of coffee, flopping down across from Kuroo. He is leaning on an arm. 

“That bad?” I smirk. Kuroo sits up and moves his hand. There are teeth marks on his neck where it meets his shoulder. I clear my throat.

“This is going to show above my collar and my lab coat, Daichi.” He grumbles.“Why didn't you warn me about him a little stronger?!” Kuroo hisses.

“Kuroo, I warned you the best I could. I've never slept with him, so I didn't know.” I chuckle. Kuroo's forehead bonks on the table.

“Seriously Daichi, I have had sex with a decent amount of people...but I've never had sex like THAT.”

“That?” I echo, hoping he will clarify. My curiosity is killing me.

“That...you know that crazy long tantric shit? I'm not patient enough for that.” Kuroo buries his face in his arms. I laugh. Kuroo is anything but patient. 

“Well?”

“Well what?” He tips his head to look at me over his arms.

“Was it good?” I tease.

“I cried it was so good.” His glare cuts away awkwardly.

“No shit?” I stare at him for a moment before realizing he is serious. Kuroo's face is red.

“Yes SHIT. Daichi I fucking cried like a teenage girl after I came. I am so embarrassed! Who does that?” He scrubs his hands through his hair.

“I'm sure Suga is used to it.”

“But I'm NOT. Here I talked all this game and he had me clawing at his back begging for more. It was humiliating.” He covers his face with his arms again.

“But you liked it.” I point out. Kuroo's eyes snap up to mine. “Why else would you be so conflicted? I've seen you after you've had a bad round, and you just laugh it off and move on.” Suga emerges from the bathroom, towel on his head. “You feel any better?”

“Pretty sure I puked up my entire existence in the shower, but I cleaned it up.” He sits at the table next to me.

“You guys want anything to eat, or just coffee and a sports drink?” I pat Suga on the shoulder. I can see a hickey peeking out of the neckline of the shirt. “You can nap in my room if you don't feel well enough to get home right now.”

“I'll just sit here for a moment. If that is okay.” Suga shakes his head.

“I'm going to make myself some breakfast.” I get up.

“I'm getting in the shower.” Kuroo stands. The bathroom door clicks, and Suga is at the counter next to me.

“Daichi why didn't you stop me?” He seethes.

“I warned you, Suga.” He starts pacing.

“I know, but you should have just told me NO.” 

“You would have done it just because, then...” I snort, stirring pancake mix.

“You're right...but American Jesus I couldn't stop myself, Daichi. It was like a competition. Like that musical song anything you can do, I can do better? Shit just got out of control...he kept talking shit. I was going to shut him up one way or another...”

“That bad, huh?” Suga clenches his fists at me.

“NO! That's the problem! It was so fucking hot.” He leans his head on the counter and groans. “I would do it again in a heart beat.”

“So the problem is?” I chuckle.

“The problem? Daichi are you listening to me? I pulled out shit that I usually don't do until I've been with someone for a few MONTHS.” He pulls the towel over his face. “How am I going to get another chance if I scare him off?” I hand Suga a plate with one pancake on it.

“You apologize to him, but tell him how much you enjoyed it and ask if he wants to be in charge next time?” I suggest.

“Um excuse me, but I'm always in charge when it comes to sex.” Suga scowls as he bites the pancake.

“Well, maybe you should branch out and try something new.” I shrug.

“Speaking of something new, who's sweatpants were you showing off your dick in?” Suga huffs while chewing the same bite of pancake.

“Those are Kiyoko's.” I laugh. Suga drops the plate on the counter.

“You mean to tell me, you left Club Ace and went to KIYOKO's apartment last night? And she didn't punch you in the balls and tell you to leave?” He squeaks.

“I took her a $95 bouquet of flowers...and I was drunk as fuck.” I slide some pancakes onto another plate.

“Smooth, Daichi. Smooth. So what happened?” Suga laughs. I shrug.

“I was blackout drunk, so I honestly don't remember...and she won't tell me as punishment for showing up that late and that drunk.”

“So she's pissed?” He smirks.

“No. She was not pissed.” I huff.

“You two finally screw or what?” Kuroo wanders over and grabs a pancake.

“No. I think I kissed her, but I was so fucking wasted she convinced me to take a shower, put on those tight-ass sweatpants, and sleep on her couch.”

“Wow Daichi, you're a shitshow.” Kuroo chuckles. Suga snorts in agreement.

“Hey, she washed my clothes.”

“Was it because you barfed on them?” Suga takes another pancake.

“No...she didn't tell me I did.” I wasn't about to tell them about getting a hand job in the kitchen. I sit at the table to eat my pancakes. Suga and Kuroo exchange several awkward glances by the sink. “Would you two just go talk in the other room, so I can eat my hangover pancakes in peace?” I shoo them out of the kitchen. Suga grabs Kuroo's wrist and drags him from the kitchen. I eat quietly. A few minutes later, Suga wanders in.

“Thank you.” He leans over to give me a hug.

“I will remind you to be careful when playing with fire next time.” I pat his arm. Suga flips me off. “Also, move your collar to the right a little so everyone can see the whole hickey.”

“Asshole!” Suga scowls at me. The apartment door shut and it is not long before Kuroo slinks back into the kitchen, gesturing for another pancake.

“You done freaking out now?” I sass.

“I guess.” He shoves pancake in his mouth.

“Everything okay?”

“Better.” He shrugs, rubbing at the bite mark.

“You're going to keep going after him, aren't you?” I know that look.

“N-no! He told me HE wanted to see me again...so that's not me going after him.” Kuroo sputters.

“Whatever, Kuroo.” I roll my eyes.

  


The next morning, I arrive a few minutes earlier than usual to prepare for my presentation. Kenjiro shows up a bit early as well. He sets a coffee down in front of me. I try to hand him money, and he holds a hand up.

“I never paid you back for last week's lifesaver.” He sits down, spreading out his notes. I look back at my paper and my mind refuses to focus on the task at hand. I snort quietly to myself as I wonder if Kiyoko ever did anything lustful with Kenjiro. Somehow I doubt that was ever an issue. Kiyoko strolls in briskly as the instructor is preparing their notes. She flops into her seat. Her cheeks pink when she glances at me. I am pissed at myself for not being able to remember any of the hot shit that went down this weekend. There is a short lecture, then we are called up to do our presentations. 

Sousuke is first. He stumbles and stutters through awkwardly. I feel bad for the guy. He simply is not an assertive person. He definitely reminds me of Asahi in the personality department. 

Kenjiro is next. He doesn't appear to have an issue talking in front of people, but he is flat. I take one last glance at my notes, because I am next. Kenjiro finishes and I am called up. 

Giving presentations never bothered me. I don't mind speaking in front of people. I try to not spend the entire time staring at Kiyoko. I catch her stealing glances at me. I finish, turning the podium over to Tetsuya.

He is quite emphatic and speaks well.

Kiyoko is last. She doesn't appear nervous, but then again, she has a pretty mean poker face. Since I have finished with my presentation, my mind wanders. I keep staring at her hands. I wish I could remember what they felt like...

Actually, I shouldn't think about that right now.

With presentations finished, we are dismissed to our regular work duties. I have gotten into the habit of taking the stairs, mainly to avoid everyone. Being stuck in close quarters with Kiyoko or Kenjiro was something I had tried to stay away from the past few weeks due to all the crazy shit that kept happening. Now, I would probably be okay with it. 

Eh, I need the exercise. Especially if I am going to possibly end up shirtless around Kiyoko on a regular basis. Again, I am pissed that my brain will not recall ANYTHING from Saturday night. I get to my desk and discover a folder on it. I open the folder, and there is a note from Kiyoko inside.

_Sawamura-san,_

_ Please double-check my calculations, I cannot get this to zero out. _

_ Thank you, _

_ Shimizu  _

I slide into my chair already running her numbers in my head. I find a misprint several lines in. I can get the numbers to zero out correctly now. I mark the line with a highlighter and shut the folder. I better finish some of my actual work before sneaking upstairs. I feel like Inoue has been keeping a sharp eye on my work. Right before lunch I decide to take the folder back to Kiyoko. I get off at legal's floor. Neither she nor Kenjiro are in their office. I set the folder on her desk, scrawling my own note under hers:

_Shimizu-san,_

_ Fixed it. I highlighted the misprint so you can adjust and reprint. _

_ Thank you, _

_ Sawamura _

As I am flipping the folder shut, Shimizu walks into the office. I nod at the envelope.

“Fixed it.” Pretty sure it wasn't just my imagination, but she is blushing. She leans over, reaching into her bag.

“Thank you...I...have your socks.” Her face is definitely red. “I didn't feel comfortable giving them to you after lecture.” I take my neatly folded socks and slip them into a pocket. 

“So the folder?” She shrugs.

“I needed a reason for you to come up here.”

“You could have texted me.” I grin at her.

“You know spending time on your cell phone while at work is frowned upon.” Her eyes narrow. I snort.

“Okay okay, thanks.” I rub the back of my head. “Sorry I forgot these.” I bite back the rest of my sentence as Kenjiro wanders in. His glance shifts between us curiously. “So I highlighted the line where I found the mistake.” I nod at the folder. 

“Thank you, Sawamura-san.” I slip out the door. 

  


Saturday evening, I am half-asleep in my futon when the front door slams. Drunken whispers and giggles echo through the apartment. 

Kuroo brought someone home. 

I roll over. As long as they don't screw on the couch, I don't care. The hallway muffles most of the noise if they go in his room. Their footsteps stagger towards Kuroo's room. The occasional quiet moan starts to replace the whispers and giggles. I exhale slowly, trying to ignore the sounds of pleasure as they slowly increase in volume. Then it hits me.

That is Suga's voice. 

I pull my pillow over my head. It doesn't help.

_Sonnovabitch I don't want to listen to this!_

I yank on pants and a shirt, grab my jacket, and hustle out the door. I park myself at the bar in one of Kuroo's and my local haunts. I check my phone. 2213. Great. I can't go back for a while. Of course, because my brain is now focused on sex, I start thinking about last Saturday. I still cannot remember what happened. The fact that Kiyoko could not make eye contact with me without turning beet red all week had me suspicious that there was more than a simple hand job. 

Maybe it was her first time doing something like that? No. She must have done something with someone by now...right? But with who? Kenjiro? No. I refuse to believe that Kiyoko would let that baseball nerd touch her...even if she liked him. I remember she and Suga were pretty friendly during our 3rd year of high school.

Wait.

No.

Shit. Now I am dying of curiosity. She asked ME awkward questions about relationships and preferences, why can't I? I decide to see if Kiyoko is awake. I need answers.

(Sawamura Daichi): Um you awake? 

Several minutes later the phone vibrates.

(Kiyoko-san): Kind of. 

(Kiyoko-san): You ok?

(Sawamura Daichi): Ah yea...just got tired of listening to Kuroo and Suga.

As I hit send, I immediately regret mentioning that. Now I'm going to have to text with Kiyoko about sex, and I'm sure she will start asking me awkward questions instead of the other way around.

(Kiyoko-san): Are they fighting?

(Sawamura Daichi): Um no. 

(Sawamura Daichi): Pretty sure they are...

I decide to let her draw her own conclusions.

(Kiyoko-san): What?

(Kiyoko-san): OH. Yikes. Sorry.

(Kiyoko-san): Are you still there?

(Sawamura Daichi): Nope. I am at a bar down the block.

The phone is silent for a few minutes.

(Kiyoko-san): Which one? I will keep you company if you want?

(Sawamura Daichi): Um you don't have to...

(Kiyoko-san): I'm not sleepy. 

I send her the address, and shotgun the rest of my beer. This isn't a date, either, right? No no, you just texted your crush with intentions of luring her into a conversation about her past sexual endeavors. So definitely not a date. 

This is a bad idea. This is a really bad idea. I am about to text Kiyoko that maybe we should not meet up after all when I feel a hand on my shoulder

“You saved me a spot?” Kiyoko perches on the stool next to me, slipping off a jean jacket. She has on a tshirt and jeans. Pretty casual...

“Uh yea.” I wave at the bartender for a refill and a beer for Kiyoko. 

“So that must have been awkward to come home to.” She wrinkles her nose taking a sip of beer.

“I was actually trying to go to sleep...”

“That is rude. He should at least text you first.” She scowls. I blink.

“Like tell me hey I'm draggin someone home and we're going to...”My face gets hot. If this was the squad, I would have no difficulty speaking the word sex out loud.

“Of course! It's only polite to inform your roommate before you start making noise.” She huffs. I drink my beer. I don't want to admit to her that other times I went to tell Kuroo to quiet down, I usually ended up joining in.

“I'm glad you were a courteous roommate. We always left a sock on the doorknob when we lived in the dorms.” I laugh.

“Daichi, we are working adults. We should be more civilized than socks on doors.”

“So did you ever put a sock on the door in college?”

“Never had to.” She cuts a glance at me, then traces the rim of her mug. I want to pry. GOD I want to pry.

“You missed out then.”

“My roommate spent the night with her boyfriend at his place most nights.” She furrows her brow.

“Oh...so no need to warn her.” I stare at her. She shrugs, finishing her beer.

“Are you sure it was Suga?”

“Extremely sure.” I motion to the bartender.

“Those two are a perfect match.” She snorts. I cock my head to the side. “Suga won't admit he doesn't want some deep committed relationship, Kuroo doesn't want that either, right?”

“So he says. I've never seen him make any attempts at maintaining anything other than friendships with people.” I explain.

“What about you?”

“Um what?” I drink my beer to give her the opportunity to explain what she was asking, exactly.

“I mean are you part of the aromantic crowd too?” She clarifies.

“No, more of the I make poor choices and scared of getting burned crowd.” I shake my head. “You?” Her shoulder rolls.

“I don't have time for a typical relationship?” She offers.

“You do work more than I do...but if you could have anything you wanted, what would you choose?” I really hope she doesn't get mad that I am prying. I think she is comfortable discussing this topic with me.

“Haha that is a fantasy question. I would like to have enough time to date someone normally.”

“Normally?” I echo. She fidgets with her mug.

“Like go on actual dates at regular times of the day? But when I get done with work after 2000 most nights AND I work Saturdays...” Her shoulders shrug again. “It doesn't work out with normal people.” She sets her empty mug down. “That and most men expect the woman to be available all the time and take care of them. I'm not into that.”

“Yea you never struck me as the helpless waif type of girl.” I chuckle. She orders a snack and more beer.

“So how are you doing?”

I take a deep breath. I want to be honest with her, but I don't want Kiyoko to think I am too much trouble, either.

“I guess I am okay.” I glance at her. “You?”

“Things are better between myself and Kenjiro.” She rolls a shoulder. “I guess it is calming down with my parents. We still aren't speaking.” She picks up a cheese stick as the plate is set down between us. I follow suit.

“That will take time. I'm sure they will come around eventually.”

“How did your parents take your getting divorced?” She asks. I stop mid-bite. We should talk about this right? That is what you do with friends, right? I finish the cheese stick.

“Not great. I mean, she did leave me so there was some sympathy...but if I had been doing my part as 'a man' she wouldn't want to leave in the first place.” I grumble. My dad had gone on an hours long tirade about how Yui's choosing to cheat on me and leave me for said lover was because I did not 'satisfy' her. He didn't seem to understand that I don't think I was the correct gender for that. 

“Your parents blamed you?” She hisses.

“Part of it.” I shrug. Kiyoko wrinkles her nose.

“That is unfair. If she wasn't happy with her choice in the first place, how could you expect to make her happy?” She clamps her hand over her mouth. “I'm sorry, that was extremely forward of me!” She ducks her head in apology.

“Ah it's okay...you're making more sense than what anyone else has said to me.” I reach over and squeeze her shoulder. “Thanks for trying to understand everything instead of just drawing conclusions.” Her hand pats my thigh and it causes a thrill to pass though me. I rest my hand on hers. “So are you ever going to tell me what happened last weekend?” She tenses next to me.

“I told you...” She gives me a lofty grin. “If you can't remember, your loss.”

“Then why have you been blushing and running away from me all week?” I point out. Her ears turn red. 

“I'm not telling you.”She pats my hand with her other.

“It was that hot?” I smirk at her.

“Wouldn't you like to know?” Her eyes roll, but her face remains red. 

I know we agreed to stick with friends for the time being, but this tension is killing me. I turn on my stool, resting my foot on the back rung of hers.

“Why don't we just go see for ourselves how hot it really is?” I murmur in her ear. I honestly did not expect what happened next. Her hand grips mine and she rummages in her purse.

“Fine.” She slams money on the counter for our tab, dragging me from the bar. I expect her to give me some statement about how we are supposed to be sticking with friends activities right now. I expect Kiyoko to act as my good choices conscious...since mine clearly does not work. Outside, she starts to drag me toward the trains.

“Where are we?” I sputter.

“My apartment...unless you want to listen to Suga and Kuroo all night?” She gives me an impatient look. 

“But...” My face grows hot. She drags me onto the train and puts a finger to my lips.

“Stop. Talking. Daichi.” She surveys the car and finds it empty save us. “You've been drinking.”

“So have you...” I argue. She pulls my face to hers. There is nothing tentative or hesitant about this kiss. It is hot and I don't want it to end.

“I have. I am not drunk.” She kisses me again.

“Neither am I.” I comment. Her hand grasps mine and she starts off the train toward her apartment. She keeps a firm hold on my hand, but does not close the distance between us as we ride the elevator to her floor. 

She unlocks the apartment and leads me inside. We take off our shoes and she sets her purse on the coffee table. 

“Sit.” She points at the couch. I sit down, and she straddles my lap. “We are going to have a discussion about things between us right now.”

“Ah like this?” I give her a flustered grin.

“Yes. Like this.” She gives me a smoldering stare. I swallow. It is taking every ounce of my willpower to keep my dick from joining in this very strange conversation. “What do you want, Daichi?” She presses.

“Can you be more specific?” I blink. Surely I am not misunderstanding what Kiyoko is asking. She takes my face in her hands, her breath fanning across my face. 

“What would you like to do with me?” 

My heart is pounding in my ears. Is this a trap? Am I allowed to answer sex?

“Uh...r-right now or future?” I fumble over words.

“Right now.” She gives me a smile. I swallow. 

“Right now I want to kiss you...” I trail off, catching her lips. 

“Just kiss?” She starts sliding my shirt up. I kiss her before pulling my shirt off.

“Maybe more?” She huffs a throaty laugh at my hesitant answer.

“More?” She gently bites my lower lip.

“Definitely more.” I hum. Her phone chirps in her purse. I slide my thumbs under the hem of her shirt and start easing it up. She grabs the hem and pulls it over her head. 

So obviously Kiyoko is not the first girl I've seen without a shirt on, but she is certainly the most beautiful. I trail kisses along her neck, sliding a bra strap off her shoulder with my teeth. Her phone chirps several more times, but I am not paying that much attention. She catches my lips while unbuckling my belt. The phone rings. She frowns. I kiss her jaw. The phone rings a second time. I slip the top button of her jeans undone. Now someone is knocking on her door and the phone is ringing.

“Ha-hang on...” she turns to dig the phone out of her purse. “It's Suga?” She answers it. “Suga?” I can hear him yelling something garbled as she holds the phone away from her ear. “Are you in the hall outside?” I can hear Suga's voice coming from the door as well. “Okay okay quiet down. Bye.” she pads to the door, and has it open before she realizes her shirt is on the coffee table.

“Holy shit, Kiyoko what were you...holy shit where is your shirt?” Suga barges in, pushing the door shut behind him. I am frozen in shock at the turn of events, stupidly sitting on the couch instead of hiding in her room. 

Or zipping my pants...

She yelps, stalking back to the coffee table. Suga follows her in to the living room, and freezes when he sees me, also sans shirt (avec hard-on) on the couch.

“Dai-daichi?” He looks at Kiyoko wrestling her way into her shirt, then back to me sitting like a deer in headlights on the couch. His mouth forms a silent 'o'. He points at the both of us a few times before clapping his hands together. 

“This...I-I'll wait until tomorrow to call, we can talk later on, okay?” Suga stammers, backing toward the door. He shoots me a mortified grimace.

“Suga wait.” Kiyoko gives me an awkward shrug. “Don't leave.” I finally get my wits about myself enough to move, yanking my shirt on.

“Yeaa you kinda ruined this one, so please stay.” I pat the cushion next to me. “Tell me what kind of fresh hell you left for me at the apartment so I know what to expect?” His face turns so red, I expect blood to start dripping from his ears.

“N-nothing happened Daichi!” He barks I give him a flat stare.

“Aahh Kuroo-chan, harder!” I moan in my best Sugawara Koushi impression. His lips press into a thin line. Kiyoko's eyebrows arch.

“YOU WERE HOME?!?” Suga screeches. Kiyoko slaps his arm.

“Not so loud. I'm going to make some tea.” We follow her into the kitchen.

“Why do you think I am here?” I grumble, flopping down at her small table. Suga leans against the counter. He is avoiding eye contact.

“Okay I'm sorry, Kuroo didn't say you were home.” He confesses. I snort.

“He never checks to see if I'm home. That's how he lures yo-” My jaw snaps shut as Kiyoko turns to stare at me. I look away, and that is when I see it. There is the faint outline of a person on the fridge...That faint outline is the same shape as me.

_Oh shit._

“Suga did you lock the front door?” I shoot Kiyoko an urgent look. She mouths a 'what' at me. 

“I thought I did, but I'll go check.” He wanders out of the room.

“What do you mean what?!” I hiss and point at the fridge. “Is that what I think it is?!” She squints then hisses a string of curses.

“Shit!” She puts a fist to her mouth. “Stand over there!”

“Then he will know something is up. Give me a towel.” I frown.

“There's no time, Daichi! Suga wil-” We both straighten and stand very still as Suga wanders back into the kitchen.

“Suga will what?” He stares at us, then sits at the table. I am about to exhale a relieved breath when Suga sits up in his chair. “Uh..Kiyoko?”

“Yes?” She looks at him expressionless. He squints at the fridge.

“Is that?” His gaze travels to me then back to the fridge. He stands up out of the chair. “Is it safe to be sitting in here, or have you two already banged on every surface?” Both of our faces turn red.

“Suga no!” Kiyoko grabs a towel and smudges my outline. “Damn stainless steel finish is impossible to clean and you know that!” Suga starts to howl with laughter.

“Suga, it's not that funny...” I grumble. He slaps a hand on my back.

“Actually it really is.” He shakes his head. “I am sorry I interrupted though. I panicked a little.”

“A little?” Kiyoko purses her lips.

“Yea?” Suga gives her a sheepish smile.

“Suga you were calling and banging on my front door at the same time.” He shrugs. “So what is this about?” He stares at me for a moment. Kiyoko waves dismissively at me. “Daichi won't say anything.”

“So you probably know but I kinda hooked up with Kuroo again.” He starts.

“Sounded like more than kinda before I left.” I snort. He colors. Kiyoko pours tea, sliding mugs in front of us.

“So you did.” She urges.

“Yes. I don't know why I did. I couldn't stop myself.” He looks around the kitchen uncomfortably. I bite back a witty remark.

“Sounds like you know exactly why you went back...” Kiyoko folds her arms on the table. Suga slaps a palm on the table.

“He was going to win! I never loose, and dammit he fucking tricked me!” Suga bolts his mug of tea, and marches to the front door. “I'm going back to give him a piece of my mind.” The door shuts. I scratch the back of my head.

“So does this happen every weekend with you two?”

“No. It doesn't happen when Suga is out of town.” She rolls her eyes. I laugh.

“So every other Saturday you get Suga in meltdown-mode at 0100?”

“Basically...” Kiyoko grimaces. I point at her.

“Yea I got that all the time in high school. Did you two ever...” I trail off.

“What?”

“Date?” I shrug.

“No.” Her eyebrows arch.

“Make out?” I squint at her.

“Maybe?” She shrugs.

“Maybe? That is not a question you answer with maybe.” I huff. She snorts into her tea.

“Daichi...don't get wound up over things that happened a long time ago.” She frowns at the refrigerator. “I can't believe I forgot to wipe that off!” She bonks her head on the table. “Embarrassing.”

“So um...on the same page...can I sleep on your couch? I am pretty sure my place is a disaster area of some sorts right now...” I cringe. She chuckles.

“I was going to tell you that after Typhoon Suga's visit, you probably shouldn't go home...I still have your sweatpants.” She winks at me.

“Those are not my pants.” I fold my arms over my chest in mock anger.

“But they fit you so well.” She teases.

“Hey, at least I didn't drop my shirt in a bowl of melted ice cream this time.” I laugh. 

“Daichi, I'm sorry about earlier...I lost control...” She sighs quietly.

“I'm guilty as well. Sorry.” I look at my hands.

“But we agreed...” She shakes her head. I stand up.

“Kiyoko...it is 0130. Let's not argue semantics now.” I hold out my hand and help her out of the chair.

“You can take a shower if you would like.” She offers. I nod. She snakes her arm around my waist leading me to the bedroom. “I'll put your sweatpants inside the door. Would you like me to wash anything?” I shake my head.

“No, I'll be fine” I shut the bathroom door behind me. I am stripping off my shirt when she taps on the door.

“Let me get you a towel.” I catch her examining my torso carefully while she pulls out clean towels from a closet.

“Thanks.” 

After rinsing off quickly, I tug on those embarrassingly tight hot pink sweatpants, and open the door. Kiyoko takes my towel, hanging it on the back of her closet door.

“Do you need a glass of water?” She asks, heading for the bathroom. I shake my head and she shuts the door. I perch on the edge of her bed, rubbing a towel through my hair absentmindedly. I am quite aware of how soft this bed is and how fucking tired I am. I flop onto my back. 

This is probably illegal somehow.

_Local man found wallowing like a beached whale on beautiful girl's bed- this story tonight at 1800!_

I stare at my abs...or where they SHOULD be. Like I said, I'm not fat. Just...abs and I haven't been the closest of friends over the years. I roll over onto my stomach so Kiyoko won't be able to stare at the lack of definition. I hear the water turn off, and Kiyoko humming quietly in the bathroom. 

  


The next thing I know, there is an alarm peeping softly. It is switched off with an emphatic 'NO' from Kiyoko. I sit upright.

I am in the same bed as Kiyoko. I snap my head around to look at her. She is half buried under pillows. I examine my sleeping arrangement. It looks like she rolled me up in her comforter and crammed a pillow under my head. When did that happen? She peeks out from under a pillow.

“Daichi?” Her voice is raspy with sleep and she looks beautiful. I clear my throat.

“Uh...bathroom...” I get up and walk across the room. I have to pee like there is no tomorrow. It gives me a few moments to hash out my plan for what to do when I go back into the bedroom. I want to lay back down and sleep for a while longer...but will I be ABLE to relax enough to sleep? I wash my hands and splash some water on my face. When I walk back into the bedroom, Kiyoko has spread the comforter out on the bed. She sits up and stretches. I stare at her neck, the desire to trail kisses along it is intense. 

“You can get under the covers like a normal person.” She wobbily gets to her feet. “You were dead asleep when I got out of the shower, and I could not get you to move last night. So I did the best I could...” She pushes the bathroom door shut. I stare at the bed. I am definitely not going to be able to sleep now. I pull back the covers and crawl under. Kiyoko emerges from the bathroom a few minutes later, and gets back into her spot. 

“Have you always slept buried under pillows?” How can anyone sleep with their face covered up? I often wondered how Kuroo had not smothered himself sleeping face down. She gives me a sleepy smile.

“Not until recently. I guess it is a bad habit from drinking with the old farts from legal.” Her eyes drift shut. I roll onto my back and stare at the ceiling for a bit before dozing back off.

  


I am roused from a strange dream involving fishing poles and cars to find Kiyoko is shaking me gently. It is much lighter out than before, and the sun sneaking through the blinds has her backlit like some angelic deity. 

“Would you like breakfast?” She asks. I stretch as she pads out of the room. Kiyoko returns quickly with a tray and perches on the bed. “Hold this.” I accept the tray sleepily while she crawls next to me. She sets the tray between us, gesturing at a mug. “That is coffee.” I stare at the tray of breakfast. Fruit, toast, eggs, bacon...coffee. I swallow. “Daichi?” 

_It is a fucking breakfast tray, not a marriage proposal, get your shit together Bakamura._

This simple gesture has me choking up with conflicting emotions.

“Thanks.” I manage to speak a simple thanks before my voice cracks. Yui was so self-centered and demanding, I was never treated this way. Kiyoko and I aren't even a couple (I don't think we are) and she is being kind and considerate. I understand why she broke down while eating pancakes in the middle of the night a few weeks ago now. I reach for the coffee.

“It is the least I can offer as an apology for acting out of control last night.” Kiyoko ducks her head. I shake my head.

“No.” I find my voice. “You don't have to apologize.” I lean over, kissing her temple. “I obviously didn't stop you...” I start to eat, and she follows suit. I don't know how to have this conversation. Just friends isn't working the way I thought it would with us. I didn't think it would be this fucking hard to keep myself from thinking about Kiyoko constantly. 

“Daichi, what are we doing?” She gives me a cautious look. I can tell she is struggling with what to say as well. I finish my eggs before speaking.

“Exactly what we agreed to not do.” I am remorseful over not being able to stay in control. Her head bobs. My heart starts to flutter nervously in my chest. I should tell her. I should get it all out in the open. Maybe that will help diffuse this insane tension between us.

But what if she rejects me?

I swallow several times. I am going to have to take that chance before I wreck everything.

“I don't know what to do about this, Daichi...” She trails.

“Before we get into this discussion Kiyoko, I,” I exhale a shaky breath. Here goes. “I should tell you everything.” She stares at me for a moment before shifting to face me on the bed.

“Don't force yourself...” I shake my head.

“I'm not.” I clench my hands in my lap. “Just scared.” Her hands rest on mine.

“Of what?”

“That you'll feel differently about me...”

“Why don't you let me decide for myself?” She sighs. I swallow down butterflies before launching into the past three years of my life. Actually, I decide to start further back than three years.

“I've always liked you. Since we were second years.” She nods for me to proceed. For the next hour I spill my guts to Kiyoko about everything that transpired since we parted ways after graduating high school. She only pauses my speaking to ask questions a few times, and the questions circulate around how I felt about events. She did not mind when I choke up or can't get my emotions in check. The look on her face was akin to when she would review game films. Calculating. Keenly observant. Strangely I do not feel as if I am being judged. I run out of momentum and things to say. She is quiet for a while.

“Daichi.” Her dark blue eyes catch mine. “Thank you for being open with me. This cannot be easy for you.” I nod, lump in my throat. “I need to tell you something as well.”

_Shit_. 

My stomach drops. She tents her fingers.

“I have been on the fence about whether or not to bring this up to you...Since you have been so open about everything, I feel it would be a disservice if I did not tell you.” Her face is red. I am waiting for her to rip my heart out, to tell me I have too much baggage. To tell me she doesn't feel the same way as I do. 

“Last week, when you showed up drunk...” Her fingers tap on the edge of the tray. “You were really drunk.” I furrow my brow. Where is she going with this? “And you told me you loved me. You obviously don't remember saying this, but you did and...” She shakes her head, looking down. 

My face gets hot. Surface of the sun hot. 

_I did WHAT?_

“I did what?” I squawk.

“You told me you loved me.” She won't look at me. I cannot breathe.

Fuck. 

Fuck.

_Shit fuck dammit why did I do that?!_

Nausea washes over me. I mean, I'm sure that how I feel about Kiyoko is the closest to love that I've ever felt about anyone, but holy fucking shit Bakamura! You don't tell her that shit when you're drunk as fuck! She's going to call all this shit off. I lean back, smacking my head on the headboard of the bed loudly. I don't even mind the resulting dull throb from it. I deserve a solid smack to the back of the head for this.

“Did you mean it?” Her question is tentative. I swallow, getting breakfast to stay down. 

How do I answer this? Do I admit to someone I'm not even dating that I possibly love them? Do I hide it? Play it off? My mouth opens several times, but I cannot get words to come out.

“I...I guess what I feel for you is the closest I have ever felt to love toward someone. Kiyoko, I care about you. I have for a long time. I'm not sure how to describe what I feel other than I regret not telling you I care for you years ago. That's not how things worked out, so,” I shrug, “Now that you're back in my life, I can't not tell you. I'm terrible at this.” I look at my hands. “I'm terrible at all of this...relationships, discussing feelings, being open with someone.” She exhales.

“You're not doing so bad right now.” She gives me a half-smile that makes me want to melt. “Daichi. I think the most important part to a relationship is that you should always discuss things. The only way you get better at it, is to keep doing it.” Her cheeks are pink. “I-I'm not suggesting we start a relationship, I'm simply saying...” She puts a fist to her mouth. “Actually that is what it sounds like I'm suggesting, sorry, let me try this again.” I chuckle at Kiyoko in her flummoxed state. She tries to scowl at me. “It's not funny, Daichi.” She punches my arm. “At least you're smiling again...”

“Could we go on an actual date?” I blurt. She freezes. My ears are burning.

_Why did I say that?!_

She glances at me several times, red-faced.

“Sure.” She crosses her arms over her chest. “I-if that is what you want.” 

Of course I want it. I am also terrified as fuck about screwing everything up beyond repair. I move the tray to the bedside table. Kiyoko scoots to the edge of the bed.

“You can always talk to me about anything, Daichi. You know that, right?” Her hand grasps my wrist before I can stand up. I turn around to reply, and she is much closer than I thought. Instead of answering with words, I kiss her. After a bit we break apart, simply staring at one another breathless. I stand up, worried that I will overstep my boundaries somehow.

“I will take care of the dishes.” Kiyoko shoos me away from the tray. 

“I should change and go see what state of disaster the apartment is in...” I muse. She pulls the bedroom door shut as she leaves. I wrestle my way out of those ridiculous sweatpants. I seriously need to bring a pair over here so I don't have to humiliate myself every time. I'm not stupid. I see Kiyoko checking me out the entire time I'm in these damn things, but I would prefer to have looser pants so my dick isn't QUITE so noticeable all the time. I emerge from her bedroom dressed. She is setting a dish on the rack by the sink. I reach over to dry a plate.

“Daichi stop. Just set them in the rack.” She complains. 

“Nope. I'm going to help you.” I bump her lightly with my arm. She makes an irritated sound before handing me a dry towel.

“Fine. I need to clean off the refrigerator door.”

“I think you should leave it.” I chuckle. She whips around before realizing I am teasing.

“Not a chance.” She huffs. I help her finish straightening up the kitchen before I leave. 

“So let me know what you would like to do next week?” I tie my shoes. “And when?” I cringe. I hope she has time next week for a date.

“Is next Saturday evening okay? We have that mid-term report and exam this week.” She taps her lip in thought. I wrinkle my nose. 

_ Forgot about that... _

“Yes. Saturday should be perfect. I'll text you some ideas?”

“I'll think of some as well.” She nods. The small step in the entryway almost eliminates our height difference. I wrap my arms around her shoulders.

“Thank you for listening to everything.” I confide. She hums, forehead against my cheek. “I'm sorry I was kind of a wreck.” I feel her head shake slightly.

“You're a human, Daichi. You're allowed to have feelings.” Her breath tickles my neck. Her fingertips press into my back before she kisses me on the cheek. 

“I still appreciate you being there for me. See you tomorrow?” I ask, opening the door.

“See you tomorrow, Daichi.” She confirms. I step into the hall. As I am waiting for the elevator, a nicely-dressed couple steps off on this floor. They look vaguely familiar.

“Daichi!” Kiyoko is trotting down the hall after me. “You forgot your pho-” She stops dead in her tracks. 

“Kiyoko?”The woman gasps. 

“M-mom?!” Kiyoko is clutching my phone in one hand, and her robe at her chest. I flatten myself against the wall. “Dad? What are you doing here?” Her dad's eyes cut to me sharply. I swallow. 

_I am dead fucking meat._

Her parents came to visit, and they catch me leaving her apartment at 0940? Kiyoko is trembling. I think it is rage. She shoves my phone at me roughly.

“You forgot your phone.” She gives me an anxious look.

“Oh thanks. Let me know if your sink acts up again, alright?” I stammer out a lie. She nods. “See you tomorrow, then.” I bow at her parents. “Excuse the interruption.” I slink onto the elevator and mash the lobby button. I felt so dirty riding the elevator after seeing her parents.

(Sawamura Daichi): Shit I am sorry! At least they didn't catch me IN your apartment.

I stroll home expecting another disaster, to find my apartment clean and tidy. There are muffins on the table along with a neatly folded note from Suga.

_ Daichi, _

_ I am so fucking sorry! Please please forgive me for not only being noisy, but for interrupting last night. Holy shit I am sorry!  _

_ I am sorry AGAIN, _

_ SK _

_ PS- CALL ME. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading/comments/kudos/ignoring the snot smeared all over everything as I spend my days off nursing this URI filth by writing fanfics.


	34. Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typhoon Suga and Dumpsterfire Daichi make it difficult for Kiyoko to figure any of this mess out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko PoV

~Q~

I am staring at my ceiling trying to piece together what exactly transpired in the last 6 hours. I can hear the washer spinning through its final cycle. I look at my hands. I look at the clock, 0456. Several hours ago, my hands were...I shiver as Daichi moaning with pleasure replays in my mind. I smell my hands. Even though I've washed them at least nine times, I still think I can smell him. I rub my face, then jerk my hands away. That was like an indirect...penis to the face? I cringe. 

I am eternally grateful I never got this deep with Kenjiro. It took me months to quarantine off all the thoughts of Akaashi in high school. Did I do this because I saw him again and I felt nostalgic? 

No. I did this because I was exhausted and frustrated from dealing with the fallout of my marriage arrangement rejection. I just want to date someone normally, and have things progress at a reasonable pace. I guess that wasn't going to happen, seeing as I manage to attract men that are either so emotionally dense they can't even see our parents conspiring, or I get Mr. Show up at your apartment at 2315 drunk as a skunk with a beautiful floral arrangement. That thing had to have cost over $90. I groan and sit up. I have given up on sleeping any longer. Maybe I'll take a nap later.

I glance down the hall. Daichi is still under the blanket on the couch. Again I can hear him, can feel his breath against my neck. I bonk my forehead against my door as I shut it. This is going to be distracting as hell. Well, thankfully he was super drunk so he didn't notice how nervous I was. I slap my palms to my cheeks as the portion of my brain which was used to analyzing physical statistics kicks into overdrive, and starts analyzing the size of...

STOP BRAIN.

Extremely distracting. The washer plays its triumphant tune signaling the end of cycle. I get the clothes out and toss them into the dryer. My brain decides to now replay Daichi drunkenly telling me 'I love you' repeatedly. This was going to be a long week.

I eventually go into the kitchen to start some tea and breakfast. I wasn't sure if Daichi was going to feel like eating when he finally awoke. How long should I leave him on my couch before trying to rouse him? What is proper etiquette for waking a drunken friend on your couch? I mean are we even considered friends at this point since I...I guess I'll add that to the growing list of questions to ask Daichi once he is awake. I usually don't eat much in the way of simple carbs, but I figured french toast would be a nice offering if Daichi was in the mood to eat. I am almost finished cooking when I hear him trying to sit up.

He is looking around the apartment, completely lost. I grab a mug of ginger tea I have ready. He is reeling. Is he still drunk? He starts to ask me questions about how he ended up here and in those atrocious pink sweatpants. 

Are you kidding me right now? You don't remember showing up like Casanova with that giant ass floral arrangement? He keeps asking me about the sweatpants. It is getting difficult to not stare at them. I mean they are such a garish shade of pink that your eyes are just drawn in...not to mention they are tight...SO tight... I get up to fetch Daichi another mug of tea, and to stop myself from staring. Now that I have an idea of what is hidden (poorly) in the sweatpants, I continually attempt to catch glimpses. 

BRAIN. AGAIN. STOP. This is not helping.

I redouble my efforts at trying to get Daichi to remember what a complete moron he was. Nothing is catching. Am I going to have to explain that I gave you a somewhat impromptu handjob in my kitchen last night? Thankfully, I am saved by Daichi's phone pinging with several messages. He chuckles while reading and replying. I am curious. He sets the phone on the table after taking a picture of his crotch...

“Kuroo decided this week that he was going to hit on Suga.” I cannot hide my shock. I knew Suga was flirting around with him, but I didn't think he would actually DO something about it. “I think he is realizing why I told him to be careful.” Daichi sways.

“What did he say?” I am so curious.

“He sent me a text in all caps that said 'HE BITES'.” Laughter explodes from me. I guess I will be getting a text or call about this from Suga at some point today.

“The master of provocation has met his match.” My phone chirps and I pick it up.

(Koushi-kun): HOLY SHIT I HAVE MADE A MISTAKE.

(Koushi-kun): I am freaking out here!! HELP.

(Kiyo-chan): What have you done?

(Koushi-kun): Um...Kuroo?

(Kiyo-chan): Do you need an escape route?

(Koushi-kun): No...but I need to talk to you about this later...shit he's coming back g2g

Suga does not disappoint when it comes to unnecessary drama... 

“And looks like Suga has some regrets as well...” I laugh.

“He's texting you?” Daichi's eyebrows arch slightly. I nod.

“We talk about everything. Suga is one of my best friends.” Daichi looks down at his lap.

“Are you gonna tell him what happened here?” He points at his legs.

“You don't remember, do you?” I give him a sly look. His head shakes slowly. “Daichi, you showed up drunk as hell with flowers.” I exhale a sigh.

“Did we?” My face burns hot. I do not want to explain this to him. If he can't remember, he doesn't get to hear a play by play.

“N-not exactly...” I stammer. Why is this so awkward? “We...things got quite heated in the kitchen.” Why is it so embarrassing to discuss matters of physical attraction and sexual pleasure with the person you want to do said things with? I feel like a teenager when I can't stop nervously tapping my fingers together. “I stopped us because I didn't want this to happen...” He needs to know how I feel about drunken hookups though. “I want us to be sober so we can remember everything the next day.” I think it is starting to sink in. Daichi has a somewhat shocked expression on his face. The confusion returns to his features quickly.

“Um how did I end up in your sweatpants?” American Jesus can you not draw conclusions, Daichi? “Wait, you said it got heated...you mean we...kissed?” I nod. Yes we kissed a lot. And you took your shirt off. And I took your pants off. GRAH I don't want to explain this to him!

“We more than kissed. I felt bad stopping us, but it wouldn't be fair to you if I remembered everything, and you didn't. What if you weren't ready for this, and it hurt you?” I frown. “Daichi, I know you have been through some rough things emotionally. The last thing I want to do is hurt you by being selfish.” I squeeze his hand. “Like I told you last night, I'm not rejecting you. I just want us to be ready and sober when things become physical.” Daichi is dumbfounded by this. Yes, you moron, I actually care about your feelings. And here I thought Kenjiro was dense...

“Um...thank you. But what did you mean by not exactly? I still don't know where the sweatpants come in.” I am loosing my calm. He is not playing games with me...he is just THAT dense.

“Because we were both aroused and I'm not going to do that to you and expect you to walk home like that...so...” I roll my shoulders uncomfortably. “I took care of it.” I wave at his crotch, hoping he understands what I meant by IT. A faint blush washes across his face. He finally caught on.

“Wait...you?” 

I explain why I washed his shirt as well. Now that Daichi has caught on to what happened, he is making snarky comments about how good it was. No no, that is not how this works. If you don't remember, you don't get to find out. Moreso because I do not want to explain to him in detail how arousing that was. There have to be some kind of consequences to showing up unannounced like that. I finally punch his arm to put a stop to the teasing. I have my rules, and everyone has to follow them if they want to be my friend. One of those rules is showing up unannounced and drunk in the middle of the night is a no-no. Daichi asks if I am mad at him.

No.

My brain chooses right now to replay him murmuring 'I love you.' last night. I want to crawl under the couch and die. If he doesn't remember the kitchen, he damn sure doesn't remember drunkenly telling me he loved me! I steer the topic onto what is our relationship...friendship...thing? I don't want a nebulous 'thing' like he and Kuroo had, or something fast, open and loosely binding like Suga prefers. My preference is for clear boundaries and defined areas of action. I don't think Daichi wants to discuss this right now, but it needs to happen. The last thing I want to do is hurt him by pushing the envelope past where he feels comfortable. 

I'm sure that Daichi would be perfectly fine with us having sex. Would he be fine with having the relationship that comes with it while he is still obviously dealing with the hurt and rejection from his divorce? I don't think so, but that is not my choice to make. That is why I am pushing this conversation. 

We come to an agreement that we will stay friends with no sexual benefits for the time being for Daichi's sake. He appears relieved by this and that I am not overly angry about his drunken behavior. I hear the dryer ping, and fetch his now clean clothes. He changes, and I manage to find a spare toothbrush for him. He kisses me on the cheek, and thanks me for being understanding about the entire situation he is dealing with...and with us. I close the door, walk to the couch, and flop onto it inhaling deeply. It still faintly smells like Daichi. Now that he is out of my personal vicinity, I allow my brain to replay every minute of last night over and over.

Suga comes over with take-out for dinner that night. He is flushed and still quite embarrassed as he describes his tryst with Kuroo in quite explicit detail at points. I have to stop him several times.

“Suga...I don't need to know that.” He blinks at me.

“Oh sorry...” He shoves noodles in his mouth.

“I take it you're obviously NOT done with Kuroo-san yet?” He chews thoughtfully.

“Well...” I grin at him. “Okay so yea I really really liked it...except for the awkward part of Kuroo not shutting his damn mouth unless my di-”

“Koushi!” I throw a soy sauce packet at him. I do not need to hear this level of detail. Especially since I KNOW the person he is talking about, my brain is starting to produce images that would probably grace the pages of a best-selling BL manga. He purses his lips.

“I've never had someone talk shit the entire time...I usually can get them to stop.” He stabs his chopsticks into his takeout box forcefully. “It was like a competition to see who could out do the other.”

“I'm assuming that is how all of this started?”

“Well not with a musical number...but it was trash talking that escalated...quickly.”

“Didn't Daichi warn you about that?” He shoots me a pissy glare.

“Yes. But not like what happened! I was expecting for him to just stop talking and start stripping...not talk the entire time he was undressing me...”

“He talked? About what?”

“Fuck, I don't know...sports...how competitive I was? I was just trying to get him to shut the hell up, and well...” He chews a bite slowly. “It sounds off-putting, but it was so hot.” He grabs another container and starts to eat its contents. “The way he said everything...Then Daichi suggests seeing him again...”

“I think that is a good idea,” I shrug. “Suga, you sound like you enjoyed every second of whatever this weird hook up was.” His blush intensifies.

“Daichi also suggested that I let Kuroo...be in charge...” I snort. Suga was a control freak that was good at making others feel like they were in control. I cannot picture him allowing anyone to be in charge of anything.

“Also a good idea...Who knows? Maybe you'll discover something new that you can enjoy just with Kuroo?” I tease. Suga grins.

“Speaking of tease...what in the hell happened with Daichi's drunk ass last night?” My eyebrows arch. How much do I want to tell? I really need to discuss this I love you business with Suga, but will he be able to keep his damn mouth shut to Daichi?

“You like the flowers?” Suga looks at the bouquet on my table. “He showed up drunk as hell with those, playing the I was just passing by card.” Suga snorts into his kung pao chicken. 

“Oh god Daichi no...”

“Daichi, yes,” I laugh. “We ended up making out, and I convinced him to shower off and sleep on the couch.”

“In those tight-ass sweatpants...” I give him a guilty smile. “Where did you get those things?”

“Natsume-chan let me borrow them in undergrad when I stayed at her apartment one night. I forgot to give them back, and well they came in handy.”

“You might as well let him wander around naked, Kiyoko. Those things were tight,” He squints at me mischievously, “Or is THAT why you gave them to him?”

“I really did not need an attractive drunken naked man wandering around my apartment last night. He wouldn't have put those on sober...” Suga snorts.

“I bet he would...especially if he knew it would get you to stare at him.” I slap a hand to my forehead.

“Enough. So we had a talk this morning about my showing up unannounced and drunk rule.”

“How did he take that?”

“He was apologetic. He didn't remember anything that happened.”

“Seriously? What an oaf.”

“Suga, when I was getting him to sleep out on the couch he did that stupid drunken I love you shit. He didn't even remember THAT.” Suga stares at me.

“He what?”

“He told me he loved me...” Suga cuts his stare.

“He said 'I love you'?”

“But he was drunk, so I'm not going to think about it too much.” I nod.  Suga's head shakes, and I feel my stomach hit my feet.

“No. Kiyoko that's not it. Daichi...Daichi doesn't isn't one of those 'I love you, man!' drunks. He usually just gets really quiet and stews over shit, or is down to fuck anyone...but he is always honest when he says things.”

“So he meant that?”  I can feel my face growing red.

“I'm sure he meant every word...even though he doesn't remember any of it. He loses his filter when he drinks.” I want to puke. I did not need to know this.

“Suga...what do I do now? He confessed his feelings to me, and doesn't remember it!” Just like a stupid romance manga.

“I don't know. You should probably tell him...but he's going to get embarrassed...American Jesus he will probably hide from you for weeks...” Suga runs his hand through his hair.

“So don't tell him?” I am at a loss over what to do. I don't want him to get scared and put up walls, but I don't want to lie to him about things.

“Let me think about it.”

“What are you going to do about Kuroo?”

“Well I already asked to see him again...”

“You are okay that he is not into relationships?” 

“Yea...that makes it easier for me to handle if I don't have to worry about him getting clingy or thinking it is going somewhere.” Suga answers. I groan. How can people do that? I am not able to lay boundaries like that. If I am intimate with someone, I have to really like them first.

The next morning, I slap my alarm in frustration. Despite being exhausted, I did not sleep well. The revelation that Daichi more than likely meant what he said to me while drunk was a bit more than what I was ready for. Part of me was okay with the fact that Daichi did have feelings beyond that of close friends toward me. Part of me was terrified as hell at what did that MEAN exactly? I had never been in a serious relationship. 

Ever. 

I was always too busy with schoolwork or working to pay for said school. Honestly, I never really had a boyfriend at all. Embarrassing as it was to admit. Once I discovered I had zero self control when it came to boys I found attractive, I distanced myself from being available for relationships. Was I ready to actually take the plunge and start some sort of relationship with Daichi? 

Was he ready?

Right now, it seems like the answer is no to both of those questions. I am scared of hurting Daichi somehow, or making him uncomfortable so he hides from me again. 

These thoughts distract me through krav maga class, and I get to work feeling more irritated than before. I slip into my seat between Daichi and Kenjiro at the last minute. We are doing presentations today. I kick myself for not reading through my notes at least once before leaving the house. I'm not worried about this too much, but I want to appear prepared. I alternate between sneaking glances at my notes, Daichi, and actually paying attention to others while they are presenting. Daichi stands to do his presentation, and my eyes catch on his butt before his suit jacket covers it. 

Yes brain, I am quite aware that I saw that part of Daichi while he was naked in my bathroom Saturday night. He clears his throat before starting his presentation, and I wish it was acceptable to crawl under the table and hide. His gaze snags mine and he gives me a subtle half-smile. Daichi is comfortable speaking in front of others, and it shows. I keep stealing glances at him because I think my brain will go into overdrive replaying Saturday night if I stare at him the entire time he is speaking. 

This is not good. How am I supposed to survive the rest of today, much less the week, if every time I see Sawamura Daichi my brain pukes out every memory of us together? 

Daichi finishes his presentation, and Tetsuya-san is next. Thankfully, he is not distracting at all, so I am able to review my notes and get my brain focused to the correct task for the time being...WORK. I get up and give my presentation uneventfully. I do not mind speaking in front of others like singing. I simply focus and I am able to block out the audience and other distractions. Except for the fact that Daichi was watching the entire time...that was distracting. Not enough to cause me to make an error, but usually I can block that out. My brain waited until I was seated and Daichi nudged me mouthing 'nice job' before regurgitating the 'I love you' memory. I wonder if banging my head on the table will scramble everything in my skull so I can focus on work. 

As we are gathering our things to go about the rest of our day, I realize I have Daichi's socks in my bag. I don't think I should hand those over with Kenjiro watching. Kenjiro gives me a tired smile.

“Nice job like always.” I nod.

“I'm sure you hated every second of your presentation.”

“I just don't like talking to groups of people. I would rather write the handouts.” He sniffs, shouldering his bag. We watch Daichi peel off toward the stairs as we wait for the elevator. “That guy is a fitness nut.” I glance at Kenjiro.

“Probably habit left over from school...” I have a guilty thought that maybe Daichi is having a hard time forgetting things that have happened between us as well. Not like he would remember this weekend, though.

“Toshio-chan said he's seen Sawamura running at night frequently. I guess since he lives near the park, he sees all the joggers." I don't tell Kenjiro that I know Daichi runs every day because he talked about it when we were out a few weeks ago.

“You do have to run quite a bit for volleyball. He probably gets some stress relief from it like I do with my classes.”

“You're still taking that neck-snapping class?” Kenjiro wrinkles his nose and we climb on the elevator. I think he says it a bit louder than necessary. Several other people glance back at us.

“Of course...You never know when it will come in handy.” I state. Kenjiro snorts. At least he has a sense of humor, sometimes. I realize I have the perfect ploy to get Daichi's socks back into his possession. I get off at the next floor. “Sorry I left something downstairs.” I slip into the stairwell, digging through my bag. There is a ledger in a folder with a contract. I had found a mistake in the ledger, but I had not actually marked it yet. Perfect. I hustle up the stairs one more floor to accounting. I vaguely remember where Daichi's desk is. I spot a taller man with brown hair and glasses that I think is Inoue, Daichi's supervisor. He strolls over to me in a manner that reminds me of a jungle cat stalking prey.

“Can I help you?” He gives me a toothy smile.

“I have a ledger to drop off,” He reaches for it before I finish, and I snatch it out of his reach. “To Sawamura-san.” When he frowns at me, I use my trump card. “Subaru-sensei asked me to deliver it.” Inoue blinks and curtly leads me to a desk that is empty. I knew dropping the head of legal's name would get him to cave, and that he would not actually go out of his way to fact check this story. No one is ballsy enough to bother the head of legal about a minor errand. “Thank you.”

“Sawamura is on an errand for me.” I nod politely. He stands there watching me, so I grab a note pad and scrawl out a bullshit note about needing help balancing the ledger. I shut the note inside the folder.

“Thank you for your assistance. Sawamura-san can deliver that to me when he is finished, please.” I brush past him for the elevator. Now to wait. Hopefully Daichi will return it when Kenjiro is at a meeting with clients later this afternoon. I get to my desk, and dive into the contract to review that came with the ledger. I find several questionable sentences and make my notes. Once I get the ledger back, I will be able to complete this review. Just before lunch, I walk into my office to discover Daichi writing a note inside the folder. Kenjiro had just left for a pre-appointment meeting with his supervisors. Perfect. Daichi grins at me tapping the ledger. Shit he is beautiful.

“Fixed it.” I lean over to grab his socks from my bag to hide my stupid blush. So much for acting like a mature adult.

“Thank you...I...have your socks.” My face will not return to its normal complexion. “I didn't feel comfortable giving them to you after lecture.” He slips the socks into a pocket. His brows knit.

“So the folder?”

“I needed a reason for you to come up here.” I toss a shoulder. A grin spreads across his face, and I want to shut my door so I can spend the rest of the afternoon kissing Daichi. Even though we discussed that kissing should not be a regular thing currently.

“You could have texted me.”

“You know spending time on your cell phone while at work is frowned upon.” I give him a scrutinizing look. He snorts.

“Okay okay, thanks.” He rubs the back of his head awkwardly. “Sorry I forgot these.” Kenjiro stops at the door. Daichi nods his head at the folder. “So I highlighted the line where I found the mistake.” I hope Kenjiro doesn't call me out for bullshit. He knows I am competent at math, and I rarely request help on a ledger that comes in for contract review.

“Thank you, Sawamura-san.” Daichi bows slipping past Kenjiro.

“Forgot my watch.” Kenjiro is slipping his watch on.

“You shouldn't take it off all the time.” I chide. He grunts on his way out the door.

Wednesday comes like usual, except I wake up a sweaty mess from a rather sensual dream. I slap my alarm begrudgingly. Couldn't it have waited five more minutes? Of course not. So tension would be the theme of this week. I crawl into the shower. I do not feel like going to my class today. I text my instructor to let him know I have too much work and have to go in early. I stop and pick up tea, since I know Kenjiro won't be in until our lectures. I snag extra pastries on the cheap after giggling and giving the attendant my best cute girl act. I get to the office several minutes later and dig into the work after setting an alarm to make sure I didn't forget about lectures. I manage to make a sizeable dent in my paperwork mountain before having to go downstairs for lecture. I slip the pastries into my bag. As I stroll into room 327 several minutes earlier than I am accustomed to, Kenjiro gives me the most baffled look.

“You're...early?” He checks his watch.

“I had too much work, so I skipped my neck-snapping class.” I shrug, setting my bag down. He chuckles, sliding a tea in front of me. I pull out the bag with pastries.

“What is this?” Kenjiro looks like a dog ready to fetch a ball. I set a fruit tart in front of him, and I swear he appeared ready to jump up and hug me.

“Don't get used to my treating you guys...tomorrow it is back to neck-snapping.” I set the bag with a berry pastry at Daichi's usual spot. Kenjiro nods at my spot.

“Did you get something?”

“I already ate it.” I sit down.

“Thank you for the treat, Kiyoko-san.” Kenjiro inhales the tart happily. I smile. It is comforting to me that Kenjiro is slowly returning to his normal behaviors around me. He never mentioned the note I had secretly delivered for his mother again. I was slightly curious as to what it said. Daichi hustling in looking rather disheveled sidetracked my thoughts. The scent of body wash wafted my direction. He ripped a tie from his bag, tying it somewhat hurriedly.

“Class doesn't start for two more minutes...” I hiss.

“O-oh! I saw you in here, and thought I was ultra late!” He jerks in surprise.

“Haha forgot your alarm again?” Kenjiro laughs. Daichi shook his head.

“No. I fell asleep after I got back from jogging this morning.” He grimaced.

“Maybe you shouldn't go running and just sleep sometime, volleydork.” Kenjiro laughed again. Daichi laughed quietly, then gave me a flustered look before straightening his cuffs.

“What is this?” His gaze stopped on the bag.

“Kiyoko-san got us treats today." Kenjiro crows with a grin.

“Why are you here so early?” Daichi gives me a suspicious look. I can feel my face getting hot. I am not late every day!

“I came in early to tackle a rather large pile of paperwork.” I tapped the bag. “I needed breakfast...so enjoy.” Daichi examines the contents of the bag, dragging his lower lip between his teeth absentmindedly. My heart starts pounding at a ridiculous pace. I need to stop thinking about how his lips felt against my skin. 

_ Stop staring at his mouth! _

“Thank you. This is my favorite.” He turns back to me. I have to tear myself away from the eye-contact before I spontaneously combust. It looks like keeping my emotions low-key is going to be impossible this week.

Saturday I finish early for once. I decide to go shopping for a bit after work. I am disappointed when I don't get any last minute texts from Daichi or Suga about joining in on a squad outing. It is probably for the best that I have a quiet evening without any man based drama. I finish a few bits of paperwork, get my laundry folded, then start cleaning my kitchen. I lose track of time until my phone pings at 2225. It is Daichi. My heart immediately begins to speed up. Is he drunk outside my apartment again?

(Sawamura Daichi): Um you awake? 

I stare at the the text. It doesn't look the same as last Saturday's drunken text. I deliberate over how to answer. I mean I AM awake, but I don't want him to know that I am so frustrated and wound up over everything that is going on (or NOT) between us that I cannot sleep.

(Kiyoko-san): Kind of. 

(Kiyoko-san): You ok?

I should make sure he is not stuck somewhere and feeling upset.

(Sawamura Daichi): Ah yea...just got tired of listening to Kuroo and Suga.

Why would he say that? Kuroo and Suga always seemed amicable enough between each other. I hope Suga didn't start an argument over their hookup.

(Kiyoko-san): Are they fighting?

(Sawamura Daichi): Um no. 

(Sawamura Daichi): Pretty sure they are...

My face gets hot. OH NO. Suga actually went back out with Kuroo? 

(Kiyoko-san): What?

(Kiyoko-san): OH. Yikes. Sorry.

(Kiyoko-san): Are you still there?

(Sawamura Daichi): Nope. I am at a bar down the block.

I stare at the phone. I feel embarrassed for Daichi. Suga and I happened to stay in the same condo for a weekend vacation with friends in college. Despite the airs he puts on, Suga is loud in bed. Loud and bossy. He had the nerve to tell me that Kuroo never shut up? Poor Daichi. I look at my reflection in my bedroom mirror. I don't look terribly messy. This would be a good chance to maybe discuss the whole 'I love you' bomb.

(Kiyoko-san): Which one? I will keep you company if you want?

(Sawamura Daichi): Um you don't have to...

(Kiyoko-san): I'm not sleepy. 

Which is the truth. I also want to spend time with Daichi, and here is a chance. I get the address from him. The bar is not too far away. I freshen up my mascara, slip on my sneakers, and head out the door. I am walking in the bar ten minutes later. It is not super busy, so I spot Daichi's shoulders quickly. I perch on the stool next to him.

“You saved me a spot?” I think he is watching me extra carefully as I slip off my jean jacket. 

“Uh yea.” He replies while ordering a refill and a beer for me. 

“So that must have been awkward to come home to.” I sip my beer. I do not want to drop hints that I have heard what he came home to.

“I was actually trying to go to sleep...” I cannot believe that. You always check to see who is home!

“That is rude. He should at least text you first.” Daichi looks surprised at my response.

“Like tell me hey I'm draggin someone home and we're going to...” He trails off, glancing away. There is no way he is embarrassed to talk about this with me, is there? It's not like we're talking about US.

“Of course! It's only polite to inform your roommate before you start making noise.”

“I'm glad you were a courteous roommate. We always left a sock on the doorknob when we lived in the dorms.” He takes a drink of his beer before laughing. Ugh socks on doorknobs was so primitive. I always made a note to who used this technique in the dorms and vowed to never date them.

“Daichi, we are working adults. We should be more civilized than socks on doors.”

“So did you ever put a sock on the door in college?” So how do I say I never had to because I didn't make time for boys? I don't want to sound like a spinster or a shut-in.

“Never had to.” I leave it at that.

“You missed out then.” Daichi's cheek crinkles with a grin. I didn't miss out on anything. No one seemed like the right person to invest my time in. 

“My roommate spent the night with her boyfriend at his place most nights.” My bluff works.

“Oh...so no need to warn her.” 

“Are you sure it was Suga?” I doubt there is any question at all, but time to change the subject.

“Extremely sure.” He orders me another beer.

“Those two are a perfect match.” Daichi's head cocks to the side, perplexed. “Suga won't admit he doesn't want some deep committed relationship, Kuroo doesn't want that either, right?” He shrugs.

“So he says. I've never seen him make any attempts at maintaining anything other than friendships with people.”

“What about you?” I gesture at him with my mug.

“Um what?” He looks guilty for some reason, drinking his beer.

“I mean are you part of the aromantic crowd too?” I clarify.

“No, more of the I make poor choices and scared of getting burned crowd.” He shakes his head slowly. “You?” I can understand his feelings there.

“I don't have time for a typical relationship?” I shrug weakly. Embarrassing as it is, it is the truth. At least Daichi works at the same company so he sees how much time I spend at work.

“You do work more than I do...but if you could have anything you wanted, what would you choose?” I pause. Is he fishing to see how I would feel in regards to a relationship?

“Haha that is a fantasy question. I would like to have enough time to date someone normally.”

“Normally?” He furrows his brow. I turn my mug on its coaster. I can't tell him that I just want someone to be there for me regardless of if I need them or not. To have someone that is honest and cares about our relationship, but understands I work crazy long hours.

“Like go on actual dates at regular times of the day? But when I get done with work after 2000 most nights AND I work Saturdays...” I shrug again. “It doesn't work out with normal people.” I thump my empty mug on the bar. I didn't realize I drank that last beer so quickly. “That and most men expect the woman to be available all the time and take care of them. I'm not into that.” I am relieved when Daichi laughs at my last comment. I am no one's mother. I am not some traditional meek housewife.

“Yea you never struck me as the helpless waif type of girl.” I order some cheese sticks along with another beer. No sense in getting shitfaced when this discussion is going well.

“So how are you doing?” Hopefully Daichi will answer me honestly instead of hiding.

“I guess I am okay.” He sneaks a cautious glance at me. “You?”

“Things are calming down with Kenjiro and my parents. We still aren't speaking.” I shrug. A plate of cheese sticks appears between us. I start nibbling on one, allowing me to not have to go into details of how I have spent the past two weeks putting out fires.

“That will take time. I'm sure they will come around eventually.” Daichi picks up a cheese stick as well. Time to fire off a question about a touchy subject.

“How did your parents take your getting divorced?” He pauses mid-bite. He shifts uncomfortably on his stool.

“Not great. I mean, she did leave me so there was some sympathy...but if I had been doing my part as 'a man' she wouldn't want to leave in the first place.” He grumbles. His part as a man? Did his dad understand that she left Daichi for another WOMAN? 

“Your parents blamed you?”

“Part of it.” His shoulders rise and fall. I try and fail to hide a scowl. How unfair to blame Daichi for a decision that seemed like it was quite one-sided.

“That is unfair. If she wasn't happy with her choice in the first place, how could you expect to make her happy?” I slap my hand over my mouth in humiliation. That was way out of my place as a friend to say. “I'm sorry, that was extremely forward of me!” I apologize. Shit, now what is he going to think of me judging his life like that?

“Ah it's okay...you're making more sense than what anyone else has said to me.” Much to my surprise, Daichi reaches over to squeeze my shoulder. “Thanks for trying to understand everything instead of just drawing conclusions.” I reach over and pat his thigh. I do not retract my hand and his comes to rest on top of it. “So are you ever going to tell me what happened last weekend?” This again?

“I told you...” I try my best to appear smug. “If you can't remember, your loss.”

“Then why have you been blushing and running away from me all week?” He cocks an eyebrow. I am failing at the battle to hide my embarrassment over last Saturday. I pat his hand.

“I'm not telling you.”

“It was that hot?” He shoots me a smirk that makes my face flush. I doubt my attempt to appear smug is working since my face is getting redder by the minute.

“Wouldn't you like to know?” I still keep up the banter. I don't think it is safe to cave and admit it was so damn hot that it's all I could think about this week. Daichi seems to be having an equally difficult time with all this tension. He turns toward me, resting his foot on the back rung of my stool. His thigh presses against my knee as he leans over.

“Why don't we just go see for ourselves how hot it really is?”He purrs into my ear.  


American Jesus I know we agreed to just be friends and take it slow, but I cannot handle this tension anymore. My immense lack of self control begins to surface. I grab his hand resting on the bar in front of me.

“Fine.” I slap an ample amount of money to cover our tab on the counter and drag Daichi from the bar. He is silent as I start for the trains. When it is obvious we are not going back to his apartment he slows.

“Where are we?” Do I have to explain this to you? I know I look as impatient as I feel.

“My apartment...unless you want to listen to Suga and Kuroo all night?” I can see his cheeks pink walking next to me. He does not attempt to free his hand, or slow me in my march onto my train.

“But...” Don't but me now, Daichi. If you didn't want this too, you wouldn't have pulled that hot stunt just now. I put a finger to his lips. They are soft.

“Stop. Talking. Daichi.” I glance around ensuring we were alone. “You've been drinking.” As in, you are not going to make sense, so just stop.

“So have you...” That is true, but I do not feel drunk. I decide to take action versus deliberating about our blood alcohol levels. I pull his face to mine and kiss him. Daichi melts into me, parting his lips. The rest of the train ride is spent declaring how not drunk either of us were...and kissing. We maintain some semblance of control getting back to my apartment. I unlock the door, leading him inside. After taking off our shoes I set my purse on the coffee table. 

“Sit.” I point at the couch. I wait for Daichi to sit, then I straddle his lap. His ears are red. “We are going to have a discussion over things right now.” He is taken aback by my behavior.

“Ah like this?” I stare at him, hoping that it conveys my want.

“Yes. Like this.” I watch his throat bob as he swallows. I set my glasses on the coffee table. I don't need those getting in the way. “What do you want, Daichi?” I can feel his hands lightly gripping my thighs.

“Can you be more specific?” 

Yes I can. I cup his face with my hands. 

“What would you like to do with me?”

“Uh...r-right now or future?” His breath fans across my face. I smile. I don't think he's playing coy, but I also don't think Daichi is this dense either. Hopefully he is just being careful of both of our feelings. This is the dangerous part of having zero self control.

“Right now.” I answer. He swallows again. 

“Right now I want to kiss you...” He closes the small amount of space between us to kiss me.

“Just kiss?” I slip my fingers under the hem of his shirt to slide it off. He kisses me before pulling it over his head.

“Maybe more?” I cannot stop from laughing. Maybe? What is this maybe business?

“More?” I kiss him and catch his lower lip in my teeth. His eyes flutter closed and he groans softly. I feel him grind his hips against me. Safe to say he likes that.

“Definitely more.” 

My phone chirps from my purse as we remove my shirt. I pause to watch him as he looks me over slowly. His gaze comes back to my eyes and he grins. He starts to kiss along my shoulder. I feel a bra strap slide off and his teeth rake over my skin. My phone chirps several times, but it doesn't seem to distract either of us. I am fumbling with his belt when my phone rings.

I frown. If this is my parents being needy... Daichi's lips are on my jaw. My phone rings a second time. I can feel him working the top button of my jeans open. My phone rings for a third time as someone pounds on my door. I can't ignore this anymore.

“Ha-hang on...” I know I sound wrecked. I squint at the blurry screen “It's Suga?” I feel a slight twinge of panic. “Suga?” I hold the phone away from my ear as his voice explodes from the phone.

“Holy shit Kiyoko, were you dead in there? Open up!” I swear I can hear his voice outside the door.

“Are you in the hall outside?” 

“Yes I am outside, who the hell do you think is knocking?!” He sounds upset. I climb off Daichi's lap.

“Okay okay quiet down. Bye.” I pad to the door. As I am opening it, I realize my shirt is on the floor by the couch, and my jeans are half unbuttoned. Suga is standing in my hall, frazzled as hell.

“Holy shit, Kiyoko what were you...holy shit where is your shirt?” He stares at my chest, then slides my bra strap back onto my shoulder as he steps inside. I see a hickey peeking out of the back of his collar. My gaze travels over his shoulder to Daichi sitting on my couch, jeans unzipped, boxers barely keeping everything hidden, staring at Suga mortified.

_ SHIT_. 

I give Daichi an urgent stare mouthing 'Zip your pants!' as Suga removes his shoes. Daichi is frozen in place. I squawk as Suga starts walking into the living room. I storm ahead of him, trying to get Daichi to snap out of it. I hear Suga's footsteps pause as I snatch my shirt off the floor.

“Dai-daichi?” Suga glances at me, then back to Daichi, who has turned into a damn statue. Suga possibly spends a bit more time than necessary staring at Daichi's boxers, but I'll let him have it. His mouth falls open in shock as he points at the both of us. “This...I-I'll wait until tomorrow to call, we can talk later on, okay?” I don't know which of us is more embarrassed right now.

“Suga wait.” I stop him as he begins to back out of the apartment. “Don't leave.” Shame loosens its grip on Daichi, and he dresses himself quickly.

“Yeaa you kinda ruined this one, so please stay.” He smacks the couch cushion. “Tell me what kind of fresh hell you left for me at the apartment so I know what to expect?” It is Suga's turn to deal with mortification paralysis. His entire body blushes. Every piece of exposed skin is red. This cannot be healthy...

“N-nothing happened Daichi!” Daichi is having none of his shit. I am not sure if Daichi is that frustrated, or he simply feels comfortable enough around me to be himself.

“Aahh Kuroo-chan, harder!” I was not expecting him to be able to do such a sensual and accurate impression of Suga. My brain starts dragging up filthy thoughts.

“YOU WERE HOME?!?” Suga screeches. I slap his arm. Does he have any idea what time it is? The last thing I need are complaints from my neighbors.

“Not so loud. I'm going to make some tea.” I start into the kitchen.

“Why do you think I am here?” I hear Daichi grumble quietly. At least they are not yelling at one another anymore.

“Okay I'm sorry, Kuroo didn't say you were home.” Daichi snorts a laugh.

“He never checks to see if I'm home. That's how he lures yo-” He cuts off mid sentence as I glance over my shoulder. What exactly were you about to say? Daichi is not looking at me. I see his brows furrow. “Suga did you lock the front door?” His stare snaps to me urgently. I mouth 'what?' because I am not sure what the panic is about. Surely this is not over Suga possibly forgetting to lock my front door.

“I thought I did, but I'll go check.” Suga wanders to the front door.

“What do you mean what?!” Daichi is pointing at the fridge the second Suga is out of the room. I squint. 

“Is that what I think it is?!” I release a string of curses as I realize that I did not clean the sweaty man-print off my fridge door from Daichi's visit last week. “Shit!” I cover my mouth with my fist. This is bad. “Stand over there!” Daichi frowns at me.

“Then he will know something is up. Give me a towel.”

“There's no time, Daichi! Suga wil-” Suga walks back into the kitchen, catching us red-handed. Neither of us move as he sits at the table, eyeing us carefully.

“Suga will what?” I see Suga lean forward, staring hard at the fridge. “Uh..Kiyoko?” Time to play dumb.

“Yes?” Suga squints at the fridge.

“Is that?” He looks from the fridge to Daichi a few times, then stands up, examining the table carefully. “Is it safe to be sitting in here, or have you two already banged on every surface?” I cannot stop my face from flushing red. I wish, Suga. I wish.

“Suga no!” I know it won't help, but I start to rub at the fridge door with a towel. “Damn stainless steel finish is impossible to clean and you know that!” Suga howls with laughter. At least Daichi is here to share in the humiliation with me.

“Suga, it's not that funny...” Suga slaps Daichi on the back. We manage to get Suga to relax, until he leaps to his feet cursing about Kuroo tricking him somehow. He promptly marches out my front door at 0125 in the morning. 

So here I am at 0200, drying off from a shower, fully aware that Daichi is probably laying on my bed in those horrendous pink sweatpants for the second weekend in a row. I pull on my tank top, pajama shorts and robe, cracking the door slightly. Daichi appears to be asleep. I step out of the bathroom. He is sprawled out on his stomach, pillow tucked under his arms. I feel like an absolute creep, but I snap a picture anyways. I lean over on the mattress and nudge him.

“Daichi...wake up.” He doesn't stir. I nudge harder. Still nothing. I try rolling him to the side, so I can slip him under the comforter. American Jesus he weighs a ton! I give up on trying to move him. I simply wrap the comforter around him like a burrito then crawl under the sheets myself. I switch off my lamp and fall asleep very quickly.

My alarm starts pinging. Shit. I forgot to change it after last night's fiasco. I slap it much harder than necessary.

“NO.” I hope Daichi was not awakened. I peer out from the pillows stacked over my head. He is sitting upright, examining his surroundings. He whips around to look at me. “Daichi?” He clears his throat. I'm sure I sound terrible. He extricates himself from the comforter and starts across the room.

“Uh...bathroom...” I push myself to a sitting position. I spread the comforter out on the bed. My heart is racing at the thought of curling up under the covers with Daichi. He reappears from the bathroom, eyeing the bed warily.

“You can get under the covers like a normal person.” I stagger slightly while getting out of bed. “You were dead asleep when I got out of the shower, and I could not get you to move last night. So I did the best I could...” I see his gaze trailing along my neck. I pull the bathroom door shut before I stalk over and insist he kiss me. 

_ Just go out there and get under the covers like it is not a big deal. Right. I can do that. _

Daichi is under the covers watching me when I emerge from the bathroom. I slip back to my spot, which is still warm.

“Have you always slept buried under pillows?” Daichi is on his side facing me. I can't stop a tired smile from stretching across my face. I must seem sloppy to him.

“Not until recently. I guess it is a bad habit from drinking with the old farts from legal.” I struggle to keep my eyes open. It doesn't work.

I can feel the brightness of morning sun washing through the curtains. I crack my eyelids to see Daichi slumbering next to me. I slip out of bed, tidying up clothes from the night before. My stomach growling with impatience urges me to the kitchen to start breakfast. Food is always a safe bet with Daichi. My mind is rolling over questions that I need to ask him. What are we doing anyways? Even though we both agreed to remain friends without benefits, we couldn't even make it a full seven days before ripping clothes off in the throes of passion. If Daichi didn't have so much baggage that he basically avoided discussing with me I would have already insisted on a date. I don't want to push him in one direction or the other, but dammit this tension is killing me. I refuse to be stuck in that nebulous grey area of are we a thing, or are we just fuck-buddies. I need definitive answers and boundaries. Regardless of how uncomfortable this conversation is going to be, it needs to happen. 

Breakfast is ready, so I arrange it on a tray to take into the bedroom. Being spoiled is something I believe Daichi has never experienced in a relationship. I want him to see that I do care about him as someone beyond just a fling. While his body is incredible, I am equally attracted to his personality.

I perch on the edge of my bed, shaking him gently. His eyes flutter open, focusing on me. His bedhead is quite cute. It reminds me of how his hair would get somewhat messy during practice or volleyball matches.

“Would you like breakfast?” He nods, stretching lazily. I return with the tray, setting it on his lap. “Hold this.” I crawl back into bed, rearranging the tray between us. I gesture at a dark blue mug. “That is coffee.” Daichi takes in the tray quietly. I see his throat bob. Is he upset? “Daichi?” I think twice about squeezing his hand. I'm not sure what has him so upset suddenly.

“Thanks.” His voice is tight. I can see emotions threatening to break to the surface flickering across his face. He exhales a quiet breath and picks up the mug of coffee. Seeing Daichi raw and emotional has me reconsidering pushing a discussion about whatever we are, but I can't be passive and allow it to cause difficulties between us. 

First things first. I was way out of line last night.

“It is the least I can offer as an apology for acting out of control last night.” I bow my head. I hear him huff a breath.

“No.” He grunts. “You don't have to apologize.” His voice is betraying the stoic expression on his face. He presses a kiss on my temple which has me feeling hazy. “I obviously didn't stop you...” He trails off, starting breakfast as a punctuation to his sentence. Looks like I am not the only one with conflicting emotions that are driving me crazy. I decide to eat, letting breakfast relax both of us before continuing with the uncomfortable conversation. Eating gives me time to choose my words carefully. It is best to be blunt in this situation, I decide.

“Daichi, what are we doing?” I try to keep my voice soft. I don't want him to think I am angry about the latest events. He takes his time finishing the eggs on his plate.

“Exactly what we agreed to not do.” Okay. He is aware that neither of us are able to stick to our agreement. So how do I resolve this without demanding a relationship from Daichi? I don't want to be his rebound relationship. I want him to choose to have a relationship with me because he WANTS it, not because he thinks it is what will make me happy. Not because it is what he thinks he should do. 

He is silent, turning his fork in his fingers. I remember this expression from matches that were difficult. When our backs were against the wall, Daichi's mind would work overtime to formulate solutions. I admittedly feel some relief seeing him in deep thought. I am not the only one trying to solve this issue. He swallows several times, like he is trying to start a sentence.

“I don't know what to do about this, Daichi...” My voice is small. I am accustomed to feeling confident and having the answers. For once, I don't even know where to start without possibly forcing Daichi into a situation where he is faced with an ultimatum. I don't want to do that. It isn't fair to Daichi, but what is currently happening is not fair to either of us.

“Before we get into this discussion Kiyoko, I,” A shaky breath is released from his lungs. “I should tell you everything.” Here it is. I scoot the tray to the side so I can face him fully.

“Don't force yourself...” His head shakes.

“I'm not.” His hands are white-knuckled in his lap. “Just scared.” I place my hands on his. Daichi has no reason to be afraid with me. Even if he admits he never wants to be in a relationship with me, I won't be angry with him. How can I be angry at a friend being honest with me?

“Of what?” I hope he is not about to drop some bomb about being aromantic like his rooster-headed roommate.

“That you'll feel differently about me...” I exhale a sigh. That's not how I operate, Daichi.

“Why don't you let me decide for myself?” I give him an encouraging smile. He ducks his head.

“I've always liked you. Since we were second years.” I nod my head. I had my own crush on him. What was truly unexpected was Daichi proceeding to tell me everything that happened since high school graduation.

I have never been so angry at a person in my entire life. Michimiya Yui better be glad she lives in a different prefecture now. If I ever see that stupid bitch again, I will most certainly knock her lights out. My blood boils as I watch fat tears roll down his cheeks.

How dare she? 

How fucking dare she use Daichi?!

How could someone be so careless and hurtful with another human that they claim to love? 

“Daichi, how did you feel about this when you realized what she was doing?” He stares at me, helpless.

“It hurt.” He wipes his face on the back of his hand, continuing the reminiscence. I feel quite selfish with how I have been acting around him lately. How am I any better than Yui?

No. I am better than her. I care about Daichi's feelings. I don't want to hurt him. I want him to be happy. 

“So yeah, that kinda gets us to where we are now...” He rolls a shoulder uncomfortably. I exhale. Daichi looks like he regrets opening up as much as he did.

“Daichi.” I make sure to keep eye contact. “Thank you for being open with me. This cannot be easy for you.” If he is going to air out all the dirty laundry, I should follow suit. “I need to tell you something as well.” I need to mention the whole drunken 'I love you.' thing. Suga thought the best course of action would be to discuss it face to face. So here we go. I tent my fingers. “I have been on the fence about whether or not to bring this up to you...Since you have been so open about everything, I feel it would be a disservice if I did not tell you.” I can feel my face burning red. Daichi licks his lips anxiously. “Last week, when you showed up drunk...” If I reiterate how sloppy drunk he was, maybe he won't think I have spent the past week freaking out over this. I tap my fingers on the tray to ease my nerves. “You were really drunk. And you told me you loved me. You obviously don't remember saying this, but you did and...” I trail off, embarrassed that this is embarrassing me.

“I did what?” His voice cracks. I haven't heard Daichi's voice crack since we were first years.

“You told me you loved me.” I repeat in an even tone. I think he is freaking out. His right eye twitches...yea he's freaking out. He leans back, head bonking against the headboard. Yes, get your mind in order, because the awkward conversation train just rolled into the station, and it isn't leaving until this is done. “Did you mean it?” I am hesitant. He appears to have zero memories of last Saturday. His mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water.

“I...I guess what I feel for you is the closest I have ever felt to love toward someone. Kiyoko, I care about you. I have for a long time. I'm not sure how to describe what I feel other than I regret not telling you I care for you years ago. That's not how things worked out, so, now that you're back in my life, I can't not tell you. I'm terrible at this.” His gaze falls to his hands. “I'm terrible at all of this...relationships, discussing feelings, being open with someone.”

Wait. What?

Did he not only fess up that he really does like me, that he also thinks he loves me?

It takes every fiber of my self control to not pounce on him and kiss until we cannot breathe.

“You're not doing so bad right now.” I do my best impression of Suga's cocky smirk. I don't think he expected that. “Daichi. I think the most important part to a relationship is that you should always discuss things. The only way you get better at it, is to keep doing it.” 

Shit. Now it sounds like I'm trying to talk him into a relationship. My face is getting hot.

“I-I'm not suggesting we start a relationship, I'm simply saying...” I try to back-pedal and fail. “Actually that is what it sounds like I'm suggesting, sorry, let me try this again.” Daichi chuckles at my flustered state. I usually do not have issues making my wishes known. I am having an off day for sure. “It's not funny, Daichi.” I punch his arm. “At least you're smiling again...”

“Could we go on an actual date?” I freeze. Did he just ask me out? My face is getting even more red than before. I keep reexamining him to make sure I heard correctly. His ears are crimson.

“Sure.” I hug my arms to my chest. Can't appear too eager. “I-if that is what you want.” Daichi takes the tray off the bed. I crawl closer, grasping his wrist. Even if dating doesn't work out between us, I still want to remind Daichi that he is one of my best friends. “You can always talk to me about anything, Daichi. You know that, right?” He looks back toward me. He answers me with a kiss that is intense and passionate. We are dazed and breathless when our lips part. It takes me a moment to come back to my senses. Daichi gets to his feet, somewhat flustered. I take the tray from his hands. 

“I will take care of the dishes.” He gives me a polite nod.

“I should change and go see what state of disaster the apartment is in...” As I leave the bedroom, I pull the door to. I set the tray on my kitchen counter and exhale a shaky breath.

Did that just happen?

Daichi just asked me out on a date AND confessed his feelings to me?

Holy crap! I have to be the luckiest woman alive.

Doing the dishes will keep my hands busy while I think about the intense conversation we had. I hear the bedroom door open. Daichi's footsteps pad into the kitchen. He stops next to me, reaching for a rinsed plate. This is so domestic, it is making me want to squeal like a highschool girl.

_ Stay relaxed, Kiyoko. _

“Daichi stop. Just set them in the rack.”

“Nope. I'm going to help you.” He nudges me.  I grunt in frustration. Okay so I'm completely teasing here, but I can't let on that he is making me so happy right now just by being himself, can I?

“Fine. I need to clean off the refrigerator door.” A soft chuckle escapes from his lips.

“I think you should leave it.” I shoot him a glare before I realize he is teasing me.

“Not a chance.” The last thing I need is for someone other than Suga to notice the evidence that I possibly have a boyfriend like person in my life. I prefer to keep my personal life to myself. We quietly clean up the kitchen. Daichi doesn't ask what I would like him to do. He simply continues wiping down the counters and table. 

This is nice. Really nice. Part of me can't help but wonder how long until something ruins it. I stop Daichi before he starts to pass the dust mop over the tile. I don't want him to go, but I'm sure he has chores and things to do as well. He slips on his shoes while we discuss the potential date. We agree on Saturday. I really want to tell him to simply come over with some take out...but it is too soon for that comfortable of a date, right? When I stand in the hall, and Daichi is in the entryway, we are almost the same height. He looks me over with warm brown eyes before pulling me into a tight hug.

“Thank you for listening to everything.” I hum in reply. “I'm sorry I was kind of a wreck.” He doesn't need to apologize for being a human and trying to deal with feelings.

“You're a human, Daichi. You're allowed to have feelings.” I tighten my grip briefly, my fingers pressing into his back muscles. I know asking him to stay for a while longer is being selfish, but dammit I don't want this to end. I kiss his cheek, ending the embrace. He flashes a comfortable smile.

“I still appreciate you being there for me. See you tomorrow?” 

“See you tomorrow, Daichi.” I push the door shut behind him. “Holy shit...” I wander into the kitchen to start water for tea when I see his phone sitting on the counter. I snatch it up, and scurry to the door. I hope he hasn't made it to the elevator yet. I am still in my pjs and robe.

“Daichi!” I see him at the elevator. “You forgot your pho-” I freeze.

“Kiyoko?” What in the seven hells are my parents doing here? Daichi plays it smart, making up some story about my sink clogging as I shove the phone into his hands. My dad is watching him like a predatory beast. I storm back to my apartment as they follow calmly. We get inside the door before they start hurling questions. 

“Your sink? Don't you have a maintenance person for that?”

“Why are you not dressed properly?”

I start the kettle and flop into a chair as the questions continue to fire off like a Golden week festival display. I finally slam a palm against the table.

“Enough!” My parents pause. “Why are you here at this hour unannounced?” My dad's lips press together in a thin line. 

“We came to...discuss...” Mom sits across from me.

“Maybe we were a bit...demanding in regards to the situation with the Kubos.” I struggle to keep my eyebrow from arching. A bit? I exhale a breath. 

_ Relax, they're trying to apologize without actually saying they were wrong like they always do. _

“Yes you were.” My dad's face is turning red. “Look. You wanted me to be the best in my field, right? I don't take any crap off my clients or coworkers, so why would I take it off my parents?” I fold my arms across my chest. I am not a doormat.

“We are not your clientele-”

“I am not a little girl anymore.” I stand up. “Please excuse me, I would like to change into something more appropriate for breakfast than my pajamas.” I dress quickly, taking my parents to breakfast. I would be lying if I said I didn't spend most of the meal thinking about Daichi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading/comments/kudos!!


	35. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi has doubts about his ability to not fuck up the potential relationship between him and Kiyoko.  
The date is planned.  
Some...stuff...happens...  
yeah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's PoV

**18**

Monday arrives and I feel strangely relaxed, even after this weekend's adventures. I don't feel the overwhelming need to run off stress for once. I get up, head to the kitchen, and start making coffee. I have started cooking breakfast when Kuroo wanders in the room. He fills a mug.

“Daichi, I'm really sorry about Saturday.” I stop beating eggs to stare at him. Kuroo never apologizes.

“Can you repeat that? I swear I heard you say the word sorry.” I tease. His cheeks color and he traces a toe over the grout.

“Because I said it.” He shifts awkwardly. “I didn't mean for Suga...” I shake my head, pouring eggs into a skillet.

“Stop, Kuroo. It's fine.” I chuckle. “You might want to apologize to our neighbors though.” Kuroo sputters coffee onto the floor.

“Dammit Daichi...” I toss him a towel. “Suga already did that.”

“So our neighbors know you...” He shrugs.

“Not really. I took the muffins to everyone at his insistence. So it wasn't like the two of us handing out muffins together. Daichi, Suga's not the first guy I've brought home...” Kuroo hands me two plates.

“Probably the first time this much drama has happened though.”

“True. He is possibly the noisiest thing I've brought home.” We sit at the table.

“Possibly?” Kuroo laughs, stuffing eggs into his mouth.

“There was this lab tech who transferred out pretty shortly after I started there.” His eyes roll back into his skull for a moment. “God she was loud.” He smirks at me. “I kept covering her mouth with a pillow...worth it.”

“Wow, Kuroo. You are such a gentleman.” I take a bite. “You're not exactly a quiet person in the sack either.” He shrugs.

“I didn't say I was quiet. I do have functioning volume control though.” He kicks my foot under the table. “So Suga cockblocked you?” My face gets hot. Would things have continued to escalate with Kiyoko and I had Suga not interrupted?

“Uh yea.”

“But you stayed the night...” Kuroo smirks at me. 

“Because I didn't want to come back here, and listen to you go at it again.” I fix him with a flat stare.

“So you didn't pick up where you left off?” His head tilts to the side slightly.

“No.”

“Why not?” I consider his question. Honestly I was a bit relieved when Kiyoko and I had come to our senses. It's not that I don't want to have sex with her. Because I do. I really do. It's just...

“Maybe I'm scared that sleeping with her will make it real, and I'll fuck it up somehow.” I mumble. Kuroo stares at me before setting his fork down.

“Daichi...how could you fuck it up?”

“Kuroo. This is ME we are discussing here. You shouldn't have to wonder about it. I'm a disaster area.” 

“You are a walking disaster zone when it comes to flirting and interacting with someone you like. That is true. A relationship though? I refuse to believe that.” He chuckles. I start to speak, but Kuroo stops me. “You're my best friend, Daichi. You are Suga's best friend. Everyone from the team in college thought you were great. Hell, Kiyoko-chan sure as hell was happy to reconnect with you. I can't believe you don't realize this.”

“But Yu-”

“She is a selfish bitch, Daichi! Quit allowing her to hurt you over and over again. You're one of the kindest, most thoughtful people I know. She took advantage of you, and used you. How could you have fixed something that she didn't want fixed?”

“I-I...” My face heats and my throat closes up, choking off my reply. Kuroo slams his palm on the table.

“You can't, Daichi! Stop. Stop blaming yourself for someone else's shortcomings. It wasn't your fault.” He stands up. “Sorry, I have to get ready for work.” I put my plate in the sink, trying to regain my composure. Kuroo's hands squeeze my shoulders. “Daichi, if you just treat her the way you treat everyone else, you'll be fine. You're a great guy, and if I was into dating and romance shit, I'd sure as hell want you to be my boyfriend.” He ruffles a hand on the back of my head. “You won't fuck this up. I promise.”

I am sweating by the time I hustle onto the elevator. Talking with Kuroo caused us both to hurry out the door, but it was worth it. I am thankful for Kuroo's friendship. I realize I have not called Suga. I rummage in my bag to make myself a note and Kiyoko steps onto the elevator. She looks exhausted and a bit ragged.

“Good morning.” She nods politely. I jam my note into the bag.

“Uh morning.” I remember her parents catching us talking in the hall. “Uh...did...” Shit. I shouldn't pry. “Nevermind.” She leans her head against the wall with a thump.

“No my parents did not discover that we were lying about why you were leaving.” She cuts a glance at me. “Thank you for helping me clean off my refrigerator.” I chuckle softly.

“Yea. Sorry about that.” I scuff my shoe on the floor. “Is Saturday evening still okay to hang out?” Her head nods slowly. The elevator interrupts me from saying anything further. Kuroo's words continue to bounce around in my head. Am I a good catch? Can I be what Kiyoko wants me to be, and not manage to fuck it all up? I should probably table this subject until after our test this week.

(Dai-chan): Sorry I didn't call you yesterday, I was doing laundry and napping.

(Suga): No worries! Everything OK with you and Kiyoko?

(Dai-chan): As far as I can tell.

(Suga): I'm so fucking sorry.

(Dai-chan): Suga, stop. It's fine.

(Suga): Of course you would say that. I still feel like an ass.

(Dai-chan): It's because you are an ass. 

(Suga): Takes one to know one.

(Dai-chan): Yup. Want to grab dinner instead of me calling you later?

(Suga): As long as I can pick where.

(Dai-chan): Yup. Let me know when/where. I gotta run, Inoue-san is watching me.

(Suga): Give him a show then...

(Dai-chan): No.

I snort to myself, stuffing my phone in my pocket. I'm sure Inoue would shit a litter of kittens if I gave him some sort of carnal look. I decide that it would be prudent to not run my tongue along my upper lip at my supervisor. Not sure if he could take a joke, AND I'm sure that he is aware of the reprimand in my file in regards to the whole lapdance debacle. I shuffle paper stacks on my desk. The finished ledger stack is taller than the unfinished stack, for once. I get absorbed in my work, pausing to eat lunch, then back to it. I get to the bottom of the unfinished pile at 2015, and my stomach is growling. I set a rather large stack of finished ledgers on Inoue's desk before strolling to the elevator. Suga has sent me an address for dinner so I head straight there.

“Daichi! I thought I was going to be late.” Suga catches me on the sidewalk before we reach the restaurant. 

“No worries, I finally slogged through this giant stack of ledgers...” We share a laugh.

“The exciting life of a pencil-pusher.” Suga leads me inside.

“How am I not surprised that you picked a dim sum place?” I muse. Suga has always had a very soft spot for Chinese cuisine. The use of atypical body parts in a dish was a bit of a turn-off for me, but I could always find something that I enjoyed.

“Are you complaining, Daichi?” We sit down and take our cards from the hostess. “This place has the best pork dumplings ever.” I concede defeat. Suga has yet to let me eat intestines without telling me what they were first. Pork dumplings were always a plus for me. “So are you two an actual item yet?” He points at several dishes on a cart. My face pinches up into a scowl at one of his choices. 

_Are those feet?_

“No and are those feet off of something?” Maybe letting Suga pick without telling me first was a bad choice. He chuckles, scooting the plate closer to himself.

“Chicken feet.” He gently kicks my shin under the table. “Stop scowling. I'm not going to make you eat them.” He slides a dish closer to me with dumplings on it. “These are safe.” He begins to gnaw his way through the feet.

“Thanks. You know I am fuckin' out of here if they serve fish with the eyes still on it, right?” I caution him. Suga smiles at me.

“I know. I know.” He crunches on the last foot. Thankfully, there are no signs of feet in the dumplings I am stuffing in my face. “Are you guys going to go on a real date at any point?”

“We are going to do something Saturday. I am not sure of what though. I'm supposed to be compiling a list of ideas with her.” I shrug. Suga snags a dumpling, waving down a passing cart.

“Sounds like neither of you have done this yet.” He scoots something onto my plate. “It's beef.” 

“We have assignments due and a test Friday.” I have no idea what to call that beef, but it tastes like candy. “Whatever that beef was, grab more of it please.” 

“We are traveling this week or I would say come to a game.” Suga suggests, waving the cart back.

“I don't really want to do typical go to a movie, eat somewhere fancy date stuff.” I ponder.

“Yea she's not really into that shit.” This has my attention.

“So she's talked to you about dates?” I ask. Suga shrugs. He taps a plate with his chopsticks.

“This is really good. They make good noodles here.” After finishing a bite, he sets his chopsticks on the table. “We've talked about things. Don't try to impress her, okay? She already knows you. Just do something the two of you can laugh and talk while doing it. Kiyoko is quiet, but she does enjoy talking with her friends.” Although Suga makes spending time with Kiyoko sound easy, I still wonder how I am going to screw this up. I manage to survive dinner without consuming feet or fish heads. Suga and I part ways, but I don't feel any more confident about Saturday. I hop on the train, pulling my phone out.

(Sawamura Daichi): So um...Saturday.

(Sawamura Daichi): I don't know if you like history or museum things...but there is an exhibit opening up of clothing and formal dress from different periods.

(Sawamura Daichi): Totally understand if you think that is boring!

I am let down when I don't get an immediate reply. I stroll home enjoying the fact that it is not ridiculously hot outside anymore. Kuroo is perched on the sofa reading when I get home. 

“Did you text her about the museum exhibit?” He does not look up. I slip off my shoes.

“Yes.” I shuffle to my room.

“Aaaaand?” I do not reply as I change out of my suit. Kuroo slithers into the room, flopping onto my futon. “Aaaaaaaaaaaaand?”

“Haven't heard back yet.” I purse my lips. He cackles, grabbing my ankles. “Don't pull me over.” He gives a teasing yank on my legs. “I am not responsible for injuring you...” 

“Did you just call yourself fat, Daichi?” I decide Kuroo needs to pay for the implied fat joke. I sit on his chest.

“You tell me.” Kuroo squirms and laughs, eventually unseating me.

“Daichi...did you eat rocks?”

“How old are you, Kuroo?”

“26...same age as you, Daichi.” He puffs his bangs from his face.

“I act my age, you do not.” I fix him with a teasing stare. His eyes roll as he flops back. I shove him softly. “You're in my spot.” He stretches out like a cat that knows it is in the way, but doesn't care to move.

“I act my age when I have to. Everyone at my workplace says I am a friendly young man that will always lend a hand.” His fingers stroke along my back and don't want him to go to his room. I slump over on my side, using his chest as a pillow. “You okay?” He hums, hand resting on my shoulder. 

I shrug in reply. I'm not sure of the answer to this question. I feel better about my failed marriage now than I have for the past three years. That hasn't caused my confidence to suddenly surge back to pre-marriage levels, though. 

“What if I fuck this up?” I mumble and Kuroo chuckles quietly.

“Daichi, what did I tell you this morning? You'll be FINE.” His hand pats my head like a dog. I cannot see his face, but I know he has that cock-sure smirk pasted across it. I want to curl in on myself to hide the insecurities. I also don't want to make the same mistakes twice. If I am more open, then I won't be able to ignore things right?

“I don't feel that way.” I admit.

“Daichi, look, you simp-” Kuroo exhales a deep breath.

“Um...hello?” 

We both lean over to look out the door. Kiyoko is standing in the living room, curiously peering down the hall. Kuroo and I exchange a glance.

“Did you?” He asks. I shake my head.

“I-I'm sorry, I texted but you didn't answer...” She pads down the hall. “Your door was unlocked.”

“Is she drunk?” Kuroo leans closer. 

Kiyoko examines us, and my face grows hot. I don't know if I have told her that Kuroo and I are comfortable around one another to the extent that cuddling isn't weird. Not everyone feels the same about that. She sets her glasses on my dresser, shucks her suit jacket on top, and flops down next to me.

“You really should lock your door. Someone could break in and steal things.” She huffs and the smell of alcohol drifts toward us.

“She's drunk.” Kuroo's eyebrows arch.

“Kiyoko...” I start. Her hand trails along my side, causing me to twitch. I hate being ticklish.

“I texted. You didn't answer.” She pouts. Kuroo is watching her hand and the chills that are erupting on my skin in her touch's wake. He starts to sit up.

“I'll ah...leave you two...” 

“Why?” Kiyoko demands. Kuroo freezes, staring at me. I shrug. How should I know what that means?

“Because. You...probably want to...talk...”

“No.” Her weight shifts as she shakes her head.

“Why are you here?” I turn around. She doesn't make eye contact. “Did something happen?” Her expression is petulant.

“Stupid old farts badgered me into going out.” She sneaks a glance at me. “I bumped into Akaashi-san.” Kuroo is staring at me.

“Okay?” I furrow my brow. Where is she going with this? Her hands rub over her face.

“He wanted to go out, and I told him I was spending time with you, and,” She makes a noise that sounds like a growl. “I am so mad at myself. If I hadn't been drinking, I would have realized what he was talking about, but of course I didn't see it coming. Stupid.” She rolls over, face-down, continuing to voice her frustrations with squeaky growls that I must admit are pretty cute. Kuroo shoves my shoulder.

“Her face is on my dick.” He hisses.

“Kiyoko, let's go make some tea or something...” I pat her shoulder.

“You don't understand, Daichi. He proposed to me...” She swats my hand away.

“Like marriage?” My stomach turns over. Kuroo is trying to squirm out from under her.

“Yes.” She deflates visibly.

“We are gonna need something stronger than tea. Be right back.” Kuroo props her up. Kiyoko tucks her legs under herself neatly.

“I was so embarrassed.”

“Why? He didn't have fireworks exploding with your name in a heart, right?” I try to diffuse the seriousness of the conversation. She punches my arm but won't meet my eyes.

“No. That would be worse.”

“It will be okay.” I squeeze her hand, doing my best to hide my anxiety. 

Did she agree to it? I mean, Akaashi kinda has a shitload of positives. Rich, model, smart, going to med school, polite...who wouldn't want to marry that?

“Did you answer him?”

“Yes, but I feel like I dodged the question, which isn't fair to him.” She picks at the hem of her skirt. “I told him I was not ready for that type of relationship currently. So he asked if we could date.” Her hands clench. “Because I'm drunk and stupid I told him I would think about it so he would stop talking.”

“Well, there's nothing wrong with that answer.” Except it means I have zero chances of winning here. I want to puke. Here I was so worried about fucking things up that I forgot about other guys that I can't hold a candle to being interested in Kiyoko as well. Much to my surprise, she punches me in the chest.

“Yes there is! I wanted to say no.” She glares at me. “I'm stupid when it comes to handsome guys, I have zero self-control. I should have said no, that you and I are seeing each other, but I couldn't. I'm sorry!” She bows over to the floor with her forehead on the futon as Kuroo walks in with three beers.

“Here...I'll leave you guys to it then.” I take the beers and Kuroo slides my door closed. Kiyoko takes a beer, wordlessly downing about half of it in one go.

“Thank you.”

“It's fine.” I roll a shoulder.

“Then why are you moping?” Her hand grips my chin.

“Moping?” My face colors. Her stare does not leave my face as she takes another drink.

“Yes. You're moping. Is it because you think I'll pick Akaashi-san over you?”

“No...” I am having a difficult time not squirming. She is intense and part of me loves it. Her eyebrows raise condescendingly. “I mean why wouldn't you?” She drains the beer, gesturing for mine.

“Sawamura Daichi, you are an idiot.” Her lips are hot and taste like beer. Her nails drag across the back of my neck. “When are you going to realize that you obliterate my self-control whenever I am around you.” Her thumb traces along my lower lip. “Drunk or sober...” She purrs. I have no time to deliberate over if she is implying that I am one of those handsome guys or not. Kiyoko stands up, letting her skirt fall to the floor.

I have ceased to exist on the mortal plane. My cause of death? Thigh-high stockings.

My mouth feels like it is stuffed with cotton. I am stuttering nonsense about how we should probably not do this and keep our clothes on while Kiyoko unbuttons her shirt. I owe her the same respect she gave me when I was drunk and hot for it.

“Kiyoko...maybe...” I slide my hands up to her waist in an attempt to stop her advances. She tips my chin up to gaze at me, and I forget how to breathe.

“Less talking Daichi...” Her hands slide mine down to her hips. 

I am still in control here, I stupidly tell myself as I trail kisses past her navel. I give a playful tug on the top of her underwear with my teeth. I don't know what I was expecting to happen, honestly. Kiyoko hooks her thumbs in her underwear, wiggling out of them. 

I am an absolute dumbass for thinking I still have this situation under control. 'I can stop anytime' I think as I grope her thighs. That is until she stutters out my name when I slip my tongue into her heat. Next thing I know, there is a thigh over my shoulder, hand grasping my hair, pulling my face deeper into her.

I, Sawamura Daichi, am a complete moron.

What part of me actually thought I could keep things under control (OR keep it in my pants) when challenged with the beauty that is Shimizu Kiyoko? Especially when Kiyoko was rubbing the top of her foot against my dick. When I was face-deep in her, able to feel every shudder and moan of pleasure? If I wasn't currently occupied, I would smack myself on the forehead. Her toes hook in the waist of my sweatpants. If she gets my dick out, there will be no way for me to rein myself in. I sit back, taking her foot in my hands.

“Wait...” I pant dizzily, staring at her sprawled out on my futon. “Wait...”

“Daichi, I'm sober enough.” She exhales. Every fiber of my being is telling me to shut the fuck up and get a condom. I have to look away to clear my head.

“No. That's...I can't do this to you.” Shit. I am such an asshole for not putting a stop to things before they escalated. Kiyoko sits up, taking my face in her hands.

“I don't care.” Her eyes are on fire. “Have sex with me, Daichi.” My only response is my right eye twitches. I kiss her, racking my brain with a solution to this mess that does not involve inserting my dick into things.

I come up with zero solutions except...

“In a minute...” I ease her back down, kissing along her thigh. “Be patient...” 

It works...to a degree. After hearing her gasp my name in ecstasy and her thighs almost crushing my skull, Kiyoko promptly passes out. 

Sober enough, my ass... 

It isn't difficult to rub one out in the bathroom with those visions still fresh in my brain. I feel guilty, but there is no way I am going to ever calm down after this evening's events. I splash water on my face before sneaking back into my bedroom. I pull the covers over her, snagging a pillow.

“Dai...chi...” She grabs my ankle. “C'mere.” Despite her slurred speech, Kiyoko is still coordinated enough to execute some sort of judo maneuver. I topple to the futon and Kiyoko nuzzles her face into my chest making a satisfied hum.

“I can sleep on the couch...”

“No.” Her hands clutch at my shirt. 

_Okay then._

“At least let me get you a shirt to put on.”

“This one is fine.” She tugs at my shirt sleepily. I slip my shirt off and she yanks it on backwards.

“It's backwards.”

“Cuddle with me.” She grunts in annoyance. Her hands drag me back down. Never in my life would I have imagined that Kiyoko was such an aggressive cuddler when drunk. She exhales a soft breath. “Where is my phone?”

“Uh probably in your purse, why?”

“I need to call Akaashi-san.”

“Now?” I snort.

“Yes now.”

“It is almost 2340. It can wait until tomorrow.” I laugh. She props herself up on my chest.

“No. I want to tell him that I thought about his offer, and I am turning him down, politely.” She kisses the end of my nose. “I have a better offer on the table.”

“Um what?” I furrow my brow. She leans her head on my chest.

“You.” A giggle bursts from her because I'm sure she can feel my heart pounding like crazy.

“Are you going to remember any of this when my alarm goes off at 0540?”

“Probably.” She pats her hand on my stomach.

“I'll hold you to that, then.” She hums in agreement. I don't want to fall asleep, I don't want this moment to be interrupted by life. I am being selfish, but how long will this actually last between us? Will she still want to date me once the tension between us has been alleviated?

Tuesday morning arrives too quickly. I can hear my phone chirping in my pants pocket by the closet. Kiyoko's hand starts slapping around for her alarm, which happens to be cute until she smacks me in the face.

“What the?!” Kiyoko sits bolt upright. I rub my nose, checking for blood.

“Shit.” I crawl to my phone to silence it.

“D-daichi?!” She stammers. I click on a lamp. Kiyoko is wearing the most discombobulated expression.

“Oh great...you remember nothing...” I mutter, getting to my feet. She stares at me, examines her state of dress (or undress to be honest), then her eyes dart back to me. I pick up the empty beer bottles waving them at her. “You showed up drunk as hell last night.”

“I know.” She groans, rubbing her temples.

“Let me go start some coffee.” I slide my door open.

“I don't like coffee.” She staggers to her feet. I hear her following me to the kitchen.

“I know. I need the coffee. I'll find Kuroo's tea for you.” I sneak a glance over my shoulder. “Are you alright?” She squints at me. Maybe it is because her glasses are on my dresser.

“My head feels like it is splitting open.”

“Ibuprofen is in the cabinet. I'll get you a glass of water.” I jerk a thumb toward the bathroom. I start coffee and the kettle before she reappears. I set a glass of water on the counter.

“Don't you have a bag of frozen something I can put on my head?” Kiyoko rummages in the freezer.

“You are cranky when hungover.” I laugh. She doesn't punch me in the dick for teasing, but she also doesn't appear to be happy about it.

“I'm sorry.” She sips the water.

“Do you remember anything?” She looks me over carefully before answering. I swear her gaze lingers on my crotch longer than the rest of me.

“I do. I apologize for being a drunken whore last night.”

“Uh...I'll just...” Kuroo clears his throat, pausing in the doorway. He turns around.

“Kuroo-san, I'm sorry.” Kiyoko bows at him. She turns back to me and bows. “I am very sorry.” I see Kuroo's gaze travel down to her ass and stop there. I clear my throat, causing his eyes to meet mine. He raises his eyebrows and mouths 'wow' at me. All Kiyoko is wearing at this point is my shirt. My face gets red hot as I realize that Kuroo got a full money shot when she bowed toward me. I yank the back of the shirt down and my fingers graze over her ass.

“Go put your underwear on before you create a situation, please?” I hiss into her ear.

“I want green tea.” She punches me in the chest. “Eyes to yourself, Kuroo-san.” She jabs a finger at him. He squirms out of her way, opening a cabinet.

“Please tell me you got some of that last night.”

“Inappropriate.” I kick the back of his thigh in response. Kuroo puts tea leaves into a pot, pouring water over them.

“Daichi, I'm serious.” He stifles that god-awful laugh.

“So am I.” My face is hot, and I'm not doing a very good job of keeping a grin off my face. I know Kuroo can tell something did happen last night. He sets two mugs on the counter and passes me one for coffee. Kiyoko reemerges from the bedroom. She twists her hair up and fishes a chopstick out of a drawer. She slides the chopstick into her hair to secure it.

“I need to borrow this, please.” She slides her glasses on.

“Whatever you need is fine.” I smile.

“Tea is ready, Kiyoko-san.” Kuroo sets a mug on the table. “Breakfast?”

“Just toast, thank you.” She frowns. “My stomach is a bit upset.” Kuroo barks a laugh. I lead her back to the bedroom.

“Would you like to shower before you get home? I don't want you to be late for work...” She works her bottom lip between her teeth. The urge to kiss her is nearly overpowering. I turn away to keep myself focused. “You can borrow some clothes so you don't have to go home in a wrinkled suit...” I trail off. Do I have anything that might fit her?

“You and Kuroo-san should shower first, so I don't make you both late. I can change at home.” I nod.

“Breakfast is ready.” Kuroo calls from the kitchen.

“You can shower first if you need.” I offer. His head shakes.

“Showered last night.” He sets plates on the table and we sit down for breakfast. “I'll see if I have any jogging pants that might fit you a bit better than Thigh-chi's pants.” He taunts between mouthfuls of breakfast. I scowl. So what if my weight isn't stretched over 6'3” and I don't look like a scraggly beanpole? I think Kiyoko likes my thighs. I catch her staring at them frequently enough.

“She won't need a shirt. She can pull the pants up to her neck.” I snap back.

“Just give me clothes and I will try them on.” Kiyoko makes a fed-up sound.

Thankfully, we are not late for work and Kiyoko is able to slip into lecture at the last minute like always to not rouse any suspicions. Kenjiro and I are paired together for in class assignments this week. Halfway through the first ledger and paperwork, he taps my paper with the end of his pen.

“Have you asked her out yet?”

“Uh...what?” I blink, unsure of where Kenjiro is going with this.

“Kiyoko-san. Have you asked her out yet?” His glance cuts to Kiyoko then back to me.

“Ah...well...um...”

“She obviously likes you, Sawamura-san. Besides, I heard Inoue-san has the hots for her, and I don't like him.” He taps his pen on my paper before scratching out her phone number. “You didn't get this from me...and I didn't tell you to call her, but you should.”

“Um thanks. I-I don't want to pressure her or anything after...what happened with her parents and...” I trail off.

“It's okay. Seriously when you brought us those snacks it made her day.” His lips pout and he huffs a shrug. I feel a twinge of excitement pass through me.

“That is good to know.” I tear the strip of paper with her number off, stuffing it in my pocket. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“But seriously, I don't like Inoue-san, and I think he is a bigger playboy jerk than you, so hurry it up.” Kenjiro turns a page.

“Trust me, if he is a playboy jerk Kiyoko-san will be able to handle him.” I snort.

“True, but if she already has a boyfriend, then he won't feel the need to make her life hell at the office for turning him down.” 

“Right. Because that is how you deal with rejection like an adult.” I muse.

“Like I said, I don't like him.” He grunts. 

I decide to stay silent for the rest of class. I don't know how to respond to Kenjiro without sounding like I am taking pity on him. I get the sneaking suspicion that he is upset things did not work out between him and Kiyoko. We pass in our assignment and I head for the stairs. To my surprise, Kiyoko follows me.

“Daichi...” She checks to ensure we are alone in the stairwell before continuing. “Thank you for being respectful of me even though I was not making it easy.”

“It's fine. I owe you the same respect you gave me when I did the same thing a few weeks ago.”

“I'll return your clothes after I wash them?” She grasps my wrist before I reach my floor's exit. I chuckle.

“Actually, keep them,” I grin, “That way I have something to wear that is more comfortable than those god-awful pink sweats.” She studies me.

“Awful confident that you think I will allow you to stay the night again.” There is a teasing lilt to her voice. 

“Awful confident of you to think you can resist my cheesy one liners and gorgeous thighs.” I smirk.

“Fine, Casanova. You got me.” Her eyes roll as she releases my wrist. I grin, stepping out onto my floor. Inoue is waiting by my desk.

“Where have you been?” He demands. I set my bag down, checking my watch. I am two minutes late.

“I apologize, Inoue-san. I was discussing an assignment with a colleague.”

“These need to be finished by noon.” He slaps a stack of folders on my desk. I can see the folders were assigned to him.

“What about my ledgers that I already have that have a noon deadline?” I raise an eyebrow. 

“I guess you better hustle then.” His head tilts to the side. I nod, averting my glare so he cannot see me clenching my jaw. My temper flares as he saunters away. I can't fuck these up, because he will put the blame solely on me. I can't ask for an extension on my previous ledgers, because those are external jobs. I discover Inoue was assigned these ledgers four days ago. 

This lazy bag of dicks has been slacking off, just to stick it to me? I decide that I need to discuss how to best settle this score with Kuroo after I complete the work. 

An hour into the ledgers, Inoue and a guy I do not recognize storm up to my desk.

“Can I help you, Sir?”

“You're late, Sawamura-san.” Inoue jabs a finger in my face.

“No, Sir. You said noon today.” I glance at my watch.

“No I said noon, yesterday.” He snorts.

“You handed me these ledgers at 0902 today, Inoue-san.” I narrow my eyes at him.

“I don't appreciate you lying to cover up your shoddy work ethic, Sawamura-san.” He scoffs.

“How close are you to being finished?” The other man steps up. I look at the folders. I had two left.

“My best guess,”

“Exactly how close?” The man presses.

“An hour, maybe hour and a half?” I estimate. His hand extends.

“I'll take what you have completed now.” He fixes Inoue with a stern glare. “I expect the rest of the ledgers in an hour.” I burn holes in the pages in front of me in an attempt to not punch Inoue in the face.

“You heard him, Sawamura. Chop-chop.”

Thankfully Inoue is out of earshot when my pencil snaps in my grip. I manage to complete the last folder fifty minutes from when my day had been shot to shit. I stomp to the elevator, jabbing the legal floor's button. I'll deliver this shit myself. I stop at the office of the man waiting for the work.

“At least you can work quickly when you feel like it.” He grouses from behind the desk.

“My apologies, Sir. There was a miscommunication as to when these were due.”

“Excuses.” He scoffs.

“Sir, there are cameras on our floor. If you doubt the validity of my story-” A hand slaps to the desk interrupting me.

“That is all...” He squints at me. “Leave.” 

I stalk out of the office. 

After work, I head straight home, changing into my running clothes. I am livid over getting thrown under the bus by Inoue. I return from my run sweaty, exhausted, and still angry as hell. Suga and Kuroo are sitting at the table.

“Daichi, I brought enough for you.” Suga cuts a glance at Kuroo when I scowl at them.

“Uh...you alright?” Kuroo scoots a beer across the table. I finally sit down.

“Fucking asshole manager blamed me for his own fuck up, and I'm in hot water now.” I explain angrily. They both grumble condolences while shoving take out containers my way. “Why are you here?” Suga stuffs some fries in his mouth.

“Can't friends hang out?” Kuroo bites a little too sharp.

“I guess.” I concede. The container's contents steal my bluster. Suga knows me too well. Fried noodles and breaded chicken was one of my favorites. “Thanks...” I sigh.

“So what are you going to do to get revenge?” Suga is still double fisting fries.

“Revenge?” He and Kuroo snort at my question.

“Daichi...you seriously think we are going to believe you if you tell us you're leaving this alone?” Kuroo gestures at me with a fish taco. My best friends remember I have a temper...and I hold grudges. I take a bite of chicken instead of answering.

“You should talk to Kiyoko-chan and Kubo-chan. They might be able to help.” My face pinches into a scowl at Suga's suggestion. The last thing I want is for my personal vendetta versus my shitty manager to affect Kiyoko, especially after what Kenjiro told me about Inoue's pursuit of her.

“No. I'll deal with this myself.” I huff. Kuroo snorts into his beer. “What?”

“You're gonna get fired if you deal with it yourself.” He laughs. I cram noodles into my mouth. Kuroo isn't wrong. My current solutions all start with me kicking Inoue in the nuts, and end with me somehow shoving the fact that Kiyoko liked me in his face...hell, some of the versions have me getting a raise.

“Daichi...” Suga's eyebrow raises. “The last time I saw that look on your face, you ended up in a fight and hit the fire alarm...” Shame flushes my face. Suga swore he wouldn't bring that up anymore.

“Suga...” Kuroo gives us a prodding stare.

“Yes...Suga?” I kick someone's shin under the table. It is Suga. He throws a fry at me. “Don't wake the dead.” I warn.

For the next few days I keep my head down at work. Friday in class, we get our papers and tests back. I did better than I expected, given all the distractions for the week. Kiyoko still has not responded about my idea for Saturday and I am beginning to panic. She isn't acting any different that usual in lecture or afterwards. 

What is the deal then? I sneak a glance at her while our papers are being handed back. Her face is quite ashen. Is she sick? The instructor starts to go over our tests and I slide a note over.

_Are you feeling alright? _She slips it back.

_ A bit tired is all. _I feel pushy wanting to go out if she isn't feeling up to it. Honestly I think Kiyoko would tell me straight up if she didn't feel like going, but maybe she is worried it will hurt my feelings?

_ Is Saturday still okay, or would you like to rest? _She jots notes down as the instructor goes over a particular question. I guess she missed that one...

_ Saturday will be fine. Also, the museum exhibit sounds interesting. Sorry I have not replied.  _

I have to fight to keep the grin off my face when she slides the note back. I cut a sly glance at her, feeling her foot tap mine under the table. There is a slight tug of a smile on her face. My face starts heating up, so I duck my head.

_ I reserved tickets. _

_ Great. _The note slides back once again. Lecture begins, so we have to put our teenage behaviors on hold. 

Not even the most disgusting of glares from Inoue can knock me off cloud nine today. I know he is firing volleys in my direction all day and I did not give a fuck. I have a date with Kiyoko, and he does not, after all. I confirm ticket reservations on my meal break, and text Suga for restaurant ideas. I skip the rest of my breaks for the day, plowing through everything on my desk. There will be zero reasons for me to miss this date. 

Zero reasons turned into possible reasons later in the afternoon when Kenjiro stalks up to my desk carrying a stack of files he could barely see over.

“Kubo-san.” I watch him set the stack on my desk. I can FEEL Inoue leering at me. Kenjiro rubs the back of his head.

“So, um...we kinda need some stuff back checked by tomorrow at nine.” He leans on the stack, trying to appear like he was being a dick about it. “Since you managed to find that one tiny mistake in our group assignment last month, Subaru-sama wants you to personally help us out.” Kenjiro raises his voice so everyone is staring by the time he finishes explaining. He gave me a not so subtle wink before sauntering past Inoue. “I hope you don't mind Subaru-sama needs the personal time of one of your top employees, Inoue-san.” How the top of Inoue's skull did not explode off in fury was beyond me. 

“Sawamura is hardly my top employee...” He narrows his eyes when he could not recall Kenjiro's name, “You should allow me to personally complete this project.” Kenjiro mashes the elevator button.

“I suggested that, and Subaru-sama informed me that he has already personally assigned you tasks, and you have failed to complete them on time.” Kenjiro shrugs, stepping onto the elevator. I duck my head when Kenjiro caught my stare, grinning. 

How in the hell did HE find out about Inoue throwing me under the bus earlier in the week? I grab the memo from the top of the stack, and set to work. I know the pressure is on, and this is my chance to redeem myself. 

I finally got to a stopping place at 2100. I am over half finished with the ledgers and making steady progress. I stack them on my desk after backing up my hard drive and scanning my work. I wait by the elevator, checking my messages. Suga has sent me exactly 16 texts about restaurants and two more on my clothing choices for Saturday.

(Dai-chan): Well, I'll probably end up going in a suit because of work

(Dai-chan): The most ridiculous thing happened today, and I'm gonna get to shove that asshole's face in it...but I have to work tomorrow morning.

(Suga): Ohhhhh DO TELL. (Bokuto and Tohru say Hi.)

The elevator doors open revealing Kenjiro and Kiyoko...and Subaru-sama, the head of Legal, not to mention one of the Board of Directors of the company. Kenjiro's face splits into a giant grin. I never realized how straight and white his teeth were until this moment. Kiyoko nods at me, as if to say it would be okay for me to take this elevator with them. I duck my head.

“Kubo-san, Shimizu-san,” I bow to our boss. “Subaru-sama.” He tosses a curious glance my way, then to Kenjiro.

“This is Sawamura-san, the genius accountant guy I was telling you about.” Kenjiro blinks at me several times. I realize he is trying to wink. I catch a glimpse of Kiyoko shaking her head slowly.

“Ah. Well, I trust you have those awful ledgers under control, then?” Subaru-sama's dark eyes fix on me. “Kubo-san assured me that you were the best person to complete that task...”

“Thank you, Sir. The work will be completed on time.” I bow slightly. Kenjiro chuckles.

“Ah come on, Sawamura-san. You don't have to be so formal.” Another shitty wink. Kiyoko is barely keeping her eyes from rolling out of her skull. I feel like something is going on, and I am not privy to what, exactly. “Wanna go catch a beer?” The elevator opens.

“I look forward to seeing your completed work tomorrow morning, gentlemen.” He nods at Kiyoko. “Would you like a ride, Shimizu-san?”

“No thank you, Sir. I have errands to run before tomorrow.” She bows politely. He appears a bit disappointed, but strolls out to the luxury car waiting in front. Kenjiro hooks an arm over my shoulders after the car pulls away.

“That was awesome! You totally are in good with the Boss if you figure that shit mess of papers out!” He pats Kiyoko on the shoulder. “Coming?”

“Only for a bit. I do have errands to run.” She studies us before nodding.

“Great.”

“So why do I get the feeling you two had everything to do with this job getting assigned to me?” I detach Kenjiro's arm from my neck.

“Aww Sawamura, come on...” Kenjiro laughs. I glance over his shoulder at Kiyoko. She puts a finger to her lips. Ah, so this WAS their handiwork. Kenjiro leads us to a small bar that is way more high-class than I am used to. He orders a pitcher, returning with beer and glasses.

“You found mistakes?” Kiyoko accepts a glass from him. I nod. The beer is more refreshing than I want to admit. Is it because this place is way out of my price range? “Don't worry, Sawamura! This round is on me.” Kenjiro laughs after a drink. My cheeks heat up. Was it that obvious that I was freaking out about the tab?

“A client of ours owns this establishment, and several other restaurants in the city. We don't pay full price.” Kiyoko keeps her voice low.

“Ahhh, well I should come drinking with you guys more often then.” I tease. Kenjiro downs the rest of his glass.

“If you manage to fix that stack of shit I gave you today, you'll be on the short list...and possibly the fast track for promotion.” He grins. I can't tell if it is predatory or he is already tipsy. “It's all in who you know, and well...you know me.” He turns red and points at Kiyoko. “You know Shimizu-san, too. The higher-ups love her.” She snorts. “Aww come on, you know they all love you.” Kenjiro doesn't quite grasp why she rolls her eyes.

“Yes. Yes I am aware of how the higher-ups view me.” She reaches over, squeezing my thigh under the table. I quickly finish my beer, pouring another glass.

“I hate to break up the party, but I have to go after this one. Gotta take care of some chores for Kuroo...he's pulling an overnight shift while they retrofit some new lab equipment.” I wasn't completely lying. Kuroo was sleeping over at the lab tonight for some kind of lab something...I figured Kenjiro wouldn't pry too hard if I used some fancy words.

“Awww, I wanted to have another round.” He sags in a pout. Kiyoko slides off her stool as I stand up.

“You can, but I have errands to run as well. Thank you, Kenjiro.” She leaves some money on the table. I reach for my wallet and Kenjiro huffs.

“I told you, it's on me.” I pat his shoulder and he leans over. “You gonna ask her out?”

“Working on it...” I work my lower lip between my teeth. He gives me a thumbs up, blinking at me again. Dear gods this man cannot wink.

“I think she is impressed with Subaru-sama assigning you the ledgers. I talked you up at lunch when I saw Inoue-san lurking around.”

“Thanks, Kenjiro-san.” I nod.

“You can drop the -san already. Make sure she gets home safe, okay?” He grins. I hustle after Kiyoko. Thankfully, she waited outside the bar for me.

“Would you mind some company, or are these secret errands?” I smile at her. She shrugs.

“Well, as long as you don't go pawing through my dry cleaning, and don't mind carrying a few things...” She starts down the street. 

“Suga has texted me a total of 30 times about tomorrow...” I chuckle. She shares a laugh.

“I wish he would stop trying to fool himself and just settle down.”

“You think Suga could actually handle being with the same person for most of his life?” I am incredulous.

“I do. I think he wants that more than anything, but is too much of a jerk to admit it...” She bumps my arm with her shoulder. “That and he has too much fun playing when they travel.”

“Of all the people we have met in our lives, who would have thought that Sugawara Koushi was one of the most immoral of the bunch?” I laugh again.

“I always figured Tanaka or Nishinoya would have filled that slot.”

“What about me?” I hold the door as we step into the dry cleaners. She hands her ticket across the counter then fixes me with a stare.

“What about you?”

“I mean was I ever on the bad boy list?” I shrug. Kiyoko bursts my ego bubble by laughing, loudly. She pays for her cleaning, handing me the bundle.

“Sawamura Daichi, you were never on the bad boy list.” We step out of the shop. “On the bad temper when hungry list, but not the bad boy list.” My ears and face are burning to a crisp.

“I don't know how to react to that comment.” I grumble. Kiyoko bumps me again.

“Don't take it the wrong way...You were always safe in regards to relationships. In regards to Ichigo-chan?” She laughs. “Maybe not so safe.” I grunt in disgust at the mention of the basketball team captain.

“He was a dick. Probably still is.” Her hand brushes mine, and I squeeze it. “You know he had the grossest crush on you, right?”

“I did.” She scowls. I don't release her hand.

“Maybe I was...trying to save you from that encounter?”

“Or maybe you were pissed because he teased you about your appendix surgery scars? Or was it because he put a snake in your shoe locker? Not to mention all the times he beat you to the cafeteria when it was yakisoba bread day.” She shakes her head with a laugh.

“That had nothing to do with it.” I purse my lips.

“You do realize I am good at spotting lies, right?” She squeezes my hand. I roll a shoulder. She stops suddenly. “Don't forget, Daichi. I know all your tells. You're an open book.”

“Bullshit in the court...” I snort, continuing down the street. We continue in silence for the remainder of the errands. I am able to pick up some things at the store as well. 

I get off at Kiyoko's stop to help her carry things home.

“Daichi, I am fine.” She huffs after me. 

“You will be even better when I help you carry all this home.” I collect several packages, starting toward her apartment. “I obviously have to work tomorrow, so do you want to go after work?” She ducks under my arm as I open the door to her building.

“That will be fine.” We get on the elevator.

“I can condense and text you Suga's restaurant guide if you would like.”

“He has already sent the information to me as well.” She smiles as the elevator doors open on the fifth floor. Can't everyone let us go out in peace? 

“Doesn't he have anyone better to micromanage?” I groan. She unlocks her apartment, nodding for me to step inside.

“What is the situation with him and Kuroo-san?” I start to slip off my shoes out of habit. “Oh, I'll take those, you don't have to carry them in.” I am a bit put out that she isn't inviting me in any further. After setting things down on the couch, she walks back to the entryway.

“I can bore you with the drama of our friends tomorrow, if you would like.” She has a slight smile on her face.

“Another time. Let's keep the discussion subject list for tomorrow open for now.” I grin, sliding my hands down her forearms til our fingers are laced together.

“If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like standing in the hall like this...” I tease.

“I do like feeling taller.” She gives me a lofty stare. “I feel powerful.”

“You don't need to stand up there to be powerful.” A chuckle escapes from me and I pull her closer. She examines my face before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on my lips. I want to kiss her longer, but she leans back. 

“Thank you for the help. I really need to get some sleep so we can talk longer tomorrow.” I nod, steal one last peck on her cheek, and slip out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops...kinda slipped into racy territory there...
> 
> Anyhow, when I was in college, I went to a dim sun place with my parents. One of the ladies comes by with a cart, offering chicken feet, and I politely turn her down, knowing that is not something my family likes. My mom gets all indignant like I didn't hear what she said, make her come back...and I'm all, NO TRUST ME. You won't like that. Don't make a scene.  
Thankfully, Dad comes to the rescue, pointing at the table next to us, munching away at the feet and she shut up.  
Thus goes the story of how I narrowly escaped supreme embarrassment at the hands of my mom at the dim sun place.  
No offense if you enjoy that or other non-typical (for an American) body parts in your cuisine.
> 
> Thanks for reading/comments/kudos!!


	36. R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated for Kiyoko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko's PoV

~R~

I lean against my apartment door. My parents are exhausting. It pleases me they are not trying to force me to marry Kenjiro, but they have not stopped badgering me about my current place in life. I need to remember baby steps with them. I am fairly confident they have not seen through the ruse of Daichi fixing my sink. What an absolute disaster that would have been. I snatch my phone off the coffee table as it pings with messages, heading to my room.

It is a collection of covertly taken, half-dressed photos of Daichi from Kuroo.

(Rooster-head): Kiyoko-chan, I am super sorry that Suga kinda ruined the mood Saturday.

(Rooster-head): Please accept these photos as an apology.

I snort.

(Kiyoko-chan): You're going to need to offer up way more apology than this...

The phone is quiet for a moment. I brush my teeth, seeing another message come in. I launch toothpaste all over the vanity. 

(Rooster-head): Sorry it is blurry, I kinda surprised him. ;)

The photo is Daichi, naked, throwing something at the camera.

(Kiyoko-chan): This is not what I had intended, but I will accept it.

(Rooster-head): Ah, you want more?

Before I can tell him no, I receive another message.

(Rooster-head): So this is from college, but Daichi IS naked.

I almost don't open the photo. Daichi would be mortified if he knew Kuroo was sending me naked photos of...wait...why does Kuroo have naked photos of Daichi from college?

I open the photo and realize why.

American Jesus.

I set the phone down on the vanity. This is ridiculous. I should delete the photo and tell Kuroo to cease his attempts to atone with scandalous photos of my love interest. I look at the photo again. 

There is no way in hell I am deleting this. Like the lecherous creep I am, I save the photo in a folder named 'Accounting'.

(Rooster-head): That good, eh?

(Kiyoko-chan): I'm going to ignore the fact that you still have this photo...

(Rooster-head): Hey, what can I say? He's hot.

(Rooster-head): Y'know...if...you ever get bored with just the two of you. >:)

(Kiyoko-chan): Please lose my number, Kuroo-chan.

(Rooster-headed Pervert): Awww you wound me.

(Kiyoko-chan): I can do that.

(Rooster-headed Pervert): Ooooo threat or promise?

(Kiyoko-chan): Both. Good night.

(Rooster-headed Pervert): Bye Kiyoko-chan! :3

Not going to lie. I got to sleep much later than I intended. I was a bit distracted. I slam my hand onto my alarm, dragging myself out of bed. My class is a sorely needed vent for all this frustration that I am dealing with. My parents, work, what in the hell is going on with Daichi? Don't misunderstand me, I am elated that we are finally going out on an official date.

I'm just hesitant about how quickly are we going to become comfortable with one another? I would like us to fall into something easy and domestic. I am worried that Daichi is not easy to deal with for whatever reason. He doesn't seem to be needy and attention hungry (like Suga) when it comes to a relationship. I don't have anyone I could ask...well I don't really want to ask that Rooster-headed Pervert about the 'Thing'...I might get more pictures.

Not that I'm specifically complaining about the pictures...

_ Focus, Kiyoko. Focus. _

Just be yourself, and keep things open. Don't try to solve it all alone. I can feel my arm muscles burning as our instructor counts down the time. 

After class I hustle to the office, showering and changing as quick as I am able...my arms feel like limp noodles. I get to the elevator, meeting Daichi. I am sure I look like shit, but I'll never admit why I was having trouble sleeping.

“Good morning.” I give him a polite nod. He is fumbling with something, cramming it in his bag.

“Uh morning.” Daichi shifts his weight awkwardly. “Uh...did...” He changes his mind about asking whatever was on his thoughts. Probably about my parents. “Nevermind.” I lean against the wall. I am so damn tired today.

“No my parents did not discover that we were lying about why you were leaving.” I examine him on the sly. “Thank you for helping me clean off my refrigerator.” He chuckles with relief.

“Yea. Sorry about that.” Why all these nervous behaviors suddenly? He is scuffing his toe on the floor. “Is Saturday evening still okay to hang out?” I nod, but anything else we want to discuss is cut off by the elevator's ping as it reaches the third floor. 

I slog through my day, feeling much more run down than I should for simply losing a few hours sleep to really hot fantasies. Kenjiro notices my sag midday.

“Kiyoko-chan, are you getting sick?” I look up from my paperwork. Kenjiro stretches his arms overhead. 

“No, why?”

“You're still on the same page. You've been on the same page for the past fifteen minutes.” He gives me a vague gesture.

“It is more involved than most pages.” I lie, smacking my palm over the page. Kenjiro smirks, getting to his feet. He leans over my shoulder. He still doesn't have a scent. If I imagine it, I can possibly pick up starch from his dress shirt. His fingers slide the paper out from under my palm.

“Kiyoko-chan...it's three sentences.” He flaps the page in front of me, chuckling.

“I am fine, Kenjiro.”

“I will grab us an afternoon pick me up, okay?” He grunts. I concede defeat, but I will never admit why I am exhausted in the first place.

“Come out with us, Kiyoko-chan.” Kenjiro's request doesn't leave much in the way of options, as he drags me to the elevator. “We are going to Lee-sama's new restaurant!” As tired as I am, the allure of trying one of our clients' newest dining establishments is more than enough of a bargaining chip. I acquiesce, piling into the elevator. “I heard the wait list is still weeks long for this place...” Kenjiro murmurs, leaning over. “That means it's gonna be good.”

“That means it will be expensive.” I correct quietly. He blinks at me and I snort. Kenjiro never was able to wink without it appearing exaggerated. Most of the time, it came out as a blink. We catch a cab and meet up with some coworkers outside a newer restaurant. Several of the legal higher-ups are inside, securing our table. I spot some celebrities giving us shitty looks as we are escorted to a semi-private room. I try to keep up the cheerful banter through dinner, but I make the mistake of drinking more than I should due to my fatigue. I am more than buzzed by the end of the night. On our way out, a hand catches my wrist.

“Shimizu-san?” Kenjiro pauses, staring at the man grasping my wrist.

_Shit._

_ Shit. _

_ SHIT.  _

_ NOT HIM. NOT NOW. _

“Akaashi-san. What a pleasant surprise?” I wave at Kenjiro. “You go ahead, Kenjiro. I, Akaashi-san is an old friend.” Kenjiro's head tilts to the side as he takes Akaashi in. He nods.

“Alright. Please get home safe.” He bows politely to Akaashi, who nods in reply.

“Join me?” His hand leads me to a high top with a spectacular view of a park. I perch on the edge of a seat. I cannot stay long. I have to get out of here before I say or do something stupid.

“I already ate...”

“I figured that, but some company would be nice.” A slight smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. I can't look at him. He is so damn gorgeous and I am buzzed. This is how I make mistakes. He orders a drink, giving me a prompting look. 

“Vodka tonic.” His eyebrows quirk at my order.

“So. Are you going to tell me how you managed to get into this place before I did?” There is a teasing tone to his voice. “I'm not used to being usurped by anyone but other celebrities.” Our drinks arrive.

“Client confidentiality privileges prevent me from discussing this matter.” I cannot stop the snarky reply from tumbling out.

“Client?” He chuckles.

“Akaashi-san, you realize I work for BankCor, right?” I push my glasses up. His eyes widen. Yes. THAT BankCor that is the largest banking firm in the country of Japan, and second only to China's mega banks on this side of the globe. He sips his drink, picking at an appetizer that arrived.

“I am familiar with BankCor. I guess I don't have to ask how you are doing then.” He leans closer. “Are you seeing anyone?”

“Somewhat...a bit.” My face gets hot. Why am I hedging? 

_YES. _

_ SAY YES, YOU STUPID DRUNK WOMAN. _

“Would you be interested in spending more time with me?” 

_DO NOT SAY YES._

“Well...Ah...That is,” He scoots closer to me. My level of inebriation is causing my brain to miscalculate everything. Rational brain can only watch as reptile brain starts to fuck everything up.

“You're not seriously involved with anyone, correct?” His fingertips are cool stroking along my palm. I can feel his green eyes examining me, calculating.

“Um...not really?” I stammer. A content smile spreads across his face and I'm sweating bullets. I forgot how shit fucking beautiful Akaashi Keiji is, and how weak I am against it. 

“I still care for you, Shimizu-san.” He leans closer, breath fanning across my face. “I haven't forgotten about you.” He kisses me gently. “This is forward of me, but I want you to know: I would take care of you and your family.” 

_Wait._

_ WAIT. _

I politely push him back, breaking another kiss.

Did he just fucking propose to me? I know I am drunk, but THAT was a proposal.

“Was that?” I rub my temple, attempting to break through the drunken haze I am in. “A proposal?” He nods in affirmation. I swallow, forcing everything in my stomach back down.

“Is that acceptable?” His eyebrows raise. I gulp the rest of my drink.

“I-I should probably...” I wobble once on my feet, “Maybe I should think about this. At home. I need to go.” I blurt in my escape. He follows me out of the restaurant.

“Please allow to me ensure you get home safe, Shimizu-san.” He hails a cab.

“No, I'm okay, I just have to...stop by a coworker's on the way home to drop off something.” I hastily tell the cab driver the address to Daichi and Kuroo's apartment. If Akaashi ends up at my apartment, I know I will not be able to stop myself. He sighs.

“Alright. Please text me so I know you are home safe.” He holds up his phone. “You still have my number?” I nod. 

_ Of course I do. How could I forget you sauntering back into my circle of existence last month, you beautiful perfect specimen!?  _

The cab pulls away from the curb, and I dig my phone from my bag. There are texts from Daichi about Saturday. I am too drunk to reply in a manner that doesn't appear sloppy and I'm already heading to his apartment. I will simply tell him when I get there.

(Sawamura Daichi): So um...Saturday.

(Sawamura Daichi): I don't know if you like history or museum things...but there is an exhibit opening up of clothing and formal dress from different periods.

(Sawamura Daichi): Totally understand if you think that is boring!

I chuckle. That isn't a bad idea, to be honest. The cab pulls up to his building and I ooze out. 

God I am wasted. How in the hell did I end up this trashed on a Monday night? 

Even more important, what in the absolute fuck am I doing tripping up the stairs to Daichi's apartment? What do I intend to accomplish by coming here?

“Heh...” I chuckle to myself. Reptile brain has successfully taken over all decisions...which means I am going to have a headache tomorrow, for more than one reason. I knock on the door. No one answers. I fish out my phone.

(Kiyoko-san): Heyy. ARe youuhome/?

There is no reply. I knock again.

(Kiyoko-san): Daichi!1! OPEN YUR DOOR.

I try the knob. Much to my surprise, the door opens. The apartment is dim. There is light coming from the hall.

“Hellooooo?” I call, stumbling out of my heels. “Where are you guys at?” I hear voices coming from the hall, so I stagger in that direction. I find Daichi and Kuroo, cuddling on a futon like a couple of cats. 

“Um...hello?” They both peer out the door at me, then exchange an embarrassed glance.

“Did you?” Kuroo questions, Daichi's head shakes.

“I-I'm sorry, I texted but you didn't answer...” I head toward the room. “Your door was unlocked.” As I get to the doorway, I see Kuroo leaning closer to Daichi, speaking quietly. I know they are close, but Daichi never had mentioned being cuddle buddies. The room is neatly furnished. Spotting several pictures on a dresser, I step over for a closer look. One is the same photo I have on my bedside table from Nationals in high school. This must be Daichi's room. I set my glasses and suit jacket on the dresser. Might as well join in the cuddle pile. I flop down next to Daichi.

“You really should lock your door. Someone could break in and steal things.” 

“She's drunk.” Kuroo muses.

“Kiyoko...” Daichi sounds like he is trying to scold me. I am not paying attention in my inebriated state. I reach out, trailing my fingers along his side. He squirms around under my touch. I guess Daichi is ticklish.

“I texted. You didn't answer.” I slide my fingers along his arm. I can feel chills erupting underneath my fingertips. 

“I'll ah...leave you two...” Kuroo shuffles around awkwardly, sitting up.

“Why?” I didn't mean anything by it, just that Kuroo did not have to leave the room. I am the one interrupting the cuddle-fest. Also reptile brain is extremely curious about the threesome comment Kuroo had made on Sunday.

“Because. You...probably want to...talk...”

“No.” I shake my head.

“Why are you here? Did something happen?” Daichi rolls over to face me. I can't look at him. I pout. Daichi will be disappointed in me that I could not flat turn Akaashi down. 

How am I going to explain this to him? 

_Did you ever consider that you might have to talk to the man, reptile brain?_

“Stupid old farts badgered me into going out.” So I should ease into this. “I bumped into Akaashi-san.” 

Great. 

Perfect. 

Easing into it...CHECK.

“Okay?” Daichi urges. I am so frustrated with myself. I scrub my hands over my face, attempting to sober up.

“He wanted to go out, and I told him I was spending time with you, and,” this is NOT working. 

_Stop talking. _

_ STOP.  _

_ MOUTH, NO._

“I am so mad at myself. If I hadn't been drinking, I would have realized what he was talking about, but of course I didn't see it coming. Stupid.” I roll onto my face to muffle myself when I cannot stop spilling my guts. This is humiliating. About halfway through my muted rant, I realize that I am not facedown on the futon, but rather on Kuroo's lap. 

Yep. That is a penis under my face. Kuroo squirms around in an attempt to put some space between us. Daichi's hand rests on my shoulder as he tries to placate me with making tea. I sit upright glaring at him. Can't he see I'm throwing a tantrum here? This isn't time for tea!

“You don't understand, Daichi. He proposed to me...” Daichi looks like he has been punched.

“Like marriage?”

“Yes.” I slump over against Kuroo, whining my reply. Kuroo props me upright while getting to his feet.

“We are gonna need something stronger than tea. Be right back.”

“I was so embarrassed.” I fold my legs under my butt, shoving hair behind my ears.

“Why? He didn't have fireworks exploding with your name in a heart, right?” 

“No. That would be worse.” I punch Daichi in the arm. He is such a dork. Can't he see this is super humiliating? I am going to have to not only speak to Akaashi again, but turn him down for REAL after allowing him to think he had a chance!

“It will be okay.” Daichi squeezes my hand. He looks nervous. “Did you answer him?”

“Yes, but I feel like I dodged the question, which isn't fair to him.” I fidget with my skirt hem. “I told him I was not ready for that type of relationship currently. So he asked if we can date. Because I'm drunk and stupid I told him I would think about it so he would stop talking.”

“Well, there's nothing wrong with that answer.” Daichi worries his lower lip. I am dumbfounded. Daichi actually thinks I'm going to choose Akaashi? Over HIM? After how things have ignited between us in the past two months?? I punch him, steamed over his behavior.

“Yes there is! I wanted to say no.” I burn holes in him with my glare. “I'm stupid when it comes to handsome guys, and I have zero self-control. I should have said no, that you and I are seeing each other, but I couldn't. I'm sorry!” I do my best formal apology groveling bow, bonking my head on the floor as Kuroo strolls back in with beers.

“Here...I'll leave you guys to it then.” He offers the beers to Daichi with an awkward grin on his face. Daichi takes them and Kuroo slides the door shut behind him. I snatch a bottle from Daichi's hand, popping the top and downing it. Drinking more alcohol at this point can only destroy things further, but I am battling guilt and disgust with my inability to cut Akaashi off AND my inability to keep my mouth shut.

“Thank you.”

“It's fine.” Daichi rolls a shoulder, looking more guilty than he should. I take his chin in my hand. His face betrays that he does not think it is fine.

“Then why are you moping?” I take a long drink, watching Daichi's face slowly flush red.

“Moping?”

“Yes. You're moping. Is it because you think I'll pick Akaashi-san over you?”

“No...” He doesn't break eye-contact.“I mean why wouldn't you?” His voice is small and wavers. 

_ You've got to be kidding me.  _

I finish my beer and shotgun the rest of his before speaking again. I cannot believe that Daichi thinks so little of himself. I scoot closer to him, settling by his lap.

“Sawamura Daichi, you are an idiot.” I punctuate my sentence with a kiss. He doesn't back away, so I pull him closer still. “When are you going to realize that you obliterate my self-control whenever I am around you.” I trace his lip with my thumb and his breath stutters. “Drunk or sober...” The beer has effectively given reptile brain a serious confidence boost, so of course I get to my feet, slipping off my skirt.

SawamuraDaichi.exe completely stops for a solid five count. 

I step closer, straddling his lap.

“O-okay yea...” He reaches up, trying to stop me as I unbutton my shirt. “Let's keep that on.” I grin, slipping the shirt off my shoulders. “And there goes your shirt. Okay.” He chuckles awkwardly. I place his hands on my thighs, giving him a sensual smile. His grip tightens before he slides his hands to my waist, easing me back a step.

“Kiyoko...maybe...” He swallows. I tip his chin up, meeting his heady stare.

“Less talking Daichi...” I slide his hands down toward my hips and he gets the hint. Blood roars in my ears while he kisses his way down past my navel. I rake my nails through his hair and he makes eye contact with me while tugging at my underwear with his teeth. He appears flustered when I step out of those...what did he expect me to do? His hands grope at my thighs, scanning my naked flesh. I nudge my hips closer to him.

This has to be a dream. 

One minute I am raking my fingers through Daichi's short hair, gasping his name; the next I am curled up against his chest. There is no way this could actually be happening. Not after the spectacular levels of inebriation I achieved the night before. I can hear an alarm pinging. It doesn't sound like my usual, but details are not registering through the haze of a wicked hangover. I slap furiously, connecting with something firmer than a pillow.

_Wait..._

_ That was a face I just smacked.  _

“What the?!” I jerk upright, reeling against a massive headache. Dammit...it was not a dream.

At least the getting drunker than hell on a Monday night part. I steady myself, watching a form crawl off the futon to silence the pinging.

“Shit.” Panic raises a cold sweat on my entire body. The person rubbing his face is Daichi.

“D-daichi?!” My mouth is dry. So how much of my foggy memories of last night actually happened? He clicks on a lamp and I recoil from the light. He releases a frustrated breath, standing.

“Oh great...you remember nothing...” I stare at him, gaze trailing around the room. My clothes are haphazardly tossed around the floor.

_Oh no!_

Memories of my vodka-addled confidence become much more clear. I examine myself. I am wearing a shirt that is probably Daichi's, and is definitely backwards...and nothing else.

_Sweet American Jesus what..._

_ Dammit Kiyoko, you KNOW WHAT!_

I rub my face as he picks up a beer bottle. “You showed up drunk as hell last night.” 

“I know.” I groan, massaging the headache that is throbbing in my skull. He slides the door open.

“Let me go start some coffee.” I get to my feet, doing my best to not stagger like a newborn deer, but I don't think I am fooling anyone.

“I don't like coffee.”

“I know. I need the coffee. I'll find Kuroo's tea for you.” He peers over his shoulder as I enter the kitchen, ears red. “Are you alright?” I squint, realizing it is not the hangover making everything blurry. Where did I leave my glasses?

“My head feels like it is splitting open.” 

“Ibuprofen is in the cabinet. I'll get you a glass of water.” He motions down the hall before rattling around to start coffee. I stumble back down the hall, find a bottle of ibuprofen, dumping a few pills into my palm. My reflection looks like warmed over dogshit. How mortifying. I wander back to the kitchen after dry-swallowing the pills. There is a glass of water waiting on the counter. I head toward the freezer first. Maybe there is a bag of frozen peas? Maybe I can simply climb into the freezer?

“Don't you have a bag of frozen something I can put on my head?” This earns a laugh from Daichi.

“You are cranky when hungover.” A frown that passes over my face. My humiliation levels are only being dampened by my nausea levels. I know I shouldn't feel any embarrassment over showing up drunk...I mean, Daichi has done the same thing to me.

“I'm sorry.” I apologize. I know he doesn't expect me to, but it should be said.

“Do you remember anything?” He asks. Of course I remember begging you for...I catch myself staring at the crotch of his sweatpants. They are not as revealing as those hot pink disasters I have made him wear. How do I apologize for shoving your face into my...

“I do. I apologize for being a drunken whore last night.” I jump to my feet as Kuroo pauses in the doorway. He rubs the back of his head.

“Uh...I'll just...” What is the deal with his hair? Does it grow that way?

“Kuroo-san, I'm sorry.” I give him my best groveling apology bow that I can manage without toppling over. I turn around to face Daichi. “I am very sorry.” I give Daichi a deep bow as well. Daichi reaches over to yank the back of the shirt down. His fingers touch my ass and I realize: my underpants are not on my body.

DAMMIT.

Pretty sure I just flashed Kuroo.

“Go put your underwear on before you create a situation, please?” He hisses, confirming my fears. I school my face into a scowl before straightening.

“I want green tea.” I land a firm punch against Daichi's chest. Might as well play the grouchy hungover card while it lasts. “Eyes to yourself, Kuroo-san.” I point at him. He scrambles around me as I stalk down the hall. I slam the bedroom door before muffling a pissed off groan.

How could I be so stupid? Why did I do this? I find my underpants.

“You know why you came here...” I grumble. Better to wake up to Daichi than...

I frantically search for my phone, relieved to find that I did NOT text Akaashi-san last night in my drunken post-orgasmic bliss. I exhale a slow breath, allowing a wave of nausea to pass. I am relieved that Daichi managed to be respectful of my wishes to not have a drunken escapade as our first intercourse experience. However difficult I made it for him. I rub my face in irritation. We need to deal with this...and by deal with this I mean have sex.

Brain. No. That is not how this works. You are still functioning on the reptilian plane of existence, stop coming up with bright ideas. Time to go face the music and nurse my hangover before work.

Kenjiro stomps into our office Wednesday morning after lecture.

“That asshole.” He tosses his bag on the the floor, dragging his chair out before flopping into it.

“What?” I set my bag in my chair, pulling files out of it.

“Did you hear about what Inoue did yesterday?” I frown. What didn't that neanderthal of a human do? “He totally fucked over one of the accounting guys by dumping his assignment on the poor schmuck at the last minute.” Kenjiro put his feet on his desk. “Subaru-sama was furious.”

“Well Inoue should be the one getting into hot water.”

“Well, the poor guy he tried to fuck over didn't file a complaint, so it looks like HE dawdled, not Inoue.” I frown. Where is Kenjiro going with this?

“I take it you know who the poor sod is?”

“It was Sawamura.” Kenjiro purses his lips.

“He did what?” My eyes narrow before I can school my features. Kenjiro sits up as one of our supervisors walks past the office.

“You did not hear this from me.” He scoots his chair closer to my desk. 

“Then why are you telling me about it?”

“Because I like Sawamura...and I certainly don't like Inoue.” He gives me a shy glance. “And you like Sawamura, too.” Kenjiro shrugs. I nod, acknowledging his statement. “So he got this pile of ledgers to do a week ago. His deadline was yesterday at noon. Apparently he sat on them until yesterday morning, dropped them on poor Sawamura's desk, and let him deal with the heat of barely finishing on time.” Kenjiro cracks his knuckles.

“How are you involved in this?”

“Because Tachibana-san was complaining about it to Subaru-sama this morning when I was picking up copies after our meeting.” He rubs his knuckles on his lapel. “I played curious, and I managed to convince them that Sawamura was not at fault for the work being completed at the last minute.” He grins. “Then I asked them for another assignment for Sawamura to complete for them to prove that he is not at fault.”

“Kenjiro...you are going to start trouble for Dai...Sawamura...” His red hair shakes.

“Naah. He's a good employee, so it will be zero trouble for him. Plus, I heard there is a vice manager position opening up in a month...wouldn't you much rather answer to Sawamura than that ass Inoue?” I nod in agreement. Inoue is one of my least-favorite people at the office.

“Are you going to clue Sawamura in that you are trying to get him promoted?”

“Nah. He'll be fine, Kiyoko-chan.”

“Yes. I am sure he will.” I nod again.

“Great. So you'll back me up when I propose having SawamuraS work on that awful Mediation case file Friday?”

“Yes.” I cringe. I guess it will require Daichi to go big, or get destroyed...and if he fails, destroy our chances at being more than pencil-pushers forever.

On Friday our meeting begins, and like he mentioned, Kenjiro volunteers Daichi for one of the most frustrating piles of paperwork I have ever laid eyes on. I gave my agreement on Daichi's skill, and Kenjiro hustles out of the room with a giant stack of ledgers after the meeting was over. He reappears in the office ten minutes later, too-wide grin on his face.

“So I take it Sawamura was delighted for you to dump that pile of garbage in his lap?” Kenjiro perches on the edge of my desk.

“Yup. When he realized he would be able to rub Inoue's face in it, he looked like the cock of the walk. You should have seen Inoue's face. He was pissed!” Kenjiro beams a too-wide grin. I smile. It would have been interesting to be a fly on the wall for that. We pile into the elevator to head home, Subaru-sama and a board member whose name I cannot recall are on the car already. Kenjiro makes small talk. I want to check my phone to see how much damage control with Akaashi-san needs to be done, but I do not want to be rude. The elevator stops at a floor, and Kenjiro makes a happy noise. I glance up to see Daichi staring at us in surprise. Our gazes meet and I give him an affirming nod. I would like him to get on this elevator for multiple reasons, the largest of which is I do not want to get roped into drinking with the higher-ups...and seeing as Subaru-sama AND Kenjiro are on board, it will be hard to come up with an excuse without Daichi. He gives everyone a nod, stepping on. Once the doors close, he greets us, giving Subaru-sama a bow. Kenjiro steps in, excited to put a face with the name of Sawamura for our boss.

“This is Sawamura-san, the genius accountant guy I was telling you about.” Kenjiro attempts to wink at Daichi...it looks more like he has some nervous tick that manifests as rapid, deliberate blinks. I school my features under Daichi's curious glance.

“Ah. Well, I trust you have those awful ledgers under control, then?” Subaru-sama speaks with Daichi politely. I feel some relief and pride that Daichi is not showing any shred of fear or doubt speaking with him. Kenjiro's good-natured chuckle fills the elevator.

“Ah come on, Sawamura-san. You don't have to be so formal.” This time his eyes blink at different times, but still not a full-fledged wink. The urge to release my breath in exasperation is growing. If Kenjiro keeps this crap up, Subaru-sama is going to catch on that we're trying to work over Inoue. His arm loops around Daichi's shoulders, emphasizing how much broader and muscular Daichi is. I stare openly. “Wanna go catch a beer?” The elevator comes to a stop, and the doors open to the lobby. We all file toward the exit.

“I look forward to seeing your completed work tomorrow morning, gentlemen.” Subaru-sama turns to me (like he always does). “Would you like a ride, Shimizu-san?” I give him a polite, deep bow of refusal. I have errands to run, and I really don't want to take the man up on his hospitality on a regular basis. That way, when I get a promotion, it won't be misconstrued as me climbing the ladder from the bedroom. That and I am feeling quite run-down today. I must still be recovering from Monday's adventures in alcohol over-consumption.

“No thank you, Sir. I have errands to run before tomorrow.” I answer. Kenjiro throws his arm over Daichi's shoulders as Subaru-sama climbed into his car.

“That was awesome! You totally are in good with the Boss if you figure that shit mess of papers out!” Kenjiro's hand pats my shoulder. The sudden contact from him is a bit surprising, but not unwelcome. I feel like Kenjiro is finally back to his normal self around me again, which is a relief. 

“Coming?” He asks, his grin more teeth than anything. 

I don't want to go drinking again. I am tired. I have to pick up my dry-cleaning, some groceries, and I need to grab some supplies. On the other hand, here is a perfectly good excuse to spend a little more time with Daichi...

“Only for a bit. I do have errands to run.” I concede. Daichi slides Kenjiro's arm from his shoulders, giving me a curious smile.

“Great.” Kenjiro grins.

“So why do I get the feeling you two had everything to do with this job getting assigned to me?”

“Aww Sawamura, come on...” Kenjiro laughs, leading the way down the sidewalk. Daichi raises an eyebrow at me. I put a finger to my lips, indicating that he is correct in his suspicions, this is kind of us working our influence. We stroll along, following Kenjiro as he leads us into one of our legal team evening haunts. Daichi takes in the ambiance, loosening his tie while we find a high-top. Kenjiro wanders over to the bar to procure our beverages. Daichi's eyes widen for a moment while he is examining the drink specials on the table. I am sure he found the prices to be outrageous, but a client of the company owns this place and gives us a handsome discount. Kenjiro returns with a pitcher and glasses. He slides a filled glass in front of Daichi.

“You found mistakes?” Kenjiro hands me a beer. Daichi nods while taking a long drink. He examines his glass, then takes in the surroundings again. “Don't worry, Sawamura! This round is on me.” Kenjiro laughs, drinking half of his glass. Daichi's shoulders pinch up around his neck. He is definitely freaking out about the cost of this place.

“A client of ours owns this establishment, and several other restaurants in the city. We don't pay full price.” I offer a quiet explanation. I don't want Daichi to think that we are flaunting our gap in pay around him. He seems to relax with this information, taking another long sip.

“Ahhh, well I should come drinking with you guys more often then.” He teases. Kenjiro thumps his empty glass on the table.

“If you manage to fix that stack of shit I gave you today, you'll be on the short list...and possibly the fast track for promotion.” Kenjiro's teeth are showing. I think he is trying to grin, but it looks more like he is deciding on Daichi's fate...is he seriously getting tipsy already? Daichi slides a glance at me before taking a slow drink. 

“It's all in who you know, and well...you know me.” Kenjiro proclaims. His words catch up with his brain and he fumbles with his empty glass, face flushing. 

He's tipsy. 

“You know Shimizu-san, too. The higher-ups love her.” He stammers making a poor attempt to cover up his bravado. I scoff at him. “Aww come on, you know they all love you.” Kenjiro blinks at me, and I roll my eyes. He does not get it. They love me because I am an attractive woman and I can pull my weight. Probably more of it is due to my looks...

“Yes. Yes I am aware of how the higher-ups view me.” I quip. I slide my hand over to Daichi's thigh next to me. He sets his empty glass to the table and I give his thigh a squeeze. Kenjiro is oblivious to my invasion of Daichi's personal space. I still don't want him to catch me being so brazen with my flirtations. Daichi shifts in his chair, thigh bumping mine.

“I hate to break up the party, but I have to go after this one. Gotta take care of some chores for Kuroo...he's pulling an overnight shift while they retrofit some new lab equipment.” Kenjiro deflates in his chair as Daichi gets to his feet.

“Awww, I wanted to have another round.” He pouts. I follow Daichi's lead. I feel bad for cutting Kenjiro off, but I cannot afford to have another drunken evening this week.

“You can, but I have errands to run as well. Thank you, Kenjiro.” I set some money on the table to cover some of the tab. Daichi reaches for his wallet as well.

“I told you, it's on me.” Kenjiro huffs in annoyance at the motion. Daichi pats his shoulder and Kenjiro pulls him closer, whispering. They exchange a few quiet words before Kenjiro gives him a thumbs-up and another exaggerated blink. Daichi snorts as I walk past. I step outside, taking a deep breath. Even though no one was smoking in the bar, it was still stuffy inside. Filling my lungs with fresh air, I stretch my arms overhead. Daichi steps out the door a few minutes behind me.

“Would you mind some company, or are these secret errands?” He flashes me a warm smile. I roll a shoulder. I would love for him to keep me company. I enjoy being able to spend time with Daichi while engaging in mundane tasks. He never feels the need to insert awkward conversation in the silence. Maybe it was because he has been nervous about speaking to me (I know I was!).

“Well, as long as you don't go pawing through my dry cleaning, and don't mind carrying a few things...” I lead the way. There is a decent crowd of people out, so we alternate between walking side by side, and me leading the way since these are my errands. 

“Suga has texted me a total of 30 times about tomorrow...” Daichi chuckles. I fail to hide my amusement. It is nice to see our closest friend being nothing short of supportive of our spending time together.

“I wish he would stop trying to fool himself and just settle down.” I muse.

“You think Suga could actually handle being with the same person for most of his life?” He scoffs.

“I do. I think he wants that more than anything, but is too much of a jerk to admit it...” I bump my shoulder into Daichi, enjoying the firm resistance our size difference provides. “You know there is more to Suga than most people do, but I think he has too much fun playing when they travel.” I wonder how much he has told Daichi about his...personal life. American Jesus, Suga has zero filter with me when it comes to his fooling around.

“Of all the people we have met in our lives, who would have thought that Sugawara Koushi was one of the most immoral of the bunch?” Daichi laughs.

“I always figured Tanaka or Nishinoya would have filled that slot.” I answer. He holds the door as we step into the dry cleaners. For all their faults, neither of the aforementioned have that wild of a dating life.

“What about me?” Daichi hums as I pass my ticket to the cashier. He seriously went there. I stare at Daichi while the cashier fetches my order.

“What about you?” I tease. He gives me an awkward shrug.

“I mean was I ever on the bad boy list?” A hearty laugh erupts from me. Is he serious? The pink tinting Daichi's cheeks indicate the question was not in jest. I pay for my dry-cleaning, pushing the bundle into his hands.

“Sawamura Daichi, you were never on the bad boy list.” I hold the door open as we leave. “On the bad temper when hungry list, but not the bad boy list.”

“I don't know how to react to that comment.” His head ducks in shame. 

_ Shit. I crossed a line there.  _

I bump him with my arm.

“Don't take it the wrong way...You were always safe in regards to relationships. In regards to Ichigo-chan?” I laugh. “Maybe not so safe.” The basketball team captain and Daichi were always at odds. He grunts at the name.

“He was a dick. Probably still is.” He takes my hand as they brush. “You know he had the grossest crush on you, right?”

“I did.” My face pinches into a scowl. I knew, and I was not okay with it.

“Maybe I was...trying to save you from that encounter?” He hesitates.

“Or maybe you were pissed because he teased you about your appendix surgery scars? Or was it because he put a snake in your shoe locker? Not to mention all the times he beat you to the cafeteria when it was yakisoba bread day.” I tease. I am sure Daichi's aggressive actions in high school were due to the antagonizing nature of the former basketball team captain.

“That had nothing to do with it.” His lips purse with the lie. I give his hand a light squeeze.

“You do realize I'm good at spotting lies, right?” I remind. He tries to play it off and I stop. “Don't forget, Daichi. I know all your tells. You're an open book.” This earns me an annoyed snort before he continues down the street.

_Right on the money._

“Bullshit in the court...” Daichi grumbles, fingers tensing around mine. Gods he is so irritated right now. I stay silent to give him a repreive. We pick up groceries and sundries, helping one another carry things to the train station. Daichi starts collecting bags at my stop. 

“Daichi, I am fine.” My protests go unanswered as he carries several of my bags off the train, heading toward my building like he lives there. 

“You will be even better when I help you carry all this home.” He smirks over his shoulder. I huff in annoyance. 

_ I don't need help. What is this 'taking care of me' crap?  _

“I obviously have to work tomorrow, so do you want to go after work?” He holds the door, changing the subject.

“That will be fine.” I duck under his arm, hitting the up button for the elevator. It makes more sense to go straight from work instead of wasting time going back and forth from our apartments.

“I can condense and text you Suga's restaurant guide if you would like.” He chuckles. The doors open on my floor.

“He has already sent the information to me as well.” I shake my head, fishing my keys from my purse. 

“Doesn't he have anyone better to micromanage?” Daichi grumbles in irritation. I hold the door for him to step into my apartment. Daichi of all people should know that Suga is the king of micromanagment. I slip off my shoes and realize my apartment is a wreck. I have dirty clothes sorted for laundry in my room, there are dishes in my sink, and unfolded clean laundry on my bed. 

I don't want Daichi to see any of this.

Not that I think he would feel any different about me, it's just...I'm not ready for him to see that side of me yet. I am also ridiculously exhausted for some strange reason. The familiar throb of a headache brewing in my temples is rumbling about as well. 

As much as I enjoy getting to see Daichi, and how much I want to get to know him better...I am not in the mood to delve into this endeavor tonight.

“What is the situation with him and Kuroo-san?” I reach for the bags he is holding when I see him starting to slip off his shoes. “Oh, I'll take those, you don't have to carry them in.”I catch a glimpse of a disappointed pout on his face when I take the bags. When I return from setting them on the couch, a friendly smile has returned to his face.

“I can bore you with the drama of our friends tomorrow, if you would like.” He offers.

“Another time. Let's keep the discussion subject list for tomorrow open for now.” I return the smile. His smile widens, his fingers trailing down my arms to twine with mine. I smile down at him. Standing in the entry way gives me the slightest advantage in height. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it.

“If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like standing in the hall like this...” He pokes.

“I do like feeling taller.” I look down my nose at him in mock contempt. “I feel powerful.”

“You don't need to stand up there to be powerful.” He chuckles, tugging me closer. 

Well that was an unexpected ego stroke. It surprises me to learn that Daichi does find me capable and powerful. I know he doesn't think I am a wet noodle... I place a quick kiss on his lips. I know we both want to keep going, but I have to sleep...and finish my other laundry...and clean...ugh why did I have to go get drunk Monday? 

“Thank you for the help. I really need to get some sleep so we can talk longer tomorrow.” I lean back, Daichi presses one final kiss on my cheek before he exits the apartment. I flip the locks, going to organize my things. I put my groceries away before checking my phone. I open my messages from Suga. There are more restaurant links and reviews than before I checked my messages last. This is a bit excessive, even for Suga.

(Kiyo-chan): You have sent me exactly 34 restaurant reviews, Kou...

(Koushi-kun): ...Well...

(Koushi-kun): I wanted to make sure you had options.

I laugh, tapping the video call button. I had laundry to fold. It rings a few times before Suga's face pops up on the screen.

“Hey, I can't...talk for long. What's up?”

“I was thinking of wearing my blue capris tomorrow.”

“Oooo the party pants?” I laugh at Suga's nickname for a bright blue colored pair of capris I own.

“Who has party pants?” Suga yelps as someone flops onto the bed next to him. “Who are you calling?” I see a familiar forehead and scrutinizing eyebrows. Oikawa's face pushes further into the screen. I guess those two have worked out their differences over Iwaizumi's biceps.

“I'm talking to Kiyoko.” Suga grumbles.

“Ah. Hi Kiyo-chan!” Oikawa smiles at me in a overly flirtatious manner while rubbing the side of his head against Suga's.

“Sorry for interrupting...” I grouse.

“Nope. We were finished.” His brown eyes roll.

“Can you not?” Suga's face drops out of the screen with a hiss. Oikawa smirks, resting his chin on the top of Suga's head.

“Nope.” He pops the 'p' at the end of the word before continuing. “So I hear you have a date with Dai-chan tomorrow?” He shifts as Suga raises his head. I can tell neither of them have shirts on.

“Are you two naked?” I decide to avoid talking about my dating life with Oikawa. I feel like he would be judging me on everything, and I am not ready for that fate. Oikawa laughs.

“Maaaaybe. Wanna see?” He starts to sit up and Suga pushes him off the bed.

“Tohru, NO.” Suga barks. Oikawa releases a surprised screech, disappearing from the screen.

“Hey! I could have gotten hurt, you ass!” Oikawa flicks Suga on the forehead.

“You survived.” Suga gives me a plaicating smile. “So I gotta go...text me later!”

“I will. Good night, Suga. Bye, Oikawa-san.”

“Good night, Kiyo-chan!” The call ends.

(Kiyoko-chan): Next time, please do NOT answer a video call from me when you're naked.

(Koushi-kun): I am not naked...

(Kiyoko-chan): Right. Glad to see you two worked out your differences.

(Koushi-kun): We are fine. Despite what Oikawa wants you to think, nothing is going on between us. We ended up sharing a room this trip.

(Kiyoko-chan): Maybe he would be interested in meeting up with you and Kuroo-san?

I could not help but fire off that volley in revenge for Suga telling Oikawa about my date with Daichi.

(Koushi-kun): NO. NO. NO. Noooooooooo. Kiyoko, just no. American Jesus that is a terrible idea.

Bullseye. Suga has definitely been thinking about it. 

(Kiyoko-chan): Haha, sounds like you have already been thinking about it.

(Koushi-kun): You know what? I'm tired. Good night.

(Kiyoko-chan): Fine. Good night.

I laugh to myself while folding laundry. Suga is not fooling anyone. Neither is Oikawa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws in a jar of bees and slams the door*  
Chaos = plot development, right?
> 
> Thanks for reading/comments/kudos!!


	37. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday Date Day arrives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's PoV

**19**

I wake up long before my alarm pings on Saturday. I cannot believe I am this nervous about my first real date with Kiyoko. I go about my usual morning routine the best I can, running longer than normal in an attempt to calm my nerves. It only succeeds in spreading the adrenaline throughout my entire body. Some parts more than others. My commute to work is preoccupied with thoughts on how the date will go. My rational side says 'Relax, it will be fine. You might even get laid.' I never have understood why my rational side's internal voice sounds way too much like Kuroo.

My irrational side is tsunami sirens blaring on repeat. How am I going to survive this without making a total fool of myself? I must be joking if I actually think I might get laid. She is simply humoring you until she makes up her mind about Akaashi.

Fuck. Where did THAT thought come from?

I shake my head, walking into the lobby. Kenjiro's arm slings over my shoulder.

“Hey hey, Sawamura!” He laughs while we step onto the elevator.

“Good morning, Kubo-san.”

“What did I tell you about the -san crap?” I slide out from under his arm.

“I know, but we are at work...I'll bring the ledgers up before nine, alright?” I get off on my floor, heading to my desk. I freeze as I reach to pull out my chair. The stack of ledgers is gone. I look around the office. No one else is there, the lights are on weekend settings. I stroll past several cubicles, thinking this is the cleaning service's doing. When my lap around the office yields nothing, I realize this is not a joke. I stalk toward Inoue's office. It is locked. I am deciding if I should pick the lock, or calling building security when I see the folders. My stomach clenches. They are empty next to the shredder.

I march to the elevator and hustle to Kiyoko and Kenjiro's office. They look up as I explode in the door, slamming it behind me.

“Sawa-”

“Daichi?”

“The fucker shredded everything!” I bellow. They exchange a perplexed glance.

“Wait, what happened?” I clench my fists. My pulse is pounding in my skull.

“That fucking sack of shit Inoue shredded ALL THE LEDGERS!” I am sure other people can hear me. I cannot stop my rage from continuing to build steam. Kiyoko picks up her phone.

“Hi, I need a floor check from 2100 to 0815, floor six please.” She drums her fingers on the desk. “This is Shimizu Kiyoko in Legal. Of course, thank you. I will hold.”

“This is bad. How are we going to get this finished? Do we call Subaru-sama?” Kenjiro is sweating. Kiyoko holds up a finger, silencing him outright. He resorts to pacing like a caged beast. I want to pace as well.

“Yes I am here. Okay...can you please report this outage to your supervisor, and make a copy of the recording for me? Thank you. I will retrieve it shortly.” She sets the phone in its cradle, getting to her feet.

“Well?” Kenjiro is wringing his hands. Her fist slams against the top of the desk.

“That bastard disconnected the cameras. He was recorded disconnecting them, but you cannot prove he destroyed the ledgers without evidence.” Kiyoko's blue eyes are blazing with fury. “Did you back up your work?” I nod. She grabs my hand, dragging me from the office. “We don't have much time. Where is your backup?” I mash the sixth floor button.

“Locked in my desk. I also have a USB in my bag.” We get back to my desk, and I unlock the bottom drawer. Thankfully, my hard drive is still in there. Kiyoko takes it.

“I'll start reprinting. You finish the work off your USB.”

“I don't have everything imported in yet...I was inputting data as I went.” She fixes her glare on Kenjiro.

“Kenjiro, you have to go get another copy of the ledgers made.”

“I can't do that!” He sputters.

“Of course you can't...but Michiko-san in records CAN...” Kiyoko huffs.

“But she...I can't just waltz in there and ASK her...” Kenjiro stares at her agape.

“Yes, you can. Sweet talk her...use some of that Kubo charm you used to brag about in college.” Kiyoko straightens his tie. I watch Kenjiro's face and neck turn redder than his hair.

“No! I-I can't do THAT.” I reach into my bag, producing the museum tickets.

“Yes you can. I got these tickets from a friend...take them...use it as...incentive.” I wink at Kenjiro, and he looks like he wants to vomit. I see Kiyoko cutting her eyes at me.

“But...” He protests. I clamp a hand on his shoulder.

“Yes. Chicks dig museums. Trust me.” I wink at him. “Besides, it's your ass too if this project doesn't get finished.” Kenjiro straightens, still red as a tomato.

“Okay. Chicks dig museums. Get the copies. I can do this.” He whines quietly before dashing to the elevator. Kiyoko punches my arm.

“Ow!”

“I really wanted to go to that...” She grumbles. “But first, you start printing from what you last finished, and I'll start at the beginning, okay?” She logs into my neighbor's computer, and we begin to print like mad. I text Suga the Clif's Notes version of what is happening. He sends back several lines of curse words.

(Suga): Okay, don't worry about the museum. Ushijima's Mom has connections. I can get you tickets for a different day.

(Suga): Lmk if I need to bring the squad over to whip some ass...

(Dai-chan): We're fine. Thank you though_._

I look at Kiyoko.

“Suga said he can get us tickets for a different night through Ushijima.” She nods. Once we get all of the finished pages printed, I start organizing them. We are half through separating stacks when security comes to inspect the cameras. Kiyoko gets her copy of the footage. Kenjiro returns with a stack of copies, looking somewhat disheveled and sweaty. I sit down to finish the last ledgers while Kiyoko and Kenjiro continue to organize. At five til nine, Subaru-sama gets off the elevator. He finds Kiyoko and Kenjiro kneeling on the floor stacking the last of the papers. I am on the last page of the last ledger. I hit print, Kiyoko takes the page, setting it in the correct pile.

“What is the meaning of this?” Subaru-sama seems disappointed. Kenjiro stands up.

“I apologize Sir, there was a mistake, so we had to reprint everything this morning.” His brows furrowed. Kiyoko held up the disc, jabbing a finger at the shredder.

“One of your valued managers tampered with the cameras on this floor last night, allowing someone to shred or steal all of those documents.” She popped the disc into my computer. Security wandered over to see what the fuss was about. Sure enough, at 2150, Inoue begins unplugging the cameras. Subaru-sama marches to the shredder, taking the top off.

“Those are valuable documents that belong to a client. It would be a disaster if someone stole them.” He pointed at security. “Bag these up. I need to know if these are the documents, or simply shredded minutia.”

“They may be in there, Sir.” I point at Inoue's office. He squints at me. “That is Inoue-san's office. You saw him unplugging the cameras, he obviously has something to gain from this.” His jaw works for a moment.

“Open it.” Security begins to shuffle through keys. Kiyoko, Kenjiro and I exchange nervous glances when the office door opens. Subaru-sama follows security inside, searching through drawers. “Oh thank goodness...” He pulls out a stack of papers. Security begins to write notes while Subaru-sama steps out of the office.

“Are they safe?” Kenjiro wrings his hands.

“They are. We shall have a long discussion with Inoue come Monday to ensure vital information was not stolen or sold.” His eyes fix on me. “You completed the ledgers?” I nod. “They all balanced out?” I nod again. “You three have saved me a large amount of grief. Thank you. Please deliver all your copies and completed ledgers to Hana-san outside of my office as soon as possible. I have some phone calls to make.” We shuffle back to the piles to collect them.

“Oh my god this is going to be awesome.” Kenjiro mumbles quietly.

“Did you use the tickets?” I nudge him. He pulls the envelope with the tickets out, setting it on my desk.

“Nah...I only needed my Kubo charm.” His cheeks turn red as we get on the elevator.

“Seriously?” Kiyoko snorts.

“You see, I learned some really handy things when I was playing drinking games with you guys.” He squints and blinks at me. Kiyoko cannot hold in her laughter.

“You're telling us you made out with Michiko-san in records so she would make us new copies?”

“I really didn't HAVE to make out with her...I simply asked for the copies, but she is kinda cute.” He shrugs.

“You have got to be kidding.” I chuckle. The doors open. We follow him down a hall.

“I am not. What? Because I'm not some sexy heartthrob like Sawamura doesn't mean I can't charm the ladies.” We handed our papers to Subaru-sama's secretary. I follow them back to their office. Kenjiro flops into his chair. “I'll have you both know, the ladies loved me in college...still do.” He sniffs. Kiyoko rolls her eyes.

“Look, I have a few more things to complete before noon. I'll catch you then?” Kiyoko waves as I leave their office.

“Later Sawamura. Thanks!” Kenjiro calls out the door. I wave over my shoulder, heading for the elevator. How in the fuck did we manage to pull that off?

Kiyoko steps off the elevator into the lobby at noon, and she looks like a fucking model. She is wearing slacks that are bright blue, a red top, and tan heels. She slips on a khaki moto jacket to conceal several older bruises before giving me a soft smile.

“You look terrific.” I try to not lay it on too thick, but I'm not lying here. She is gorgeous. Her hair is loose around her shoulders. We start heading toward the train station.

“Subaru-sama called Kenjiro to his office after the ledgers were checked. He was impressed with your ability to complete that amount of work so quickly.”

“Is that a good thing?” I clarify. She elbows me gently.

“Extremely good.” Kiyoko pushes some hair behind her ear. “Kenjiro said he was furious that they could not catch Inoue in the act...” She shoots me this hard stare. “I want to get even with him.” We step onto the train.

“Uh...how?”

“I'm not going to use martial arts if that is what you're asking.” She giggles.

“I was not...” I purse my lips.

“I want to get him to admit to what he did, and record it.” Her brow furrows. “But I don't know if recording someone without their knowledge would go over with Subaru-sama...”

“Kiyoko...Don't worry about it. Subaru-sama knows that I am in the right.”

“I told Kenjiro to ask him to look back on the ledgers that Inoue gave you late from Tuesday, too.”

“Kiyoko, you don't have to do all this.” My face gets hot.

“Yes I do. Inoue is trying to screw you over because you're a threat.” She pokes my chest and I blink in surprise. “Daichi, you're quite adept at your job. You've been with the company longer than Inoue, so technically you could get a promotion before him even though you've just transferred to Tokyo. He is trying to ruin your career, and I won't let that happen.”

“Thanks.” I honestly want to scoop her up and carry her home because I am super turned on by her confidence and protective feelings toward me. How in the hell am I going to survive the next few hours? I lean over, kissing her cheek.

“People are watching.” She huffs a breath. We get off at the next stop, and Kiyoko checks the map on her phone.

“Want to grab a snack then eat after?”

“Why don't we eat now? That way we can take our time at the exhibit.” She taps her chin. We agree on a burger place not far from our current location. Kiyoko doesn't eat as much as I have seen, but I chalk it up to maybe she is excited or nervous. I know I am.

So the museum exhibit was incredible. I am a bit of a history nerd, and my grandmother was a seamstress, so I've always admired clothes. Especially traditional garments. I need to figure out how to drag my 90 year old grandmother to Tokyo to show her this exhibit. At one point during our walk through, Kiyoko had grasped my hand. As we emerged from the museum five hours later (yes we spent five whole hours oogling clothing), our hands were still clasped.

It was great. Maybe a bit sweaty, but still great.

“Daichi, can I rest for a moment?” Kiyoko gives a slight tug on my arm. I nod, checking her out. Something looks off. I don't know what is going on, but Kiyoko doesn't seem to be feeling well.

“I'll get something to drink. Hang on.” I raid a vending machine for water and green tea...not sure which one she wants. She takes the tea, and washes down a pill.

“I was getting a headache.” She offers. “Dinner?” I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

“You don't look like you're up to dinner.” She scowls at me. “I know, you're capable of taking care of yourself, but if you're not feeling well...” Kiyoko gets to her feet.

“I'm fine, Daichi.” I exhale a quiet sigh as she stomps off. I didn't mean to insinuate she wasn't capable of taking care of herself, or that she needed someone to take care of her... I finally catch up and she is scrolling through the list of restaurants Suga had texted us.

“What would you like to eat?”

“Nothing spicy?” I offer. “Look, I only meant if you're not feeling well, we can head home if you'd like. I wasn't saying that you...” I clamp my jaws shut as she glares up at me.

“I'm fine, Daichi. How about Italian?” I nod.

Like I'm going to say no to a pretty girl and pasta.

She loops her arm through mine, tugging me along a crosswalk. We reach the restaurant after a few minutes. There is a slight queue for tables. While I am waiting Kiyoko excuses herself. I am texting with Suga when she returns, face ashen.

“Are you?” She shushes me. Her skin his hot.

“Let's get something to go?” I nod placing our orders with the hostess. She leans against me when I sit beside her on a bench.

“Are you running a fever?” Her head shakes slowly and she exhales a shaky breath.

“I'm just not feeling well all of a sudden.”

“It's alright.” I give her shoulders a squeeze, kissing the top of her head.

Our food arrives, and we start heading home. I can tell Kiyoko is hiding how bad she is feeling from me. I briefly wonder if I should call a cab from the train station to her apartment. I decide against that, because she might try to choke me out once she is feeling better. We ride the elevator to her floor in silence, she fumbles with the keys, kicks off her shoes, and scurries toward her bedroom once inside. I hear the bathroom door slam faintly. I pick up the food, heading for the kitchen. I don't think she is going to want to eat, and it would be rude of me to eat around her if she is sick. Kiyoko emerges from her bedroom several minutes later. She slumps into a chair at her small kitchen table.

“I apologize for not feeling well.”

“No, it's okay. You think it was something you ate?” I slide a mug of tea in front of her while sitting down as well.

“No. Daichi you can eat. I will be alright.” She exhales. I shake my head.

“I'm okay.” My stomach betrays me in the loudest way possible. Her eyebrows arch, smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“I think your stomach begs to differ.” I see Kiyoko go to stand up, so I get to my feet, fetching my dinner from the bag.

“Would you like anything?” She holds up her mug.

“More tea please?” I refill her mug before plopping back into my seat. I decide to attempt to eat a few bites to tide myself over and devour the remainder of my dinner once I am home. I fail miserably. Whatever I had ordered is cheesy garlicky deliciousness and I am somewhat embarrassed when I realize I have consumed the entire container in a matter of minutes.

“Uh...Sorry I didn't mean to...”

“Daichi. Stop apologizing for being yourself.” She rested her chin on her hand. “I've seen you eat 5 pork buns, 6 rice balls, and then still complain about being hungry...” My face burns hot.

Wow. She remembers that? A soft giggle floats across the table.

“Well, um...I...” I have zero explanations for my ability to eat too much.

“I am surprised you haven't put on a ridiculous amount of weight since high school.” I get up to put my container in the trash, and try to hide my shame. “Daichi.” She coaxes.

“I'm not fat, okay?” I can't meet her eyes.

“No you are not.”

“I run a lot.” I feel Kiyoko slide her arms around my waist.

“You do?” Her head rests against my spine.

“I should head home, so you can rest.”

“You can stay.” Her arms tighten around me. I nod once.

“I don't want to intrude.” She turns me to face her.

“I want you to.” Her face presses against my chest. “I feel better around you.” I need to create some space between us because my heart is hammering at her confession. I mean, I know that Kiyoko is interested in me to some degree with all the tension, but I wasn't sure on how she felt about me from an emotional aspect. I am relieved to hear that she does want to have me around for more than a make-out buddy.

“Okay. Let me put your food away and clean up.” She finishes her tea, leaning against the counter while I put things in the fridge, and rinse the few dishes we used. I text Kuroo, letting him know where I am so he doesn't worry. He replies with a thumbs-up emoji.

Ass.

“I washed your clothes,” Kiyoko rummages through a pile of folded laundry in her closet, producing the pair of sweatpants and tshirt I let her wear home Tuesday morning. I chuckle, taking the clothes from her.

“What? You aren't going to force me to wear those god-awful pink sweats?”

“I could, seeing as you like them so much.” She rolls her eyes, flopping onto the bed. I start for the bathroom. “You can change in here.”

“I was going to take a quick shower, if that is alright?”

“Clean towels and wash cloths are in the cabinet behind the door.” She nestles under the covers. I push the door shut. Thank American Jesus I am a shower at night person. I don't think I am ready to change around Kiyoko, and not have a full-body blush happening. I do feel a measure of satisfaction that she was okay with me changing around her, and she appeared disappointed when I mentioned showering off.

The next morning I am awakened by Kiyoko crawling out of bed to the bathroom. I stretch under the covers, waiting for her to return. Her bed is large and possibly soft as a cloud. It smells faintly of her hair. I take a deep breath. I am guilty of wanting to lounge around in bed all morning with her. I don't want this moment to end. Some time passes before she emerges, slinking back to bed.

“You alright?” I pull her close, kissing her temple. She grunts, fisting my shirt in her grip.

“A bit.” I shift around, finding a comfortable position. “I am sorry I ruined our date.” I snort into her hair.

“Stop, Kiyoko. You didn't ruin anything.” Her head shakes, but she doesn't speak.

I am such an idiot.

The realization of what is wrong with Kiyoko finally sinks through my thick skull.

“Can I get you anything?” I try to keep my voice low. She shakes her head again, relaxing her grip on my shirt. “Did you always get sick like this?” Maybe I am a moron for asking such a personal question, but I cannot remember seeing Kiyoko sidelined in high school.

“Yes, but it has gotten worse over the past few years.” I hum a reply. “It is frustrating.” She states.

“I agree. I'm sorry I didn't realize what was happening yesterday.” She finally looks at me. “You are allowed to tell me if you don't feel well.” My stomach drops to my feet as fat tears start rolling down her face. I've done it now. “Shit. No. I didn't..I'm sorry whatever I said,” She puts her hand over my mouth.

“Stop, Daichi.” Her voice is brittle. “You didn't do anything wrong.” She wipes the heel of her hand over her cheeks. “I'm just not used to anyone being understanding with this. I know you're not going to use this against me somehow.” I sit up. How could anyone be so nasty?

“No. I would never...” I start to protest and she yanks me back down to the mattress.

“Then stop worrying and hug me.” She grumbles.

“You are very different than what everyone thinks of you, you know that?” I chuckle, kissing her softly.

“What do you mean?” Her brow furrows. I grin.

“People think you're this diligent, quiet, shy girl.” I kiss her again. “But you're not.”

“I am diligent.”

“You are not shy.” I laugh. She flicks my forehead.

“I was. Extremely shy. Especially in high school.” I shrug. She smirks. “You make it sound like I'm more akin to Noya or Tanaka in personality now.” I laugh at her comparison.

“No no, it's just...You're tough, and you stand your ground. The whole wanting to catch Inoue in his lies thing. I thought you were going to come up with some plan to,”

“Oh I have a plan.” She gave me a sharp glare. “I will get him to confess.” Her finger tapped my nose. “No one messes with my friends, much less my boyf-” She snaps her jaws shut, red-faced. I give her a quizzical glance. “I-I meant...” She sits up, reclining against a pillow. “What are we?” I shift onto my back, folding hands behind my head.

“Whatever you want us to be?” My offering is met with a glare.

“No, Daichi. What do you want? You aren't allowed to be passive.” I feel her gaze inspecting my arms.

“I would be okay with being your boyfriend.” I feel small putting myself out there. What if she turns me down? What if she realizes she wants someone more successful? What if I fuck things up?

“You know we might get in trouble if we are found out at work, right?” I nod once. Of course I know this, but Inoue has been pretty open about his inter-office flings...and he is still employed.

“We don't have to cuddle at work. I prefer to keep my personal life out of the spotlight anyways.” She pulls her knees to her chest.

“What was it like being married?” I jerk upright, then cross my arms over my chest trying to hide how self-conscious I feel. The question caught me off guard, but as I think about it, how do I put into words the difference?

“It was...” I rub a hand through my hair, searching for the right thing to say. “It was steady?” There is no right thing to say here. I was content with the stability at the time, but now looking back, I can only see how unhappy and lonely I truly was.

“I'm sorry. You don't have to answer.” She puts a hand on my knee. I shake my head, not meeting her eyes.

“No. I thought I was happy. The stability and coming home to the person you cared about was nice. Looking back...I really wasn't happy though.” I finally meet Kiyoko's stare. “It was lonesome, because deep down, I knew Yui truly did not share my depth of feelings.”

“I don't want to make you upset, but I have been curious for a while now.” She nods.

“I understand. There isn't much more to say about it. I only want to move on.” Before Kiyoko can reply, my stomach again chooses to voice its displeasure in being ignored. Her eyebrow quirks.

“You really need to feed that thing more often.”

“I do. It always growls when it knows I'm gonna get embarrassed.” I flop back onto the pillows. She giggles.

“Why don't we have breakfast then?” Her hands grasp mine. “I'll take you to mine and Suga's favorite place to make up for canceling dinner last night?”

“Only if you feel up to it. I don't want you to push yourself.”

“Daichi,” Her lips purse, “I will tell you if I am not feeling well from now on.” I sit up, leaning toward her for a quick kiss.

“Promise?”

“Only if you promise to talk to me if something is bothering you.” Her eyes flick to my mouth then back up.

“I will.” She steals a lingering kiss before sliding out of bed.

We are seated at a table on a patio for a few minutes before familiar voices break the comfortable silence between us.

“Hey hey hey! Look at who finally joins us for breakfast!” Bokuto grabs my shoulders in a rough manner that I know is his way of showing affection. He strokes a large hand through Kiyoko's hair before plopping down in a chair next to me. I feel another squeeze on my shoulder, I know it is Suga. He kisses Kiyoko on the cheek, taking the seat next to her.

“I thought you guys were traveling?” I eye them with more suspicion than I should.

“Yea, we just got back an hour ago.” Bokuto stretched, almost punching a bus-boy.

“So you just decided to come here instead of going home for rest?” The waitress takes our drink orders.

“Daichi, you don't expect us to go home to empty apartments after being gone all weekend with no breakfast, do you?” Suga bats his eyes at me. He looks anything but innocent.

“I texted Suga to let him know we were catching breakfast.” Kiyoko pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. “This is a thing we do...” She eyes the empty chair.

“Don't worry, Shimizu-san, I didn't invite Akaashi this time.” Bokuto almost knocks my drink over reaching for a packet of sugar.

“Oh...I...”

“It's okay, Bo. I told her I was going to tell Oikawa. He's been in one of his weird, obsessive moods lately, and I cannot figure out what he is grinding over.” Suga checked his phone. “He SAID he would meet us here...” Bokuto's ears turn red when he realizes I am sitting next to him.

“Oh...OH SHIT...ah...” He gives me a flustered grin. “Y'see, Sawamura-san...Akaashi...” I laugh.

“I know about Akaashi's feelings for Kiyoko. It's okay.” I pat his shoulder.

_ American Jesus the muscles on this guy..._

“Oh...thank goodness, I thought I screwed something up.” He say with relief. “Don't worry, Akaashi isn't moping around and feeling sad, Kiyoko. I've been making sure he is okay.” She smiled.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

The chair between Bokuto and Suga is pulled away from the table with a scrape, and Oikawa flops into it with a loud sigh. It is too early in the day for the sunglasses resting on his nose.

“Duuuuuuude.” Bokuto slaps the table. One of Oikawa's eyebrows creeps up his forehead.

“What.” He spits back.

“You are so hungover...” Bokuto laughs into his large hand. Oikawa leans over the table.

“I will have you kno-” He raises a hand to his mouth, pressing his knuckles to his upper lip. I do not laugh at his attempt to fight through the nausea of a wicked hangover, because I have been there.

Oh American Jesus have I ever.

After swallowing a few times and stealing the rest of Suga's water, Oikawa continues.

“I am not hungover.” He hisses. Bokuto explodes into more laughter.

“Then what was that about?” Suga gestures at his water glass. Oikawa snorts, running a shaky hand through his hair, which was still fucking perfect. We are going to ignore the fact that Oikawa was hungover so bad he was about to puke at the table.

“I am thirsty, Kou.” He looks around. “Where is your waitress anyways? The service at this place is always so slow.” Kiyoko muffles a giggle into her hand.

Thankfully, the waitress returns, we were able to order food and more water for Oikawa. After everyone had tucked in to their food, he pushes his sunglasses up into his hair.

“So what is the special occasion that brings Dai-chan out this early on a Sunday?” He kicks my foot under the table. I shake my head. How in the world does he do it? Oikawa looks like the most beautiful pile of hungover dogshit in the world, and he still has the energy to flirt? His grin widens.

“Kiyoko invited me.” His gaze falls on her, grin turning into a smirk.

“Invited you? How special.” He gives me a dry retort. He swallows a drink of water before continuing. “Your date last night must have gone well then.”

“It did.” I can feel heat rising in my cheeks. Oikawa smiles at us.

“Isn't that nice.” His smile loses its charm as he slides a glare over to Suga. Kiyoko bumps her ankle against mine under the table.

_ Yes, I saw that._

Suga appears oblivious to the dagger-flinging glare fixed on him. Bokuto's fidgeting next to me says even he notices it.

“So it's your birthday next month?” I decide to stroke Oikawa's ego a bit in hopes that our breakfast will end on a much less hostile note. His brown eyes slide back to me.

“It is.”

“So what are you going to do to celebrate the big two-six?” Oikawa chuckles, catching the tip of his tongue between his teeth. I am afraid I poured gasoline onto a fire.

“Hmm...I haven't decided yet. You want to come celebrate with me, Dai-chan?”

DAMMIT.

He got me. If I say no, I sound like an asshole. If I say yes...then who knows what kind of immoral shenanigans I will get dragged into.

“Aww, you don't have to be shy...Kiyo-chan can come too.” Oikawa purrs. Suga spews water on the table. He obviously hasn't forgotten what Oikawa's birthday celebrations have entailed over the years.

“Well, let me know what the plan is...if I don't have to work the next day, maybe I'll make an appearance.” I feel Kiyoko's leg bump mine. “I will keep Kiyoko in the loop.” Oikawa watches us, chewing on his pinky with mild disinterest. His eyes narrow slightly when he looks back over at Suga.

“I guess we will have to keep the party a little more tame if girls are being invited, eh?” Bokuto sets his empty glass down with a thump.

“Only if she wants us to...” Oikawa winks at Kiyoko then gets to his feet. “Thanks for the invite. I am going home to take a nap.” Bokuto offers him a high-five, and he saunters away from the table.

“Well, that wasn't awkward as fuck.” Bokuto tosses an orange rind at Suga.

“What?!” Suga shoots him an indignant look. “Why did you throw that at me?”

“Because, ya Boi-kawa is totally fuckin' pissed at you. I thought you guys got over the whole Iwa-chan shit already?” Kiyoko and I remain silent. I have never heard Bokuto Koutaro utter a curse word in the entire time I have known him. He is usually the most laid-back easy guy with his friends.

“We did.” Suga sputters. “Everything is fine with us.”

“Dude.” Bokuto snorts.

“What.” His arms fold over his chest and I feel Kiyoko lean forward. We both know that stance.

“Koushi, I think what Bokuto is trying to say is, Oikawa is clearly upset with something still.” His eyes narrow at her and I can feel the irritation roll off Kiyoko in waves. Bokuto scrapes his chair on the floor, shifting.

“Yea, he's probably pissed about you and your lil whatchamicalit with Kuroo.” He pokes a finger through a circle made with his index finger and thumb.

_ Subtle_.

Suga huffs a breath, rubbing his temple in frustration.

“Well, it's not MY problem he gets jealous of what I do even though he tells me he doesn't care what I do.”

“He told you that?” Bokuto laughs.

“Yea?”

“Dude. Oikawa has the most disgusting gross middle-school crush on you, ever.” Bokuto is about as subtle as a drunk person trying to be quiet. Suga gapes at him.

“What?” He covers up his confusion. “It's not like he has ever said anything to me about it!”

“Didn't you guys date in college?” I fire off a volley.

“I wouldn't call it dating...” Suga frowns at me.

“Yea well why did you cry and mope around for two weeks when he started dating that girl that modeled for Prada then?” Kiyoko was always the best at nailing the coffin shut on someone when they least expected it. She has her 'take no shit' lawyer face on. Suga squirms under her stare, finally getting to his feet.

“Okay FINE. I'll go talk to him.” We stand up.

“You should take Kuroo.” I tease. “He can help you explain the situation.” Bokuto's arm drapes over my shoulders.

“Yea, I heard he likes threesomes.” His giant golden eyes turn on me. “Right Sawamura-san?”

I want to die right there, right then. Suga knows about Kuroo. Why did Bokuto have to bring this up in front of Kiyoko!?!

“Ri-right.” She is watching me, a careful searching expression on her face. This is going to be an awkward conversation the next time we are alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot leave these two alone.  
Thank you all for reading/comments/kudos!
> 
> Also,  
here we go. So this first person writing is hard. I have been busy as hell with work recently. I want to finish this beast, because it needs to happen. Finishing it in first person is going to mean I might finish my Master's degree first (years, yo), so.  
After Kiyoko's PoV chapter (S), I will roll this bad-boy into a more manageable 3rd person narration. If I get the wild hair to eventually crank the remaining work out in first person and post it, I will, but this is my current plan to at least get this DONE, and not have the chapters turn into redundancy- which is what I feel like is happening.  
I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone, but I feel like NOT finishing the story or allowing it to become copy-paste redundancy would be worse.


	38. S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday's date has an unexpected third wheel.
> 
> Alternate title- gee uterus, no need to get upset because I didn't get pregnant again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko's PoV

~S~

I exhale a quiet groan, silencing my alarm. The dull scraping pain of cramps in my abdomen causes me to curl up into a ball.

Of all damn days to start my period...Thanks, Life.

I drag myself from bed, shuffling through my morning routine the best I can, waiting for the ibuprofen I dry-swallow to kick in. I have the much-anticipated museum date with Daichi this afternoon. I cannot fold now. 

The medicine gives me a slight reprieve from the full-on agony of cramps by the time I arrive at the office. Kenjiro is humming at his desk, rummaging through his chaos of papers. I cannot watch his disorganized work any longer or I will vomit. I tuck into the next packet to review, noting the time. I am not that far into it when Daichi explodes into our office, door bouncing off the wall.

“The fucker shredded everything!” He roars.

“Wait, what happened?” We ask. Daichi's features are pulled into a nasty scowl as he explains with plenty of expletives what has transpired downstairs at some point overnight. I am on the phone within seconds, dialing security. The security office is asking plenty of questions. Daichi and Kenjiro are rumbling around the office making too much noise. I hold up a finger, silencing Kenjiro's outburst. I cannot believe this is happening. Security comes back on the line, telling me the cameras on Daichi's floor were out during the time period I requested.

Suspicious.

I hang up the phone, standing up.

“Well?” Kenjiro wrings his hands at me. Understandably so, since his name is attached to Daichi's work. My cramps are forgotten as my temper pounds in my skull.

“That bastard disconnected the cameras. He was recorded disconnecting them, but you cannot prove he destroyed the ledgers without evidence.” My hand slams against the desk. “Did you back up your work?” Daichi answers that he did, and I spring into action, dragging him to the elevator. We have time to get everything printed back out. We can get this done. Kenjiro scurries onto the elevator with us. We hustle to Daichi's desk. He unlocks a drawer, producing an external hard drive. I take it, logging into the workstation next to his desk.

“I'll start reprinting. You finish the work off your USB.” I order, hooking the drive up.

“I don't have everything imported in yet...I was inputting data as I went.” Daichi frowns. I huff a breath, printing the first few pages. My glare slides to Kenjiro, worrying his lip, leaning against Daichi's desk.

“Kenjiro, you have to go get another copy of the ledgers made.” I point at the ceiling. His face turns red.

“I can't do that!” He sputters a complaint.

“Of course you can't...but Michiko-san in records CAN...” I answer frankly. I can see his brain overclocking at my suggestion.

“But she...I can't just waltz in there and ASK her...” He babbles, face becoming a deeper red than his spiky hair. I exhale a slow breath.

“Yes, you can. Sweet talk her...use some of that Kubo charm you used to brag about in college.” I give him a pep-talk, straightening his tie. His mouth opens and closes without sound for several seconds.

“No! I-I can't do THAT.” He stammers, waving his hands.

“Yes you can. I got these tickets from a friend...take them...use it as...incentive.” Daichi offers our museum tickets. His pep talk works, as Kenjiro scuttles to the elevator, muttering to himself.

I slug Daichi in the arm. I really wanted to go to that exhibit, but I would rather keep my job. We start printing everything Daichi has completed as fast as the poor printer on his floor can spit the papers out. Daichi starts organizing the printouts with my help. Security arrives, giving me a copy of the footage on a disc. I set it beside the workstation I am at. Before I can watch it, Kenjiro bursts off the elevator, tie somewhat crooked and a button of his shirt undone. He sets the files down, hovering over Daichi.

“Kenjiro, help me finish organizing this pile.” I call, hoping I can get him to leave Daichi alone to finish the last of the work. He kneels beside me on the floor, cheeks flushed. “Did you actually make out with Michiko-san?” I tease, handing him several papers. He crinkles the papers in his grip, gazing at me guiltily.

“Uh...you...but. You guys you guys said to!” He squawked, slapping the papers to the floor in the correct order.

Subaru-sama steps off the elevator, eyes narrowing on us. I hear the printer hum and spit out the last pages. I snatch them out of the tray, setting them in the pile. Kenjiro grabs the pile, getting to his feet. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Subaru-sama demands.

“I apologize Sir, there was a mistake, so we had to reprint everything this morning.” Keniro starts. I grab the disc, jabbing a finger at the shredder.

“One of your valued managers tampered with the cameras on this floor last night, allowing someone to shred or steal all of those documents.” I pop the disc into the computer I am at. We watch the screen as Inoue wanders through the office, disconnecting the cameras. Subaru-sama looses his shit. He and security search the entire floor and Inoue's office at Daichi's suggestion. They find the documents in question in Inoue's desk drawers. He asks us to deliver our finished work to Hana upstairs while he and security review the cameras and he decides how to handle Inoue's disobedience. We watch them disappear onto the elevator before breathing a sigh of relief.

“Oh my god this is going to be awesome.” Kenjiro hums under his breath.

“Did you use the tickets?” Daichi asks. 

“Nah...I only needed my Kubo charm.” Kenjiro sets the envelope on Daichi's desk. His cheeks are red as we climb on the elevator.

“Seriously?” Daichi isn't buying it. Kenjiro blinks at him, despite his embarrassment. 

“You see, I learned some really handy things when I was playing drinking games with you guys.” He straightens his tie and fixes the button on his shirt. I bark a laugh.

“You're telling us you made out with Michiko-san in records so she would make us new copies?” Daichi accuses.

“I really didn't HAVE to make out with her...I simply asked for the copies, but she is kinda cute.” He bluffs. 

“You have got to be kidding.” Daichi huffs a chuckle as the door opens. We follow him down the hall.

“I am not. What? Because I'm not some sexy heartthrob like Sawamura doesn't mean I can't charm the ladies.” Kenjiro defends himself as he hands the papers Subaru-sama's secretary. We head back to our office, Kenjiro flopping into his chair. He and Daichi continue bantering for a few more moments before Daichi heads back down to his desk to finish some more work before noon.

“So you guys are goin' on a date today?” Kenjiro pushes the office door shut with a click. 

“We are going to a museum exhibit today.” I answer.

“Kiyoko-chan...that sounds a helluva lot like a date to me.” He grins, leaning back in his chair.

“This isn't going to cause problems between us is it?” I raise an eyebrow. Kenjiro flaps a dismissive hand at me with a chuckle.

“Naaaaaah. Not gonna be an issue unless he turns out to be a huge dick and hurts your feelings.” He reassures me. “Besides, I like the guy. I think Sawamura is pretty cool.”

“Good.” I huff, trying to focus on my unfinished paperwork. “I still think you should ask Michiko out.”

“Kiyoko-chan...she is SO out of my league.” Kenjiro whines.

“She is NOT.” I turn in my chair. “No one is out of your league unless they are beneath you. Besides, if you go for that supervisor position they are kicking around...” I smirk at him.

“No no, I don't want that...I'm terrible at managing people.” Kenjiro reminds me.

“Then why have you been expressing interest in it?” I press. He stares at me, cheeks pinking.

“I was...um...” He rubs the back of his head. “I was gonna recommend they ask Sawamura to do it.” He confesses quietly.

As I fill Daichi in on the continual excitement in legal over Inoue's actions, it is difficult for me to not mention Kenjiro's wishes to recommend him for a promotion. I am torn over what to do. On one hand, I think Daichi would fit perfectly into the position, he had plenty of experience in the company, and held a position similar to Inoue's before he transferred.

On the other, I am scared that he will turn it down because he might view it as us giving him the inside edge. Which I am sure that whatever Kenjiro suggests, Subaru-sama will consider because he IS the Golden Boy of the legal department. 

Now if only I could get Inoue to confess to his actions...

We stroll to the museum after a light lunch, nothing really sitting well for me. The cramps keep coming back, and it is hard to find time to take more medicine with Daichi's hand occupying mine with a gentle grip. I don't want him to know I feel unwell. If I tell him I am not feeling alright, he will insist that we leave. At least there is air conditioning on in the exhibit.

“Look at that...” He tugs my hand, stopping me in front of a kimono. 

“You actually like this stuff?” I squint at a sleeve. There is a hand-stitched crane along the length of it.

“Yeah.” He hums, not realizing I want an explanation.

“How did you get into fashion dating back to the Feudal era?”

“My grandma.” He grins. “She was a seamstress. Made all the fancy stuff. She would love this.”

“So that's why you and the twins always had nice things to wear to festivals.”

“Yeah. She would come after us with a fly swatter if we even thought of wearing regular clothes.” he laughs. “Hey, thanks for the help today. I was ready to march to Inoue's house and beat the answers out of him.”

“That option is still not out of the question.” I muse, moving to the next kimono.

“You don't need to get involved in this.” He huffs. “Ohh look at that.” Attention drawn to the next display.

After we spend five hours oogling old clothing, I am ready to eat...or I think I am. I manage to wash down a pill while we rest for a moment outside.

“I was getting a headache.” I lie. “Dinner?” There is no way I will lose to the cramps. Not when today is doing well. Daichi studies me, concerned.

“You don't look like you're up to dinner.” He furrows his brow. “I know, you're capable of taking care of yourself, but if you're not feeling well...”

“I'm fine, Daichi.” I snap to my feet, stomping off.

_Stupid cramps._

“What would you like to eat?” I scroll through Suga's restaurant guide, looking at the places close by.

“Nothing spicy?” Daichi shrugs a shoulder. “Look, I only meant if you're not feeling well, we can head home if you'd like. I wasn't saying that you...”

“I'm fine, Daichi. How about Italian?” I suggest with a firm stare and he drops the subject with a nod. I tug his arm, leading the way towards a restaurant. With each step, I question my resolve. The restaurant is not that far, but by the time we arrive, my insides are roiling. We get signed into the queue for a table and I excuse myself. I am starting to sweat. I will not let this ruin my evening. I want to stick my head in the sink, but that will destroy my make-up. I settle for a damp paper towel. Everything hurts. I should have taken the medicine sooner. Guilt and desperation are gnawing at my insides. 

I am going to ruin the evening...again.

How long until Daichi grows tired of this?

I steel myself with another deep shaky breath before heading back out to the waiting area. Judging by Daichi's reaction, I look like shit. He is concerned, telling the hostess we need to place a to-go order instead of getting a table. Humiliation smothers me. Daichi assures me that it is okay to head home, I cannot help feeling like I am letting him down. 

I flop onto my bed as Daichi disappears into the bathroom. I curl under the covers, trying to find a comfortable position. The water shuts off after several minutes. I strain my ears to catch any sign of what he is doing. Does he hum to himself while doing mundane tasks? The bathroom door opens.

“You asleep?” He whispers, staring at the bed.

“No.” Daichi frowns at my answer, flipping out the bathroom light.

“Do you need anything?” He pauses at the foot of the bed.

“No, thank you.” I reach for the lamp next to me. “I have the lamp.” He takes the cue, sliding under the covers next to me. 

“Your bed is really soft.” He rolls onto his side, features hidden in the dark. 

“I cannot sleep on firm surfaces.” I scoot closer, curling my fingers into his shirt.

“I used to be able to sleep anywhere. Now, I have to be careful or my back hurts the next day.”

“Are you turning into an old man?” I tease, pulling him closer.

“According to Suga and Kuroo, I'm already an old man.” He laughs, tucking an arm around my back. I press my forehead against his chest. Despite my cramps refusing to relent, the comfort Daichi provides allows me to drift off to sleep. 

My eyes crack open the next morning, Daichi slumbering beside me, our fingers still laced together. Before I can enjoy the moment any more, the cramps remind me they are not finished wrecking havoc on my personal life. I slink to the bathroom, swallowing more ibuprofen and washing my face. I return to the bed after making sure I don't look awful.

“You alright?” Daichi kisses my forehead. 

“A bit.” I grunt as we curl back into a comfortable cuddle. “I am sorry I ruined our date.” I apologize.

“Stop, Kiyoko. You didn't ruin anything.” He scoffs, then growing silent for a few minutes. “Can I get you anything?” He props himself up on an elbow. I guess he figured out what is going on. “Did you always get sick like this?” I pull him back down.

“Yes, but it has gotten worse over the past few years.” I snuggle closer. “It is frustrating.”

“I agree. I'm sorry I didn't realize what was happening yesterday.” He admits. “You are allowed to tell me if you don't feel well.” His continued ease with how he handles my issue with cramps hits the wrong nerve today. Tears well up and spill over my cheeks before I can stop the feelings. Daichi's eyes widen in surprise. “Shit. No. I didn't..I'm sorry whatever I said,” I shush him with a hand.

“Stop, Daichi.” I whisper. “You didn't do anything wrong.” I look away, wiping my face. “I'm just not used to anyone being understanding with this. I know you're not going to use this against me somehow.” Daichi sits up in alarm.

“No. I would never...” He protests.

“Then stop worrying and hug me.” I pull him down again.

“You are very different than what everyone thinks of you, you know that?” He presses a kiss to my forehead.

“What do you mean?” 

“People think you're this diligent, quiet, shy girl.” He explains, kissing me again. “But you're not.”

“I am diligent.” I defend myself.

“You are not shy.” He laughs

“I was. Extremely shy. Especially in high school.” I flick his forehead with a smirk. “You make it sound like I'm more akin to Noya or Tanaka in personality now.” He burst into laughter. Our conversation continues in an easy manner until I slip-up and almost refer to Daichi as my boyfriend. I snap my jaws shut, blush creeping across my face.

“I-I meant...” I sit up, rearranging a pillow behind my back. “What are we?” I venture into dangerous uncomfortable, ruin a relationship territory.

“Whatever you want us to be?” Daichi folds his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

“No, Daichi. What do you want? You aren't allowed to be passive.” I glare before allowing my eyes to trail over the line of his biceps.

“I would be okay with being your boyfriend.” He breaks the tense silence with a quiet admission. I am elated with his answer, but this doesn't immediately mean happily ever after.

“You know we might get in trouble if we are found out at work, right?” I pick at the seam of the comforter. 

“We don't have to cuddle at work. I prefer to keep my personal life out of the spotlight anyways.” He offers. I am relieved that Daichi doesn't feel the need to announce his business to everyone.

“What was it like being married?” I curl my arms around my knees. Might as well keep the uncomfortable questions going. Daichi sits up, brown eyes wide with a mortified stare. I did not mean to embarrass him, but I have been curious how the dynamic of a relationship changes with marriage or a domestic partnership.

“It was...” He self-consciously searches for words to express himself. “It was steady?” He tries with a shrug. His brow is knit with worry and he averts his eyes.

“I'm sorry. You don't have to answer.” I feel like an asshole making him upset.

“No. I thought I was happy. The stability and coming home to the person you cared about was nice. Looking back...I really wasn't happy though.” After a pause he glances up. “It was lonesome, because deep down, I knew Yui truly did not share my depth of feelings.” 

“I don't want to make you upset, but I have been curious for a while now.” 

“I understand. There isn't much more to say about it. I only want to move on.” Daichi's stomach loudly puts in its opinion before either of us can continue.

“You really need to feed that thing more often.” I quirk my eyebrow.

“I do. It always growls when it knows I'm gonna get embarrassed.” He flops onto his back with a groan.

“Why don't we have breakfast then?” I take his hands. “I'll take you to mine and Suga's favorite place to make up for canceling dinner last night?” Thankfully, my cramps are playing by the rules today and the medicine is getting me some relief.

“Only if you feel up to it. I don't want you to push yourself.” 

“Daichi,” I scold. “I will tell you if I am not feeling well from now on.” He presses a kiss to my lips.

“Promise?” He asks.

“Only if you promise to talk to me if something is bothering you.”

“I will.” I accept his answer with a sensual kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck you, menstrual cramps.
> 
> Thank you for reading/comments/kudos!!
> 
> next update will be in a different pov narration, but I am having a difficult time keeping the first person smooth. We are getting close to the end of the story!


	39. 20/T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combined chapters!  
Daichi and Kiyoko navigate the waters of sexual tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here we go. This is 3rd person, it was a bitch converting the parts already written in 1st to 3rd...never again.  
Anyhow, I just could not get this stuff to come out without being really repetitive....so I hope the change in narration isn't too off-putting.  
Also appearing in this chapter:  
Kenjiro's winking skillz  
Noodle-nose Koushi  
Whiny Bitch Tetsurou  
Bokuto still can't read the mood.  
Those god-awful pink sweatpants...  
Anyhow second to last chapter!!!

Over the next week temperatures climb, settling into a scorching heat wave. Not wanting to die of heatstroke, Daichi has a hard time getting in his daily runs due to the oppressively high temperatures. This inability to exercise on a regular basis caused Daichi to become quite cagey. Kiyoko started to give him the 'eye' in lectures from all of his squirming.

Hell, even Kenjiro noticed.

“Sawamura...you doing okay? You look a little tense.” Kenjiro set a coffee down in front of Daichi while setting his bag on the table and shedding his jacket.

“I'm fine.” Daichi answered, fidgeting with his pencil. Never one to arrive this early for lectures, but feeling out of sorts, he had nothing else to occupy his time with. He contemplated the advantages and disadvantages of joining a gym, sipping his coffee. He and Kiyoko had been busy with work and unable to catch up since their museum date two weeks prior.

“Yea right, you're fine.” Kenjiro scoffed as Daichi tossed coffee money in front of him. He dumped out his notes, shuffling them around. Kiyoko strolled in moments before the instructor. 

“Hey Kiyoko-chan.” Kenjiro chirped in a relaxed tone. His behavior was back to normal around her, much to Daichi's relief.

“Good morning.” She gave Daichi a soft smile after greeting Kenjiro. Her eyes fell to his hands for a brief moment before she sat in preparation for lecture. 

Maybe because Daichi WAS pent up and cagey, it was impossible for him to focus on lectures. The biggest distraction? 

Kiyoko's perfume. 

He attributed his distractions to all but memorizing it when wallowing in her bed after the museum date. He wondered if she noticed little details about him like scent or if he actually took the time to get his hair to lay flat?

Of course she noticed. This was Kiyoko. She was crazy observant of everything. 

Daichi snorted out loud and her head tipped toward him. He shook his head slowly, hoping she would leave it alone. A note slid over.

_You should pay attention, Daichi. _He snorted again. At least he was being obvious about not paying attention.

_Sorry. This is boring as hell today._ He scribbled out his reply. She slid the note back after reading it.

_Suga said we can have his tickets for their game Saturday, and Oikawa is probably going to invite everyone out afterward for his birthday._

_Okay then. I'll mark it down._ After he slid the note back, he had a twinge of panic. What if Kiyoko didn't want to go to the game, or go get absolutely plastered with everyone for Oikawa's birthday...because that was going to happen. She smiled at him after reading the note, helping Daichi feel a bit more confident that Kiyoko wanted to go out for a bit that weekend.

*

Daichi stepped onto his floor from the stairwell after lectures, strolling to his desk. Inoue was not prowling about, but that was no surprise considering what happened two weeks ago.

“You're late.” A woman that he vaguely recognized stood at his desk, tapping her foot. 

“Actually...” Daichi checked his watch, “I am exactly on time?” He set his things down, unlocking his desk to retrieve a hard drive. Her eyes narrowed, jogging Daichi's memory. She was the woman that drunkenly bellowed about her plan to undermine the misogynistic business world and overthrow it from within at the employee's mixer. Her name continued to elude him as he turned on his workstation.

“Well, keep in mind that I want you WORKING by 10, not just showing up.” She commanded. 

“I am in lectures until 0950, then I come straight here from the third floor.” He stared at her. Her eyebrows arched at his retort. “Sometimes our professors run over on the time. I don't wish to be rude and interrupt them.” Daichi elaborated.

“Excuse me, Rumi-san?” Someone beckoned her from across the room. He cut a curious glance at Tetsuya and Sosuke as she walked off. They shrugged, keeping their heads down. Daichi sat down to chip away at the mountain of folders at his desk.

*

Daichi discovered Inoue was fired and currently undergoing litigation for embezzlement and selling privileged information while out for a drink with Kenjiro and Kiyoko after work Wednesday. Kenjiro laughed as he refilled Daichi's glass at the extremely overpriced pub.

“So who replaced him?” Daichi asked.

“Fembot Rumi-san? Surely you remember her from the mixer...” Kenjiro huffed a chuckle, downing the rest of his beer.

“Ah that is her name? How could I forget?” Daichi answered with a roll of his eyes. Kiyoko elbowed him in the ribs.

“So why'd you come out with us, Sawamura? Don't you usually go run around half the prefecture at night?” Kenjiro was already getting tipsy two glasses in. Daichi topped off his and Kiyoko's glasses, trying to slow Kenjiro's intake.

“Have you been outside lately, Kenjiro? It's fucking hot.” He grumbled at the red-head.

“Right right, can't have you melting, weak-ass volleydork.” Kenjiro laughed. Kiyoko squeezed Daichi's thigh under the table as if to say, he's already half-drunk. Daichi drained his glass, grabbing the pitcher.

“I'll go get the next one...” He strolled up to the bar and ordered a pitcher of the wimpiest beer they had on tap. Hopefully that would keep Kenjiro from getting too shitfaced on a Wednesday. Daichi returned to the table, refilling Kenjiro's glass.

“Hey, since it is hot, you should go to Shimizu's neck-snapping class with her!” Kenjiro downed the beer. Daichi cut a glance at Kiyoko. She was staring at Kenjiro like she wanted to snap his neck.

“Neck-snapping?” Daichi gave her a sly grin over the top of his glass. 

“I can snap other things, too.” She pinched one of his fingers. Daichi and Kenjiro chuckled at the innuendo, so she bent the finger awkwardly causing Daichi to yelp.

“Sorry! Sorry!” He drained his glass when she released his finger. The smug look she gave him made all the blood in Daichi's body rush to his dick. Daichi refilled his glass, catching Kenjiro slowly blinking at him in encouragement. All this time and the guy still could not wink.

“You should come and try it though. You might like it.” She offered with a quirk of her brow Daichi found way too attractive. Daichi poured another glass and proceeded to down it in an attempt to calm himself as the thought of Kiyoko in yoga pants started bending around in his head.  He had to pace himself or else he would end up like Kenjiro.

_Did she just ask me out on an exercise date?_

Daichi nodded in agreement, still drinking. Kiyoko got up to pay the tab and they oozed out into the hot stuffy evening. 

“Kenjiro, if you're not busy Saturday night, we are all going out to celebrate Oikawa's birthday. He asked us to invite you as well.” Daichi slugged the other man's arm. 

_How in the hell did we end up drunk on a Wednesday?_

“Is that the blonde guy you two went to high school with?” Kenjiro squinted.

“No that is Sugawara.” Kiyoko corrected, clearly annoyed at his inability to keep her friends' names straight. 

“Oikawa graciously let us sleep off our booze at his apartment that night we all got wasted.” Daichi clarified, sensing the struggle.

“Oh that guy.” Kenjiro pursed his lips, staring at them as they waited on trains. “He's not gonna kiss me again, is he? Cause,” he rubbed the back of his head, “I mean there's nothin' wrong with guys kissing, but it's not really my thing, so I don't want to complain and be the wet blanket...” Daichi stole a glance at Kiyoko. Both knowing if they tell Oikawa to not kiss Kenjiro, he will make it a point to be as touchy-feely and flirty as possible just to make Kenjiro squirm.

“I'll make sure that Oikawa understands that you would rather by him a round for his birthday.” Kiyoko gave him an affirming nod.

“Oh thank you. I just didn't want him to expect something...y'know...I'm not...” He shifted his weight. 

“There's your train.” Kiyoko pointed at the track behind them. Kenjiro turned after giving them a wave. Daichi and Kiyoko shuffled toward their train as well, leaning against the same pole. Exhaustion wore on Daichi as the alcohol flowed through his veins.

“You want to come along tomorrow? Class starts at 0545.” Kiyoko asked.

“Sure, why not? Exercise always does the body good.” He shrugged, eyelids heavy.

“It does.” She gave his wrist a squeeze. 

“I'll walk you home?” He offered after he followed her off the train out of habit at her stop. Kiyoko gave him a soft smile that wreaked havoc on his beer-addled brain. She was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on, dark hair in a loose bun, exposing her neck. The desire to trail kisses down her spine distracted Daichi enough he missed her question.

“Daichi?” She paused at her building's entrance. 

“Uh sorry?” He offered an awkward smile. Kiyoko cleared her throat.

“Meet me in my lobby at 0530 tomorrow, alright? Bring your suit and you can rinse off and change at work.” Daichi leaned closer, kissing her in reply. It was a slow, hot drag of lips and tongue. Her hands gripped his suit jacket, preventing them from parting. 

“Excuse us...” Came an annoyed interruption. They broke apart, noticing they had blocked the entrance to Kiyoko's building. The irked couple stepped between them shooting scrutinizing glares before continuing into the building. Kiyoko rubbed her temple.

“I-I am sorry for...” She held up a finger. “0530 tomorrow, don't forget.”

“I won't. See you then. Good night, Kiyoko,” He smiled, watching her disappear onto the elevator. 

Daichi turned to saunter home, a part of him realizing he had gotten into trouble by agreeing to join Kiyoko at her krav maga class. The drunken side of him did not see how this could go terribly, horribly wrong.

_It can't be that hard, can it?_

**

The short answer was YES.

The long answer was HOLY FUCK THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA.

The first 45 minutes of the class was cardio and kickboxing moves. Okay, not that hard. Daichi was in decent shape, so the cardio was not taxing. When the gears shifted to actual grappling and hitting pads...he saw the error in his choices. 

Kiyoko was a machine. She destroyed some poor sap that thought he could pick on a 5'2” female for giggles. The way some of the instructors laughed told Daichi this wasn't the first time this guy has gotten his ass slammed to the mat with enough force to make him lose his breath by Kiyoko.

“You think you can do better?” One of the instructors nudged Daichi.

“Hell no. I know better than to pick a fight with Kiyoko...” He scoffed. 

“Smart man. Why don't we run through some disarms and tosses?” The guy laughed, clapping a hand to Daichi's back.

Daichi should have ran right then. Told the instructor he was tired. He had to get to work. Faked diarrhea, anything to escape getting slung around, tripped up and faceplanted more times than Daichi would ever admit for the next hour. 

The instructor was ultra polite and chill about it. Daichi could tell he was not doing anything on purpose. The instructor was wiping the mat with him because face it, Daichi sucked at grappling. 

After a while, Daichi simply stayed face down, praying for the end. A hand ruffled through his hair, and Daichi hoped it was Kiyoko.

“Daichi, you can't give up now...” She cooed.

“Please?” He propped himself up on elbows, begging with his best puppy eyes. She chuckled, offering a hand up. “I look at it as I am saving everyone time and energy by just staying down...”

“You are getting better.” She offered encouragement.

“You're just saying that because I'm cute.” Daichi shook his head with a chuckle. Her eyebrow arched. “That or you have some weird power-trip fantasy thing going on...” He teased in a hushed tone. The way her gaze cut towards him showed Daichi he was on the mark.

“Well, you are cute...” She stretched an arm. “We should stretch and head to the office.”

*

Krav maga class was a very poor choice. By lunch time, Daichi could not move without exerting twice as much effort as usually needed. His entire body ached in protest when he tried to do the simplest things, like staple several sheets of paper together.

_How the fuck does Kiyoko do this every morning?_

His pondering was interrupted by Rumi depositing a stack of ledgers on his desk with a memo from Kenjiro.

_ 'Sawamura-san, please see that these ledgers balance and return them as soon as you can. Our meeting with the client is scheduled for 1030 Saturday. Thanks! Kenjiro'_

Daichi was pleased Kenjiro and Kiyoko were still looking out for him. He completed the first ledger when his phone vibrated in his bag. Daichi glanced around, ensuring no one heard it, then silenced it, glancing at the message.

_(Suga): Um. I don't know if I'm going to come Saturday._

_ (Suga): I probably should not come. _

Daichi's nose wrinkled at the texts. Suga had been acting weird recently. Daichi decided they need to have a chat later. Rumi was in her office so he sneakily sent a reply.

_(Dai-chan): Bullshit you're not going. We need to talk, Suga. Bring food over._

Daichi checked his phone at the end of the day once on the elevator.

_(Suga): Fine. I'll bring ramen._

_ (Suga): If this is gonna be some kind of dating intervention, I'm gonna leave. _

_ (Suga): Seriously, Daichi, the thought of you lecturing me about relationships is making me laugh. _

_ (Suga): Lmk when you're leaving work. _

There were several messages from others as well.

_(Churroo): Daichi...what is going on? _

_ (Churroo): Suga said you're making him come over for a lecture? _

_ (Churroo): wtf? _

_ (BOI-kawa): Head count? _

_ (BOI-kawa): Is Kiyo-chan against the idea of a strip club? _

_ (BOI-kawa): I'm just thinking out loud here...XD _

He snorted, stepping off the elevator, replying to Suga first.

_(Dai-chan): I am leaving work. Come by whenever._

Oikawa next:

_(Dai-chan): Headcount: 3_

_ (Dai-chan): idk if a strip club is where you want to take everyone for the main event. Maybe the after-party party? _

_ (BOI-kawa): hahaha so funny and serious all the time, Dai! I was thinking karaoke for the PG-13 portion of the party. :) _

_ (BOI-kawa): there is this really classy club that has both guys and ladies stages... _

_ (Dai-chan): Oikawa...you cannot put classy and strip club in the same sentence. It doesn't work. _

_ (BOI-kawa): pfft details details. Okay I'll text you the address and time tomorrow! <3 _

Daichi chuckled at Oikawa. He was such a disaster when it came to certain areas of his life.

“Sawamura!” Kenjiro's call stopped him. He and Kiyoko were strolling off the elevator. The redhead slung an arm over Daichi's shoulder when they caught up.

“Hey guys...” Daichi grinned. Kiyoko smiled at him.

“Drinks?” Kenjiro sounded hopeful, Daichi didn't want to let him down, but he had obligations to deal with Typhoon Suga.

“I can't...Suga is bringing ramen over.” Daichi watched Kiyoko's eyebrows raise slightly. The way Kenjiro deflated against him tugged at his heart. How Kenjiro managed to make it out of law school near the top of his class and land a really good job with zero chill was a mystery to Daichi. He pushed the lobby doors open, holding them for Kiyoko.

“Let me message him to bring extra...if you guys don't mind eating at my apartment?” Daichi suggested and a huge sparkling grin split Kenjiro's face.

“Yes! You're coming too, right Kiyoko-chan?” He slapped a hand at Kiyoko's shoulder.

“I have to eat dinner, so I might as well catch up.” She studied Daichi before answering.

“Let's stop at the corner store. I'll get the drinks.” Kenjiro let out a whoop, scurrying down the sidewalk.

“Fine.” Daichi answered as Kenjiro disappeared into the store, allowing him to finish texting.

_(Dai-chan): Okay so get enough for Kenjiro and Kiyoko..._

_ (Dai-chan): I promise not to discuss important things until after they leave. _

_ (Suga): Dare I even ask? _

_ (Dai-chan): Kenjiro looked like a kicked puppy when I told him I couldn't join them for drinks tonight. Sorry..._

_ (Suga): Don't apologize to me.  _

_ (Suga): You are suck a softie. _

_ (Suga): fuck...SUCH... _

_ (Suga): See you guys soon. _

Daichi glanced up at Kiyoko.

“Suga is getting cold feet about going to Oikawa's birthday party Saturday...” He whispered.

“So you're going to convince him to go?” 

“I dunno...” Daichi shrugged a shoulder. “I just want to figure out WHY they are not getting along suddenly.”

“I'm sure it has everything to do with all the time he spends with Kuroo-chan now...” She commented. He hummed in agreement. Kenjiro exited the store with beer in his in hands.

“Ready?” He grinned. They headed toward the train station. Daichi messaged Kuroo in regards to the invasion coming his way.

_(Thigh-chi): Please pick up your laundry and nudie mags._

_ (Thigh-chi): Kiyoko and Kenjiro are joining us for dinner. _

_ (Thigh-chi): Suga is bringing ramen. _

_ (Thigh-chi): Be home in 15. _

_ (Churroo): Guests you say? _

_ (Churroo): I'll put up my porn, but you have to guess which couch I was free-balling on all afternoon...>:) _

_ (Thigh-chi): That isn't even remotely funny, man.  _

_ (Churroo): But it is... _

_ (Thigh-chi): Seriously, tuck your nuts back in and put some fuckin pants on. _

_ (Churroo): Prude. _

Thank American Jesus Kuroo had pants and a shirt on when they walked into the apartment fifteen minutes later. Suga arrived a few minutes later, fixing Daichi with a scrutinizing stare. Kenjiro spent time wandering around the place, beer in hand.

“This apartment is nice!” He crowed.

“Thanks. You cannot beat the location.” Kuroo grinned before taking a drink. Daichi left them to small talk about prime apartment locations and furniture to help Suga and Kiyoko set food out.

“So what is this shit?” Suga tossed an accusatory glare at his closest friend.

“This is you need to get over whatever in the hell is wrong between you and Oikawa.” Daichi plopped a container on the table. Suga scoffed at him.

“Suga...” Daichi chided.

“Don't you Suga me. Things are fine.” He set bowls out. “Or they were fine until Oikawa started acting like he has a stick up his ass around me...” He grumbled.

“Have you asked him what is wrong?” Kiyoko cut in before Daichi could fire off another volley of questions. Suga set a spoon down, staring at her.

“Of course I have. Kiyoko, you know me. I am the one that is trying to get all our meathead friends to talk!” He huffed, setting a few more spoons out.

“Meathead?” Daichi pursed his lips. Suga winked at him.

“Yes, meathead.” He twirled a spoon around in his fingers. “The problem is when I ask Oikawa questions, I get 'Oikawa' answers.”

“Which are?” Kiyoko asked for clarification.

“Workaround lies and blame shifting. He won't tell me what is bothering him. Not what's really bothering him.” Suga explained with a sigh.

“Maybe he is scared of what you will think if he does?” Kenjiro surprised them with an answer. His face colored. “Sorry, but...we listened in...” He shifted, gesturing with his beer. “People lie when they don't want to face the consequences of telling the truth. Lawyer 101.”

“That has nothing to do with being a lawyer...” Suga narrowed his eyes. Kiyoko chuckled, taking Kenjiro's empty beer.

“I'm with Suga on that one.” She nodded at the table. “Everyone sit.” 

“Regardless, Oikawa has nothing to worry about with me. We're friends. I know what kind of shitshow he is, and I'm not going to judge him for that.” Suga explained.

“What if he wants to be more than friends, but is scared of rejection?” Every set of eyes bored into Daichi with his statement. 

_Why did I say that? _He groaned.

It needed to be said, just not in front of everyone while Kiyoko was sitting next to him.

“I'm sure he's scared of some kind of rejection. Oikawa is pure defense mechanisms. He never lets anyone close, keeps everything private.” Suga commented, staring at his soup.

“He seems to let you and Iwaizumi-san closer than others. Bokuto-san as well.” Kiyoko mused.

“Yea well, I just don't know if I want to get into all of that.” Suga tucked into his dinner, hoping everyone will leave him alone.

“Is his birthday party going to be more drinking games?” Kenjiro piped up.

“You could say that...” Kuroo smirked.

“Ohh...” A terrified expression settled on Kenjiro's face.

“Nothing too dangerous as long as you know how to navigate the situation.” Daichi reassured him.

“I just...don't want to end up doing something I shouldn't.” Kenjiro shrugged, cheeks red.

“Like having Oikawa talk you into the sack?” Kuroo suggested and Suga snorted so violently, a noodle came out his nose.

“Kuroo! Use some tact!” He scolded between coughs. Kenjiro stared at Kiyoko and Daichi, begging for mercy. Daichi chuckled quietly, earning an elbow from Kiyoko.

“Kenjiro, don't worry. As long as you don't drink too much, things will be fine. Daichi and I will make sure you don't get into trouble.” Kiyoko smiled.

“Or you could ask Michiko in records to come along...” Daichi raised his eyebrows.

“What? NO.” Kenjiro fumbled with his chopsticks. “Why would I invite her along?”

“Because she's cute and you like her?” Daichi suggested. “She'll keep you out of the troublesome crosshairs...”

“Daichi...” Kiyoko scolded.

“Sawamura, I-I think that might put me in more troublesome cross-hairs.” Kenjiro gave him a guilty smile that was more of a grimace.

“Oh come on man...where's that 'Kubo-Charm' at?” Daichi teased to cover up his taking a second helping of noodles.

“Kubo Charm?” Kuroo leaned forward with a shit-eating grin. “Do tell.”

“You guys...” Kenjiro groaned, face red. “You're not playing fair.”

“Yea well we can't keep piling on Noodle-Nose Koushi all night.” Kuroo jibed.

“Noodle-Nose?” Suga's eyebrows arched into his hair. Daichi and Kiyoko shared a quick glance, silently agreeing no good would come of that comment.

“And that's why you should come out this weekend, so we can tell everyone about how you shot a noodle out your nose.” Daichi stated with a smirk.

“That is possibly the worst reason I have ever heard in my life, Daichi.” Suga frowned.

“Actually, the worst reason would be I'm only coming because I know my friends will give me ten rings of hell worth of shit if I skip this party because I am so emotionally hung up on feelings for my close friend that I cannot face him.” He commented at the blonde. 

“Hung up?” Suga stared at Daichi, dumbfounded. Daichi shrugged, tucking into his noodles.

“Sick burn, Daichi.” Kuroo murmured. “Maybe a little too sick?”

*

Kiyoko stared at the carefully worded, concise text to Akaashi she spent the past two hours composing. There was no way he could misconstrue the meaning of it. It was polite and she managed to paint herself in a flustered, star-struck light. Hopefully, her rejection would not hurt his feelings too much.

Nausea clenched her stomach as she pressed the send button. 

“You alright there?” Kenjiro surprised her, plopping into the chair beside her in the conference room.

“Fine. I just had to send someone a message.” Kiyoko grunted, stuffing the phone into her satchel, getting folders out for the job assignment meeting.

“It looked like a serious message.” Kenjiro laughed, leaning closer.

“It was.” She frowned.

“Turning down a date?” His head cocked to the side, curious.

“Not really.” She huffed, wanting to be done with the conversation.

“Was it Sawamura?” The redhead twirled a pen around his thumb as others filed into the room for the meeting.

“No it was not.” She stated. Whom Kiyoko texted was none of Kenjiro's business, but he appeared relieved to find out Daichi was not the one getting turned down. “Why does that matter?” She asked.

“I just think he is a decent guy.” He shrugged with a toothy grin. “You should go out on a date with him.”

“I think this topic is not up for discussion, Kubo-san.” Clipping her words, she squinted at Kenjiro. He chuckled, not realizing he had really overstepped his boundaries. 

Kiyoko was not able to pay attention in the meeting. Her mind kept wandering back to the text she sent Akaashi. She worried that he would be upset, or even worse, want to meet up and talk with her about it. While she did not think seeing Akaashi in person would cause her to do anything stupid, Kiyoko was just drained from dealing with emotionally complicated situations and she did not need another issue.

*

After work, Kiyoko ducked out of the office before Kenjiro, telling him she had errands to run. Seeing the new message icon with Akaashi's name under it made her stomach turn. She escaped to her apartment, setting the phone on her bed. She didn't want to read his reply, but she needed to. She needed the closure.

_ (Akaashi Keiji): Ah, well I am sorry to hear I caught you at a bad time. I hope I did not cause you any unnecessary trouble. _

_ (Akaashi Keiji): If things do not work out, please remember my offer still stands...  _

_ (Akaashi Keiji): Thank you for your honest reply. _

Kiyoko exhaled a long breath, flopping face down on her bed, relieved that situation was under control.

*

“Oikawa, as much as I would love to go stuff my hard-earned dollars in some dancer's buttcrack, I got stiffed with a bunch of extra work, and I have to go in on overtime tomorrow.” Daichi gave the setter a tight hug, apologizing profusely. Oikawa huffed an exaggerated sigh, holding Daichi at arm's length.

“Whatever, you just wanna go get laid.” He commented, smirk curling his lip.

“Mm that too.” Daichi grinned. “Have some birthday fun for us.”

“It won't be as fun without you.” Oikawa complained, kissing his forehead.

“I'm sure you will survive.”

“Happy birthday, Oikawa. Thank you for inviting us.” Kiyoko smiled at him. Oikawa tugged her into a quick embrace, kissing her cheek.

“Thank you, Kiyo-chan.” He leaned closer, lips brushing her ear. “Make sure you worship those thighs...” He gave her a sultry wink, turning a grin to Kenjiro. “Kenji-chan! So glad you could make it and your girlfriend is very cute!” Oikawa gave Kenjiro a hug, winking at Michiko as her face turned even brighter red than Kenjiro's. Kiyoko giggled to herself, thinking they were a pretty decent match.

“Uh, yea! Thanks for inviting us!” Kenjiro slapped his back stiffly. Michiko hid behind Kiyoko, giving Oikawa a polite bow.

“I gotta run, too. Work sent me a message as I was getting here.” Kuroo waved at the group. He pressed a kiss to Oikawa's cheek, following the group out of the bar.

“What kind of lie was that?” Daichi kicked the back of Kuroo's calf once outside.

“Lie? Me?” Kuroo slapped a palm to his chest.

“Yes.” Daichi sassed, draping his arm over Kiyoko's shoulders.

“Like you lied about work tomorrow so you can go get frisky?” Kuroo leered at them.

“Holy shit, Kuroo, I'm not lying because we're gonna go have sex. I was trying to give poor Michiko-chan an out because she's never spent that much time with wild animals.” Daichi punched his roommate in the arm. Kuroo peered back at Kenjiro and Michiko.

“What a nice friend you are, Daichi.” He chuckled. “Did you guys have fun?”

“Yea, it was quite fun.” Kenjiro grinned.

“Not as lively as that one time you came out with us though?” Kuroo smiled.

“This was...” Kenjiro squirmed, “It was fun. I liked it.”

“Did Kenji-chan tell you about the time he got completely wasted with us this summer?” Kuroo matched stride with Kenjiro and the other girl.

“What?” Her eyes grew wide.

“We don't have to bore her with that story, Kuroo!” Kenjiro whined.

“Oh come on, Kenji-chan! We had a lot of fun!” Kuroo sang off-key.

“Well, this is where we catch our train.” Daichi jabbed his finger at Kuroo. “Thanks for coming out with us, Michiko! You guys get home safe.”

“Good night Kenjiro, Michiko.” Kiyoko called.

“Thanks! Have fun!” Kenjiro gave them an exaggerated blink.

“Holy shit that guy is awkward.” Kuroo chuckled once they were on the train. “You dated that guy?” He flopped into the seat beside Kiyoko.

“I did not date Kubo Kenjiro. Ever.” Kiyoko crossed her arms over her chest.

“But you kissed him.” Daichi nudged her leg with his thigh.

“Possibly. But that is different than dating.” She commented.

“Oh my god.” Kuroo cackled. “That is hilarious.”

“What is so funny about kissing someone when tipsy?” She fixed him with a stare. Kuroo leaned across her lap, pulling Daichi closer.

“You gotta tell her to stop with this commanding bossy shit.” He whispered. “It's really hot.”

“I know it's hot, and I'm not stopping it.” Daichi pushed him away. “Get your own.”

“You have Koushi. He's bossy.” Kiyoko pointed out. “Especially in bed.”

“Wait.” Daichi's head snapped around.

“NO WAY.” Kuroo gasped. “You and Suga fucked?!”

“No!” She scowled. “Holy shit no.” She looked between the two. “Not only is Koushi the gayest human on this side of the galaxy, he is not my type.” She huffed.

“Then how do you know about the bossy in bed shit?”

“Because we are close friends and he tells me everything.” Her eyes narrowed at Kuroo. “EVERYTHING.”

“That doesn't explain the bossy in bed knowledge.” Daichi nudged her.

“I shared a condo with him on vacation in college. I know everything that happened that week in explicit detail. Because he told me and I heard it.” She gave Kuroo a smirk. “So get dominated.”

“Well what if I am craving the...feminine touch?” Kuroo leaned against her shoulder.

“I am sure I can find the number to a good escort service for you.” She droned.

“Awww c'mon Kiyo-chan...” Kuroo purred, rubbing his head against hers. Kiyoko got up as the train stopped, letting him fall into the seat. He scrabbled to his feet, following Daichi off the train.

“What do you want, Kuroo?” Daichi hummed as Kuroo draped himself over his roommate's shoulders.

“Why are you making me beg?” Kuroo complained.

“We're not making you do anything.” Daichi huffed. “Kiyoko, would you like me to walk you home?”

“I know we faked out on the birthday celebrations, but I'm kinda down to drink some more if you guys are?” She tugged them towards the bar she and Daichi had met at one of the times Kuroo and Suga had sexiled Daichi.

“I could go for another round. Kuroo?”

“Is another round gonna get me in on the action?” He teased.

“Probably not, but I'll buy.” Daichi ruffled his hair.

“You drive a hard bargain, Sa'amura.” Kuroo held the door. “I'll go get first round, then it's all you after this, got it?” 

“Fine.” Daichi huffed in mock anger. “Let's find a booth.” They wove through the modest crowd, finding a small booth in a corner. “Kiyoko. If Kuroo gets to be too much, just tell him to back off.” Daichi gave her a concerned look.

“I will.” She propped her chin on her hand.

“I will ask him to calm his shit down, okay?”

“Daichi...” Kiyoko pursed her lips. “What is a threesome like?”

“Uh?” He stared at her, mouth going dry. “Why are you asking?”

“I am drunk and curious.” She leaned closer.

“Well,” He kissed her. “It wasn't really intimate you know?” His gaze dropped to her lips. “It was just...,” He kissed her again, catching her bottom lip with his teeth.

“Carnal?” She purred against his mouth.

“Mm-hm.”

“Okay. You guys are killin' me.” Kuroo set their glasses down with a loud thump.

“Jealousy is an ugly color on you, Kuroo.” Daichi remarked, filling his glass from the pitcher.

“Can I help it if I want in on the action, too?” He whined.

“I told you to call Koushi.” Kiyoko patted his cheek. Kuroo caught her fingertips in his teeth.

“I told you I don't want to.” He spoke around her finger. She yanked her finger loose, flicking the end of his nose.

“Not my problem.” She hummed, finishing her beer. Daichi emptied the pitcher into her glass, standing up.

“Another one?”

“Please?”

“Yup.”

“Okay. Behave.” He glanced at them before heading to the bar.

“Kiyoko,” Kuroo leaned closer.

“What.” She huffed as he nuzzled against her jaw.

“Don't what me.” Kuroo murmured into her neck. “I'm dying here. Daichi doesn't care.” He sucked a kiss against her skin.

“If you put a hickey on my neck, I will castrate you.” She growled.

“Just your neck?” He caught the shell of her ear in his teeth.

“No where.”

“No marks. Got it.” He bumped their foreheads together. “What do you think?”

“I think you're really pushy.” She exhaled a sigh. “You clearly have not learned your place.” Kiyoko cleared her throat, putting a bit of space between them. Of all the stupid choices she could have made in her life, this one was nearing the top of the list, and she was ready to jump right in. Daichi reappeared several moments later, to her relief.

“Kuroo?” He frowned, scooting past Kiyoko. “Did you behave?” Daichi sat between them.

“Maybe?” Kuroo leaned a hand on Daichi's thigh, pouring himself a refill.

“Well?” Daichi glanced at Kiyoko.

“He could learn a little discipline.” She commented, cheeks pink. 

“I told you to behave.” Daichi chided his roommate.

“I did.” Kuroo protested. “Guys c'mon. I don't wanna call Suga cause he's been really broody about Oikawa lately, but I'm really horny and I don't feel like finding some girl.” He whined.

“Here we go.” Daichi rubbed Kuroo's head when he laid it on the table. “Whiny bitch Tetsurou has arrived.” He rolled his eyes at Kiyoko.

“What?”

“Daichi, you promised you wouldn't call me that anymore.”

“Yea well you promised you wouldn't be a whiny bitch anymore, but here we are.” Daichi snorted into his beer.

“Kiyokoooo.” Kuroo complained, face down on the table.

“I'm not saving you, Kuroo. In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to get laid, too.” She sassed.

“Wait,” Kuroo's head snapped up. “You two haven't had sex yet?” Daichi's head whipped around to stare at Kiyoko.

“Nope.” She pursed her lips. “We keep getting cock-blocked by our lovely friends...and ourselves.”

“You guys...” Kuroo chuckled. “Seriously?”

“Yea?” Daichi shrugged.

“Why are you guys here?” Kuroo sipped his beer.

“Because...” Daichi started.

“We made a deal that we would be sober when we decided to have sex.” Kiyoko stated.

“And we're both drunk right now.”

“Okay, you two are just too pure and wholesome for me.” Kuroo laughed. “I'll leave you alone, but once you pop that cherry, let me know.” He winked.

“Cherry? Bold of you to assume Daichi is a virgin.” She quipped. Kuroo stared at her, leer spreading across his face.

“You mean the thing with Akaashi legit happened?” He crowed.

“You know what Kuroo?” Kiyoko patted his shoulder. “I was going to offer to rub you off tonight, but since you said that, I've changed my mind.” She stood up, teetering slightly from the alcohol. “C'mon Daichi, let's go do something sexual at my apartment...Just the two of us.”

“No!! No no no! I take it back! Please please please I'm sorry Kiyoko!” Kuroo grabbed her leg as she tried to squirm out of the booth. “Daichi stop her!”

“No can do, my man. Kiyoko calls the shots.” He laughed.

“Kiyoko, I apologize!” Kuroo begged.

“You are pathetic.” She laughed. 

“But I'm hot, right?” He smirked.

“You are hot.” She admitted, cutting a glance at Daichi.

“Your choice. I am fine with however the evening ends.” He shrugged.

“Okay fine.” She huffed, sitting back down. “I'll do it under one condition: you have to do whatever I say.” She ordered. Kuroo peered past her at Daichi.

“Pretty sure you gotta answer Kiyoko.”

“Um, okay?” Kuroo grinned, catching his teeth on his lower lip.

“Good. Finish your beers then.”

*

Daichi was roused from his slumber by Kiyoko grumbling next to his ear.

“What have I done?” She moaned, dragging a pillow over her face.

“You okay?” He hummed, rolling to face her.

“No I am not.” She complained, pillow muffling her voice. “I have a giant headache, I feel like shit. And you stuck me in the middle on purpose.” She accused.

“I did not. That's just how we ended up.” Daichi propped himself up on an elbow, peering over at Kuroo's back and head buried in a pillow beside Kiyoko.

“You know he is all elbows and jabs all night!” She hissed.

“It's not so bad.” He hummed. 

“Why did you let me agree to fooling around with both you and Kuroo last night?”

“Because it sounded hot. And I was drunk, too?” Daichi chuckled, pulling her closer for a kiss.

“It was hot.” She admitted, kissing him again. “I need a shower.”

“Same.” Daichi sat up. “Let Kuroo sleep. You were rough on him.” He smirked.

“You sound jealous, Daichi.” Kiyoko got to her feet. Daichi stood, leading her to the bathroom.

“Maybe I am.” He raked his eyes over her skin. “Kinda want to keep you to myself.” He hummed, trailing kisses down her neck.

“That can be arranged.”

*

The following week was pure torture. Work did not allow a spare moment for them to catch their breath, or spend any time together afterward. Daichi was convinced the files on his desk were procreating at night. Thursday morning, Kiyoko flopped into her chair before lectures.

“I need help.” She groaned.

“What?” Kenjiro scooted her tea over.

“Thank you.”

“With what?” Daichi quirked an eyebrow.

“Life.”

“All of it?” Daichi asked.

“Specifically the parts where I have to do things outside of work.” She moaned. “I'm so behind on my laundry and cleaning.”

“Well why don't we see if Suga and Bokuto will come over and help you clean on Sunday while we finish this project for class?” Daichi suggested.

“Awww a brunch study date? I'm jealous.” Kenjiro whined.

“You can ask Michiko out for brunch.” Kiyoko muttered.

“Bu-but no!” He protested.

“OR you can work that Kubo charm Saturday night, and make her breakfast the next morning?” Daichi hummed, waggling his eyebrows. Kenjiro turned bright red, sputtering protests. The instructor started class, rescuing Kenjiro from the teasing.

*

Later, Daichi's phone buzzed with a text.

_(Kiyoko): Seriously, can we please work on this project Saturday night? I know we had discussed going out, but I am getting behind on everything._

_ (Daichi): Sure. Want to order takeout?_

_ (Kiyoko): Yes. Come over around 4? I should be home from work by then._

_ (Daichi): Perfect._

*

Daichi picked at his fries while adding up several columns.

“How's your side going?” He glanced across the table. Kiyoko made a weird hissing sound while erasing her page for possibly the fifteenth time in the past four minutes. “You okay there?” He grinned. 

“Did you get 245,000 in the final column?” Her face pulled into a frown. His eyebrows raised slowly.

“Um no?” He slid her paper across the table. “This is supposed to be in decimal format because it becomes a percentage...” Kiyoko's head smacked against the table and she let out a loud groan.

“Are you kidding me?” She lamented. Daichi studied her paper, unsure of how she got her answer.

“Not kidding.” He slid his books away. “Why don't we take a break? Sometimes the numbers start to run together.” He offered, stretching his arms overhead. 

“Daichi, I cannot handle this anymore.” Kiyoko gave him a serious stare.

“Hm?” He stretched an arm across his body.

“Ever since last weekend...” She started. “I've been distracted. I cannot stop thinking about how,” She rested her face in her palms. “It was so damn hot, I cannot concentrate on anything!” 

“Really?” Daichi stared at her in disbelief.  


“Something needs to be done about this.” She set her hands on the table. “Want to do it?” 

“Uh, what?” Daichi paused.

“Do you want to do it?” She twirled a strand of hair on her fingers.

“Are you...wait.” He gave her a questioning look. “By 'it' you are talking about...?”

“Sex.” Kiyoko confirmed, getting to her feet.

“Um right now?” Daichi sputtered.

“Yes.” She pulled him from his chair.

“Why now? In the middle of a study session is not exactly a mood setter.” He joked.

“We're both sober, I obviously need to get this out of my system, it is healthy to take a break from homework, and no roommates will interrupt us because I live alone...” She listed off her points.

“Those are all compelling arguments.” Daichi hummed in agreement.

“And we both want this.” She tugged him toward the bedroom “Correct?”

Daichi nodded vigorously, following her.

*

Daichi stretched, inhaling the delicious aromas of breakfast. He rubbed his eyes taking in the soft hues of Kiyoko's bedroom. Daichi sighed, crushing his face in a pillow. He could definitely get used to this. The universe had finally aligned and they had consummated their feelings and relationship without any interruptions and only one mild hiccup in the form of Daichi managing to headbutt Kiyoko in the middle of a position change, but it wasn't enough to derail the months of tension that had come to a steamy climax last night.

Daichi climbed out of bed, deciding to pull on the hideous pink sweatpants as a joke. He strolled into the kitchen, sliding his arms around Kiyoko's waist.

“Good morning...” He hummed, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Daichi...” She stiffened. 

A muffled snort from behind them ruined the moment.

“Jesus fucking Christ Daichi...” Suga screeched with laughter. “Those are TIGHT.” He whipped around to catch his best friend staring goggle-eyed at them.

Just when Daichi couldn't think of how it could get worse...

“HOLY SHIT.” Bokuto hooted in surprise. Daichi's fingers tightened around Kiyoko's shoulders.

“What the fuck is everyone doing in your kitchen?” He hissed, three octaves higher than usual.

“Well, we kind of had brunch planned for this morning, and I forgot to text them last night because we...got um, sidetracked.” She explained, face flushing red.

“Sidetracked?” Suga sputtered.

“DUDE.” Bokuto snapped to his feet, mouth wide open, pointing at Daichi. He gave Bokuto a 'not now' glare and was ignored by the wing spiker. “AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! You guys finally had sex!” Kiyoko whipped around, smacking him with a spatula until he stopped cheering.

“Wow...” Suga choked out a laugh. “You guys want us to leave?”

“No.” Kiyoko insisted. “I need help with my chores and we still have the project to finish.”

“You got one project finished last night though.” Bokuto crowed, grin mile-wide.

“Can you please stop?” Daichi moaned.

“Nope.” He snapped to his feet. “Ohh Akaashi's here!” There was a knock at the door and Bokuto strolled off to answer it.

“Akaashi?” Kiyoko shot an urgent glare at Suga.

“Don't look at me.” He held up his hands.

“Hey hey hey! Akaashi wanted to catch up for brunch, so I told him to come by!” Bokuto announced. Akaashi stepped into the kitchen, eyes falling to the hideous pink sweatpants, then cutting to Kiyoko.

“Um, thank you for the invitation.” He furrowed his brow.

“Yes, we were going to have brunch, then Suga and Bokuto offered to help me out with some chores while Daichi and I finish this project for our class.”

“Do I have to wear offensively tight sweatpants while I help?” Akaashi gave her a flat stare.

“Only if you want.” Suga laughed. “Actually it was this huge joke, and we demanded that Daichi show us the sweatpants in person because no one believes that he can get into these things.”

“Ah.” Akaashi settled at the table, clearly doing his best to not stare.

“I'm gonna go...change outta these...since you guys are satisfied.” Daichi edged toward the door.

“I'm not satisfied yet.” Akaashi commented, examining Daichi, chin in hand.

“It's like a fuckin train wreck, right?” Suga elbowed him.

“You can shut the fuck up, Suga. Excuse me.” Daichi hustled out of the room.

“Holy SHIT. Kiyoko, how did you manage to get him into those things?” Suga howled with laughter.

“Koushi, be quiet and help me cook.” She pointed at him with the spatula. “Would you like coffee or tea, Akaashi?”

“Coffee is fine.” He answered.

“Okay. Milk?” She set a mug on the table.

“No thank you.”

“Gotta watch your macros, eh?” Bokuto nudged his friend. “So did you and Iwaizumi go eat last night or what?” Akaashi spluttered into his coffee, coughing a few times.

“We caught up for dinner.” He answered carefully.

“That's good. Iwaizumi is a nice dude.” 

“Who is ready for french toast?” Kiyoko set a plate on the table as Daichi emerged, dressed in his own sweatpants and a tshirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'see, I couldn't...do the whole drunken conversation/flirting with Kuroo from both perspectives TWICE.  
Too much hot.  
Gonna go soak in some holy water.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me through this beast. It was a tactical error on my part delving into the world of first person, but I had a TON of fun doing it!   
Last chapter is dead ahead, and I have part of that done. Hopefully there will not be months between updates here!  
Thanks again for reading/comments/kudos!!!


	40. 21/U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End!  
This chapter takes place three months after the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third person PoV
> 
> Holy cow. I did it. I mean I knew how I wanted this bad-boy to end for a while, but getting there was a challenge!! I apologize for the LONG gap in updates.  
Life has been a bit hectic lately. I hope this brings you guys some good feels!

*Three months later*

“Congratulations on your promotion, Sawamura-san. I am looking forward to more of your excellent work.” Subaru bowed deeply.

“Thank you very much for your consideration, Subaru-sama. I appreciate your vote of confidence.” Daichi bowed in return, fighting to keep the grin off his face. The older man gave him a smile and dismissed Daichi from his office. Once out of the meeting, Daichi strolled over to Kiyoko and Kenjiro's office to share the good news.

“Ahem...” He poked his head in the door.

“WELL?” Kenjiro bounced to his feet with zero chill, like always.

“I would just like to introduce myself,” Daichi smirked, offering his new business card, “I am Sawamura Daichi, Director of New Accounts, and I would like to welcome you to my team.” A grin split his face. Kenjiro bowed, taking the card with a laugh.

“This is AWESOME.” He held it up for Kiyoko. “Check it out!”

“Congratulations, Sawamura-san.” She hummed, getting to her feet.

“So does this mean you're actually our boss now?” Kenjiro laughed. “Because in that case, drinks are on YOU.”

“Hey now, we're a team.” Daichi pouted. 

“But you're in charge of it.” Kiyoko straightened his tie.

“Okay...not boss, maybe more like Captain?” He conceded.

“You're still buying drinks later.” Kenjiro crowed.

“Captain?” Kiyoko's eyebrow raised. Daichi shrugged in reply. “I like the sound of that.”

Even though it was only a Wednesday, the trio still went out for celebratory drinks after work. Suga and company's team was in town, so the gang met up with them at the overpriced pub Kenjiro frequented. Kuroo replied to the invitation with several selfies of himself deep-throating a graduated cylinder in the lab, complaining he had to work overnight. 

_ I wonder if that is safe..._ Daichi stared at the photos.

“What is Kuroo doing?” Kiyoko took his phone, studying the photos.

“Congratulating me?” Daichi shot her a guilty smile.

“Doesn't he work around chemicals?” She furrowed her brow.

“He's probably one lab accident away from getting super-powers.” Daichi remarked. She huffed a laugh.

“That's impressive.” She handed his phone back.

“Oh! Oh is Kuroo sending scandalous lab selfies again?” Bokuto barked a laugh, refilling his beer.

“Again?” Daichi snorted, unsurprised to find out his friend and roommate had gotten into trouble by sending questionable selfies in the past.

“Haha yeaaaa he got caught when we were having a selfie war last year. He never got in trouble though.” Bokuto explained.

“Gee, I wonder why?” Suga droned.

“Hmph. You should know.” Oikawa huffed, frown creasing his brow.

“Oh for fuck's sake you two.” The table went silent as Kiyoko set her glass down with a thump. “Just go have sex already and spare us.” Oikawa and Suga gaped at her.

“Kiyoko...” Suga hissed.

“She's got a point.” Kenjiro patted his hand on her shoulder, giving them a toothy grin.

“You two have been dancing around one another like a couple of angry cats for months now.” She grumbled. “Just bang it out. Hell, invite Kuroo to help, just PLEASE do something already.” She stabbed a finger against the table.

“Oooooooookay.” Daichi stood up. “Looks like it's time for us to maybe call it a night here.” He squeezed her shoulders. “Let's get you home.”

“I'm not drunk, Daichi.” She huffed, brushing his hands off her shoulders.

“You're something.” He mused. “So, thanks for the drinks...I better take Kiyoko-zilla home before she destroys more than egos.”

“Daichi, I'm not drunk.” She protested, allowing him to help her into her jacket.

“I never said you were.” Daichi chuckled, leading her out of the pub. “I simply didn't want to have to repair everyone's egos for the next few weeks.”

“I'm so tired of watching those two...” She laced her arm in his as they stepped out onto the sidewalk. “So, Captain of New Accounts, you wanna go back to my place for further celebrations?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Eh, I could go for that.” He shrugged with a grin.

*

“So what are we going to see exactly?” Daichi flopped onto Kiyoko's bed, watching her finish getting ready.

“There is a pop-art and movie prop exhibition that will only be on display for the next two months.” She put in earrings.

“Did cultural concierge Suga get these tickets for you as well?” He teased.

“Actually Iwaizumi told me about the exhibit.” She nodded towards the door. “Ready?”

“Whenever you are.” He sat up, snagging her wrist. “But first...” He pulled Kiyoko over, stealing a kiss.

“We're going to be late if you keep this up.” She hummed into the kiss.

“Late?” He leaned back.

“I told Iwaizumi we would meet him and Akaashi today.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead, pulling Daichi up.

“Wait.” He followed her toward the front door. “Iwaizumi AND Akaashi?”

“Yes.”

“Like Akaashi Keiji that you hooked up with in high school, who basically proposed to you this summer, Akaashi?” Daichi slid on his shoes. Kiyoko stared at him.

“You...You knew about that?” Her eyes widened in surprise.

“Uh yea?” Daichi rubbed the back of my neck. “I thought everyone did? I mean Bokuto found out and you know how quiet he is.” She rested her forehead on her knees.

“American Jesus, everyone knew?” She groaned. A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Daichi opened the door to find Kiyoko's parents standing in the hall.

“Uh, hi?” He offered a confused greeting, sliding the door open further.

“Kiyoko?” Her mother examined Daichi with a thorough stare.

“Mom? Dad?” Kiyoko got to her feet. “What are you doing here?” She demanded, eyes narrowing.

“Well...” Her mother exhaled a breath. “We wanted to talk.” Her father grunted in agreement, glaring holes in Daichi the entire time.

“That is fine but,” She tugged Daichi into the hall. “We are meeting friends to see an exhibit, so we have a schedule to keep. You are welcome to come along if you wish and we can talk after.” Kiyoko locked her door, facing her parents. “This is Sawamura Daichi.” She nudged him to encourage the exchange of pleasantries.

“Sawamura-san you work with Kiyoko?” Her mother pressed as they started for the elevator.

“Um, yes.” Daichi hesitated in the face of the conversation full of landmines.

“Did you two go to high school together?” Her father continued to glare at him as they stepped into the elevator.

“Yes.” Daichi replied, tension and apprehension tightening his voice.

“Daichi and I were on the volleyball team together.” Kiyoko swooped in to the rescue. Her parents frowned at the mention of volleyball. “We are dating.” She explained bluntly.

*

Much to everyone's surprise (and relief), Kiyoko's parents seemed to enjoy the exhibit and relaxed into comfortable silence as they make their way through the rooms. Somehow Akaashi gets onto the subject of stocks and finances with Kiyoko's dad, easing the intensity of his glare on Daichi's back.

“Can we move out of this room?” Daichi leaned over, murmuring in Kiyoko's ear. “The lights are giving me a headache.”

“This is a bit sparkly, isn't it?” She conceded, slipping her fingers into his hand, tugging him towards a hallway lined with movie posters.

“They could have done with exactly 7 less mirror balls and it  still would have been too sparkly.” He commented.  


“So I take it you didn't plan on your parents showing up?” Iwaizumi hummed as he strolled over.

“No...they...” Kiyoko shrugged.

“You guys aren't on good terms?” Iwaizumi's eyebrows arched.

“Not...not really.” She ducked her head.

“Sorry to hear that.”

“Is everyone else bored?” Kiyoko's mom put a hand on her hip.

“No. Just that last room was a bit much.” Daichi rubbed the back of his head. She pursed her lips before answering.

“It was quite tacky, wasn't it?”

“I wouldn't mind circling back to the movie prop hall...” Iwaizumi glanced over his shoulder.

“You already took enough photos of that Godzilla costume.” Akaashi chided, bumping against his shoulder.

“One can never have too many photos of Gozilla-san.”

“Why don't we find a place to have dinner?” Akaashi suggested, knowing they would never get Iwaizumi out of that hallway if he was allowed to return.

“I second that.” Daichi chirped with a grin. Kiyoko nodded in agreement.

“I know of a few decent places that are close by.” Akaashi pulls out a phone to show suggestions. Everyone agreed on a restaurant and they leave the exhibit, strolling along the sidewalk.

“If you stare any harder at Akaashi, you'll light him on fire.” Kiyoko scolded quietly. Daichi stiffened, cheeks red.

“Uh, well...” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I can't help it...He's so...symmetrical.” He gestured at his face. “Is he wearing eyeliner?” Daichi whispered back.

“He is quite symmetrical and yes, that is eyeliner.” Kiyoko huffed a laugh.

“I can hear you, Sawamura.” Akaashi cut a glance at them with a smirk. Daichi cleared his throat, excusing himself to the bathroom when they arrived at the restaurant. He splashed water on his face to cool off the embarrassment of getting caught staring at another person while on a date. He returned to the group, ordering a drink at the bar while they waited for their reservation. Kiyoko's mom began to grow more bold in her questions in regards to the seriousness of her daughter's relationship with Daichi. Iwaizumi bailed them out, clamping a hand on Daichi's shoulder.

“Hey, congratulations on your promotion, Daichi.” Iwaizumi raised his glass with a grin. Kiyoko's Dad snapped to attention at the word promotion.

“Thank you.” Daichi grinned, clinking his glass against Iwaizumi's.

“Bokuto-san messaged me the news as well. Congratulations.” Akaashi raised his glass.

“Thanks!” Daichi nodded. “So how's medical school?”

“A large amount of information to learn every day, but it feels good to be back in school.” Akaashi admitted, sipping his drink.

“You weren't in school?” Kiyoko's dad furrowed his brow.

“No Sir.” Akaashi bowed his head politely. “I was working for the past two years.” Her parents exchanged a curious glance.

“Yeah...wasn't that your latest project?” Iwaizumi chuckled, gesturing out the window at a massive billboard across the square for a high-end designer featuring Akaashi's smoldering gaze (and a fabulous amount of makeup). Akaashi exhaled a quiet laugh.

“It is...” He conceded, smile playing at his lips. Iwaizumi grinned at him like that is the funniest shit to ever happen. Daichi glanced at Kiyoko as her eyebrows raised. 

“Is Iwaizumi flirting?” She breathed against his ear. Daichi nodded. 

“Wait.” Her mom squinted at the billboard. “That's you, Akaashi?” She gestured at Akaashi with her wine glass.

“None other.” Iwaizumi answered, squeezing Akaashi's shoulder.

“Are you two dating as well?” Kiyoko's mom is about as gentle as a shovel to the face. Akaashi and Iwaizumi both paused, exchanging shrugs.

“No, not really. We're just friends.” Iwaizumi answered, completely unfazed.

“You were holding hands.” Her mom commented, undeterred.

“So you're not allowed to touch another human unless you are in a defined relationship?” Akaashi quipped, stealing her bluster. “What if crowds make me uneasy and I was grounding myself?”

“Oh...I,” The older woman stammered.

“Don't worry about it.” Iwaizumi waved a hand.

“So what about you two?” Her mom turned to Daichi and Kiyoko.

“As in?” Kiyoko raised an eyebrow.

“Do you intend to get married?”

Kiyoko and Daichi side-eye one another before shrugging in unison.

“Mom...” She exhaled, clearly reining in her temper, “We're still getting to know one another. We've only been dating a few months, neither of us are interested in rushing into something that won't work out.” Her clipped words hinted at how close Kiyoko was to losing her shit.

“Besides, I want Kiyoko to be happy and free to pursue her career to the fullest.” Daichi answered in an attempt to diffuse the argument. “I am also kind of busy with my promotion...so that topic isn't on the table yet.”

“Darling, it appears our table is ready.” To their surprise, Kiyoko's dad stops her cross-examination with a hand on her shoulder.

*

Once Kiyoko's parents have gotten on their train, the group strolls over to their own platform, waiting.

“Okay, spill it.” Kiyoko rounded on Akaashi and Iwaizumi.

“What?” Akaashi blinked at her.

“You two are dating.” She pointed at them. The two shrugged.

“Oh yea...that...” Iwaizumi laughed. “What was that social anxiety bullshit lie?” He grinned at Akaashi.

“I didn't realize she saw us holding hands.” Akaashi admitted.

“Mom is a hawk.” Kiyoko grumbled.

“I didn't feel like fielding a bunch of questions, so I lied.” Iwaizumi confessed.

“It's alright.” Kiyoko patted his arm. “I understand...but does that mean you're dating?” She redoubled her effort.

“No.” He answered with a shrug, the tone of his voice saying neither of them felt like discussing it.

“Oh. Sorry for prying.” She apologized.

“It's okay. We aren't putting much thought into things at the moment. Just enjoying one another's companionship.” Akaashi slid his arm over Iwaizumi's broad shoulder. “We are both quite busy with our own lives. It doesn't make sense to get ensconced in something serious right away.”

“I'm glad we were able to catch up today.” Daichi hummed, clapping them both on the shoulder.

“Yes! Thank you for inviting us along.” Kiyoko chirped.

“Of course. I didn't know if you would enjoy it. I'm really happy you had a good time.” Iwaizumi gave them a gentle smile.

“There's my train.” Akaashi sighed, giving Kiyoko and Daichi a loose hug then tucking his arms around Iwaizumi. Their foreheads touched before they separated. “Take care everyone.” He called.

“Later.” Iwaizumi turned toward them. “Looks like your train is almost here as well. Thanks again for coming along.”

“Yes, anytime!” Kiyoko squeezed his hand.

“Thanks for the invite.” Daichi shook his hand.

“Hey, uh...thanks for...” Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head. “Thanks for making Suga and Tohru sit down and talk. They needed that.” 

“That is all Kiyoko's doing.” Daichi grinned.

“Well, thank you. Things at the apartment have been much more friendly the past two weeks.” He admitted.

“Take care, Iwaizumi!” Daichi called as they stepped onto their train. Iwaizumi waved back. They found an open seat, plopping down. Kiyoko exhaled a long breath dropping her face to her hands.

“I am SO sorry about Mom...” She began.

“Don't worry about it.” Daichi waved a dismissive hand.

“No. She was completely out of line.” She ducked her head. “I am sorry.”

“Kiyoko.” He tipped her chin up. “It's fine. I mean...well I...” He trailed off, having difficulty finding the words he wanted to express his feelings.

“Daichi. Please don't feel pressured to have some sort of answer.” She urged.

“I don't.” He reassured her. “It's just...you know? If things keep going smooth the way they are I wouldn't be against having that conversation.” He stumbled over the words, cheeks growing pink. Kiyoko studied him for a few moments before answering.

“Sawamura Daichi, did you just ask me to marry you?” She furrowed her brow.

“Well, I kinda told you I loved you before we even started dating, so...” He grimaced, embarrassment spreading to his ears. Kiyoko laughed, burying her face in his shoulder.

“That you did.” She looked up at him, wide smile on her face. “You know I feel the same way, don't you?” She confided. He cocked his head to the side. “I love you, Sawamura Daichi.” She breathed, pressing a kiss to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *deep exhale*  
Thank you all for reading this fic, for commenting, for kudos!! I am NOT a lit/grammar/writing/anything pertaining to putting words into sentences and doing it well person. Doing something in first person started out as a fun challenge, but the story took on a life of its own and I definitely got out of my pay grade lol!  
I appreciate all of you readers out there!!  
Humongous thank you to NightWing for helping me develop this idea into an actual plot and feeding me trope-fodder at all hours of the day!!  
<3

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but you get two chapters at once...so yeah...
> 
> Thank you all for reading/comments/kudos/enduring my cringy grammar skillz.  
Huge thank you to Nightwing for encouraging me with ideas here. Also GIANT thank you to JJ for proofing when he can.


End file.
